ıllıllı Apariencias ıllıllı
by Raye Kou
Summary: U/A Porque toda apariencia busca esconder una debilidad. Para ellas, aparentar resulta ser su mejor defensa. Triángulos: SeiXSereXHaru, DarXMichXDiam, ZafXLitXAnd
1. Presentación

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sé que a muchas personas les causa conflicto el que se le cambie el sexo a Haruka, por eso lo aclaro de una vez: Haruka es hombre en este Fic ñ.ñ **

**ıllıllı Apariencias ıllıllı**

Porque toda apariencia busca esconder una debilidad. Para ellas, aparentar resulta ser su mejor defensa ¿Cómo reaccionarán cuando quien menos piensan derriba su protección? Sei/Sere/Haru/, Dar/Mich/?, Zaf/Lit/And/Hota.

**Presentación **

**Serena POV**

—Uups, lo siento Sere.

—Siéntelo en tu pu… madre, linda—Esa fue mi amable respuesta acompañada de una hipócrita sonrisa a la tipa que acababa de echarme intencionalmente su bebida encima, sólo porque su idiota novio me desnuda con la mirada.

Mi nombre es Serena y tengo 20 años, soy estudiante de 5to semestre de turismo. Mi mayor preocupación actualmente es aprobar con decoro las asignaturas de la universidad. He obtenido en 2 ocasiones la beca por excelencia académica, o sea que hueca, hueca mi cabeza no esta. Me considero una chica bastante simple, que disfruta el momento, sin complicarse la existencia pensando en qué pasará mañana. No me gusta discutir, ni pelear. Si algo o alguien no me gusta simplemente le doy la espalda y dejo que siga su rumbo; no me caracterizo por ser muy perseverante, soy desordenada, glotona, perezosa y algo… muy vanidosa.

Tengo miedos e inseguridades como todos; lloro con las películas cursis y con Candy Candy, he reído como tonta viendo Sailor Moon, sufro de cenofobia y siento que alguien me observa cuando veo alguna película de terror. Tengo manías extrañas como cenar siempre a una hora en punto (8:00 pm, 9:00pm), si pasa siquiera por un minuto, tengo que esperar hasta la hora siguiente.

Cuando estoy deprimida camino sin rumbo hasta que todo me resulta desconocido; extrañamente eso me hace sentir mejor. En mis momentos de aburrimiento salgo y comienzo a conversar con extraños que me encuentro en algún parque y cuando estoy sumamente feliz me gusta disfrutarlo sola.

Me fascinan las fiestas, fumo de vez en cuando; sobre todo cuando estoy nerviosa, bebo hasta sentirme en ambiente, pero no niego que he llegado al extremo de ponerme mala copa en repetidas ocasiones, al punto de acompañar a mi mejor amiga a cantar al pie de la casa de un chico que le gustaba y el cual no se tomo la molestia de siquiera decirnos lárguense.

Disfruto en demasía de mi propia compañía o de lo que mucha gente llama soledad, amo leer y a veces me da por escribir; aunque, reconozco que mi ortografía no es la mejor.

Soy meticulosa en mi arreglo personal, necesito que el espejo me muestre siempre algo agradable; jamás salgo a la calle sin mínimo 20 minutos dedicados a mi sagrado ritual de maquillaje.

Soy independiente en término medio; es decir hago de mi vida lo que se me antoja, pero dependo económicamente de mi hermana.

Vivo con mi hermana mayor Michiru desde la muerte de nuestros padres; la adoro. Tiene 24 años, es muy relajada y no le interesa lo que haga con mi vida siempre y cuando no me meta en problemas. Estudió algo así como relaciones industriales, y a pesar de su juventud ya trabaja en una importante empresa automotriz, donde se quedó después de realizar ahí sus prácticas. Debido a lo significativo de su puesto es que frecuentemente sale de viaje por cuestiones de negocios y eso nos ha distanciado un poco, pero aun puedo presumir que tenemos una relación genial. Es como mi ejemplo a seguir; hermosa y tiene una elegancia inigualable.

Nuestro hogar es un departamento de su propiedad, en una hermosa y pequeña ciudad turística; de esas que son reconocidas como: "Patrimonio de la Humanidad" Y "Pueblo Mágico". En este lugar se encuentra una de las Universidades más reconocidas del país de la cual orgullosamente formo parte, así que lo que más abunda es una de las peores plagas del mundo: Los estudiantes; sinónimo de Fiesta y excesos.

Mi vida social generalmente es muy ajetreada, tengo muchos conocidos, pero pocos amigos. A la mayoría de la gente estar a mi lado le causa inseguridad; tanto a hombres como a mujeres, tal vez suene arrogante, pero es verdad y pronto se darán cuenta de la razón. Mi única y mejor amiga es Lita, una chica totalmente loca y que aparenta un carácter fuerte y explosivo con la cual más que una amistad nos une ya una hermandad, yo la veo como una especie de protectora y la persona que más me impulsa para salir delante de cuanto problema se me presenta, además de que es cruelmente franca, cosa que le agradeceré siempre; aunque yo que la conozco como pocos sé que en el fondo hay una mujer dulce.

En cuestiones amorosas… digamos que es en lo único que soy algo complicada y donde si me importa lo que pueda pasar mañana. No es por presunción, pero tengo una suerte impresionante con toda clase de hombres. Tengo un guapo… Mejor amigo, bah, que importa el título, todo depende de la ocasión. Lo conozco desde hace un año y entre nosotros existe un gran cariño; es lindo, amable, caballeroso, en pocas palabras el hombre ideal. Su nombre es Darien y es estudiante de leyes a punto de terminar, pero tristemente entre nosotros como ya dije lo único que hay es cariño. La mayoría de la gente cree que somos novios y eso no es algo que me moleste o intente desmentir. Tiene dos hermanos con los que se lleva de maravilla: Zafiro y Seiya; el primero es un amor, muy parecido a Darien, tanto en lo físico como en su carácter, sólo que un poco más relajado y fiestero. Tiene 22 años y estudia filosofía. Al tal Seiya jamás lo he visto, pues al parecer no es muy hogareño, sólo sé que estudia arquitectura y es de mi edad. Darien le tiene un gran cariño, puedo asegurar que aun más que a Zafiro, pero no niega que es algo así como la oveja negra de la familia.

Por otro lado está él; a quien no puedo dejar de mencionar, es el hermano mayor de Lita: Haruka; uno de los hombres más guapos, sexys y atractivos que los ojos de cualquiera pudieron, pueden y podrán llegar a ver en su vida y que por cierto muestra interés hacia mí. Nos hemos dado nuestros besos ¿Para qué negarlo? ¿Por qué no tener una relación con él si me fascina? Seguramente se preguntarán y la respuesta es muy simple –como yo- le temo en verdad, me da pavor pensar en algo con él, porque sé, podría llegar a enamorarme como una idiota y terminaría sirviéndole de tapete como le sucede a la mayoría de sus conquistas. Mmm… ¿Qué más? ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, dato curioso: Soy virgen. Ja, adelante pueden burlase y digo, no es que sea una mojigata, puritana o espantada en esos temas, es sólo que dentro de mí aun existe esa tonta ilusión que tiene toda mujer de encontrar si no al hombre ideal; si a alguien con quien desee vivir algo más allá de un simple acostón de una noche y por el cual sienta algo más que cariño.

Si, esa soy yo, la Serena real; sin embargo, para casi todo el mundo soy una especie de mujer fatal, una desgraciada sin corazón, frívola y superficial ¿Por qué? O ¿A qué le debo esa reputación? Simplemente a ser bonita. Y como ya mencioné no me gustan las complicaciones, así que si eso creen que soy, simplemente eso es lo que les doy, además de que aparentarlo es divertido y ayuda para que no se metan conmigo, o al menos no de modo que me afecte .

—¿Ya no hay jugo de piña? —Dios ese francés esta para llevar. Desvío mi lasciva mirada de ese monumento y a la distancia veo a Lita peleando con el pobre Andrew ¿Por qué pobre? Eso también pronto lo sabrán.

**Lita POV**

—¡Con un carajo Andrew, ya te dije que hoy no!

Mi nombre es Lita, tengo 21 años y ese al que acabo de mandar al diablo es mi… es Andrew; mi consolador en turno, por llamarlo de algún modo, es bueno y no necesita baterías ja-ja que perra soy.

Soy estudiante de 7mo semestre de gastronomía, que no es precisamente lo que más amo en la vida, pero si es en lo único que soy buena, bueno no es lo único; si quieren pueden preguntarle a Andrew, pero es preferible que te llamen Chef a otra palabra con la misma cantidad de letras pero que suena mal.

Mi carácter es bastante fuerte, soy muy clara y directa. Para mí la primera impresión es la que cuenta y si no me caes bien desde ahí, no esperes una sonrisa de mi parte ni por pura cortesía, es una especie de sexto sentido que repele la falsedad y casi nunca falla. A mí me odias o me amas, no hay punto intermedio; aunque, siendo franca son más, mucho más quienes me odian, pero eso no me quita el sueño.

Me identifico en gran cantidad de cosas con Serena –aunque ella no lo sepa- me recuerda a mí hace algunos años. Nuestra principal diferencia radica en que yo soy por demás liberal y de moral un tanto… digamos que hace mucho la extravié y no he hecho el menor intento por encontrarla, la dejo que se divierta al igual que lo hago yo. Para mí, los cuentos de hadas y el hombre ideal son lo peor que puede existir. La virginidad me enferma y como yo procuro ser una persona saludable busqué antídoto prontamente.

Yo bebo, y fumo incluso weed; lo cual resulta contrastante pues también practico deportes como voleibol, básquet, futbol y a veces natación. Todos los entrenadores me han casi rogado para que forme parte de algún equipo, pero ¡nah! Yo hago las cosas porque me nace y en el momento que lo deseo, sé que el día en que se me establezca un horario de prácticas, partidos y demás, dejaré de amar el deporte en cuestión.

Suelo asustar o intimidar a las personas. Según Serena siempre hablo como si estuviera molesta y de verdad que yo no lo noto ¿Qué más? Amo las películas de suspenso y gente loca tipo "Mente Siniestra" o "Shutter Island", me gustan los finales inesperados. Detesto las palomas, porque odio que hagan sus necesidades en todos lados, sobre todo cuando uno de esos lados es mi cabeza o mi ropa.

Tengo un fetiche; una espalda bien trabajada puede hacerme perder la razón. Otra cosa que no puedo omitir es que la oscuridad de mi habitación y mi reproductor saturado de música de Soda Estéreo, Enanitos Verdes, Mago de Oz, Caifanes y ya si me pongo un poco más fresa hasta de Mana a un volumen discreto son mi mejor somnífero.

Vivo con Haruka; mi hermano mayor y único en un departamento que pagan nuestros amados padres. Mi adorable consanguíneo tiene 23 años. Es un tipo que arrasa con todo a su paso, su personalidad es tan fuerte que incluso llega a intimidarme a mí ¡A mí! Es sumamente brillante, estudiante de leyes, excelente hermano, un mujeriego también, pero hay que reconocer que no es su culpa que las mujeres caigan rendidas a sus pies con tan solo una mirada de sus ojos verdes, su mayor sueño es ser corredor de autos, pero nuestros padres no lo aceptan del todo. Dice estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga, pero bah yo creo que es sólo el hecho de que ella ni en la vida lo hace y ha llegado a verla como un reto a conquistar, además de que lo vuelve loco pensar que tiene cero kilometraje en su haber; es decir, que es virgen.

Mi familia es estable, económicamente hablando, porque en la parte emocional somos patéticos, sobre todo la relación de nuestros padres, que siguen juntos por pura apariencia, por esa y más razones que pronto sabrán es que prefiero poner distancia de por medio.

Mi circulo de amistades; por demás esta decir que es muy reducido. La única en quien realmente confío es en Serena, quien me conoce, me quiere y acepta tal cual soy. Ella es como una hermana menor a la cual quiero proteger. Para mí resulta desesperante su actitud despreocupada ante la vida, que no se defienda ni demuestre que están equivocados cuando la tachan de lo peor sólo por envidia. Le han inventado relaciones con una cantidad de profesores que da miedo; ya que nadie cree que su promedio es por méritos propios. Pero según ella eso no es algo que le afecte realmente y prefiere seguir en su pose de "mírame y admírame"; aunque debo reconocer que a su modo su táctica le funciona, pues siempre consigue lo que quiere, al menos cuando de hombres se trata. Según sus propias palabras, nunca ha tenido una verdadera amiga además de mí.

En cuestiones amorosas no me ha ido del todo bien. A los 16 años tuve un novio del cual me enamoré perdidamente, ya saben; el primer amor, el que juras jamás olvidarás, será el amor de tu vida, bla, bla, bla… pues ese mismo fue el que después de "la prueba de amor" me mandó directo y sin escala a la fregada. Malgasté casi dos años de mi vida llorándole, sufriendo cada vez que el animal se paseaba frente a mí con su conquista en turno. Todos, absolutamente todos los hombres me recordaban a ese miserable que me rompió el corazón. De pronto un día apareció _él_; un hombre diferente, guapo, gentil, que de nuevo me hizo sentir en las nubes, pero desgraciadamente ya estaba demasiado maleada y fui yo quien falló. Se fue de la ciudad y no he sabido de él más que por la poca información que obtengo de su hermano Darien; el "mejor amigo" de Serena. Yo siempre he creído que Darien es el hombre perfecto para ella, es un raro y guapo espécimen y digo raro porque es el único que se acerca al esteriotipo de "hombre ideal". También esta su otro hermano; Seiya que es todo lo contrario a Darien y yo lo adoro, lo he visto en tres o cuatro ocasiones y ha sido suficiente para enamorarme de su personalidad, es arrogante, divertido, coqueto, cínico, seguro, en fin, un sujeto totalmente fuera de lo común.

Ahora me acuesto con el tipo con el que engañé a mi Zaf, que por cierto era uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Pero es sólo eso, al menos de mi parte porque de la suya él jura amarme con locura y yo sólo puedo decir que en verdad es una pena, porque de aquí para allá no hay nada más que ofrecer.

Eso es lo que la mayoría de la gente sabe de mí; que cabrona es casi, casi mi segundo nombre, pero la verdad es que son pocos quienes se han arriesgado a tratar de conocerme, a tratar de encontrar a la Lita que es amiga incondicional y consejera, la que escucha y ayuda en lo que puede. Haruka y Serena siempre dicen que dentro de mí hay una chica dulce y con sueños rosas como todas las demás, pero yo lo niego, no me agrada, para mí eso es de débiles y la debilidad no es para mí. Yo nunca cambiaré mi apariencia porque todo lo que soy es lo que me hace auténtica, lo que hace a la gente pensarlo dos veces antes de meterse conmigo y sólo estoy dispuesta a darle lo mejor de mí a quienes realmente lo merezcan.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

¡Hola! Pues ya regresé con un nuevo Fic. Espero les guste, sé que aun me falta mucho, pero hago lo que puedo y voy poco a poco aprendiendo.

No olviden dejarme un lindo Rw para saber qué les pareció esta pequeña introducción y si quieren más.

Estaré actualizando una vez por semana y de antemano gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme.

¡Besos!


	2. Haruka & Andrew

**Serena POV**

Y al fin domingo. Estoy ya despierta, cubierta de pies a cabeza con las sábanas; sopesando la posibilidad de ponerme en pie, después de una fiesta como la de ayer, la opción de quedarme todo el día en cama es demasiado tentadora.

Siento mi estomago vacío, además de un ligero malestar; las nauseas y el mareo no han pasado del todo. Es tan extraño, no recuerdo haber bebido tanto… en realidad tampoco es que recuerde mucho, lo último que hay en mi mente es la voz y la imagen de ese sexy francés diciendo algo a cerca del jugo de piña y a Lita mandando al demonio a Andrew. Después, todo es tan confuso.

La cabeza me va a estallar ¡Maldición! Y no, no quiero levantarme, pero dentro de mi malestar empiezo a sentir hambre y ya debe ser tarde. Hoy llega Michiru y si encuentra mi habitación en este estado, se pondrá como energúmeno. No puedo creer que no le interese lo que suceda conmigo por días, pero si que la casa este impecable a su regreso; aunque debo confesar que no exagera, hay ocasiones en que sé que este bulto es mi cama sólo porque estaba en ese lugar, no porque logre verla bajo todo el montón de ropa y demás porquerías que se van acumulando sobre ella.

Suspiro profundamente y saco mi mano derecha para sentir la temperatura, me da un poco de ánimo el darme cuenta que es agradable. Al fin y con un gran, gran desgano me quito la sabana del rostro, tallo mis ojos y hago mi rutina de estiramiento mientras bostezo ¡Qué pereza! Pero es ahora o nunca. Arrojo las sábanas, me pongo de pie de un grácil salto y me estiro nuevamente. Camino hasta el baño y una vez frente al espejo observo con detenimiento mi reflejo, me sonrío con pesar y es que en verdad me veo muy mal. Mi cabello permanece lacio; tiene salvación, esas sombras a consecuencia del rimel que no me quité anoche bajo mis ojos, definitivamente deben desaparecer, lo único que traigo encima es mi ropa interior ¿Yo me desnude? Ja, en verdad es un milagro que siga siendo virgen con noches como la de ayer. Sé que debo tomar un baño, pero lo haré después de ordenar un poco mi asquerosa habitación.

Una vez tomada la decisión de bañarme después, salgo del baño con dirección al buró blanco en el que guardo todo lo relacionado con hojalatería y pintura, cremas faciales y demás, me siento en el piso en posición de loto, abro la pequeña puerta y comienzo la búsqueda que sé no será tan sencilla. Como ya dije soy muy cuidadosa en todo lo que tenga que ver con arreglo personal y esto incluye desde luego todo mi set de cremas y jabones, indispensable para el cuidado de mi piel —A ver… Nouveau visage, no… soft, no… este tampoco, no, no, debo ordenar esto alfabéticamente… ah, aquí estás; rostro limpio — Al fin después de unos minutos y con una de mis extremidades adormecida, logré encontrarla.

Mientras enjabono mi cara sonrío al pensar en la expresión de Lita si me viera, aun estaría burlándose de mí o tal vez ya me hubiera dado un par de patadas en el trasero, que bien merecidas las tengo, pero esto de cuidarme tanto es algo que ya no puedo evitar.

Terminé con mis dientes y mi cara, es momento de ver qué usar. Abro mi closet y no tardo tanto en escoger; una blusa blanca de tirantes no tan ajustada y un short muy corto, deslavado. Me miro al espejo y ya me muestra algo más decente.

Atravieso a trompicones mi habitación que permanece en penumbras y hay tantas cosas tiradas por todos lados, que parece pista de obstáculos. Paso por la amplia sala, la cual esta decorada casi en su totalidad por tonalidades claras. A veces me resulta desquiciante tanta blancura; sin embargo, es el gusto de Michiru y mientras sea su casa y sea ella quien pague todo; adelante. Serena es más que feliz con eso.

Llego a la nevera, aunque no sé exactamente que busco, si de ante mano sé con lo que me encontraré. Suspiro y pongo los ojos en blanco; lo sabía. Lo único que hay es un yogurt natural y un par de huevos.

Con una resignación total tomo el yogurt y me siento en una de las sillas de la barra —Cuchara—De mala gana me levanto en busca del utensilio mencionado. Estaba a punto de sentarme nuevamente cuando el timbre me interrumpió. "_Lita_" pensé y ojala así fuera, para que me invite a desayunar y después me ayude a limpiar. Me reí de mí misma ante la idea de que Lita me ayudaría a limpiar ¿En qué Lita estoy pensando?

—¿Quién? — Grito mientras me acerco a la puerta, sólo para confirmar mis sospechas.

—El hombre de tu vida —No me cuesta mucho reconocer aquella varonil voz ¡Es él! Tal vez no sea el hombre de mi vida, pero si el que esta en mis sueños más pecaminosos.

—¡Voy! —A una velocidad que el mismísimo Súper Flash me envidiaría, corro a mi habitación, tomo mi maquillaje y lo difumino rápidamente; sobre todo bajo mis ojos, donde las ojeras aun dejaban ver mi noche de fiesta; rubor en las mejillas, delineo velozmente mis ojos, un poco de brillo labial, amo mi pelo lacio y ¡corre Serena!

Una vez frente a la puerta respiro profundamente. —No estas nerviosa, no, no, tranquila es sólo Haruka— Ja-ja es sólo Haruka ¿Quiero más?

Abro la puerta y ahí esta; de espaldas, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y mirando por una pequeña ventana que se encuentra en el corredor. Al escuchar la puerta abrir giró y casi me desmayo al encontrarme con esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que… imposible no puedo describirla. Usa unos pantalones que sé son marca Dockers color gris, con una camisa negra arremangada a la altura de los codos, la cual se amolda perfectamente a su fornido pecho y torso. Suspiro por lo bajo, mientras él camina lentamente hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta, se recarga en el marco de la misma y acerca peligrosamente su rostro al mío.

—Buenos días preciosa — ¡Ah! Maldición este hombre simplemente no puede ser de este mundo. Sin esperar mi respuesta, siento como, con su mano izquierda toma mi cintura, mientras que con la derecha me acaricia la mejilla y se aproxima aun más a mí. Estoy perdida en su aroma, percibo su aliento haciendo cosquillas en mis labios. Dios si yo no soy tan fácil… generalmente ¡Serena reacciona!

No sé ni cómo logré voltear el rostro de modo que sus labios se estrellaron en mi mejilla derecha. Un beso firme, tibio y tan sensual que lamenté tanto el no haberme quedado quieta, ahora mis labios estarían disfrutando de esa exquisita sensación. Prolongó el beso por unos segundos hasta que lentamente lo terminó.

—Tan preciosa como siempre —Me dijo el oído. Pasé saliva discretamente o al menos eso intenté. Apartó su cara sin soltarme aun de la cintura y en ese instante mi pequeña y excitada ardilla logró ponerse en marcha.

—Buenos días, Haru — Nunca dije que mi ardilla fuera muy brillante, cuando de Haruka se trata. Él se apartó un poco más y me miró de arriba-abajo. Un golpe de calor llegó a mi rostro, provocando que mis mejillas ardieran ¿Cómo logra este hombre ponerme así con tan sólo una mirada?

— No, no como siempre, cada vez estas más hermosa—¡Suficiente! Esa es su sonrisa de triunfo al darse cuanta de lo que causa en mí, pero ya fue bastante por hoy.

—Haruka, basta deja de mirarme así y dime de una vez ¿Qué te trae por aquí? es raro que vengas a visitarme— Quité su mano que seguía prendada de mi cintura y el sonrió divertido. Qué guapo eres maldito.

—Vine a buscar a Lita, como anoche no llegó a casa, y quería despedirme…

—¿A dónde vas? —¡Ugh! Odio que se me salgan preguntas como esa, en las que demuestro el interés tan grande que despierta en mí. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y se acercó de nuevo.

—¿No me invitarás a pasar? — Oh no, esto no esta bien. Sé lo que sucederá si entra, ya ha pasado antes y me ha costado un ovario y la mitad del otro controlarme, pero ¿A quién quiero engañar? Quiero que pase. Asentí y me aparté dejando la entrada libre. Entró y esperó a que cerrara la puerta para que, como buen caballero pasara yo primero.

Llegamos a la sala y le indiqué el lugar donde podía sentarse; el sillón más grande y yo tenía planeado irme al lugar más alejado que me fuera posible y digo tenía porque justo al darle la espalda me tomó de la muñeca, jalándome hacia él, provocando que le callera encima.

—Haruka, no empieces con este jueguito por favor —le dije lo más seria que pude y forcejeando para liberarme, pero obviamente fueron inútiles mis esfuerzos. Él se veía más que divertido con mi cara de enojo, que en realidad es falsa porque sólo dios sabe cuánto disfruto ese tipo de momentos con él.

—¿Cuál jueguito? Yo sólo quiero contestarte lo que me preguntaste hace un momento. Lo que pasa, mi gatita preciosa, es que hoy tengo que salir a una exposición de automóviles y ya sabes como me preocupa mi pequeña hermana. —Su aroma de nuevo. Cerré los ojos al tiempo que un suspiro me traicionó y escapó de mis labios.

—Deberías llamarla por teléfono — Comenzó a besarme al lóbulo de la oreja, y yo me quedé helada, bueno en realidad estoy todo menos helada, así que digamos, petrificada.

—La llamé pero no me contesta — Me aparté para evitar que continuara besándome y el sonrió de lado; esa sonrisa que pone cuando esta a punto de salirse con la suya, pero no, esta totalmente equivocado.

—Pues no, como ves aquí no está, deberías ir a buscarla antes de que se te haga más tarde —Nuevamente emprendí mi huída, pero otra vez me lo impidió. Me tomó de la cintura y no supe cómo, ni en qué momento, pero de pronto ya estaba recostada en el sillón con él encima de mí.

Ahogué un gemido en el instante en que pasó su mano derecha bajo mi cintura, haciendo nula la distancia entre nosotros, mientras que con la izquierda me acaricia las piernas y sus carnosos labios comienzan a besar mi cuello ¿Cómo es que puede hacer tantas cosas maravillosas la vez?

—¿A dónde pensabas ir? También quiero despedirme de ti y dejarte esto para que me tengas presente durante mi ausencia. — Me dijo sin dejar de besarme, pero ahora ya no era en el cuello, sino en la comisura de los labios. Esta bien, si quiere jugar… juguemos.

Su mano recorre cada centímetro de mis piernas y yo ya no puedo soportar el calor que se ha apoderado de mí, ni esa sensación palpitante en mi entrepierna que me pide más. Ahora me da pequeños mordiscos en los labios, sin besarme de lleno. Puedo sentir también la reacción de su cuerpo y de momentos pareciera que mi vista se nubla por la excitación. Se separó un poco, me miró fijamente a los ojos, juro que hice hasta lo imposible porque no se notara demasiado mi jadeante respiración. Lo esta disfrutando, le gusta verme y saber que lo deseo tanto.

Al fin empieza a acercarse más, pero soy yo la que toma el control ahora, pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello enterrándolas en su cabello, lo atraje violentamente hacia mí, deteniéndome a escasos centímetros de que nuestros labios chocaran. Lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí cínicamente, se equivoca si cree que es él quien pone las reglas. Empecé a rozar el contorno de sus labios con los míos, mientras mi muslo comienza a ascender por su entrepierna hasta… es él ahora quien cierra los ojos y deja salir un gemido. Nuestras miradas se encuentran de nuevo y le sonrío triunfante, mi triunfo fue efímero, pues sin más con la mano que antes acariciaba mis piernas ahora me toma de la barbilla y pega sus labios a los míos de forma desesperada, pero justo en ese instante se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, algo que no sé si agradecer o maldecir.

—Ni lo pienses — Dijo con sus labios aun pegados a los míos, con una sensual voz baja. De inmediato el timbre fue acompañado por el grito de mi querida amiga Lita.

—¡Serena soy yo, Lita! —Santa Lita, gracias.

—Ahí la tienes —Le dije a un frustrado Haruka que cerró los ojos y antes de apartarse de mí sonrió y me dio un rápido beso en los labios. Confieso que deseaba más el que apenas comenzaba.

—Esto queda pendiente ¿De acuerdo? —Me guiñó el ojo sonriendo de lado y fue él quien abrió la puerta. Yo me senté en el sillón, pasé mis manos por mi cabello y… ¡Esta virginidad me esta matando!

**Lita POV**

Levanté ambas cejas y abrí la boca ante el sonriente rostro de mi hermano mayor que me abría la puerta del departamento de mi mejor amiga.

—Me voy —Eso fue lo único que me dijo y bajó casi corriendo las escaleras. Yo ya lo hacía en su famosa exposición de autos. Me encogí de hombros y entré. Mejor pregunto antes de comenzar a crear teorías en mi perversa mente.

Llegué a la sala y clavé mi vista en la rubia frente a mí, con mi mirada de "¿Que hiciste pequeña sucia?" y que sé, ella conoce perfectamente. Se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y me miraba entre sus dedos, puedo imaginar su cara totalmente roja. Caminé y me dejé caer en el sillón que esta frente a ella. Estaba a punto de lanzar mi primer comentario mordaz, pero se me adelantó.

—Ambivalencia —Se destapó la cara y sonrió con pena. Yo fruncí el ceño dándole a entender que no comprendía ni madres lo que quiso decir— Te odio porque interrumpiste, pero te amo porque hubiera cometido una estupidez— ¡Ajá! El perro de Haruka no pierde el tiempo, pero su pequeña gatita aun le teme.

No pude contener las carcajadas ante su cara compungida. Me llevé las manos al estómago y me tiré completamente riendo en el sillón. Reí hasta llorar, traté con todas mis fuerzas de contenerme al darme cuenta de que Serena ahora estaba furiosa.

—¿Se puede saber qué tiene de graciosa mi situación? —Inhalé y exhalé y una vez más y otra y otra. Hasta que al fin mordiéndome los labios me contuve y la miré con la mayor seriedad que pude.

—¿Qué te hizo? O sea por lo que dices no… nada de nada aun ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? — No me contestó, se levantó y caminó en dirección a su habitación con su cara aun de molestia, y yo como la perra que soy la seguí para continuar jodiéndola — Amiga, amiga, no te enojes por mi falta de seriedad y compresión, pero mira… Serena mírame— Se detuvo antes de entrar a su cuarto y volteó. Yo con cara y tono solemne le dije —Juro Serena… que si mueres y sigues siendo virgen yo misma iniciaré una movilización para que te canonicen, amiga —Su expresión cambió y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Cabrona, no sé ni por qué eres mi amiga —Continuó su camino y yo la seguí riendo. Entramos a la habitación.

—Princesa ¿Qué pasó aquí? Te dije que recogieras tus juguetes antes de irte a dormir — Me llevé las manos a la cintura e imité el tono delicado y elegante de su hermana Michiru, quien desde mi punto de vista le habla a mi amiga como si fuera aun una niña, mientras ella ríe y comienza a levantar la ropa que hay regada por todo el piso.

—Deja de estar jodiendo y ayúdame, anda. Mientras tanto… puedes contarme—Dejó de recoger la ropa y me sonrió con picardía —Dónde pasaste la noche maldita o más bien con quién.

—Con tu francés Sexy —Le dije sonriendo cínicamente. Ella entrecerró los ojos y abrió la broca haciéndome ver su descontento —Y te lo restriego en la cara; es un dios. De eso y más te pierdes pequeña virginal— Me lanzó la ropa que momentos antes había levantado y yo comencé a reír de nueva cuenta ¡Cómo me divierte!

—Lita, yo lo vi primero, además ¿En qué momento pasó?

—Mira, te cuento… después de que te tomaste un vaso de Vodka como si fuese agua pura te perdiste, de verdad dabas pena, estabas noqueada, entonces tu amiguito Jean no se qué, se ofreció a ayudarme a traerte aquí. Te dejé, y él muy amablemente quiso llevarme ahora a mi casa y yo simplemente le dije: "Je veux aller à chez toi" o algo así, y eso hicimos, nos fuimos a su maison — Serena apretaba los labios, pero para contener la risa. Sé que ese francés le gustaba, pero no para tanto.

—Se puede saber ¿Desde cuando hablas tú francés básico? Además ¿Qué hiciste con Andrew?—Me dejé caer en la cama mirando al techo al tiempo que bostezaba.

—Ja, no, si yo no sé, le pregunté "¿Cómo se dice: Quiero ir a tu casa en francés?", él me lo dijo y yo sólo lo repetí, así de simple — le contesté aun dentro del bostezo. Andrew, ese idiota que dice amarme, pero en cuanto ve oportunidad se va con la primera puta que se le pone enfrente, si no fuéramos tan iguales, otra sería la historia con ese imbécil —De él no quiero hablar, es un idiota —Serena saltó a la cama acostándose a mi lado, al parecer la limpieza esperará. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y vi mi oportunidad para volver a indagar en el tema de la presencia de Haruka aquí —¿Y a qué vino Haruka? —Ella sonrió. Sinceramente me parece que Serena siente por Haruka más de lo que ella misma se ha dado cuenta y su sonrisa idiota al hablar con él o sobre él la delata.

—Pues… vino a buscarte para despedirse ¿No te lo dijo cuando se fue? —¡Ah! Son ese tipo de actos de Haruka los que me hacen pensar que de su parte también existe un sentimiento más de allá de deseo. Él no vino a buscarme a mí, vino a ver a su gatita porque estará un par de días lejos de ella, pero esto no se lo digo a ninguno de los dos porque puedo estar equivocada y crearles confusión en sus rubias cabezas.

—Esta loco pero ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Por qué tenías esa cara cuando llegué? —Se sentó en la cama y se recargó en la cabecera sonriendo nuevamente.

—Pues en realidad no fue gran cosa, pero es que es Haruka y no sé, ya te lo he dicho su sola presencia me pone…

—Es la virginidad —Interrumpí—, la falta de acción. Ya deberías deshacerte de ella, no te traerá nada bueno —Me miró y noté como sus ojos azules se iluminaron, cree que le estoy diciendo que Haruka es el indicado, la conozco tan bien, pero sinceramente, un lado de mí desea que realice su tonto sueño de que su primera vez sea con amor, así que opté por decirle como siempre las cosas tal cual son — y ojo eh, no te estoy diciendo que sea con mi hermano, porque así como lo quiero a él te quiero a ti y como una hermana realista te lo digo; ese es un sin vergüenza que te puede llegar a lastimar, así que cuidado —Enseguida el gesto y la mirada le cambiaron, suspiró y me miró nuevamente. Va a cambiar el tema lo sé.

—Y ¿No tiene problemas por ausentarse de la escuela por días? —Como siempre.

—Si, pero pregúntale si le importa—Contesté con simpleza. Regresando al tema que me importa —Serena… en una escala del uno al diez ¿Cómo calificas a Darien? Para ti, como tu pareja —Me miró, arrugó el entrecejo y sonrió, quedándose pensativa por un momento.

—Ocho

—Y a… Haruka — Se quedó con la mirada clavada en su Minnie mouse que esta al lado de la televisión. Vamos a ver ahora con qué desvía el tema.

—Quiero… quiero una combinación de amos. Alguien que sea mi amigo; con el que pueda ver televisión acostados en la cama sin que se eche encima como lo hago con Darien, pero también alguien que me vea con ese deseo con el que lo hace Haruka— Y ahí esta con su cara de boba soñadora, pobre de mi amiga.

—Esa no fue mi pregunta y…

—¡Carajo Lita maldita, si ya sabes que no te quiero responder! —Me interrumpió, me dio un golpe en la cabeza y ambas nos echamos a reír.

—Nada pierdo con intentar… y no me rendiré—Le devolví el golpe y se quejó unos momentos, hasta que comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

—¡Chisme nuevo!— Por la forma en que sonríe, es algo importante. O tal vez como siempre sólo quiere que olvide el asunto, pero como el chisme ajeno también resulta interesante la escucharé. Me senté a su lado y ahora si, en verdad le presté atención con propiedad.

—Habla —La muy desgraciada se levantó, comenzó a recoger ahora la ropa de su cama, sonriendo burlesca.

—Te costará —Levante una ceja incrédula ¿Cómo se atreve a condicionarme algo a mí? —No es nada del otro mundo, solo un desayuno en el santo y ayudarme a limpiar todo esto —Lo del desayuno pasa, pero… Pasé mi vista por el lugar y oh no, eso era demasiado.

—Linda, estas idiota— Hizo un puchero, se encogió de hombros y continuó con su labor de limpiar su desastre. No me lo dirá. —Esta bien, esta bien, pero dímelo primero.

—¡Zafiro esta aquí! — Mi boca se abrió involuntariamente. Fue como si algo me hubiera golpeado en el estómago y me dejara sin aliento. Después de un largo año en el que lo único que he hecho es mandarle correo tras correo, Inbox tras inbox por face sin obtener respuesta ahora de la nada regresa ¡Está aquí! Me levanté y corrí hacia ella, la tomé por los hombros y comencé a sacudirla.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¡Habla, habla! ¡Quiero verlo, necesito verlo Serena!

—Oye cálmate, aun no lo veo, llega o tal vez ya llegó hoy, me lo dijo Darien. Yo lo veré en la noche, habrá una cena en su casa y me invitaron ¡Pero cálmate y deja de sacudirme de ese modo! —Habló apresuradamente sin siquiera detenerse a tomar aliento y soltándose de mi agarre. Siento tanta emoción, quiero saltar, gritar, salir corriendo a buscarlo, está aquí, Zafiro está aquí.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Quiero ir a esa cena —Le dije en tono de súplica y con cara de perra arrepentida, pero ella sólo sonrió y negó ¡Qué insensible!

—Es algo familiar, Darien me invitó a mí, así que yo no puedo extenderte la invitación; lo siento. Prometo traerte los pormenores, además cálmate, de un modo u otro lo verás. Ahora muévete, me debes una comida y una habitación impecable. —Pues no, yo no me quedaré tranquila, iré a esa maldita cena.

**Horas más tarde**

Camino apresuradamente rumbo a mi departamento, maldigo la hora en que le dije que si a Serena. Vaya que tardamos en limpiar a parte con la comida y demás se me hizo demasiado tarde. Sólo espero poder contactar a Seiya, estoy segura de que tengo su correo. Él es mi única salvación y esperanza para ir a casa de Zafiro. Tengo que verlo y pedirle disculpas por lo que le hice; aunque lo veo tan complicado, o sea lo engañé con uno de sus mejores amigos, todo por culpa del maldito alcohol, si no hubiera tomado tanto... bah, para qué me hago tota, borracha o no lo habría hecho igual, ese Andrew me gustaba demasiado y me sigue gustando, pero no se compara con mi amado Zaf.

En verdad que era una zorra en ese entonces, no es que hora no lo sea, pero al menos si soy un poco más discreta y no me ando fajoneando en los baños de los antros como lo hice esa vez. Pero si me escucha y decide comenzar de nuevo prometo cambiar, regenerarme y ser la novia que él se merece, claro que si, todo es cuestión de querer. Debería escribir un libro de autoayuda "Deja de ser una puta" suena bien, si logro que Zaf regrese conmigo tomaré esa idea muy en serio.

Doblaba la esquina pensando aun en cómo sería mi reencuentro con mi ojiazul y lo primero que veo me provoca un espasmo en el estómago. Andrew esperándome con un ramo de rosas ¿Blancas? mmm... como sea, el punto es que esta frente a mi puerta, ese no es el ojiazul al que me refería. Le gusta la mala vida, definitivamente.

Durante el trayecto de la esquina a mi casa busqué las llaves, para no tener que detenerme por mucho tiempo. Abrí la puerta, y como gesto de desagrado lo miré.

—¿Qué quieres? — Ayer me enfadé mucho porque me hizo una escenita de celos, se la pasó toda la noche detrás de mí pidiéndome disculpas y yo lo traté como basura. Pretende que me trague el cuento de que me ama y que busca algo serio conmigo como si no supiera que lo mismo que me dice a mí, va y se lo repite a no sé cantas más, a parte yo siempre se lo he dejado más que claro; yo no lo quiero, sólo me acuesto con él ocasionalmente y ahora que esta aquí Zafiro esas ocasiones se acabarán.

Se quedó callado unos segundos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se me antoja tanto darle un beso, en verdad Andrew es muy guapo.

—Toma y… quiero disculparme otra vez por lo de ayer —Miré el ramo de rosas, crucé los brazos y puse los ojos en blanco. Obviamente no pienso aceptarlas.

—¿Por qué eres siempre tan idiota? No, gracias, no las quiero y sabes qué, por eso ya ni te preocupes, esta olvidado—A pesar de mi mal modo sonrió y se acercó intentando abrazarme, pero poniendo mis manos en su pecho lo alejé— No, Andrew, así no es. Esto ya se acabó, gracias por los buenos ratos y si te veo de nuevo, pues ni te conozco. Tengo prisa, adiós.

Siendo sincera hubo un momento en que Andrew llegó a interesarme de verdad, con nadie más me hubiera atrevido a engañar a Zafiro, pero es un grandísimo pendejo que en todo este año jamás supo entender lo que yo quería, y no lo culpo, suelo ser bastante complicada, tanto… que ni yo sé exactamente qué es lo que busco.

Entré y le cerré la puerta en la cara, dejando a ese rubio atractivo de pie con sus rosas en la mano y una cara de tristeza y confusión. Me siento un poco mal, culpable, pero sobreviviré sé que en cuanto vea a Zafiro se me pasará. Si, que no decaiga en ánimo hoy será una gran noche.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

Hola! Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, bueno ya apareció Haru, espero les haya gustado su pequeña participación, fue más que nada para que vean cómo es la relación entre ellos, calentura pura esos dos ¿Creen que haya algo más? Ahora Lita que si Andrew, que si el francés, pero asegura dejará todo por Zafiro ¿Le creen? Es muy divertido escribir de ella. En el siguiente ya aparecen Seiya y Darien ok. Porque ya vieron que Seiya será el medio de Lita para ir a la cena. Ahora falta ver si su Zaf la acepta de nuevo después de todo lo que le hizo. Y cómo se irán dando las cosas entre Serena y Seiya. Bueno no olviden dejarme su Rw para saber qué les pareció el chap y que empiecen a decirme cuales son sus parejas favoritas ok. Besos y las quiero mucho a todas.

**Trivlera:** Que bueno que te haya encantado n.n y si tengo variedad, me gusta emparejar a Serena con todo mundo jaja y la verdad aun no sé con quien se quedará todo depende de ustedes y de cómo se vaya desarrollando la historia. Y gracias por haber leído "siete días" Y de Michiru aun no sé, porque ahí también habrá un triángulo, sólo que es secreto el otro personaje ;) pero puedes darme ideas por si no queda con Haru con quien más te gustaría verla. Y no hay problema de hecho con sus comentarios surgen nuevas ideas. Espero tu siguiente opinión. Gracias y que estes muy bien.

**Alex: **Lo sabía! Sabía que te leería por aquí! me sorprende que hayas leído el SxD muchas gracias y que bueno que te gustó. Y del trío perdón por romper tus perversas ilusiones jajaja pero no ese tipo de trío no será aah! Ya te extrañaba. Espero ahora si hacer un Haruka más Haruka jaja y que te agrade. Y de Mich dame opciones anda! Por si Haruka se queda con Sere. Sabes que tu "humilde" opinión siempre es bienvenida así que me vale deja de estudiar y ponte a Leerme jaja no es cierto la escuela es primero. Suerte con eso y van besos. Te extrañé T.T

**VICO: **Yo también te quiero mucho! Ya estamos en contacto al fin jeje así que ya no contestaré tan extenso como antes ya podemos echar chisme por el face. Que bueno que te haya gustado y ya sabes que los Darien de mis fics siempre te aman y te los mando para que te den besos y abrazos. n.n Te quiero mucho amiga. Seguimos en contacto okis!


	3. Celos y Una Rosa

**Celos y Una Rosa**

**Lita POV**

Estoy sentada en la sala de piernas cruzadas, esperando al que será mi acompañante en la cena. Nunca pensé que estaría lista a tiempo, pero lo logré. Se me hizo más tarde de lo que pensé, todo por culpa de Andrew, ya sé; dije que ya todo había terminado, pero la verdad es que a los pocos segundos de haber cerrado la puerta, me sentí culpable, abrí de nuevo y no pude evitar darle unos cuantos besos y bueno, ya que estaba sola y por no ser grosera lo invité a pasar.

Lo bueno es que no me costó mucho contactar a Seiya, pero por lo que veo la puntualidad no es una de sus virtudes; quedó en pasar por mí a las ocho treinta, faltan diez a las nueve y ni sus luces. Puedo imaginarme la cara de Serena; tiene manías tan graciosas y extrañas como la de cenar a una hora en punto, sufrirá si llegamos tarde y la cena se retrasa, lo cual es lo más seguro.

Creo que debería llamarlo, qué tal si lo olvidó y yo sigo aquí como idiota esperándolo. Estaba por tomar mi celular cuando comenzó a sonar; un mensaje del susodicho.

_Llego en 5 Minutos _

Corrí rápidamente a mi habitación, tomé mi bolsa, me miré al espejo; cabello ondulado; bien, Maquillaje; bien, vestido discreto, 5 cm arriba de la rodilla como para ir a ver a los futuros suegros, que resalta mis ojos, mis torneadas piernas y mi bien formado trasero; espectacular. Después de asegurarme de que todo seguía en orden, por último guardé mi celular, en ese instante escuché el timbre y me apresuré a la puerta.

Al abrir me encontré con un par de hermosos ojos azules, casi idénticos a los de mi Zafiro. Seiya me sonrió en cuanto me vio y me miró de arriba-abajo con total descaro.

—Si quieres nos quedamos, guapo —Le dije de manera coqueta a lo que él río y se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

—Me encantaría, pero ya vamos tarde, además fuiste mi cuñada y con todo el dolor de mi corazón hermosa, eso te deja fuera de mi lista — Suspiré fingiendo decepción y él me ofreció su brazo. Seiya es una de las personas más agradables que conozco, las pocas veces que lo he visto han sido suficientes para ganarse mi confianza y simpatía, además de que me encanta su estilo desenfadado y fresco, al igual que la tranquilidad que transmite, es como si te obligara a ser tú misma.

Al subir al auto encendió la música, era Rock, pero no de una banda conocida; no supe identificar la canción. Él tarareaba en voz baja, y yo cada vez me sentía más nerviosa ante la idea de ver a Zafiro de nuevo, así que decidí comenzar a conversar para distraerme un poco del asunto.

—¿Y? ¿A qué se debe tu tardanza? si se puede saber ¿Alguna chica te entretuvo? —él sonrió sin dejar de ver el camino y bajó un poco el volumen de la música.

—No, estaba en una pequeña fiesta, de hecho sólo cenaré y regreso, es más ni siquiera pensaba venir, pero te escuché tan desesperada…—Le di un puñetazo en el brazo y se quejó con un exagerado "aaauch", para luego comenzar a reír.

—Idiota, no estoy desesperada—Sino lo que le sigue — Simplemente tengo muchas ganas de ver a tu hermano y como no terminamos muy bien que digamos… Supongo que te contó el motivo por el que…

—No, no me contó, y la verdad no me interesa, son cosas de ustedes —Me interrumpió, hablando en tono serio, pero luego su expresión cambió a una divertida —Aunque si lo sé, los chismes vuelan, pero de verdad no es mi asunto, tu eres mi amiga, yo simplemente te estoy haciendo un favor, si ustedes regresan o no ya no es de mi incumbencia— Lo amo, tal vez deba cambiar de hermano y quedarme con el alocado Seiya. En verdad es guapo, me encanta esa sonrisa coqueta tan natural, es apuesto… bastante; es delgado, la camisa que usa hoy no es muy ajustada, pero en ocasiones anteriores he podido ver que sus músculos están perfectamente delineados y su espalda esta como para enterrarle las uñas, mientras esta encima de mí o viceversa… uuuh creo que me estoy excitando jaja. Sonreí ante mis propios pensamientos perversos, como odio ser tan ninfómana… a veces.

— ¿De qué te ríes? ¿De alguna maldad? —Ni se imagina que tan malvada soy y en lo que estoy pensando —Seguramente estás pensado en lo atractivo que soy y que deberías olvidarte de Zafiro y correr a mis brazos ¿No es así? —Comencé a reír a carcajadas ante lo acertado de su comentario, sin contestarle ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Si, la verdad justo eso estoy pensando, agregando mis uñas enterradas en tu escultural espalda". Me miró de reojo y rió de lado guiñándome el ojo —No te preocupes, queda entre nosotros, yo entiendo, a todas les pasa—Habló con tal presunción que me recordó a Haruka, sólo que mi hermano impone demasiado y en lugar de hacerte reír, te pone nerviosa, como a Serena que por más que se resiste y trata de verse tranquila, siempre termina haciéndose chiquita cuando esta con él.

—¿Lees la mente? Te juro que no puedo creer que seas hermano sobre todo de Darien, son por demás diferentes, pero geniales cada uno a su modo — Un semáforo en rojo. Seiya me miró sonriente y negó con el dedo índice, mientras elevaba una de sus cejas. Qué cosa tan fascinante y jodidamente sexy.

—No, en realidad no somos tan diferentes como todos creen, Darien también tiene sus historias, sólo que él y Zafiro son más discretos y a mí, sinceramente me da igual lo que digan los demás, es mi vida y yo no estoy para darle gusto a nadie —Este sujeto es tan parecido a mí, que si se hiciera realidad mi lujuriosa y pecaminosa fantasía y llegáramos a algo más terminaríamos odiándonos. La luz cambió a verde nuevamente.

—Y dime ¿Sigues saliendo con aquella pelirroja? Era hermosa.

—¿Kyu? No, ya hace mucho que terminé con ella —Contestó tranquilamente.

—Y seguramente llevas una vida de cama en cama. Siempre me has recordado a Haruka—De inmediato al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano puso mala cara y contestó haciéndome saber su inconformidad.

—No me vuelvas a comparar con tu hermano, no es mi persona favorita. —Eso lo sé muy bien, su carácter es tan parecido que han chocado en varias ocasiones— Y no, todos creen que soy un mujeriego porque me gusta… digamos que disfruto el saber que llamo la atención de las chicas, pero eso no quiere decir que me anda acostando con medio mundo, me cotizo —Su respuesta me sorprendió. Rayos, creo que después de todo no somos tan parecidos.

—¿Entonces cómo se supone que eres? No me vengas con que eres un santo, puro y virginal porque no te lo creeré.

—Claro que no, pero te sorprendería mi nivel de compromiso cuando tengo una relación seria; soy otra persona—Me eché a reír al escucharlo, el tenía facha de todo, menos de novio fiel, romántico y comprometido —No te rías, he tenido muy pocas novias, cuando es algo serio; es decir si la chica en verdad me interesa trato de conocerla, pasar tiempo con ella y si me gusta lo que hay, voy con todo.

—Juro que no te lo puedo creer —Le dije aun riendo—No, hasta no ver no creer. Cuando tengas una novia formal avísame para verte en esa faceta— Su sexy sonrisa se hizo presente y ya no hablamos más respecto a ese tema, creo que después de todo si es muy diferente a Haruka.

Seguimos bromeando sobre realizar nuestro amor en la clandestinidad. Tan divertida estaba en la conversación que ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que llegamos a la casa de los que un día fueron mis suegros y que espero a partir de hoy lo sean nuevamente.

Seiya bajó del auto y se apresuró a abrir mi puerta, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a bajar. Entre más conozco a este chico más me sorprende.

Al entrar de inmediato llegó a nuestro encuentro Luna, su madre. Es una mujer tan hermosa y amable, los tres chicos son su vivo retrato. Al igual que Kakeru; su esposo, es muy joven para ser madre de Darien. Siempre le he dicho a Serena que seguramente había Darien de compromiso y por eso es que se casaron tan jóvenes, pues ambos no pasan de los 43 años, a parte están muy bien conservados, demasiado diría yo. El papacito… de Darien; quiero decir, el Sr. Kakeru es guapísimo e interesante, aun con sus 4 décadas encima puede volver loca a cualquier veinteañera. Confieso que he soñado con él en más de una ocasión, sueños en los cuales no estamos precisamente conversando.

Sonreí nuevamente por mis impuros pensamientos cuando la voz de Luna me sacó de ellos ¿Existirá peor persona que yo? Vengo prácticamente a buscar a Zafiro para que volvamos y estoy pensando en tirarme al padre y al hermano, no, y si fuera bisexual, ni Luna se me escaparía.

—Lita, hija pero que gusto que hayas venido hermosa—La dulce mujer se acercó dándome un suave abrazo, de inmediato su olor a canela me inundó. Si, ella siempre me quiso y aceptó como novia de su hijo. Pobrecita que poco me conoce — yo creí que llegarías con Zafiro —Al separarnos, me sonrió dulcemente sin soltarme aun las manos y yo como la chica más dulce del universo que soy contesté.

—No señora, desgraciadamente Zaf y yo terminamos antes de que se fuera—Hablé con un dejo de marcada tristeza en mi voz. Y en efecto estoy triste por eso, pero confieso que exageré un poco —Y bueno, como Seiya es uno de mis mejores amigos, le pedí de favor que me trajera para tener la oportunidad de saludarla a usted y al señor Kakeru —Ya sé, me estoy pasando de mustia.

—Terminamos de entrar —Habló Seiya interrumpiendo nuestro momento. Luna lo miró con desaprobación y Seiya pasó una mano por su cabello aparentemente irritado, al parecer se entienden perfectamente, tanto que no son necesarias las palabras —No —Dijo con fastidio, sacando su celular del bolsillo—No me voy a ir a cambiar.

—Seiya sabes que a tu papá le molesta que no te vistas adecuadamente —Habló una Luna seria. Y es verdad, Serena me había comentado que era algo formal y Seiya viene como si fuera a una reunión con sus amigos de las esquina. Trae una camisa Hollister a cuadros Roja con blanco, con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul fuerte, rotos y tenis. Mmm… para mí así luce más que bien. La señora me jaló de una de mis manos que aun no soltaba guiándome a la sala ante la indiferencia de su hijo menor el cual ya hablaba por teléfono tranquilamente.

Al llegar lo primero que vi fue a Serena sentada comodante al lado de Darien en el sillón mediano, con una cara de alegría mezclada con sorpresa y a Kakeru en el sofá individual con su cara apacible de siempre.

—Buenas noches —Dije. Al instante ambos hombres presentes se pusieron de pie y me saludaron caballerosamente.

Me senté al lado de Serena. Le conté la manera en que había logrado ser invitada, así como ella me dijo que Zafiro se acababa de ir, porque tenía un compromiso importante—¡Con una… me lleva la fregada Serena! ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué compromiso? —Me tomó de la mano tratando de tranquilizarme, estoy furiosa, quiero verlo, hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos por estar aquí para que el muy imbécil se largue quién sabe a dónde.

—Oye cálmate, estas alzando la voz, recuerda dónde estas. Trata de calmar a tu Hulk quieres, ya…

—¡NO! —Dije en voz baja, pero enérgicamente —Hubiera podido pasar la noche con Andrew y lo dejé por venir a buscarlo ¡y se va! Estoy…

—Buenas noches— Escuché la voz de Seiya que entraba saludando a la sala. Miré a Serena para hacerle uno de mis guarros comentarios a cerca del chico que acababa de saludar, pero no hubo mirada de complicidad de su parte. De hecho era como si el disco se le hubiera borrado, como si su pequeño cacahuate que tiene por cerebro se hubiese atorado. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el susodicho y no volvió en sí hasta que Darien le llamó un par de veces y la tocó del hombro para que se levantara. Y lo mejor es que al parecer no le sucedió sólo a ella, pues Seiya se encontraba en una situación similar.

**Serena POV**

Darien me tomó del brazo para ayudar a levantarme, cada vez estoy más cerca y mi mente esta en blanco, lo único que veo es a él. Creo que debo cerrar la boca o comenzaré a babear. Jamás me había pasado algo así, es que es tan guapo y la manera en que me esta sonriendo. ¡Por mi dios todo poderoso que es guapísimo!

Una vez frente a él, Darien comenzó a hablar algo a cerca de que había llegado tarde, el chico parece divertido ante los reclamos de su hermano mayor, de pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron y hubo un especie de Click que casi puedo jurar haber escuchado.

—Vaya Darien tu novia es un bombón — Le sonreí apenada por su comentario ¿Apenada? ¿Desde cuándo me ruborizo con un extraño por un simple piropo? Él me devolvió la sonrisa, una linda, coqueta y sexy sonrisa. Darien me abrazó y por primera vez deseé que no se le ocurriera presentarme como su novia; aunque no tenía por qué, frente a su familia soy su amiga.

—Ojala esta belleza fuera mi novia Seiya, pero nosotros únicamente somos muy buenos amigos ¿No es cierto Serena? —Si, me sentí aliviada y más cuando noté que la sonrisa de Seiya se agrandaba al escuchar que Darien y yo éramos sólo amigos.

—Gracias a los dos por los halagos, y así, es somos los mejores amigos — Miré a Darien y ambos nos sonreímos, es tan lindo. Ahora veo nuevamente a Seiya y me esta mirando, que idiota me siento, como una niña, estoy nerviosa.

—Pues mucho gusto bombón, mi nombre es Seiya —Me ofreció su mano y yo la tomé, es tan cálida, espero no estar sudada porque qué pena y eeww que asco no hay cosa más desagradable que saludar a alguien con la mano sudorosa.

—El gusto es mío, Seiya — Un segundo ¿Me llamó bombón? Y yo no dije nada, ni siquiera le dije mi nombre, ¡idiota Serena! Aunque bueno, mientras me siga sonriendo así, puede llamarme como quiera. Se quedó con mi mano más de la cuenta y no sé hasta cuando la pensaba soltar sino es porque Lita llega como siempre en el momento indicado.

—¿Por qué no nos llevas a tu fiesta Seiya? —Todos volteamos hacia ella. Aun tiene mala cara, pero esta haciendo lo posible por verse calmada lo sé.

—¡Claro! Justo eso estaba pensando, andando — Y así de sencillo todos terminamos en marcha rumbo a la dichosa fiesta del guapísimo hombre que acabo de conocer.

Decidimos irnos todos en el auto de Darien, porque Seiya dijo que bebería y era mejor tener un conductor designado, el cual por decisión unánime fue Darien.

Fue un recorrido de más de 20 minutos, eral las 10:30 pm y Seiya iba en el asiento del copiloto con Darien ¿Por qué no se fue Lita a ese lugar? Se vería muy linda sentada al lado de Darien, al igual que yo al lado de Seiya… de la mano, besándonos, tocándonos…

—Serena, ya llegamos —Rayos, la voz de Darien me sacó de mi perfecta ensoñación.

—Creo que me estaba quedando dormida —Le sonreí a mi mejor amigo y tomé la mano que me ofrecía para salir del coche. Lita y Seiya ya estaban en la entrada del lugar ¿La ex hacienda de San Gabriel? No sabía que se pudieran hacer fiestas en este lugar.

—¿Cómo consiguieron permiso para hacer una fiesta aquí? —Habló un indignado Darien—Esto es propiedad del estado, es un museo…

—La fiesta es de Yaten —Contestó Seiya tranquilamente. Claro Yaten es hijo de uno de los políticos más influyentes de la ciudad, yo lo conozco de vista, pero sinceramente me cae mal es un creído, prepotente. Darien negó con la cabeza molesto, pero no dijo más. Me miró y me sonrió tan hermoso como sólo él puede ser, me abrazó, me besó en la mejilla y entramos al lugar. Esta por demás decir que estoy acostumbrada a las demostraciones de cariño por parte de Darien, pero ahora estando su hermano presente me resultaron un poco incómodas.

Desde el momento en el que entramos, Seiya desapareció en compañía del anfitrión. La fiesta estaba animada, buena música, bastante gente y alcohol de sobra. Yo decidí beber poco y tranquilamente, mañana es lunes y ya tendré suficiente con la desvelada, pero caso contrario era Lita que bebía como si pensara almacenarlo para días futuros.

—Enseguida regreso, iré a buscar a Seiya, ya tiene rato que desapareció y siempre se mete en problemas —Me dijo Darien al oído. Seiya idiota, creí que iba a estar mas al pendiente de mí, de verdad pensé que le había gustado pero desde que llegamos se largó sin importarle mi presencia y no regresó, estoy decepcionada.

—Esta bien —Le dije a Darien. Me acerqué y lo besé fugazmente en lo labios—No te tardes —Confieso que me gustan los labios de Darien, tengo en mi mente la idea de que saben a café.

10 minutos después de la partida de Darien, estaba tan aburrida. En esos momentos Lita no era el mejor distractor, seguía con un humor de perros, algunos tipos se nos habían acercado, pero Lita casi los mordió, así que huyeron despavoridos. Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Darien, cuando a lo lejos alcancé a distinguir a Seiya y a mi amigovio que venía tras él.

—Ya vienen, yo creo que mejor nos vamos ya —Le dije a mi compañera, pero ella ni siquiera me miró. Bufé molesta, tomaba mi bolsa cuando vi a Lita ponerse de pie.

—No es cierto

—Si, ya vienen, yo los vi —Le dije confundida por sus palabras, me paré a su lado, pero al ver que me ignoraba por completo y mantenía su vista fija entre la gente, busqué el causal de su estado. Oh oh. Zafiro viene con ellos, pero eso no es lo malo, lo peor es que viene con Hotaru ¡Y tomados de la mano! Conociendo a esta loca, arderá Troya. Hotaru era antes una amiga muy allegada, pero por desgracia ambas se fijaron en Zafiro y eso acabó con aquella amistad. Yo no había cortado del todo la comunicación con ella; era de hola y adiós, pero Lita la odia, temo lo que se le ocurra hacer.

—¿Nos vamos ya Serena? —Me preguntó Darien al llegar junto con Zafiro y Hotaru, Mientras que Lita jalaba a Seiya y le decía algo al oído. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y se unió a nosotros, sin darle mayor importancia a mi amiga ya instalada en su malacopez.

—Si, creo que es lo mejor, Lita ya no esta ni en dos de sus cinco sentidos y me preocupa lo que pueda hacer ahora que llegó Zafiro con…

—¡Puta! —Creo que fue demasiado tarde, miré hacia la persona de la cual provenía el grito, aunque de antemano sabía de quien se trataba. Lita acababa de darle una bofetada a Hotaru y la miraba cual perra rabiosa a punto de atacar. Me acerqué rápidamente, me puse frente a mi amiga y la tomé por los hombros, pero parecía que yo era invisible mantenía con sus ojos centellantes de pura rabia clavados en la pareja que se encontraba detrás de mí.

—Lita, Lita mírame, por favor no te rebajes de este modo, vamos por favor, estas borracha y…

—¡No! Y suéltame, yo sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo y que ni se piense esta perra que le voy a dejar a MI Zafiro, porque él es mío, me estas escuchando idiota—A cada palabra se acercaba más a ellos, llevándome a mí también, de verdad que es fuerte y eso que esta borracha. Ya éramos el centro de atención, era una escena tan vergonzosa, dios ¿Qué hago yo aquí? De un empujón me sacó de su camino, y fui a parar justo a los brazos de… oh de Seiya, que fascinante. Lástima que no es en otras circunstancias. Me miró con cara de preocupación y su hermosa voz salió de sus perfectos labios uuuff.

—¿Estas bien? —Yo asentí quedándome prendada de sus ojos color zafiro —creo que deberíamos llevarnos a Lita —Oh rayos es verdad Lita… la había olvidado. Después de mi breve momento perdida en sus ojos, miré nuevamente a Lita, quien ya estaba siendo detenida por Zafiro, mientras Hotaru permanecía con cara de terror tras él. Ella siempre fue muy propia y tranquila, de hecho se lleva muy bien con Michiru, son muy parecidas. Imagino que debe ser lo peor para ella estar pasando por un momento como este.

Seiya y Darien se acercaron tomando a mi amiga de los brazos pero ella oponía total resistencia —¡No, suéltenme! — Darien le hablaba al oído tratando de tranquilizarla, pero peor se ponía —¡Me vale, me vale dónde este y quiénes me vean y suéltenme ya! — de un tirón se soltó del agarre de ambos. Zafiro se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros, le murmuro algo, ella asintió y ambos se encaminaron a la salida, dejando a Hotaru totalmente apenada y sin saber qué hacer.

Así, Lita se fue con Zafiro. Y yo, regresé a casa en compañía de mis dos apuestos caballeros. Pedí es asiento de atrás para así poder quedarme dormida y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos al pie de mi casa. Ambos bajaron del auto para despedirme. Seiya se rezagó un poco dándonos espacio a Darien y a mí para despedirnos. Me dio un abrazo y me besó en la mejilla.

—Que descanses hermosa —Me dijo al finalizarlo. Nunca he entendido ¿Qué tiene a Darien conmigo? No hay sexo, con él no he llegado ni siquiera a lo que he pasado con Haruka y aun así sigue aquí, que yo sepa no sale con nadie más, aunque sé que esta enamorado y no precisamente de mí ¿Qué lo atrae o lo mantiene conmigo? Le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla. Sea lo que sea de verdad me gusta su compañía.

—Igual tú. Te quiero —Se separó de mí, tomó mi mano derecha y la besó.

—Y yo a ti — En ese momento se acercó Seiya, con el que por cierto estoy muy molesta, si hubiera apostado que toda la noche lo tendría a mis pies habría perdido penosamente, al parecer yo no le gusté tanto como él a mí y si soy sincera eso lastima un poco mi ego.

—Que descanses bombón —Habló muy sonriente. Es tan guapo, creo que después de todo merece mi perdón. Le respondí la sonrisa y me extendió la mano, la cual de inmediato estreché.

—Buenas noches, Seiya.

—Vamos, que ya es muy tarde —Darien me dio una última sonrisa y comenzó a caminar, en cuanto nos dio la espalda Seiya sonrió como niño que planea una maldad y me dio una rosa roja que no tengo idea de dónde pudo haber sacado. Con sorpresa la tomé y se marchó rápidamente.

Entré a mi habitación, miré el reloj, son las 3:00 am, no sé cómo haré para levantarme mañana. Miré la rosa con detenimiento y noté que tenía un trozo de papel enrollado. Lo tomé y no pude evitar sonreír

_Hola bombón. Lo sé, querías que estuviera contigo durante la fiesta, prometo que la próxima vez no te dejaré ni un segundo. Te dejo un gran beso y esta rosa para que no dejes de pensar en mí, como yo lo haré en ti._

_Este es mi numero: *********_

_Seiya._

Mi dios, pero ¿Qué es esto? Eso significa que yo también le gusté, pero… es hermano de Darien y aunque entre nosotros no hay algo en sí ¿Se vale esto? A ver ¿Qué sentiría yo si él se hiciera novio de Michiru? Me alegraría, pero Hey ¿Quién habló de un noviazgo? Por favor, si lo acabo de conocer hoy, me gusto; si, como me pueden gustar un millón de hombres más, además ni siquiera lo conozco, es estúpido de mi parte empezar a hacerme ilusiones tontas con alguien a quien me acaban de presentar. No, calma, hay que tomar las cosas con calma Serena, además está Haruka, que… qué idiota soy, siendo fiel a dos hombres con los cuales en realidad no tengo nada, ja, y qué extraño se escucha eso de "ser fiel a dos hombres" creo que la influencia de Lita me esta afectando.

Será mejor ir a dormir y dejar esos pensamientos para el día en que lo vuelva a ver y no me ignore como lo hizo hoy, además que arrogante cómo que "lo sé, querías que estuviera contigo durante la fiesta" ¿Qué o quién se cree?

Doblé el pedazo de papel y lo metí en medio del primer libro que vi, no pienso llamarlo.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**Hola espero les guste, ya vieron que Seiya y Haru no son tan parecidos y que Lita no deja del todo a Andrew. Hay mucha confusión en las dos así que empiecen sus apuestas aunque ya vi que Haru viene con todo ¿Dónde estas las chicas Kou? Jaja besos para todas las quiero y espero su siguiente opinión ;)**

**Alex: **Si mis lágrimas se han detenido desde tu aparición jaja eres la onda niña! Amo tus Rws. Seeee ese Haru esta de muerte pobre Serena se quiere hacer la difícil pero parece que ya no tarda en caer y la verdad que no la culpo uuuu! Ya apareció Seiya y si Darien es sólo su mejor mejor amigo y nada de nada, sino sería un drama siendo hermano de Seiya y sabemos que a ti no te gusta el drama :p te conozco. Gracias por los pulgares arriba espero que sigas pensando lo mismo. Veremos que puedo hacer con lo de Mich, porque de que quede con Haru no puedo prometer nada por ahora, ya en próximo sabrán quien es el pretendiente de Mich, a ver si ese les agrada más. Estudia, estudia y gracias por seguir leyéndome y por tus comentarios. Besos! Oh! Y en los Rw te escribí la respuesta a tu pregunta de la ardilla fíjate, por ahí anda un comentario mío para ti.

**Trivlera:** jajaja me encantó lo del traje de porrista! Si ese hombre causó alboroto entre la multitud de féminas –me incluyo- y Lita pues no se decide esta loca, me divierte esa mujer. De Haru y Mich, como le digo a las demás no puedo asegurar nada, pero ya en el próximo verán quien es su otro pretendiente a ver qué les parece, es el que tenía planeado desde antes. Y no peen por Haru que hay para todas así como es jajaja. Besos, espero tu sig. Opinión.

**Karlita:** Hola! Gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tu Rw. Los planes para esta historia son Serena/ Haruka o Serena/ Seiya para Darien tengo otros planes, pero a Darien le irá bien ya verás. Besos y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. Que tengas un lindo día linda.


	4. Miedos y Decisiones

**Miedos y Decisiones **

**Serena POV**

Por increíble que parezca me levanté a las 8:00 am, mi primera clase es a las 10 am, así que tengo tiempo suficiente para arreglarme con calma, pero antes bebo ir a Saludar a Michiru, se supone que anoche llegó. Me levanté esta vez sin pensarlo mucho, me puse mis pantuflas de conejito y fui ver a mi querida hermanita.

Toqué su puerta y de inmediato escuche un _"pasa"_ entré y ahí esta, tan hermosa y sofisticada como siempre; parada frente al espejo terminando de arreglarse el cabello ya enfundada en su traje sastre color negro, que le queda tan perfecto. Mi hermana es hermosa, de verdad hermosa, perece una bella sirena, tal como le llamaba mi ex cuñado.

—Hola Mich ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? —Pregunté al tiempo que me tiraba en la cama boca abajo.

—Buenos días y mmm… nada nuevo. Anoche no sentí a qué hora llegaste estaba en verdad cansada —Me dijo colocándose sus aretes y mirándome por el reflejo del espejo.

—No importa la hora, el punto es que llegué —Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza, mientras buscaba algo en uno de los cajones. No comprendo cómo es que siempre luce tan calmada y despreocupada; aunque, sé de algo que logra cambiar su semblante —El sábado me llamó… Diamante —Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y se giró para mirarme. Torció la boca en un gesto muy de ella cuando algo le molesta y continué—me preguntó por ti y…

—Ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de él, Serena. Si te llamó que bien por ti, pero por favor no me lo hagas saber —Habló con su tono apacible de siempre, pero esta vez con su indolente expresión un tanto descompuesta. Tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación sin decir más. Debo reconocer que es una forma elegante de mandarme a la fregada la de mi linda hermana. Sé que ese tema le molesta, pero mientras más se resiste a hablar, más curiosidad me da y lo tengo que saber.

Me levanté y fui tras ella para continuar con mis preguntas, lo sé parezco Lita. Llegué hasta la cocina donde ella estaba; aunque, no sé qué hace aquí si o hay nada. Me senté en una de las sillas de la barra y la observé con detenimiento.

—¿Por qué la nevera esta vacía?

—Porque no has estado tú — Contesté con obviedad. Me miró con reproche, suspiró y me sonrió.

—Deberías comenzar a ser un poco más responsable Sere, a veces creo que te sobreprotejo demasiado —Eso es cierto, no pienso discutirlo. Michiru se la pasa complaciendo todos mis gustos y caprichos; eso a mí no me molesta y menos quiero que llegue a cambiar.

—No me cambies de conversación—Una buena forma de eludir un tema poco favorable para mí, es buscar otro y qué mejor que continuando con el que a ella le incomoda—No entiendo, él fue tu novio, estuvieron a nada de casarse de hecho prácticamente ya vivían juntos y de la nada ahora resulta que ni siquiera quieres que lo mencione —Michiru se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Cómo se verá exaltada o eufórica? Se quedó pensativa por unos momentos. Me dio una forzada sonrisa y tomó su bolso acercándose a mí, besando mi frente cual madre amorosa. Creo que mi pregunta nunca tendrá respuesta.

—Eres muy pequeña para entender esas cosas niña, nos vemos en la tarde. Espero no tengas planes para hoy, quiero salir a cenar contigo —Y se fue dejando su aroma a brisa marina que siempre la acompaña; fresca y que me hace sentir segura. Mi duda sigue creciendo ¿Qué sucedió entre ella y Diamante? Y ¿Por qué ella tiene mejor cuerpo que yo? Bueno la segunda no tiene sentido, lo sé. Como sea será mejor comenzar con mi vida antes de que se haga más tarde.

Estuve lista justo a la hora en que Darien pasó por mí. Íbamos en un completo y agradable silencio del que sólo con Darien puedo gozar. Él veía al frente serio y tranquilo, mientras en mi cabeza un debate era llevado a cabo; una de las partes me decía: "pregunta por Seiya", me daba los pro y los contra de hacerlo, incluso me facilitaba táctica para abordad el tema, mientras la otra me gritaba que estaba loca y tal vez Darien se molestaría ¿Tendrá algo de malo preguntar inocentemente por su sexi hermano?

—¿Regresó Michiru de su viaje? — Él si me pregunta por Michiru, ¿Por qué no habría yo de mostrar interés por su familia?

—Si, llegó ayer, no tengo idea de a qué hora, pero llegó — Una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios ¿Por qué? Estaba a punto de preguntar el motivo de su sonrisa inesperada cuando se me adelantó a hablar.

—Seiya me estuvo preguntando por ti— ahora fui yo la de la sonrisa —Te gustó ¿Cierto? —Lo miré sin saber qué responder ¿Y si se molesta conmigo? —Porque fue obvio que tú a él si —Oh, espero que no haya notado el destello en mis ojos cuando escuché eso.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Además, gustarme, gustarme no, —Me encantó — es guapo, pero nada más, o sea…

—Serena, se te olvida con quien estas hablando. Te conozco demasiado bien como para darme cuenta cuando algún chico te gusta y sólo quiero decirte que adelante — ¿uh? ¿Así de simple? Me siento herida, creí que le importaría un poco más.

—¿Cómo que adelante? Darien el que me des "tu permiso" no quiere decir que vaya a correr a los brazos de tu hermano —Soy una mentirosa, con gusto lo haría.

—No de él, pero creo que esto es algo que ambos necesitamos aclarar —Me miró sonriendo y tomó mi mano—Yo te quiero mucho y eres una de las personas más importantes y especiales para mí, pero nada más y sé que de tu parte es igual ¿O me equivoco? —Le sonreí y asentí. Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor.

—Totalmente cierto, pero dime Darien… ¿Quién es ella? —Soltó una risa nerviosa y me dio un apretón en la mano. Nunca ha querido decirme el nombre de la chica que le gusta y eso es desesperante, porque él sabe todo de mí sin la necesidad de que se lo diga; soy un libro abierto, pero por el contrario él representa un misterio en varios sentidos.

—No tiene caso que te diga… no me corresponde —Ahora se ve triste. No puedo creer que exista una mujer tan tonta que teniendo el amor de alguien como Darien no lo valore.

—Pues qué tonta —Dije desdeñosa.

—No la llames así, Serena. No es su culpa que yo no le interese. Pero tú deberías darte una oportunidad, deja de tenerle miedo al amor —Hice gesto de indignación y le di un pequeño golpe en la mano a lo que él rió —Tienes a más de media universidad muriendo por ti.

—Pero ninguno que me interese—Le contesté seriamente.

—¿Haruka no cuenta?

—¿A ti quién te dijo que me gusta Haruka? —La verdad intenté hablar en tono ofendido, pero lo único que salió fue una gran sonrisa — Además, Haruka no usa novia, sólo aventuras de una noche —En ese momento mi sonrisa desapareció. Si, la verdad me duele pensar en esa realidad.

—Tú a Haruka le interesas y mucho Serena, lo conozco. Recuerda que fue mi amigo… hasta que tú apareciste, desde que comencé a salir contigo empezó a alejarse de mí y ahora me detesta. Nunca me creyó que sólo somos amigos, siempre ha sido muy celoso —Sin querer nuevamente sonreí, me gusta que me digan que en verdad le intereso, pero no me trago del todo —No te emociones, me refiero a que Haruka me cela a mí, no a ti eh —le di un golpe en el brazo y ambos reímos ante su comentario.

Llegamos a la universidad y cada quién se fue a su aula. Me di cuenta de que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarme en casa, ya que no puse la más mínima atención a lo que decía mi profesor por estar pensando en todo; que si le gusté a Seiya, que si a Haruka, pero sobre todo en Lita ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? No he querido llamarla porque lo más seguro es que siga durmiendo, pero mi mayor duda es, ¿Dónde estará durmiendo? O ¿Con quién? Con ella nunca se sabe, tanto puede estar con Zafiro, como con Andrew, todo depende del desenlace que haya tenido con el primero. Si la mandó al diablo seguramente se fue directo a buscar a Andrew, pero y si Zafiro la perdonó… se quedará con él todo el día seguramente.

Salí de mi clase y me puse mis lentes de sol, pude notar como mis compañeros de clase me dirigían miradas lascivas, mientras las chicas cuchicheaban a mis espaldas; bola de víboras, hipócritas. Giré y les sonreí amablemente, igual soy una hipócrita, y ellas respondieron cariñosamente mi saludo; pobres, después de todo sólo es envidia. A lo chicos ni siquiera los miré, sólo levanté más mi trasero y les pasé por enfrente moviéndome como sólo yo lo sé hacer. Si, definitivamente estos momentos los disfruto.

Llegué hasta una de las bancas que estan frente a la cafetería, puse mi bolso en mis piernas y comencé a buscar mi móvil. Al menos le mandaré un mensaje a la desconsiderada de mi mejor amiga, para que cuando pueda dé señales de su existencia. Sacaba mi celular cuando al levantar el rostro me encontré con Darien y Zafiro. Un segundo; si Zafiro esta aquí ¿Dónde diablos esta Lita?

—Buenos días Serena —Me dijo Zafiro y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, hermanos re-igual —Ambos rieron.

— Si, eso nos han dicho. Vamos a desayunar ¿Nos acompañas? —Dijo Darien jalando mi mano para levantarme.

—No, ahora no. Debo ir a buscar a Lita, ayer me quedé preocupada por ella. La vi muy mal —Me puse de pie y miré a Zafiro. No pensaba preguntarle directamente por mi amiga, pero era obvio que mi comentario iba dirigido a él.

—Anda acompáñanos, te aseguro que ella esta bien —Dijo tranquilamente ¿Habrán arreglado algo? Estaba dispuesta a acompañarlos cuando vi a Lita saliendo de la cafetería.

—Oh, miren ahí viene ¿Por qué no vamos los cuatro? —Alcé una mano para llamar su atención. De inmediato me vio y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección.

—Los veo al rato —Fue todo lo que dijo Zafiro y se marchó sin siquiera voltear atrás. Miré a Darien confundida y él se encogió de hombros dándome a entender que no sabía que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Lita llegó quedándose perdida observando como Zafiro se alejaba. Al tenerla cerca, noté que no se encontraba del mejor humor. Sé que esta a punto de estallar, pero no lo hará mientras estemos con Darien y yo no puedo irme a casa con ella aun me falta una maldita clase.

—Hola Lita ¿Nos acompañas a desayunar? —preguntó Darien inocentemente, no sabe que Lita esta cual bomba de tiempo y que el siquiera saludarla representa un peligro para nuestra integridad. Mi castaña amiga suspiró, miró a Darien y esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

—No, gracias Darien, ya desayuné, para la próxima será. Ya terminaron mis clases, voy a casa —Me miró ahora a mí borrando su falsa sonrisa —Te espero en el depa Serena, por favor— Sucedió algo, algo malo. Sus ojos están irritados como si hubiese llorado y ella no llora a menos que sea algo muy serio y que la haya molestado mucho, aunque más que enojo hay tristeza, eso es preocupante.

—No, me voy contigo, no va a pasar nada porque no entre a una clase —Besé a Darien en la mejilla y le susurré un "disculpa", él asintió y me marché con Lita.

Llegamos a su casa. Durante el camino no quiso contarme nada. Pocas han sido las ocasiones en que la he visto así.

Caminamos hasta su habitación, me tiré en su cama y ella comenzó a sacar ropa de su closet. Comprendo que le cueste hablar del asunto, pero ya es demasiado, me ignora, es como si yo no estuviera presente… o tal vez la que no esta presente es ella.

—Me daré un baño, en la mañana a penas alcancé a cambiarme y siento que huelo a sexo —Me dijo parada al lado del televisor, mientras lo encendía y yo no pude evitar reír ¿A qué huele eso? —Si quieres busca algo en la cocina de beber, en cuanto salga pedimos algo de comida.

—Está bien —Le dije acomodando la almohada para poder ver la televisión. Casi inmediatamente después de la salida de Lita, fui a la cocina; estoy muriendo de hambre. Salía de la habitación cuando frente a mí me encontré con la puerta del cuarto de mi rubio huracán, que comenzó a llamarme tentadoramente. Miré de un lado a otro del pasillo asegurándome que nadie me viera y me sentí tonta, ¿Quién puede verme si sólo esta Lita y se esta bañando?, en fin. Giré la manija, ¡Abierto! Entré sigilosamente. Si, este es el estilo de Haruka. Paredes azul fuerte, un ventanal del tamaño de la pared con la ventana siempre un poco abierta, ama que entre el viento. De inmediato llegó a mí su inconfundible olor… tan seductor. Caminé hasta la cama y me senté en ella; es grande, demasiado para una sola persona. La sabana es azul marino con delgadas líneas verticales en color gris plata. No me gustaría dormir aquí… al menos no sola, es demasiado espacioso este lugar. Al tiempo que pensé eso un suspiro me tomó por sorpresa y sonreí. En realidad si me gustaría dormir aquí… con él. Lo que no me agrada es que me guste tanto este sujeto.

Miré al frente. Ahí hay un mueble que ocupa prácticamente toda la pared, con múltiples compartimentos. En el centro hay una enorme pantalla plasma y alrededor una gran cantidad de autos clásicos en miniatura que sé ama y cuida con su vida, unas cuantas fotografías de diferentes eventos y muchos trofeos. Me acerqué y tomé una de las fotos, una en la que estamos los tres; Lita, Haruka y yo, en ese orden. Recuerdo perfectamente que ese fue el día de nuestro primer beso. Apenas lo conocía y la desgraciada de Lita le prometió que si ganaba yo le daría un beso. Como era de esperarse ganó y sin previo aviso al bajar de su auto se acercó, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó. Definitivamente eso jamás lo olvidaré, pero… ¿Él lo recordará?

Dejé la foto en el mueble y caminé ahora hacia el tocador el cual lo tiene casi vacío, yo le daría mucha utilidad a todo ese espacio. Sólo tiene su perfume, crema ¿Usará la misma para cara y cuerpo? ¡Qué horror! Tomé el perfume y el aroma me trajo tantos recuerdos que mi corazón se aceleró, cerré los ojos y puedo jurar que me sentí en sus brazos. Saqué un pequeño pañuelo que tenía en uno de mis bolsillos y lo llené de él. Si, así por las noches lo pondré bajo mi almohada y será como si estuviera cerca de mí.

Regresé a la cama y me senté nuevamente. En el buró que tengo justo a mi lado, hay una foto de sus padres junto con él y Lita; es como una fiesta, ya es vieja, porque aun mi amiga tiene un aire de inocencia en su mirada, cosa de la cual no queda ni rastro hoy en día. Del otro lado hay otra fotografía; Lita y yo. Jamás le perdonaré que le haya dado esa foto tan horrible, se me ve la boca chueca, estoy viendo hacia otro lado y Lita me esta poniendo cuernos. Sonreí, mmm… es cómica. Me quedé atenta nuevamente en la imagen más cercana, en la que esta con sus padres y Lita, se ve tan guapo, siempre son esa sonrisa que me hace babear. Haruka me gusta, me gusta mucho, a veces creo que debería darme una oportunidad con él, pero hay algo que me lo impide. Seguía perdida en mis divagues cuando vi el cajón que tenía a un costado y como la buena chismosa que soy lo abrí, encontrándome con algo por demás desagradable. Bufé, muy, muy molesta he ahí la razón; el motivo que no me permite abrirme a él: otra fotografía, una de él con la única mujer que ha logrado ostentar el título de novia de Haruka Tenoh, no sé la razón por la que habrán terminado, pero tengo entendido que se siguen frecuentando como "amigos", la detesto tanto. La tomé en mis manos. La chica es bonita, no tanto como yo, pero se defiende, tiene estilo y personalidad. Y lo peor es que si sigue conservando esta foto debe ser porque aun siente algo por ella. Suspiré con tristeza y apreté con fuerza el pedazo de papel en mis manos, pensado en lo frágil que es y lo sencillo que sería romperlo… pero ¿Qué ganaría con eso?, regresé la fotografía a su lugar, miré nuevamente el cajón y he ahí otro motivo: condones, muchos de ellos. De pronto la cama en la que me encontraba me pareció el lugar más incómodo del mundo al pensar con cuantas no habrá estado en ese sitio. Salí de la habitación con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos.

Regresé a la recamara de Lita decaída ¿Por qué me sucede esto con él? Haruka sólo me ve como un juguete, como su reto y yo finjo seguirle el juego, como si eso fuera para mí también, no sabiendo que yo ya perdí. Lo que siento por él… me aterra. Lo odio, muero de celos cuando lo veo con otra, sufro al pensar que seguramente en estos momentos alguien más esta a su lado, ugh cómo te odio.

—¿No fuiste por algo de tomar? —Me preguntó Lita al entrar a la habitación, mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla.

—Preferí esperarte—Contesté intentando verme tranquila.

**Lita POV**

Después de comer como cerdas nos tiramos en mi cama con un gran bote de helado. Estoy triste, raro en mí, pero de verdad me siento triste. Suspiré profundamente y me quedé con la mirada perdida en el televisor sin prestarle la más mínima atención y comencé.

—Soy peor que una rata, Sere.

—¿Por qué? — Se giró y me miró con detenimiento —¿Tan malo fue lo de ayer? —Fue todo menos malo.

—Al contrario —Continuó mirándome, ahora con el ceño fruncido—Zafiro me dijo que me ama —Sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió con gran sinceridad pues sabe que eso era lo que yo más había deseado durante este largo año.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?, ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Porque aunque me ama, aun no puede perdonarme. Estoy a prueba, por decirlo de algún modo.

—Ppppfff amiga ¿Y qué piensas hacer? A ver… cuéntamelo todo, desde lo qué te dijo en la fiesta hasta hoy que se despidieron en la mañana—Asentí y mi rubia amiga tomó el bote de helado, lo acomodó frente a ella y comenzó a comer, mirándome con gran atención. Se ve tonta, de verdad quiero a esa niña tonta y simple. No puedo creer que haya gente que piensa que es una maldita.

—Bien, en la fiesta sólo me dijo que habláramos en otro sitio y yo obviamente acepté con tal de que se alejara de la idiota de Hotaru, entonces me llevó a su departamento, que por cierto comparte con SEIYA —remarqué el nombre para ver la reacción de Serena y noté como sonrió y puso cara de pervertida —En fin el punto es que cuando llegamos a su casa de inmediato me besó desesperadamente y me dijo que me amaba, que jamás me había olvidado y un sinfín de cosas que tú dices que son Lindas y tiernas, pero para mí son ridículas y cursis. Aunque, que confieso me hicieron sentir bien. Hicimos el amor como desesperados y me sentí en el cielo al despertar con él.

—Ahá… continúa —Dijo con la boca llena de helado.

—Bueno, pues ya estando en ambiente yo igual me puse de cursi y le dije que lo quería y que estaba muy arrepentida y demás o sea me sinceré con él, acepté mi culpa y…

—¿Le dijiste que te sigues viendo con Andrew? —Me interrumpió atragantándose con el helado. Pero qué pregunta tan tonta, definitivamente a Serena le falta mucho.

—¡Obvio no, tonta! Me hubiera mandado al demonio si le digo que me seguí acostando con Andrew después de todo lo que pasó. Me encantaría conservarlos a ambos —Cómo desearía que las cosas fueran más simples, que pudiera quedarme con los dos. Sería divertido podríamos experimentar tantas cosas nuevas…

—Sólo te falta pedirle que hagan un trío en la cama —Exacto algo así. Sonreí y Serena escupió el resto de helado que quedaba en su boca —¡No acabas de sorprenderme! De verdad lo pensaste ¿Cierto? —Asentí aun riendo.

—Pero ese no es el punto, lo que me tiene mal es que, al despertarnos hoy me dijo: "Si, te amo y ya lo sabes, pero no es fácil olvidar lo que me hiciste, así que tienes que demostrarme que en verdad me quieres como dices y que has cambiado" y comenzó a decirme un montón de babosadas, o sea en pocas palabras me dijo: "deja de ser una puta y regresamos" sólo que lo hizo educandamente.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? Eso es lo que decías que ibas a hacer ¿No? —Mi pequeña Serena no entiende nada. Se nota que no sabe lo magnifico que es el condenado de Andrew en la cama. —Tú quieres a Andrew.

—¡Que te mueras siendo virgen! ¡Cállate! Eso no es verdad, que estupidez estas diciendo, con Andrew todo se reduce a cama nada más, y es bueno, por eso me cuesta dejarlo —Arqueó una ceja incrédula ante mis palabras y comió más helado.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Lo digo, porque así es —Hable en voz alta. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Sin decirme más. Serena esta loca, Andrew no significa nada para mí y lo demostraré, a partir de hoy adiós a mi rubio favorito y bienvenido a mi hombre ideal. He dicho.

Estuvimos viendo televisión por un rato más, dejando a un lado todo lo relacionado con hombres. Me interesa preguntarle qué sucedió con Seiya, pero no estoy de humor. Hoy mismo iré a hablar con Andrew y le dejaré las cosas en claro.

—Oye Sere, ya vete ¿No? —Si, soy muy mala y lo sé, pero es que quiero dormir un rato antes de ir a buscar a Andrew. Serena me golpeó con una almohada y comenzó a decirme un sinfín de groserías mientas se ponía los zapatos.

—Pero ya verás eh, sólo me usaste ¡Perfecto! —Se puso de pie y yo moría de risa—¿No piensas acompañarme a la puerta?

—O sea, todo quieres—Me puse de pie perezosamente y me colgué de sus hombros —Sabes que te amo pequeña, pero quiero dormir y después ir a buscar a mi rubio… ex rubio corrijo para mandarlo al averno de una buena vez.

—Va, nos vemos mañana. Yo igual quedé en ir a cenar con Michiru— Me abrazó muy fuerte —Lita, piensa bien lo que harás y no seas tan cruel con Andrew —Me dijo antes de soltarme.

—Sé lo que quiero y de lo otro no te aseguro nada—Negó con la cabeza sonriendo y me dijo adiós con la mano. Claro que sé lo que quiero y eso es Zafiro.

Dos horas más tarde me desperté, eran casi las 7:30 pm. No quise avisarle a Andrew que iría a su casa, la verdad tenía la esperanza de llegar, encontrarlo con alguna de sus conquistas, hacerme la indignada y listo. Así me ahorraría un montón de preguntas y me sentiría menos mal.

Me puse de pie y amarré mi cabello en una coleta alta. Tomé una blusa verde sin mangas y unos jeans deslavados, me maquille levemente y emprendí sin mucho ánimo mi camino.

Llegué a su casa, toqué la perta y al instante escuché un "van". Me abrió uno de sus compañeros de departamento; no recuerdo su nombre sólo sé que su apodo es algo así como: "el archi". Me sonrió y yo a él no, se apartó de la entrada, mientras le gritaba a Andrew.

—Gracias—Fue todo lo que le dije y se marchó. Enseguida apareció frente a mí un semidiós rubio y de ojos azules; no trae camisa y talla sus ojos, al parecer estaba dormido. Su cabello revuelto y esa sonrisa que tiene sólo cuando esta conmigo me hacen recordar por qué no he podido dejarlo del todo durante este tiempo.

—¡Lita! —Me dijo con la misma sonrisa —Pasa —Yo no me moví de la puerta. Pasé saliva y respiré hondo intentando contenerme al ver su abdomen, ese que tantas veces he delineado con mis dedos después de haber hecho el amor.

—Quiero hablar contigo, pero no aquí. Te espero— Definitivamente no puedo entrar, él y yo en una habitación es demasiada buena combinación. Mi pobre Andrew frunció el ceño confundido y se mordió el labio inferior, ¡Odio que haga ese gesto! Me mata. Y entró, yo me giré para no ver su espalda porque ya saben que esa es la mayor de todas mis debilidades.

Caminamos hasta un pequeño parque cercano a su casa, en el que generalmente hay poca gente y nos sentamos en el césped. Debo terminar rápido con esto. Lo miré, dispuesta a comenzar a hablarle claramente, pero se me adelantó.

—Lita… te quiero —Oh no, y aquí vamos de nuevo. Tomó mi mano y yo de inmediato se la arrebaté.

—No empecemos, a lo que yo vine…

—No me importa a lo que hayas venido, necesito que me escuches. Lita te amo, y quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez —Me miró de forma extraña, como el gato de Shrek cuando pedía algo y yo me aparté de él con mala cara — ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — ¿Eh? Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y reí burlona.

—Sabes que si quieres un acostón sólo tienes que decirlo, no tienes que empezar con tus ridiculeces —Le contesté aun riendo. Él rodó los ojos y suspiró con pesar ¿Se habrá enterado que Zafiro esta aquí? es la única razón que encuentro para que me venga con esto. Aunque debo reconocer que siento una sensación desagradable en el estómago de pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

—Lita, ya por favor. Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, y ha quedado en eso, sólo en palabras, pero estoy dispuesto a todo para lograr que esto funcione. Puedo cambiar Lita, puedo cambiar… por ti — Auch, el dolor es más intenso cada vez ¿Qué es esto?

—Lo que pasa es que sabes que esta aquí Zaf ¿Cierto? Y por eso me vienes con todas estas tonterías. Pero ¿sabes qué? Estas mal mi chavo. Voy a regresar con él porque él es quien de verdad me interesa —Me miró confundido y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no sabía nada —No sé si creerle, pero de todas formas el que lo que dice sea cierto no cambia las cosas, ni mis planes.

—Pues me vale madres si sabías o no. Yo vine a eso, a decirte que ya no quiero que me busques, ni me llames, ni te me pongas por enfrente si es posible— Me puse de pie, a penas di un par de pasos, cuando sentí un fuerte jalón en mi brazo derecho que me hizo girar —¡Suéltame! — y no me soltó. Con una de sus manos atrapó las mías imposibilitándome el moverlas, con la otra me tomó de la barbilla y me besó enérgicamente. Con lo que me gusta que me bese así, pero no, hoy no mi vida. Mordí su labio inferior, provocando que se separará de mí abruptamente y le propiné un rodillazo poniendo en riesgo su descendencia —Ojala lo hayas entendido —Me di la vuelta, y lo dejé ahí retorciéndose en su dolor, y aguantándome las ganas de regresar por él, me alejé.

Caminé por un rato sin rumbo exacto, eran casi las diez de la noche cuando a lo lejos alancé a ver a Serena en compañía de Michiru y sin pensarlo más me acerqué. La verdad no me siento del todo bien y un poco de compañía no esta de más. Estuve llamando a Zafiro, pero jamás me contestó, lo cual me terminó de bajar los ánimos.

Estaba a unos pasos de ellas, cuando de pronto Serena se desvió en dirección a una tienda de Artesanías, entrando en ella y Michiru veía desde afuera por el aparador. Al llegar a su lado me miró y sonrió.

—Hola, Lita —Me saludó amablemente. Con ella me llevo bien; a secas, nunca he entablado una conversación larga, de hecho no más allá de un "hola ¿Qué tal la familia?" Somos demasiado diferentes como para llegar a algo más, a parte de que se ha vuelto muy amiga de Hotaru, cosa que no me sorprende pues ella es igual de delicada, sólo que Hotaru es más Puta, en eso nos identificábamos.

—Hola Michiru ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

—Bien, como siempre —Contestó con simpleza, regresando la vista a la vidriera —Creí que Serena te invitaría a cenar con nosotras.

—No, es que tenía unas cosas que resolver, comimos juntas —Me siento tan incómoda con esta chica, no logró confiar en ella, por muy hermana de mi mejor amiga que sea, no logra caerme bien del todo y creo que a ella le pasa igual conmigo.

—Ya veo— Ja, no sé pero me da la impresión de que estoy siendo ignorada por completo.

—Bueno, voy a saludar a Sere, nos vemos Mich, un gusto saludarte… como siempre tan agradable— Tipa tan más odiosa.

—Espera— Me detuve sin voltear a mirarla —¿Sabes? nos encontramos a Zafiro —En ese instante giré y sonreí. Que bien, tal vez habló de mí con Serena, ahora con más razón debo hablar con…— Iba en compañía de Hotaru, de mi querida amiga y ¿Sabes algo más linda? Se ven felices —Continuaba con esa sonrisa amable que nunca me he tragado. Me dieron ganas de arrancarle uno a uno sus hermosos cabellos aqua. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse a consecuencia de la rabia contenía, estaba punto de estallar cuando la voz de Serena me hizo recordar quien era Michiru.

—¡Li! — La miré y sonreí forzadamente. Sabe que odio que me llame "Li"

—Hola tonta — Me miró con preocupación. Notó que mi sonrisa era por demás falsa, pero no iba a hablar delante de la perra de su hermana —Nos vemos mañana, tengo algo de prisa —La abracé y a Michiru ni siquiera la miré. No llega a tanto mi hipocresía.

—Esta bien, mañana hablamos —Asentí y me fui. Maldito Zafiro hijo de p… hijo de la Luna ¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto? Pero no, esto no se queda así nada más.

El día de clases pasó rápidamente, mi único consuelo es que la semana que viene son exámenes y la siguiente comienzan vacaciones de verano, veré qué hacer en mi tiempo libre, veré como sacar a Hotaru de todo esto. Estoy que no me calienta no el sol con lo que me dijo Michiru anoche ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerme esto? Y lo peor es que anoche tuve que tragarme toda mi ira, porque Haruka ya estaba en casa cuando llegué, ni siquiera pude patalear, maldecir y arrojar cosas en soledad como lo hago cuando no hay con quien desquitarme y no estoy en paz, no lo estaré hasta hablar con Zaf o arrastrar a Hotaru por todo el campus.

Por ahora trataré de distraerme con Serena un rato, hoy no me la había encontrado en todo el día, los martes mis clases son seguidas, lo odio. Lo único bueno es que coinciden los horarios de salida de todos y por lo general nos vamos a comer a algún lado junto con Darien, Haruka nunca nos quiere acompañar cuando va Darien, muere de celos.

Caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento cuando vi a Haruka que salía de clase y que para variar venía con una chica. Al verme la despidió y caminó en mi dirección.

—Hola princesa ¿Se irán conmigo o con Black? —Me preguntó con su aire de todo poderoso.

—No sé, veamos qué dice Serena, debe estarme esperando. —Se hizo presente su sonrisa al escuchar el nombre de su rubia tortura y con un movimiento de cabeza me indicó que continuáramos.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y Serena aun no estaba con Darien —Iré a saludar a Darien ¿Vienes? —Haruka rodó los ojos y negó con gesto de obviedad. Yo me encogí de hombros y fui con el ojiazul.

—Hola Lita —Se acercó y me besó en la mejilla. Darien y su delicioso aroma.

—Hola Dar, ¿Y Serena? Creí que estaría contigo, ¿Iremos a comer hoy?

—Creo que ella tiene otros planes y mira justo ahí viene —Volteé hacía dónde Darien decía y vi a Serena acercarse caminando como siempre con su altivez y aire de Diva, contoneando sus caderas y llamando la atención de quien se le pasaba por enfrente, pero había algo diferente en ella, un nuevo, notorio y atractivo accesorio; Seiya viene a su lado. Miré a Darien y le sonreí con sorpresa.

—¿De qué me perdí? ¿Qué hace Seiya aquí si él estudia en otra universidad? —Darien sonrió también, al parecer le agrada la idea de su hermano y su… lo que sea Serena de él, el punto es que le agrada.

—Te sorprendería lo que Seiya es capaz de hacer cuando algo o en este caso alguien se ha metido en su loca cabeza, ayer me estuvo interrogando, pero no creí que actuaría tan rápido — De pronto un rubio con quien comparto lazos de sangre vino a mi mente y lo busqué con la mirada. Esta de brazos cruzados recargado en el automóvil con cara de "te voy a matar" ja, hasta lo pose perdió. Sólo falta que llegue Zafiro con Hotaru para que los hermanos Tenoh inicien su matanza. Sin duda esto se pondrá interesante.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

Mis lindas amigas ¡Comienza lo bueno! Primero que nada gracias a todas! Ahora, este chap, fue para aclarar muchos puntos, como la relación de Sere y Darien, los sentimientos de Serena por Haruka, lo del otro pretendiente de Mich y Lita que según ella ya tomó una decisión, pero sin estar muy segura de que sea la correcta. Ya están los triángulos armados y se vieron las caras ñ.ñ. Ahora, espero sus conclusiones. Serena ¿Qué siente por Haruka? Es muy obvio ¿no? Pero si el rubio no se lanza a como va Seiya se la puede quitar. Ahora Lita! Esta si que esta perdida y se ha quedado como el perro de las dos tortas ¿Creen que Zaf la quiere de verdad o sólo se esta vengando? Andrew pobrecito u.u veamos si se queda así como así, y Michiru jajaja la amo, es una viborilla! Pero no crean que es la mala. Bueno espero sus comentarios y que les haya gustado. Díganme ¿Quieren desde ya un pequeño enfrentamiento? O ¿Esperamos un poco más?

Otra cosa, a partir del sig. Pretendo hacer los chap más largo para que haya participación de todos los personajes. Pliss díganme si no resulta pesada la lectura :p y actualizaré ahora si 1 vez por semana, nos leemos el próximo domingo!

Bye y recuerden si quieren hacerme feliz un Rw es más que suficiente y no les cuesta nada ñ.ñ

Ciao.

Pd: No peleen por Haru, hay para todas ;)

**Alex: **Oh que genial, una de mis mejores amigas estudió turismo y la extraño u.u *Snif snif* y ya no la veo. Jajajaja tranquila suelta esa vara muchacha! Jajajaja no hay necesidad de pelear. Y si sabía que algo perverso se había formado en tu mente, pero no, yo sólo me refería a un inocente animalito. Gracias por los pulgares arriba y no lo cambié, hasta cierto punto son parecidos, pero yo siempre los vi así, como muy decididos pero Haruka es todo sensualidad y Seiya divertido, me alegra que te haya gustado n.n. Lita no sabe lo que quiere, pero ya tomó una decisión, a ver si no se equivocó. Y ya regresó tu rubio y ohohoho siente furia ya ves que él ni sabe. Ya esta más clara la relación de Sere y Darien y Mich ya viste dime si te agrada más el otro pretendiente. No pienses que Mich es mala, sólo que no me gusta hacer personajes que sean todos bondad :p

**Trivlera:** Haruka tiene muchas porras –y cómo no- Ya apareció, tranquila. Trataré de hacer los chaps un poco más largos sobre todo para que salgan todos los personajes o la mayoría Y Lita pues ya se decidió, pero falta ver qué le espera con Zafiro. Ya de Serena se aclaró que Darien no va por ese lado, ellos son sólo muy buenos amigos, donde se pondrá bueno será con Seiya y Haru *-* e igual creo que lo disfrutarás jeje. Y dime si te agradó el pretendiente de Mich.


	5. Dudas y Sorpresas

**Dudas y Sorpresas**

**Lita POV**

Le sonreí con burla a Haurka. Él me vio con cara de "No estés jodiendo" y volvió a clavar la mirada en la pareja que se aproximaba. Me di la vuelta para saludarlos y como siempre me encontré con esa atractiva e irresistible sonrisa que tiene el menor de los Black. Ni siquiera miré a Serena.

—¿Perdido? — Le pregunté a Seiya mientras se acercaba a besarme en la mejilla y sonreía.

—Todo lo contrario—Contestó a escasos centímetros de mi oído. Lo dicho, esto se pondrá más que interesante. Seiya no es los que se andan con medias tintas.

—Hola, Sere. Por lo que veo hoy no se llevará a cabo nuestra tradicional comida de los martes, así que me iré con Haruka —Serena se asomó por mi hombro y saludó con una gran sonrisa a mi hermano. No puede ocultar la emoción que le causa el verlo. Pero así como comenzó la sonrisa se le borró ¿Haruka no le habrá respondido?

—¿Por qué no? Podemos ir a comer los cuatro o… los cinco, si Haru quiere venir…

—No, eso si que no—Interrumpió Seiya, quien había estado en una discreta batalla de miradas asesinas con mi hermano —Yo sólo te quiero a ti, bombón. No es por ser grosero chicos, simplemente estoy siendo sincero—Serena se sonrojó al instante y sonrió. Seiya en verdad debe gustarle ella no es de las que se ruborizan así nada más. El único que logra ese efecto en ella es mi hermano, definitivamente no le agradará saber que su Black preferido logra poner nerviosa a su gatita.

—Seiya… —Habló una apenada Serena.

—Esta bien Serena, en la semana saldremos todos —dijo Darien dándole un beso como despedida —Seiya, creo que esta demás pedirte que la cuides y que procures no meterte en problemas—Miró a su hermano seriamente y yo no pude evitar reír al ver como Seiya lo ignoraba y tomaba de la mano a Serena para alejarse de los regaños, y mirada de advertencia de Darien, mientras me decía adiós con la mano. Por su parte Serena volteaba intermitentemente hacia Haruka con preocupación.

Me despedí de Darien y fui a unirme con mi hermano, quien ya estaba en el auto con semblante de total seriedad. Subí y lo miré sonriendo aun con mofa, pero él ni siquiera volteó hacia mí. Apenas salíamos del estacionamiento pisó el acelerador haciendo chillar las llantas y dejando una cortina de humo tras nosotros.

—¿Algo molestó al todopoderoso? —Pregunté con sarcasmo, pero no respondió —Si tanto te molestó hubieras ido por ella, Haru.

—¿Te quieres callar? —Dijo al tiempo que daba un fuerte golpe en el volante —Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas, ¿Cómo me vería yo? Haruka Tenoh, rebajándome a pelear en un lugar público por una mujer, eso no va conmigo y ya deberías saberlo —De pronto una rabia inmensa se apoderó de mí. Odio que se crea tocado por dios, pero más odio que hable de mi amiga como si fuese una más, como si para él no representara nada.

—Qué estúpido eres. Los dos sabemos que Serena no es cualquier mujer, pero ¿Sabes? Me da mucho gusto que se este dando una oportunidad con Seiya— Si, es una pequeña mentira piadosa.

—¿Serena dijo eso?

—¡Si! — Dije en tono alto. ¡Oh! La llamó Serena. Creo que esta funcionando, seguiré — él si busca algo serio y por lo que veo no piensa perder el tiempo como…

—Tú no conoces a ese mocoso imbécil y no me va a quitar lo que es mío. Es un idiota que se cree mejor que yo, siempre se mete conmigo, pero que ni crea que esta vez me podrá ganar — Apretaba fuertemente el volante, como si quisiera hacerlo pedazos, al parecer imaginaba que era el cuello de Seiya. No lo soporto, en momentos así juro que no lo soporto. Es un perro, sólo esta pensando en que es Seiya y la rivalidad que tiene con él, ¿Acaso he estado equivocada todo este tiempo y a él no le interesa Serena más que para un acostón?

—¡Puta Madre! Bájame —Le grité con el coraje a máxima potencia.

—Estás loca.

—Que me bajes con un carajo, bájame. No soporto siquiera verte cuando tomas esa puta actitud y óyeme ni pienses que voy a dejar que sigas jugando con Serena. Si ella y Seiya comienzan algo quiero que te alejes y dejes de molestarla…

—¡Tú no te metas en mi cosas! ¿Estamos? ¿O acaso yo me meto en las tuyas? Y mira que si debería.

—No, no, no Haruka, ahí si te equivocas porque lo que yo haga o deje de hacer a ti no te afecta en nada, en cambio mientras tus "cosas" tengan que ver con MI mejor amiga me voy a meter por mucho que eso te moleste. Sobre todo porque sé muy bien que tú…

—Lo que yo haga con Serena es mi problema. Tú no sabes nada, ni tienes por qué saberlo. Son mis asuntos y mejor si bájate, no quiero seguir con esta conversación—Detuvo el auto y me miró mostrando un enojo incluso superior al mío, pero no iba a intimidarme.

—Pues ya me conoces y no te lo vuelvo a repetir. Si no buscas algo serio con ella ¡Dé-ja-la en paz! Eres mi hermano, pero igual a ella la quiero como tal, así que párale a tu desmadre Haruka —Salí del carro y azoté la puerta con todas mis fuerzas. Sé que el maltratarle su auto le causa más dolor que cualquier palabra que le pueda decir.

Vaya, yo que creía que el pleito sería entre Haruka y Seiya y al final la oponente de mi hermano fui yo misma. Lo rescatable del asunto es que me dejó ya cerca de casa, así que primero iré a comer y después a buscar a Zafiro. Seguramente Haruka se irá por ahí a correr en el auto mientras se le pasa el coraje. ¡Odio pelear con él!

Ahora… respecto a Zafiro que es en lo que debo concentrarme; me estoy viendo como una rogona, sin dignidad, pero no me importa necesito verlo y que me explique qué clase de juego es este, porque yo no estoy dispuesta a formar parte de él. Si voy a dar el cien por ciento de mí, lo menos que puedo esperar es que me responda igual, a mí no se me da eso de "dar sin recibir". A mí me gusta recibir y mucho… hasta la saciedad. Mis pensamientos se están desviando de nuevo ¡maldición! creo que necesito ayuda profesional.

Comenzaba a caminar cuando escuché el tono de mensaje de mi celular. Puedo apostar la virginidad de Serena a que es Andrew ¿Han notado que no hay día en que no haga alusión a la "virtud" de mi amiga? Es que en verdad aun me resulta increíble, en fin. Tomé mi celular y en efecto un mensaje de Andrew.

_Necesito verte, por favor contesta. Te extraño._

¿De verdad me extrañará? Si nos vimos apenas ayer, yo la verdad no lo extraño, o al menos no emocionalmente, porque sé de una parte de mi cuerpo que si lo extraña y mucho. Pero así es esto, debo ser fuerte. Lo siento Andy. Eliminé el mensaje, apagué el aparato y lo guardé en uno de los tantos compartimentos de mi bolso.

—Me siento orgullosa de ti Lita, ahora si, andando— Me dije a mí misma en voz baja.

**Serena POV**

Bajé de esa cosa mortal con la boca seca por el susto y las piernas temblando. Jamás me había subido a una motocicleta, no me gustan, siempre les he tenido miedo y ahora les tengo más. Seiya es un maldito demente, ¡conduce tan rápido! La mayor parte del viaje mantuve los ojos cerrados y resé plegarias que inventé justo en ese momento. Además creo que ya media ciudad conoce mi ropa interior, obviamente no estaba preparada para subirme a una motocicleta, y con este mini, mini short no dejé mucho a la imaginación. Me quité el casco y de inmediato saqué mi espejo.

—¡Dios! —Exclamé horrorizada al ver mi cabello frizado, llamando la atención de mi guapo acompañante.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le di la espalda para evitar que me viera al menos hasta que mi cabello estuviera un poco en su lugar. Me tomó por la cintura y me hizo girar hacia él — Te ves tan linda así —Me dijo dentro de una encantadora sonrisa. Le sonreí igual y aparté sus manos de mí, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Rió como si mi acto le hubiese parecido divertido y se volteó hacia la motocicleta. Creo que se esta tomando demasiada confianza en muy poco tiempo. Continué arreglándome hasta que mi reflejo me mostró algo digno.

—¿Y bien? ¿A dónde? —Le dije. Estábamos en el centro de la ciudad, pero no precisamente en la mejor zona ¿A dónde piensa llevarme a comer?

—Es una sorpresa, probarás las mejores Pizzas caseras de la ciudad — Puse cara de interrogación y me crucé de brazos ¿Pizza? ¿Caseras? ¿Y mi restaurante Italiano? ¿Francés? O ya por lo menos Hindú, ja, la verdad en mi vida he probado la comida hindú, pero se vino a mi mente.

—No pongas esa cara bombón te gustará — Me tomó de la mano y sonrió como lo había hecho en el estacionamiento de la Universidad y nuevamente, al igual que en ese momento sentí que podría dejarme llevar por ese chico a saltar de un paracaídas si así me lo pedía. Extrañamente confío en él.

Llegamos a un pequeño lugar con el nombre de "Pizzería Estrella". En cuanto entramos nos recibió un chico alto de cabello castaño y unos impresionantes ojos violeta, que estrechó la mano de Seiya

—Seiya, ya tenías mucho sin aparecer por aquí — Dijo el castaño guiándonos a una de las mesas —Siéntate, enseguida llamó a mamá, me ha estado preguntando por ti.

—Esta bien Iki —Respondió un tranquilo Seiya. Yo comencé a pasear mi vista por el lugar, es acogedor y lindo, pero Darien definitivamente no me traería a un lugar como este, de hecho ninguno de los chicos con los que he salido me habría traído aquí, me pregunto ¿Qué tiene este lugar de especial? —¿No te gusta? — Lo miré y le sonreí. No es que no me gustara simplemente me pareció diferente.

—No es eso, es que… ¿Por qué aquí? —Con su expresión relajada, tomó una servilleta y comenzó a juguetear con ella.

—Ya te lo dije la comida es deliciosa, además conozco a la dueña desde que era niño. El padre de Taiki trabajó con el mío mucho tiempo, hasta hace dos años que por desgracia falleció. Él es uno de mis mejores amigos, su madre es muy linda conmigo y me agrada este lugar. Me siento cómodo — Seiya me sorprende, hay momentos en que es tan sexy, otros en que es divertido, sensual y ahora es tan… simplemente lindo —Toma —Me extendió una flor que formó con la servilleta que había tomado segundos antes.

—Gracias —Le dije sonriendo. En ese momento llegó una señora de cabello castaño y ojos cafés ya mayor. Seiya se puso de pie y abrazó a la mujer.

—Hijo, ¿Por qué no habías venido? — Terminaron el abrazo. Seiya me tomó de la mano y me puse de pie.

—Asu, Taiki; ella es Bombón. Bombón estas personas son muy importantes y especiales para mí, esta hermosa señora es como mi segunda madre y él es como mi hermano.

—Mucho gusto —Dije ofreciéndoles mi mano —Y mi nombre es Serena —Recalqué mirando de reojo a Seiya. La mujer me sonrió y fue la primera en contestarme el saludo, seguida de Taiki.

—¿Y es tu novia Seiya? —Habló Asu mirándolo. Yo de igual forma lo miré y ambos nos sonreímos.

—No Asu… aun no — Al decir eso me dio un ligero apretón en la mano. Y yo me mordí el labio para evitar sonreír. Me agradó ese "aun no", aunque sigo pensando que va muy rápido.

Después de comer la Pizza más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida, caminamos un rato; la mayor parte del recorrido en silencio. Un silencio tan cómodo que me hizo recordar a Darien. Al ver que Seiya no me llevaba a un lugar en específico y que los tacones comenzaban a ser molestos, decidí preguntar el rumbo de nuestra caminata.

—¿Y ahora?

—No sé, yo sólo estoy caminando —Me contestó con gran simpleza a lo que me eché a reír.

—¿Me has hecho caminar por media hora, con mis tacones de 10 cm hacia ningún lado? — Le dije levantando mi pie derecho mostrándole mis tacones. Seiya entrecerró los ojos y puso cara de lujuria.

—Bombón que lindas piernas tienes —Lo empujé y bajé mi pierna con gran indignación, aunque no pude contener la risa.

—Eres un guarro Seiya Back.

—Y tú eres hermosa, Serena Kaioh —Sentí una punzada en mi estómago en ese instante y no supe qué decir. Tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. ¡Esto va demasiado rápido para mí! Vuelvo a repetir. Sutilmente me solté de su agarré y avancé adelantándome a él.

—Anda, ya sé a dónde vamos, quiero un helado y después sentarme en las escaleras del teatro Juárez a ver pasar gente —¿Yo dije eso? Ir a comer helado y sentarme en el Juárez es muy mío y de Lita, no son cosas que haría con alguien que me gusta. Pero este chico es diferente, si no hay poses en él, no veo por qué tiene que haberlas en mí.

—De acuerdo Bombón, que no se hable más —Me contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

**Lita POV**

Terminaba de lavar los platos. Había preparado una ensalada con pollo deliciosa, no es por nada, pero de verdad la cocina se me da. Tomé una paleta helada de la nevera y me encaminé a mi habitación. Tomaré un baño antes de ir a buscar a Zafiro, porque uno nunca sabe lo que se pueda presentar y qué mejor que ir preparada para todo.

Mientras estaba en la ducha, no podía dejar de preguntarme ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Zafiro me dijo que me seguía amando que no tenía nada formal con Hotaru y que quería ver un cambio en mí; aunque, tal vez me precipité y emocioné por nada, pude haberlo malinterpretado, pero se acostó conmigo y sigue siendo tan dulce y apasionado como antes. De verdad que no hay día que no me pregunte ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué lo engañé?

Esa noche jamás la olvidaré, si soy sincera no era la primera vez que habían pasado cosas entre Andrew y yo, de hecho prácticamente desde que Zafiro nos presentó él comenzó a buscarme. Al principio, me lo dijo claramente; yo le gustaba y sólo quería acostarse conmigo. Me hice la difícil por un par de meses hasta que sucedió. Juro que si alguien me pregunta el por qué no sabría contestar. Con él todo era diferente; era yo, en toda la extensión de la palabra, no tenía que doblegar mi carácter porque según sus propias palabras eso fue lo que terminó por enamorarlo.

Con Andrew tuve buenos momentos, ha sido de las pocas personas que me ha visto llorar, fue mi paño de lágrimas cuando Zafiro se fue y ha sido mi pera de box cuando estoy fuera de control, a veces creo que es masoquista. Dice que me ama, lo ha dicho muchas veces, pero jamás había hecho un verdadero intento por cambiar. Ahora dice que lo hará pero ya es muy tarde porque Zaf está aquí y eso cambia todo. Él, mi Zaf me dio esa seguridad, protección y la oportunidad de creer que los hombres perfectos aun existían, por eso no puedo perderlo, no puedo dejarlo ir.

Recuerdo la primera y única navidad que pasamos juntos; un día antes habíamos cumplido cinco meses de relación. La verdad yo ni en cuenta de la fecha, jamás le he dado importancia a ese tipo de cosas, pero al parecer él si. Esa noche estaba triste porque mis padres como siempre se habían ido a pasar la noche buena cada quien por su lado, Haruka sólo dios sabe dónde estaba y Serena me había invitado a pasarla con ella, Michiru y su entonces novio, pero yo no acepté, como ya dije jamás me he sentido del todo en confianza con su hermanita. Y la familia de Zafiro había planeado un viaje a la playa para pasar allá navidad y año nuevo. De pronto recibí una llamada de él, yo creía que estaba en pleno festejo ya con su familia. Conversábamos cuando de pronto escuché el timbre y al abrir ahí estaba él con un hermoso arreglo floral de orquídeas con rosas por nuestros cinco meses de noviazgo en una mano y en la otra un pastel que según sus palabras, él mismo había preparado; cosa que jamás le creí. Lo abracé, lo abracé fuertemente al tiempo que intentaba tragarme el nudo que se había instalado en mi garganta. Zafiro era único, era hermoso, sin duda lo mejor que había tenido en mi vida y yo le fallé, por tonta y por dejarme llevar por los encantos de ese rubio hermoso, fallé. Suspiré profundamente antes de salir de la regadera ¿Para qué me hago pendeja? Yo no merezco que me perdone, pero nada pierdo con intentar y si hay mucho por ganar.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando estuve lista. No encontraba por ningún lado mi jodido celular hasta que recordé que estaba en la cocina. Fui por él y justo estando a punto de salir escuché la puerta de la entrada abrir _"Haruka" _—Uuuuff —Bufé molesta, sólo espero que no me dirija la palabra, pelear con él me quita demasiada energía. Me lo topé de frente y pasé a su lado ignorándolo por completo.

—¿No sabes si Serena ya esta en su casa? — A eso le llamo yo ser sin vergüenza. Abrí la puerta de la salida y sin voltear le contesté.

—Creo que se iba a quedar a dormir con Seiya — Cerré y bajé a toda prisa antes de que el edificio se derrumbara ja, ¡Tómala hermanito!

Mientras caminaba rumbo a casa de Zafiro, mis ánimos volvieron. Eso de bañarme en las tardes no me trae nada bueno, me pongo de cursi y eso no va conmigo. Yo soy fuerte, soy fuego, soy candela, soy una llamarada jaja, eso es una canción. ¿Por qué no puedo ser seria una vez en mi vida? En lugar de pensar tonterías debo armar mi plan; pensar en lo que le diré a Zafiro. No puedo llegar gritando como loca porque en realidad no tengo derecho de hacerlo, debo ser más inteligente que la morticia esa –o sea Hotaru- pero sin dejar de ser yo misma, no puedo de la nada ser una linda chica sumisa.

El tiempo voló y pronto me encontré frente al departamento de mi guapo ojiazul. Toqué y esperé un momento. Me puse de espaldas a la puerta, no sé, pero he visto que mucha gente cuando se siente importante lo hace y pues ¿Como por qué yo no? Escuché la puerta abrirse, pero aun así no volteé.

—Lita —Ahora sí me giré dejando que el viendo jugueteara con mi melena castaña que hoy llevaba suelta y le sonreí a un estupefacto Zafiro. Aun le gusto y le gusto mucho. Su mirada no me puede engañar. Lo recorrí de norte a sur ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué trae camisa con botones? Es más tardado desnudarlo así. Pero de todas formas se ve tan perfecto. Suspiré y me acerqué a la puerta.

—Hola, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? A menos claro… que estés esperando a Hotaru —Sé que dije que vendría tranquila, pero no estaría en paz sin hacerle saber que estaba enterada de que seguía saliendo con ella.

—Pasa —Se apartó dejándome entrar. Su departamento es bonito, un poco más pequeño que el nuestro, pero lindo. Caminamos hasta la sala y de la nada sentí como me rodeaba abrazándome por la espalda —¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Me dijo al oído en una voz baja que me hizo estremecer.

—No, gracias, lo único que quiero es hablar contigo —Me solté del abrazo y me alejé un poco. Si quiere que cambie, el cambio también lo afectará.

—Siéntate — Hice lo que me dijo y el se acomodó a mi lado —¿De qué quieres hablar? —Tomé aire y muy a mi estilo comencé.

—¿Qué te traes con la piruja de Hotaru? —No pudo contener la risa ante mi pregunta. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Lita… lo que yo me traiga con ella no es algo que a ti deba de importarte —¿No se saben otra? Me dice lo mismo que Haruka, dios que vocabulario tan limitado tiene los hombres —Entre tú y yo no hay nada — ¡Hijo… del mal!

—Perfecto —Me puse de pie —Me largo de aquí y al demonio con todo lo que te dije la otra noche. Me conoces y sabes que yo no soy una persona paciente. Vine aquí con la firme convicción de escucharte y hablar civilizadamente, pero si tú no quieres esta bien. No hay problema. No pienso estar jugando, ni pasarme la vida tratando de demostrarte que he cambiado mientras tú te andas paseando y no sé que más con aquella zorra, mi compañera —Comencé a caminar hacia la salida. Otra vez la Lita maldita salió a relucir.

—¿Y piensas que yo si estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme y ponerme a tus pies como lo hice antes para que me pases por encima de nuevo? — ya se enojó. Me detuve al escuchar su voz, me di la vuelta y me acerqué. Olvido que aquí la victima no soy yo.

—¿Sabes? —Hablé en un tono un poco más suave — esto no es nada fácil para mí. Esta será la última vez que lo diga; por favor, perdó…— no me dejó terminar. Me atrajo a él y me besó con una pasión que al instante hizo reaccionar mi cuerpo ¡Eres una calenturienta Lita! Demuestra ese cambio del que tanto presumes, ¿Dónde esta ese autocontrol?. Esa es una buena pregunta ¿Dónde esta mi jodido autocontrol ahora que más lo necesito? Seguramente se lo llevó Serena. Reconozco que es admirable.

Me dejé llevar, o más bien lo arrastré conmigo. Me coloqué encima de él a horcajadas y comencé a desabotonar desesperadamente su camisa, sin separar mis labios de los suyos. Lo sabía, a pesar de todos estos años de experiencia jamás he logrado desabotonar una camisa en menos de un minuto. Ahora él me ayudaba a deshacerme de mi estorbosa blusa, sacándola por encima de mi cabeza. Podía sentir ya a su erección palpitante rozando mi intimidad. Me deshice de su cinturón mientras Zaf acariciaba mis pechos por encima de la prenda que aun los cubría, cuando se escuchó el timbre. ¿Por qué la gente llega siempre en momentos inoportunos? Aunque, tal vez deba agradecer. El ruido me hizo volver en mí, recordar lo que tenía que hacer y detenerme.

—Lita debo abrir… Lita, por favor… Lita, ¡Lita! —Esta bien… Zafiro me detuvo.

—De todas formas ya me iba, si dices que lo de tú y Hotaru no me incumbe esta bien, sólo debes saber que eso significa que igual lo que haga yo tampoco te importa a ti —Me levanté y me puse rápidamente la blusa. Abrí la puerta de la salida sin importarme que Zafiro siguiera con la camisa abierta y…

—Hotaru —Dijo Zafiro parado a mis espaldas, mientras yo luchaba por no lanzarme y sacarle esos ojos color violeta y arrancarle su larga cabellera negra. Respira Lita, respira —¡Lita! —Lo siento, no me pude resistir; nuevamente le planté tremenda cachetada. Me disponía a marcharme cuando sentí un fuerte jalón en mi cabello, tan violento fue que casi me hace caer —¡Hotaru! — Gritó Zafiro. Yo volteé furiosa, pero mi ojiazul ya se encontraba entre nosotras.

—Déjala Zafiro. Ya basta Lita, el que sea tranquila y no me gusten los problemas no significa que voy a permitir que de la nada llegues y me cachetees cada que se te plazca — La infeliz de Hotaru me miraba desafiante ¿Acaso piensa que puede conmigo?

—¿De verdad crees que con lo que acabas de hacer yo te voy a tener miedo? Creí que me conocías un…

—Lita, por favor vete —Zafiro me interrumpió, dejándome atónita. Me esta corriendo a mí y se va a quedar con ella.

—¿Qué?

—Que te vayas y que sea la última vez que me haces otro escándalo de estos — ¿Zafiro se esta burlando de mí?

—Que te aproveche Hotaru, ya te lo dejé listo —Fue todo lo que dije y me marché maldiciéndolos a los dos. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer? Cómo me gustaría ir a buscar a Andrew y restregarle en la cara a Zafiro que salgo aun con él.

**Serena POV**

Pasamos casi toda la tarde sentados frente al teatro y comiendo cuanta cosa se me pasó por enfrente. Descubrí miles de gestos lindos y sexys que la cara de Seiya podía hacer. Es tan atractivo, pero también demasiado coqueto, a nadie le niega un guiño o una de sus sonrisas que hacen babear; sin embargo, extrañamente no me molesta sino más bien me divierte ya que lo hace con una gracia y desfachatez que jamás había visto. Como si formara parte de su naturaleza.

Por otro lado no puedo negar que Haruka pasó por mi mente en más de una ocasión, después del desplante que me hizo al ignorarme esta tarde. No puedo creer que me afecte tanto.

Eran casi las 8 de la noche cuando se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

—Gracias —Le dije mientras me ponía de pie con exagerada dificultad —Te juro que me cuesta moverme después de todo lo que he comido el día de hoy.

—Y lo que falta bombón, ni pienses que esto ya terminó, quiero llevarte a otro lugar —Vaya, pero que no se cansa. Una vez de pie liberé mi mano de la suya y le sonreí cansada.

—No, gracias, pero ya será otro día. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en casa —Estoy mintiendo; me la pase muy bien y de verdad es un chico agradable, pero debo llevar esto con más calma. Seiya Hizo un tierno puchero, chupó su labio inferior; gesto en el que hubiera querido ayudarle y asintió aun con pesar.

—De acuerdo bombón, te llevaré a tu casa. Pero… con una condición —Lo miré expectante y levanté ambas cejas esperando que continuara —Mañana serás toda mía de nuevo —Sonreí. Eso no representaba para mí ningún sacrificio.

—Está bien.

—Todo el día, después de la escuela ¿Estamos? No acepto cancelaciones ni excusas de ningún tipo.

—Prometido —Contesté elevando mi mano derecha en señal de juramento.

Mi casa se encuentra a diez minutos del teatro así que fue un recorrido bastante breve. Al llegar, nos sentamos un momento en las escaleras del edificio. Yo me abracé a mi misma y él se dedicó a observar el cielo. Un momento permanecimos en silencio y me sentí culpable al descubrirme pensando en Haruka de nuevo, en lo que desearía pasar un día como este con él. Miré al chico que se encontraba sentado a mi lado y sonreí. No puedo quejarme, la verdad es que guapo vaya que lo es. Si tan sólo yo no fuera tan cobarde en cuestiones amorosas. A veces quisiera simplemente dejarme llevar… dejarme llevar por Haruka, que suceda lo que tenga que suceder y si no funciona dejarlo ir y seguir adelante. Pero no puedo, simplemente no me atrevo. Suspiré profundamente sin darme cuenta. Suspiro que llamó la atención de Seiya.

—Quisiera saber qué estas pensando y quién es el causante de esos suspiros, Bombón —Su sonrisa de nuevo.

—¿Y si te dijera que eres tú? —No sé ni por que le dije eso. Creo que fue mi coquetería la que habló por mí.

—No te creería —Recargó más su cuerpo en las escaleras y miró al frente con una gran tranquilidad —Sé que soy irresistible, pero es imposible que despierte ese tipo de cosas en ti con habernos visto sólo dos veces… y si es así creo que tienes problemas —Reí para mí y hundí el rostro entre mis piernas. Mi coquetería barata no funciona con él —No es bueno que te enamores tan rápido y menos de mí sin antes conocerme —Levanté la cara y lo observé con detenimiento ¿Por qué es así? Su sinceridad a veces me molesta. Me miró y sonrió de lado, sonrisa que correspondí.

—¿Y quién habló de amor? ¿Cómo sabes que mi suspiro fue porque estoy enamorada? —Levanté el rostro y Seiya acercó el suyo. Me miró fijamente. Sus ojos son más claros que los de Darien, pero más oscuros que los de Zafiro. Tenerlo tan cerca me perturba, verlo y sentirlo así es hipnotizarte. De pronto dejé de mirar sus ojos y me desvié ahora a sus labios, los cuales humedeció lentamente con su lengua. Pasé saliva y mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Se acercaba cada vez más y yo no hacía nada para evitarlo. Lo correcto es que me aparte, que detenga esto, pero sinceramente no quiero. De la nada y ya rosando mi boca se detuvo ¿Por qué?

—Tienes razón, aun tengo mucha oportunidad. No estás enamorada—Me tomó de la barbilla, movió mi rostro con suavidad e instaló sus labios en mi mejilla rozando la comisura de los míos. Una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo ante el contacto — Pero pronto lo estarás—Me aparté un poco de él y ahora fui yo la que humedecí mis labios. Seiya sonrió, y se acercó nuevamente ¿A qué estamos jugando? Al parecer ahora si esta dispuesto a besarme, pero ahora es mi turno dejarlo con las ganas — Lo estarás… de mí —Habló con gran seguridad a lo que yo reí con burla.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro?

—Vamos Bombón, no me digas que no has notado que yo soy un hombre por demás atractivo y agradable— Dijo con arrogancia y pasando una mano por su negro cabello. Yo eché la cabeza hacia atrás y reí nuevamente. Ignoro si lo dice en serio, pero cómo me agrada.

—¿Y tú no estas enamorado?

—No, aun no. Pero sé que no te costará mucho lograr que lo este —Me besó la punta de la nariz y sin separase del todo continuó —Me encantas.

—Físicamente, supongo —Le dije. Sé que es lo primero que ven todos en mí, por obvias razones. Pero me hace sentir mal saber que así es.

—Si —Contestó con una gran simpleza, acomodándose nuevamente en su lugar —Eres hermosa, pero sé que hay más y es por eso que quiero conocerte —Reconozco que su sinceridad me ofendió de momento. Definitivamente no lo quiero tan sincero, pero después de todo tiene razón. Igual yo me perdí por su sonrisa, y salí con él por lo mismo. Simplemente porque me gusta.

—Me sorprende, agrada y a la vez incomoda tu sinceridad Seiya, pero creo que será un placer conocerte —Le ofrecí mi mano y él la tomó—Por ahora debo irme—Nos levantamos aun tomados de la mano y le sonreí —Hasta mañana —Traté de soltarlo, pero con un rápido movimiento me acercó y me dio un rápido beso.

—Perdón, no me pude contener—No me separé inmediatamente de él después del beso. Yo tampoco quería subir sin haber sentido al menos un poco sus labios. Los de él saben a fresa, aunque espero pronto probarlos con más calma. Ahora que lo pienso a Haruka no le he puesto un sabor.

—Esta bien y gracias por interesarte en mí… en conocerme. Hombre irresistible —Me alejé, le dije adiós con un movimiento de mano y entré al edificio.

Subí al ascensor y vi mi reflejo en la puerta. Casi me da algo al mirarme ¡Estoy tan horrible! No sé cómo me atreví a estar de coqueta allá afuera con este aspecto. Limpié el lápiz negro que se había corrido bajo mis ojos y puse un poco de polvo y rubor antes de salir. Y qué bueno que o hice porque ahí frente a mi puerta se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Haruka. Incrédula ante lo que me mostraban mis ojos me acerqué y él me miró.

—Haru, hola… eh… si buscas a Lita no…

—No, no vengo a buscarla a ella. Vine a buscarte a ti —De verdad que jamás hubiera esperado verlo aquí y mucho menos después de la forma en que me volteó la cara en la tarde. Pero sinceramente me alegra verlo y que diga que viene por mí.

—¿Hace mucho que llegaste?, Pasa —Qué pregunta tan tonta, claro que hace mucho que llegó, si sólo me quedé como una hora afuera con Seiya y él ya debía haber estado aquí o lo hubiera visto pasar ¿Qué puede ser tan importante?

—Eh, no, tengo… un rato y no gracias no quiero pasar. Sólo vine porque… —Se quedo pensativo un momento como si dudara — ¿Quieres ir a comer mañana conmigo? —¡Dios! Eso ni en mis mejores sueños lo hubiera esperado. Muero de ganas por decirle que si, es como la oportunidad de mi vida, el mejor de mis deseos hecho realidad. Pero… Seiya.

—Haruka, sabes…es que tengo un compromiso —Le dije con un gesto de pesar.

—Me estas diciendo que no… —Su voz y expresión eran de total incredulidad. Y es que incluso yo estaba escéptica ante mis propias palabras. Además estaba tan raro, no trata de besarme, ni de abrazarme. Lo veo más bien nervioso, pero debe ser mi imaginación porque… ¡Por dios es Haruka!

—Es que saldré con un amigo, perdón de verdad ¿Te parece si lo dejamos para el viernes? Podemos salir con Lita, hace mucho que no salimos los tres a…

—Con Seiya Black ¿No? —Yo sólo asentí, no pensé que se conocieran. No entiendo cómo es que todos conocían a Seiya menos yo— Y respecto a lo de Lita el viernes; no, no me estas entendiendo gatita. Yo quiero salir contigo. Tú y yo… solos —Me desmayo ¡Por mi dios todo poderoso! ¿Qué le pasó a mi Haruka? —Pero no pongas esa cara. Entiendo que ya tengas otro compromiso y esta bien, ya será en otra ocasión—Yo seguía impresionada cuando se acercó y me besó ¡En la mejilla! ¡En la mejilla! ¿Cómo en la mejilla? Sin darme oportunidad de hablar subió al ascensor y se marchó, dejándome con la boca abierta y sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

Entré al departamento, me recargué en la puerta y di un prolongado suspiro. Hoy fue un día algo extraño. Caminé en dirección a la cocina, por lo que veo Mich fue al súper mercado, ya parece una cocina con habitantes.

Enseguida me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermana para contarle lo sucedido con Haruka y de mi nuevo pretendiente. Toqué un par de veces pero al no obtener respuesta decidí entrar. La encontré recostada de lado dándome la espalda. Supuse que estaba durmiendo, me acerqué tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible hasta que logré ver su rostro y sentí una gran tristeza; está llorando de nuevo.

—Mich—Le dije con angustia. Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y se sentó en la cama.

—Estoy bien. Veo que sigues con la costumbre de entrar sin permiso —Como por arte de magia su rostro volvió a ser el de siempre; sereno. —¿Viste a Haruka? Vino hace como hora y media y dijo que te esperaría afuera.

—Si, lo vi. Estas así porque en la mañana te hablé de Diamante ¿Cierto? —Mi hermana se levantó y me miró seriamente.

—Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de él. Tú no tienes idea de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, lo que me hizo... es la última vez que te lo digo—Esta vez si habló molesta. Salió de la habitación. Yo me quedé ahí mirando el lugar en dónde estaba recostada hace unos momentos mi hermana. Me acerqué y metí mi mano bajo la almohada. Como siempre me encontré con una foto de su ex novio. Pobre Michiru, definitivamente no, yo no quiero terminar como ella ni como Lita. Yo no quiero que me rompan el corazón.

—¡Sere, ven! Te traje helado ¿Quieres? —Y ahí esta mi hermana la que me consiente como si fuera una niña aun. La persona que más quiero y que no puedo hacer nada por ayudar. Cómo quisiera verla de nuevo feliz.

—¡Si! —Contesté con una fingida alegría.

Llegué a la cocina y puse un par de platos sobre la mesa, mientras Michiru sacaba el bote de helado. Será mejor que no vuelva a insistir con el tema, a veces soy tan boba que no noto la dimensión del daño que le causa recordar a Diamante.

—¿Y a qué vino Haruka? —Dejó el helado en la mesa y se sentó mientras yo servía.

—A invitarme a comer —Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, cosa que de inmediato ella notó.

—Te mueres por ese tipo ¿No es así? —Terminé de servir y me senté frente a ella. Me llevé un poco de helado a la boca, que por cierto era de fresa como los labios de Seiya, y comencé a contarle lo sucedido tanto con Haruka como con el pelinegro arrogante. Ella me observó y escuchó con atención hasta que terminé mi relato. Desde cómo conocí a Seiya, hasta la invitación que Haruka acababa de hacerme. Michiru sabe perfectamente la relación que tengo con mi rubio, pero jamás ha opinado al respecto.

—Y eso fue lo que sucedió Mich ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué piensas? —Mi hermana saboreó la última porción que había en su plato y habló con seriedad.

—El amor es un asco Serena. Por esta única ocasión y porque veo que para eso me lo cuentas te diré lo que yo creo. Haruka: es guapo, muy atractivo y yo con gusto le daría alojamiento en mi cama una o dos noches, no más ¿Por qué?, porque él no es de relaciones serias y así debe ser tomado él también, como una buena noche y nada más. Seiya: No lo conozco más que por tus palabras y lo que veo es a un chico sumamente inteligente que lo que esta haciendo es mostrarte lo que quieres ver, según tú es muy honesto, pero discúlpame yo no creo en la honestidad. Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, Sere. Por muy perfectos que parezcamos esta ahí y un día tiene que salir. No sé, suena demasiado lindo el tal Seiya como para ser verdad. Lo siento igual no me hagas mucho caso sabes que mi lema es "el amor apesta". —Le sonreí, me levanté, la abracé y comencé a besar sus mejillas una y otra vez, sabiendo que lo odia.

—Necesitas una dosis de amor — Le dije continuando con mi ataque de besos. Extrañamente esta vez no opuso resistencia, así que me aburrí y me senté ahora a su lado —¿De verdad ya no crees en el amor Mich?

—Amor…—Dijo con ironía — es una tonta ilusión… ilusión: Imagen sugerida por los sentidos que carece de verdadera realidad, Esperanza que carece de fundamento en la realidad. En pocas palabras el amor es irreal; al menos para mí, así de sencillo linda. Esa definición es de WordReference, no creas que la inventé—Me dejó sin palabras, sin una sola —Te dejo, que pases buenas noches y suerte en tu cita de mañana —Me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la cocina. Hablar con Michiru fue la peor decisión que he tomado. O ella le ve el lado malo a todo o… es realista.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

Hey ya sé que no cumplí y actualicé antes pero es que si ya lo tenía listo pues ¿como para qué esperar? Espero les haya gustado es chap, fue más Seiya y Zafiro esta vez. Aunque también se mencionó Andrew y Haruka tuvo sus ratos. Me duele la cabeza T.T así que mejor hagan ustedes sus hipótesis y háganmelas saber! Que tengan un lindo fin de Semana!

Y prometo contestar todos sus Rw sólo dejen que se me pase el dolor u.u

Próxima actualización Sábado!

Saben que sus Rw son bienvenidos y me hacen muy feliz con ellos, así que sean buenas ñ.ñ

**Alex: **Me hace muy muy feliz saber que te agradó el chap anterior wwwiiii. La verdad respecto a Michiro creo que en este fic es uno de mis personajes favoritos y espero que a ti también siga gustándote y no, no es mala sólo que como ella misma lo dijo todos tienen su lado oscuro y Hotaru es su amiga así que claro la va a defender. Lita es genial, y así es, es lo que quita el drama aunque en este también se puso medio sentimental, pero se sobrepone rápido. De Seiya y Haru, sé que no fue lo que esperabas, pero ya viste por qué! El rubio se cree que nadie lo merece, pero por otro lado esta esa rivalidad con Seiya que no le permitirá dejar que le gane a su gatita, veamos hasta dónde esta dispuesto a llegar y qué es lo que en verdad siente por Serena. Me alegro que tú y Trivlera hayan arreglado sus diferencias jajaja besos niña y nos seguimos leyendo ok!

**Trivlera: **Bien! sigue con las porras, ojala siga mereciéndolas después de la actitud que tomó el rubio no, no, no! Si Serena esta que se muere por Haruka, pero el otro se cotiza demasiado y todos le dicen a Serena que Haruka no es para algo serio. Seiya va ganando terreno, pero a final ya viste que Haru no se dejará habrá que ver qué tanto pretende hacer el gran Haruka Tenoh! Lita la pobre ya no sabe ni qué pensar con Zafiro si, se las esta cobrando, pero aun esta la duda de si sigue sintiendo algo por ella. Ahora veamos si se va a buscar a Zafiro de nuevo jajaja esta loca. Nos seguimos leyendo y gracias por seguir conmigo.


	6. Enfrentamientos

**Serena POV**

Acababa de salir de la ducha y eran justo las 6:00 am ¡Dios! ¿A quién se le ocurre poner clases a las 7:00 de la madrugada? y peor cuando después de esa tengo dos horas libres es como para dar de baja esa tonta materia, pero no, son créditos fáciles y por ellos vale la pena este gran sacrificio.

Una vez humectada de pies a cabeza, comencé a vestirme, hoy iré preparada; no pienso ir por la vida mostrándole mi ropa interior al mundo. Opté por un pantalón azul fuerte, ajustado y una blusa strapless blanca, con un coqueto cinturón azul bajo el busto. Una vez vestida me miré al espejo; de frente, un perfil, el otro, mi trasero y de verdad que no sé cómo es que todo me queda tan bien, yo misma me sorprendo. Hasta entiendo a todas las que me odian.

Mi cabello lo arreglé de modo que luciera natural, así no se notaría tanto si me despeinaba como ayer. Lo ricé únicamente de las puntas y ¡oh sorpresa! Aun así luce muy bien. Maquillaje ligero, tacones definitivamente esos no pueden faltar y adelante.

Terminé de arreglarme faltando 20 minutos para las 7 y corrí. Debo tomar un taxi pues hoy Darien entra mucho más tarde y por muy caballero que sea, sólo un tonto o un hombre demasiado enamorado se levantaría temprano sólo para llevarme a la escuela.

Salí corriendo cual bólido, cuando al dar el primer paso fuera del edificio me encontré con una de las sonrisas más lindas que he visto en mi vida.

—Buenos días bombón… ¿Tarde? —Le sonreí y me acerqué a él. Me extendió el bendito casco y lo tomé resignada.

—Bastante tarde y muchas gracias —Pero ¿Acaso este chico no tiene auto? Ayer casi beso el suelo para agradecer que me bajé con vida de esa cosa y aquí voy otra vez. Tomé airé y me subí en esa maquina mortal. Lo único bueno es que puedo ir abrazada de él y al hacerlo nuevamente, descubrí que no me costará mucho acostumbrarme.

Llegamos a la Universidad en tiempo record. Y después de todo creo que si, definitivamente podré acostumbrare a ir abrazada del firme y ancho dorso de Seiya.

Bajamos de la motocicleta, nos quitamos el casco y de inmediato se acercó a mí y comenzó a acomodarme el cabello.

—Lista, ya no te molestes —Me pareció un lindo y gracioso gesto de su parte.

—Gracias —Miré el reloj y ¡wow! Aun faltan 10 a las 7, jamás pensé que llegaríamos con 10 minutos de anticipación. Lo dicho… —Conduces como un demente —Le dije con una sonrisa.

—Si lo sé, todo mundo lo dice.

—Bueno, me voy —Le ofrecí mi mano, esperando que la estrechara para despedirnos, pero no fue así. La tomó con intenciones de no soltarla y me acercó a él, pasando su mano aun unida a la mía por mi cintura. Mi rostro quedó hundido en su pecho, su aroma me golpeó y algo extraño me sucedió. Me sentí tan cómoda, pero a la vez nerviosa, me agrada demasiado y eso me asusta. Su perfume es más suave que el de Haruka, pero igual de embriagante… Haruka de nuevo ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer en mi mente en momentos que no debe?

—Vamos, te acompaño — Me dijo suavemente al oído y yo sólo atiné a asentir. Caminó sin soltar mi mano. No sé qué hacer, no quiero que nos vean entrar así tomados de la mano. Comenzarán los rumores y no quiero eso, aunque si soy sincera no es lo que los demás puedan pensar… me preocupa lo que él… lo que Haruka pueda creer. Soy tan tonta.

Atravesamos la universidad ante la mirada de coraje de muchas de mis compañeras, seguramente están pensando en lo guapo que es Seiya y que soy una zorra que cambié a otro no menos guapo como lo es Darien, nada más y nada menos que por su propio hermano.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Haruka Tenoh, bombón? — ¿Eh? Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Yo arrugué el entrecejo y lo miré confundida.

—Es el hermano de Lita, mi mejor amiga ¿Por qué? —Obvio no pienso decirle: "ah pues nos besamos de vez en cuando y a veces hemos estado a punto de llegar a algo más". Seiya sonrió de forma extraña; divertido y con cierta malicia.

—Es que ayer que llegué por ti noté… no sé, una actitud… mmm… ¿Celos tal vez? —Yo solté una risa incrédula. ¿Haruka celoso? Si, claro —No te rías es en serio. Es sabido que él y yo no nos llevamos, pero ayer de verdad quería asesinarme.

—¿Se llevan mal? ¿Y eso por qué? — rodó lo ojos hacia arriba y luego me miró con seriedad, algo raro en él.

—Digamos que a ninguno de los dos nos gusta perder.

—No entiendo — Odio cuando me dicen las cosas a medias.

—Sólo te diré, bombón que ahora estamos empatados, pero pronto llegará la mía la mía—Se formó de nueva cuenta esa sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Si no pensaba decirme el chisme completo no veo para qué comenzó a hablar. Ahora no podré dormir si no sé a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que sucedió entre ellos. Debo preguntarle a Lita.

Llegamos a la puerta del salón y seguía sin soltarme. Yo tampoco hacía un gran esfuerzo por zafarme. Nos quedamos parados en la puerta sin decir nada sólo mirándonos, ambos totalmente serios ¿Qué estará pasando por tu cabeza alocada Seiya? ¿Y por qué mi jodida ardilla me grita que quiere fresas?

— Quiero besarte — al escucharlo sonreí como idiota. Estábamos pensando lo mismo. Sólo que yo jamás me hubiese atrevido a decirlo. Está bien vamos a comprobar si no me equivoqué ayer con lo del sabor. Y mandando al diablo lo de "irme lento" coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me acerqué.

—Buenos días, jóvenes— ¡Mierda! Abrí los ojos y miré a mi profesora que acababa de llevar. Vieja desgraciada ¡Si casi siempre llega tarde!

—Te veo a la una, bombón —Me dio un beso en la mano y se marchó. Reconozco que ese chico esta logrando hacerme suspirar.

**Lita POV**

Las 8:30 am rumbo a la escuela con mi amado hermano. Los dos con caras de perros. Y cómo no, después de lo que me hizo el cabrón de Zafiro. Y Haruka, ni siquiera me di cuenta de la hora en que llegó, debió perturbarlo lo que le dije de Serena durmiendo con Seiya. Trae puestos sus súper lentes de sol y ni la música encendió; la cruda lo debe estar matando. Pobre, después de todo entiendo lo que debe estar pasando, el muy tonto no quiere reconocer que Serena de verdad le interesa y no soporta que su rival numero uno este cerca de ella. Estamos en una situación similar, sólo que a mí me viene valiendo madres lo que los demás puedan pensar de mí, y si estoy haciendo mi intento por ganarme a Zafiro.

Ayer estuve a punto de ir a buscar a Andrew, pero no lo hice y vaya que hubiera sido sencillo porque me estuvo llamando y mandando mensajes en la noche al grado de que tuve que apagar de nuevo el teléfono para poder dormir, aunque no dejo de preguntarme: ¿Y si la decisión que tomé no fue la correcta? ¿Y si el Zafiro del que yo me enamoré ya no existe? Me cansa, me estresa tanto pensar en eso. Recliné el asiento totalmente hacia atrás. Y me tapé la cara con ambas manos. No quiero pensar en nada, no me siento bien con lo que estoy haciendo… con nada. Ayer me dejé humillar y lo pero es que pienso seguir buscándolo.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —Me quité una mano de mi cara y lo vi con mi ojo izquierdo ¿Qué, ya no esta furioso? Algo debe querer de mí.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? — Directo al grano ¿Para qué hacerle al tonto?

—Ayúdame —¡WTF! Me incorporé cual liga al escuchar esa palabra salir de la boca de mi hermano mayor y lo miré exagerando mi asombro —No me pongas esa cara, no me hagas arrepentirme de lo que te quiero pedir.

—No, es que… espérame —Tomé mi celular y comencé a teclear.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Marcando este día en mi agenda de fechas importantes, ya sabes donde… —Haruka me arrebató mi Smartphone y lo arrojó al asiento trasero del auto. Casi muero pues por un segundo creí que su destino era la ventana. —Animal, mi teléfono.

—No estoy para bromitas, Lita —Acomodé el asiento y me hundí en él, cruzándome de brazos. Espero que interprete mi silencio como un vete al diablo.

—Qué bueno que vas a escuchar —Habló con burla mirándome de reojo, sintiéndose triunfante y continuó —Quiero que convenzas a Serena de que deje de salir con Black.

—Ja… Ja-ja-ja —Reí sarcástica —¿Algo más? Esa plática ya la tuvimos ayer y no tengo humor para continuarla, así que no jodas tan temprano. — Resopló molesto y al igual que ayer apretó fuertemente el volante.

—Te estas equivocando con ese tipo Lita, entiende. Alejarla de él es lo mejor.

—¿Según quién? ¿Según Haruka el "No ha nacido quién me merezca"? ¿eh? Óyeme Haru, yo con mucho gusto te voy a ayudar el día que reconozcas lo mucho que te interesa mi amiga más allá de lo sabrosa que pueda estar, mientras tanto, olvídalo y si tanto te preocupa; aléjalo tu mismo. A mí no me molestes ¿Va? —Y ya no me contestó. Está furioso lo sé, pero para lo que me importa. Yo estoy que me lleva la… pena y me la estoy tragando. Que él haga lo mismo.

Al llegar bajamos del coche y al igual que Haruka me puse mis lentes de sol, no me gusta mucho usarlos, Serena dice que me veo con más personalidad, pero yo le discuto que más personalidad me dan mis ojazos verdes. En fin hoy estoy desvelada así que los usaré.

El mísero de mi hermano se fue sin mirar atrás. Yo tomé mi camino en dirección a mi salón con toda la calma del mundo; total aun es temprano y si no lo es, igual no me apuro, no tengo muchos ánimos de entrar a clase.

Caminaba apaciblemente, así como suelo ser yo… ja, cuando un horrible espasmo en mi estómago se hizo presente al ver caminar en mi dirección a Zafiro y más intenso se volvió cuando al intentar sacarle vuelta veo a Andrew acercarse también. Se van a encontrar, inevitablemente se van a encontrar. Esperen, el espasmo desaparece dando paso a la emoción, todo este tiempo el mundo entero ha tenido razón: ¡Soy mala! Soy una mala persona, quiero que se encuentren, para qué negarlo, eso quiero. Es más propiciaré el encuentro.

Miré a Zafiro, él me sonrió tan bello como siempre. Es un infeliz ¿Cómo se le ocurre saludarme así como si nada hubiera pasado ayer? Igual contesté su sonrisa, pero al tiempo me di la vuelta hacia el encuentro de Andrew, que en cuanto notó mis intenciones de ir con él, apresuró el paso. Al parecer no ha visto a Zafiro ni viceversa. Vamos a ponerte a prueba mi querido Zaf.

—Andrew, hola ¿Cómo estas? —Lo saludé cariñosamente dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. El arrugó en entrecejo y me miró son sorpresa, pero a la vez feliz. Maldición no quiero que le vayan a romper esos labios que se muerde tan suculentamente cuando esta confundido. Me estoy sintiendo un poco culpable, el más inocente en estos momentos es mi rubio.

—Te estuve llamando anoche y no me contestaste — Según él esta molesto. Piensa que le creo que ese puchero tan tierno es de enojo, me mata cuando pone esa cara. Acaricié su mejilla y le sonreí. Sería una lástima que este rostro tan bello terminara golpeado.

—Así que te sigues viendo con él, Lita —Se escuchó la voz de Zafiro a mis espaldas a un volumen considerable. Rayos, creo que mejor no quiero que peleen.

—¿Y a ti qué si nos seguimos viendo? —Andrew me hizo a un lado parándose frente a Zafiro ¡Válgame el señor! Como diría mi abuela.

—Mira tú… amigo —Dijo irónico— por favor, estoy hablando con Lita, yo no hablo con perros traidores como tú —Parecía que de un momento a otro Andew se le echaría encima, pero yo me abracé fuertemente a él, cuando escuché a Zafiro que seguía hablando molesto — Aunque bueno, después de todo tú también entras en esa categoría, Lita —Un escalofrío me recorrió completa ¿Me dijo perra traidora? Lo miré detenidamente incrédula ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Zafiro… —Fue lo único que logré decir antes de que Andrew lo derribara de un puñetazo en la mejilla. —¡Andrew! —Grité y me sentí como en las telenovelas donde la frágil y grácil protagonista corre de un lado a otro tratando de detener aquella pelea. Pero ahora que lo pienso bien… creo que me dedicaré a observar mientras Andrew vaya ganando todo esta bien. Zafiro se merece eso y más.

Me aparté, Zafiro se levantó y arremetió contra Andy, el cual no cayó completamente al piso, pero al levantar la cara vi que salía un hilo de sangre proveniente de sus labios.

—¿Cómo te atreviste, Andrew? ¡Eras uno de mis mejores amigos! —Gritaba Zafiro furioso. Ya había una multitud de gente alrededor de nosotros, sólo espero que Darien aparezca por aquí. Esto se esta poniendo feo.

—No importa el por qué lo haya hecho, lo único que importa es que yo quiero a Lita y la quiero de verdad —Andrew golpeó nuevamente a Zafiro ahora en es estómago, provocando que se curvara ante el dolor.

—Pero nunca las vas a amar como lo hago yo —Al escuchar eso mi corazón se estremeció y toda la rabia que sentía por él se desvaneció. Andrew le dio una patada en el rostro y no pude soportarlo más.

—¡Idiota, animal! Ya basta—Le grite al rubio que se encontraba a mi lado mientras me acercaba a dónde yacía Zafiro tirado en el piso.

—Zaf, perdón esto es mi culpa yo…

—Si, si lo es… todo ha sido tu culpa —No me permitió que lo ayudara a levantarse, llegaron otros chicos y se lo llevaron. Miré a Andrew, me observa con una gran tristeza, tan mal me sentí que preferí bajar la vista ¿Qué clase de persona soy? Lo estoy usando sin ninguna compasión. Me di la vuelta y me marché a mi clase, deseando que esta ya hubiese terminado y largarme de aquí. Veré si el francés de la otra noche tiene la tarde libre… necesito distraerme.

**Serena POV**

Después de dos pesadas horas de clase salí al fin. Detesto los miércoles; entro temprano, tengo que usar taxi, y para terminarla desayuno sola porque todos los demás están en clase.

Guardaba mi lap aun sentada en mi lugar, cuando un cuchicheo se empezó a escuchar, levanté la mirada y vi a mis compañeras que hablaban entre ellas sonriendo de manera coqueta. Miré en la misma dirección que ellas y me encontré con el causante, que me observaba, mientras me regalaba una de sus sensuales sonrisas. Si me mira es porque viene a buscarme a mí, supongo. Me levanté, tomé mi bolso y sacudí mis rizos dorados al tiempo que miraba a mis compañeras con altivez.

—Nos vemos chicas —Me despedí meneando mi mano al puro estilo "Corto, corto, largo, largo" y llegué hasta donde Haruka. Se deben estar muriendo al ver que ahora me voy con él.

—Vamos, ya que no será comida, que sea desayuno—Dijo ofreciéndome su brazo, el cual tomé sin pensarlo ni una vez siquiera ¡Qué brazos los de este hombre! Pero no me siento del todo bien, algo me dice que lo que estoy haciendo no es muy correcto. Seiya me ha dejado claras cuales son sus intenciones conmigo, lo cual se toma como que estamos saliendo. Con Haruka nunca he sabido qué es exactamente. No puede interpretarse como que estoy saliendo con dos al mismo tiempo ¿O si?, qué confuso.

—¿Desayunamos aquí en la escuela?

—Cómo crees. Tengo algo más en mente.

—Y ¿Tus clases? —Una risilla salió de esos ricos labios y me miró.

—Muy bien Gatita, en mis clases todo bien —no me refería a eso, pero comprendo que quiere decir que no le importan.

Llegamos hasta el estacionamiento y me abrió la puerta del auto. Me siento tan extraña saliendo a solas con Haruka. Una vez dentro del coche y antes de que lo encendiera, decidí preguntarle el motivo de su cambio tan repentino.

—Haruka…—Me miró con atención. Con sólo eso no sabe todo lo que provoca en mí — ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué éstas invitaciones tan de pronto? —Acarició mi mejilla, delineó mi labio inferior con su dedo pulgar y se acercó a mí. Juro que ya mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

—Siempre has sabido que me encantas ¿O no? —Pasé saliva, esa forma de mirar me mata. Lo que dice, lo sé, pero en todo el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos sus "demostraciones" por decirlo de algún modo, han sido muy nuestras. De hecho en público me trata como a Lita.

—Pero nosotros nunca…—Dejé la frase a medias pues sus labios succionando con suavidad los míos me obligaron a hacerlo. Suave, un beso suave fue como comenzó. Kiwi… mi fruta favorita. Puse mi mano en su mejilla mientras la suya se colocaba en mi nuca haciéndolo más profundo. Mordisqueaba con delicadeza mi labio inferior mientras yo hacía lo mismo con los suyos. Definitivamente nadie besa como Haruka. Lo sentí breve, demasiado diría yo y fue él quien lo terminó, separándose poco a poco y dándome pequeños besos hasta quedar únicamente con mi frente unida a la suya y mirándonos a los ojos con la respiración ya alterada ¿Qué es esto que sucede entre nosotros? Fue un simple beso.

—¿Nos vamos? —Asentí. Se acomodó en su asiento y puso en marcha el auto. No sé si reír o llorar, ese beso fue para callarme y no tener que darme ningún tipo de explicación. ¿Por qué no logra ver lo que siento por él?. Si él quisiera… Suspiré y encendí la música para no hablarle de nuevo durante el recorrido. Ya pasó mi emoción por el beso, ahora estoy un poco molesta… molestia que olvidaré si me besa de nuevo, lo sé.

El desayuno, como era de suponerse fue en el Valadéz; uno de los lugares más caros ubicado en la mejor zona. Al entrar, desde la hostess hasta la señora de la mesa de al lado veían insistente y coquetamente a Haruka. Me encanta como él pareciera ignorarlas, y de pronto les dedica una sutil y sensual sonrisa de lado haciéndolas suspirar y sonrojar con ese simple acto. No las culpo todo él es irresistible.

Después de pedir la comida, me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos. No entiendo cómo es que me gustan Seiya y Haruka siendo tan diferentes; Seiya es tan fresco siempre sonriente y despreocupado pareciera que nada le importa, y Haruka, se ve todo el tiempo serio y tan seguro de sí mismo, siempre tratando de cuidar su imagen. Ambos son coquetos, sólo que Seiya es un descarado. ¿Por qué no puedo encontrar un dos en uno? Bueno… tres en uno porque también sigo queriendo parte de Darien. Pido demasiado, creo que Lita tiene razón; moriré siendo virgen esperando al "hombre indicado".

Conversamos unos momentos hasta que llegó nuestra comida. ¿Así será con todas las chicas o sólo conmigo? Es decir; hablamos, pero en realidad no me dice gran cosa. En cuanto tocamos un tema personal lo evade y comienza a coquetear para cambiarlo. Además, no sé qué decir o preguntarle, de verdad me acabo de dar cuenta de que conozco muy poco a Haruka, no sé de él más que su amor por los coches y que le gusta el color azul. Llegué a pensar que lo mejor era irnos a mi departamentos y besuquearnos como acostumbramos, pues eso vaya que lo hacemos bien ¿De verdad eso es lo único que hay entre nosotros? ¿Simple calentura y atracción?

Terminábamos de almorzar cuando miré mi reloj y vi que faltaba media hora para mi siguiente clase.

—Haru, creo que ya deberíamos irnos…

—Cierto, pero espera —Hizo una señal llamando al mesero, pagó la cuenta. Y con esa sonrisa que me enciende, tomó mi mano, nos pusimos de pie y salimos del lugar. —Gatita… lo siento, pero necesito ir a otro lado, así que por hoy tendrán que sufrir sin tu hermosa y agradable presencia en clase.

—De acuerdo, creo que podrán sobrevivir con eso, Pero ¿A dónde me llevarás? —Contesté con coquetería. Estos hermanos Tenoh, son una mala influencia para mí. Las clases que he perdido durante esta semana han sido culpa de ellos.

—Me alegra… porque yo no podría. Y respecto a dónde, ya verás, espero te guste porque es mi gran pasión y amor… además de ti — Llegamos al auto. Caminar con él mientras me decía eso me hizo sentir que volaba. Espero no darme tremendo madrazo si llego a caer.

El recorrido fue como el anterior, sólo con música de fondo, pero ahora, acariciaba mi mano con suavidad y me dio la impresión de que estaba más relajado. Después de media hora, al fin llegamos; un autódromo. No me sorprende, ciertamente este es un lugar el cual ama y lo noto en el brillo de sus ojos conforme nos adentramos en él. Me pregunto si aquí es a donde trae siempre a todas sus conquistas.

Caminamos un par de minutos por un pasillo que se me hizo interminable, hasta que el fin desembocamos en la pista. La recorrí con la mirada sin ocultar mi asombro. Esta vacío, sólo a los lejos se ven personas aparentemente trabajando, deben ser de mantenimiento o algo así. Jamás había estado en un lugar de estos y de verdad que es imponente.

—Impresionante ¿No es así? —Me preguntó sin dejar de admirar la pista.

—Seguramente con esto impresionas a to…das—Me arrepentí en el último instante. Qué tonta ¿Cómo le voy a decir algo así? — Lo miré, esperando que reaccionara molesto, pero contrario a eso me sonrió.

—Sólo a mi ex novia y a ti las he traído aquí —Me sentí tan tonta, pero bien a la vez. No sé si creerle ¿Me esta dando la importancia que en su momento tuvo la mujer esa? Supongo que eso es bueno —Ven—Ahora pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me guió por otro largo pasillo, entramos en una de las gigantes puertas donde había algunos autos. Destapó uno de ellos y se le formó una sonrisa totalmente diferente a las que yo conozco; sincera —Es mío —Me dijo orgulloso, tomando mi mano y acercándome — Aun más impresionante ¿Cierto?

—¿Qué tiene de especial? Todos me parecen iguales —Le dije con indiferencia y burla en mi voz —Haruka me jaló hacia él dejándome sin aire ante la fuerza con que me sujetó de la cintura.

—¿Y yo, si tengo algo de especial? o ¿Soy igual a todos? —Me dijo al oído mientras una de sus manos jugueteaba enredándose en los risos de mi cabello. Mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente al sentir su aliento en mi oído. Sólo con eso creí que de un momento a otro iba a desfallecer.

—Tú eres único, Haruka —Dije perdida en mi inconsciencia y ruborizándome de inmediato.

—¿En qué sentido? Y… ¿Te gusta? —¡Dios! Eso que siento entre mis piernas no creo que sea su celular. Mi corazón se volvió loco acompañado de mi respiración. La cual con esfuerzos heroicos intentaba controlar. La traidora siempre me delata.

—En todo sentido y… créeme que… gustarme es poco—Dudosa y sin estar segura de querer saber la respuesta, continué —La pregunta es… lo que yo represento para ti.

—Eres mi mayor debilidad, Gatita… te temo —Esas palabras me sacaron abruptamente de mi celestial momento. Separé mi rostro y lo miré a los ojos, dudando que de sus labios hubieran salido esas palabras. Si, si es Haruka.

—Haru, creo que este juego es cada vez más peligroso, y siento que deberíamos parar.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo; ya no más juegos. ¿Quieres que comencemos de verdad? — Simplemente me dediqué a observarlo. No comprendo lo que esta diciendo o más bien no lo puedo creer. Se acercó con la obvia intención de besarme cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Suspiré volviendo en mí y me solté de su abrazo.

—Perdón —Le dije y me alejé un poco.

—¿Si?

—_Bombón —_La sangre se me fue a los talones ¡Seiya! —_Te sigo esperando_ _¿Todo bien?_—Miré el reloj. Mierda, es la una treinta.

—Seiya, lo siento se me pasó el tiempo y… no estoy en la universidad.

—_¿Dónde estas? Voy por ti_ —Qué mal me siento, soy de lo peor, soy de lo peor.

—No, es que… estoy con alguien —Se escuchó un resoplido y hubo un silencio. Seguramente se molestó y con justa razón.

—_Con Haruka_ —Afirmó y yo asentí como si me estuviera viendo.

—Si.

—_Hagamos algo… llámame cuando estés en tu casa_ —Se escucha serio. Ay no, me siento tan mal.

—Si, si yo te llamo. Seiya lo siento de verdad.

—_No pasa nada bombón. Llámame hermosa_— Terminó la llamada y yo me quedé un momento de espaldas a Haruka con el teléfono aun en mi oído. Giré a mirarlo y no pudo ocultar su rostro satisfecho por lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo hizo a propósito.

Caminé hacia la salida sin hablarle y él me siguió. Al alcanzarme me tomó por la cintura y adoptó mi ritmo el cual era algo apresurado.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

—¿De qué? —Le pregunté molesta. Es un cínico me habla como si no supiera lo que hizo.

—Gatita, espera, espera —Se paró frente a mí tomándome por los hombros y sonrió —¿Estas molesta porque no pudiste ver a tu amiguito Black? —No le contesté. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás con fastidio y fue él quien continuó —¿No entiendes que muero de celos al verte con él?, ¿No entendiste lo que te pedí hace unos momentos?. Quiero que seamos algo más que amigos, Gatita —¿Qué pasa con Haruka? Hace tres días no hubiera pensado la respuesta, pero ahora esta Seiya y hay dos cosas respecto a él que me impiden contestar; primero, no es correcto que deje a mi chico sexy así como así, cuando él desde un inicio me habló claro a cerca de sus intenciones y yo no lo rechacé. Segunda, de verdad ha llegado a interesarme y me gusta su compañía, así que hasta no estar segura de lo que siento no puedo decirle que si a ninguno de los dos. Además este cambio tan de la nada en Haruka no me convence del todo.

—No puedo responderte ahora, lo siento— Me soltó y noté como apretaba fuertemente los puños y su mandíbula se tensaba. Lo ignoré y seguí caminando sin estar conciente de hacia dónde.

—Espera, te vas a perder —Me detuve, tiene razón. Caminamos en silencio hasta el auto, yo ligeramente adelantada en mi momento de mujer indignada. Al llegar me crucé de brazos esperando que abriera el auto cuando sentí un fuerte jalón que me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Como si fuese la cosa más ligera del mundo me tomó en sus brazos y me sentó en el cofre del carro, colocándose entre mis piernas y sin decir "agua va" me besó. Al inicio me resistí un poco, pero pronto desistí, ante mi cooperación soltó mi rostro y bajó sus manos a mis caderas pegándome a él y un "mmm" involuntario escapó de mí al sentirlo. Este hombre me va a matar con estos arrebatos. Esta vez no fueron sólo mordiscos, también su lengua entró en acción. Sentía una necesitada inmensa de tenerlo más cerca, más en mí, más… dentro. Mis manos se movieron por sí solas hasta su trasero y lo atraje aun más. No supe el momento en que ocurrió pero su mano ya estaba bajo mi blusa acariciando mi cintura, lo dicho… su habilidad con las manos no es de dios. Ante ese tacto abrí los ojos y recordé dónde jodidos nos encontrábamos. Di por terminado el beso y le puse un alto a su mano.

—Haruka, creo que este no es un buen lugar —Me dio un último beso más tranquilo y me bajó del auto, abriéndome la puerta.

—No sabes lo que haces conmigo, Gatita —Dijo encontrándose ya al volante. Y en efecto no lo sé, lo que si sé es lo que él provoca en mí y eso es lo que me causa tanto miedo.

Llegamos a mi casa. Como siempre Haruka me abrió la puerta y ofreció su mano para bajar. Quiso acompañarme hasta la entrada. A punto de llagar, vi a Seiya parado frente al edificio, lo saludé a la distancia con un movimiento de mano y él sonrió. Creo que no esta molesto después de todo. Creí que Haruka se iría al ver a Seiya, pero no lo hizo.

Llegamos frente a él y yo me sentía invisible en medio de ambos. Ellos se miraban realmente furiosos, la tensión era palpable y no sabía que hacer. Inocentemente traté de romper la incomodidad de la situación sin saber lo que se desataría.

—Bueno, Haru. Muchas gracias, la pasé muy bien.

—De nada Gatita y debes saber que habrá más días como este—Posó su mano en mi cintura y me atrajo a él, al parecer con intensiones de besarme, pero moví el rostro logrando que el beso fuera en la mejilla. Seguía mirando a Seiya, el cual parecía molesto, pero tranquilo.

—Ok, nos vemos —Me solté y me acerqué a Seiya, quien pasó su brazo por mi hombro abrazándome.

—Hola bombón, te extrañé —Dijo al tiempo que hundía su cara en mi cabello y me besaba en el mismo sitio ¿Pero qué les pasa a este par? Me siento como un juguete en manos de un par de niños que no les gusta compartir y ambos quieren demostrar que es suyo. Miré a Seiya que al igual que el otro no me hacía el menor caso, y hablé.

—Eh, subo y enseguida ba…

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes Black? —¿huh? Ahora miré a Haruka. Dios ¿En qué momento se volvieron tan brillantes sus ojos? Seiya rió con marcada burla.

—Bombón, anda, te espero—Contestó ignorando al rubio.

—Te estoy hablando — Dijo Haruka tomando a Seiya del cuello de la camisa, mientras este último me hacía a un lado.

—Oigan, ¿Se quieren calmar? —Miré a mi alrededor buscando quién pudiera auxiliarme, pero no logré encontrar a nadie. Seiya se zafó con brusquedad del agarre de Haruka y volteó a mirarme.

—No te preocupes Bombón, yo no estoy aquí para pelear. Vine por ti —Haruka también volteó hacia mí. Le dirigí una mirada suplicante, resopló furioso y cuando creí que todo pasaría, le dio un empujón a Seiya acompañado de un golpe que hizo a mí pobre pelinegro caer.

—¡Seiya! —Grité, agachándome y tratando de ayudarlo a incorporarse. Haruka seguía de pie frente a nosotros e increíblemente Seiya con total cinismo una vez de pie comenzó a carcajearse.

—¿Así es como piensas demostrarme que eres mejor que yo Tenoh? —El rubio se puso de nueva cuenta en posición como si fuera a lanzar un nuevo golpe, pero se detuvo.

—No, tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo hago las cosas ¿O ya olvidaste quien soy mocoso?

—¡Ya!, no entiendo qué es lo que esta pasando aquí, pero no quiero estar en medio —Volteé hacia Haruka molesta — No tenías por qué golpearlo —Tomé a Seiya de la mano y caminé dentro del edificio —Vamos Seiya. —Haruka se dio la vuelta murmurando furioso y se marchó. Nunca quise que esto terminara así.

**Lita POV**

Llegué a casa a las 2:00 pm. Darien me trajo, pues Haruka jamás apareció. Lo he notado raro desde ayer que supo lo de Serena y Seiya. Ahí hay algo, algo sucedió entre ellos y sin duda fue grande porque se detestan el uno al otro. En fin, en estos momentos los asuntos ajenos están demás, pues suficiente tengo con los míos.

Soy una reverenda y completa idiota, ¿Cómo es que defendí a Zafiro después de lo que me dijo? Y peor ¿Cómo es que insulté a Andrew después de que me defendió? Y sobre todo, siendo yo la causante de que pelearan. Dios, ¿Por qué? Me diste belleza, carisma y simpatía, pero no un corazón jaja qué ñoña. Claro que tuve un corazón el cual me pisotearon y lo que quedó en su lugar esta incompleto, jamás logró recuperarse del todo. No confío en nadie, pero lo más triste es que ya nadie puede confiar en mí, porque todo lo que toco lo convierto en mierda, como sucedió con Zafiro, él no era así, jamás me hubiera insultado, creo que ese es el motivo por el cual lo defendí, porque en lo que se convirtió no es otras cosa que obra mía. Le hice lo que me hicieron a mí.

Entré a mi habitación dispuesta a dormir. Tomé mi reproductor, me tiré en la cama boca abajo y puse una almohada sobre mi cabeza. Comenzaba a sonar "Un Millón de Años Luz" de Soda Stereo cuando un fuerte portazo que se escuchó incluso con la música me hizo saltar. Me quité los audífonos y me erguí un poco poniendo atención a las leperadas que gritaba Haruka. Me vi tentada a salir, pero tal vez no sea lo mejor porque cuando se pone así arrasa con todo aquel inocente o no que se encuentre a su paso… ok saldré como que voy a preparar algo de comer; si no me dice nada, lo invitaré a que coma conmigo y veré si puedo obtener algo de información y si se altera tomo una manzana y regreso. Qué chismosa soy, ¿Qué hay con lo de dejar los chismes ajenos?

Salí tranquilamente de mi habitación, al llegar a la sala me topé con mi hermano desparramado en el sofá, masajeando su sien. Pasé de largo hasta la cocina, tomé mi manzana y regresé a dónde se encontraba, sentándome en el sillón frente a él.

—No entraste a clases — Abrió los ojos y levantó un poco la cabeza para verme. Seguramente no me va a contestar o si lo hace será de mal modo. Se ve que tuvo un mal día.

—Salí con Serena —Eso no lo esperaba.

—Wow —Me incliné al frente, sorprendida en verdad. — ¿Y? ¿Por qué estas molesto?

—Tuve una pelea con Black. Al llevarla a su casa, ahí estaba el imbécil y no lo soporté—Ja, ¿No que tú no te rebajabas? —Serena se molestó, pero lo peor es que entró a su departamento con él.

—Entiendo, no soportas que te esté ganando "el mocoso ese" —Marqué las comillas con mis manos, imitando su voz del otro día.

—No… bueno si. Tú no entiendes.

—¿Entonces? Explícame —Hablé curiosa. Parece que esta es mi oportunidad para que Haruka me revele su interés por mi amiga. Se levantó y caminó en dirección a su habitación.

—Me voy a cambiar, iré a correr un rato.

—Está bien, no me lo digas. Sólo entérate que el interés que despierta Seiya en Serena es… —Preferí callar al escuchar el golpe de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose ¿Por qué todos me evaden? Bueno… a donde me quedé.

Después de mi fallido intento regresé a mi habitación para proseguir con mi plan de tomar una siesta. No tengo mucha hambre, puedo sobrevivir un par de horas más sin comer. Tomé mi celular para ver la hora y me encontré con un nuevo mensaje; era de Andrew.

_Voy camino a tu departamento. Necesitamos hablar_

Suspiré con pesadez. Después de mi comportamiento de hoy, definitivamente le debo una disculpa. Decidí preparar una pasta, esperando que si me esmeraba y me comportaba bien con él lograría hacer que se olvidara pronto de lo sucedido. Apenas terminaba cuando escuché el timbre; seguramente es él.

—Yo abro, ya me voy —Dijo Haruka. Me acerqué a la puerta y vi una linda escena, mis dos rubios favoritos saludándose cordialmente. Al terminar el saludo Haruka se marchó y yo le hice una señal a Andrew para que entrara.

—Ven, vamos a comer —Le dije una vez dentro, tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia la cocina. Él no opuso resistencia, pero lo sentí extraño, no era como otras veces en que a pesar de saber que estaba molesto, se le escapaba una sonrisa al verme.

—No, espera —Al pasar por la sala se detuvo y soltó mi mano — No vine a comer Lita.

—Vamos, no seas payaso, al terminar podemos hablar ¿Qué puede ser tan importante? — Esto no esta bien.

—Yo —Me contestó muy serio. Fue cuando me convencí; tenía razón, esta vez no será tan sencillo.

—Siéntate —Se acomodó en el sillón más cercano y yo me senté junto a él, dudosa entre comenzar a pedirle disculpas o esperar que fuera él quien hablara primero. —Andrew, no estés así conmigo, perdóname —Lo abracé, él correspondió, lo cual tomé como un "esta bien". Y una sensación de alivio se hizo presente.

—Lita, debemos dejar de vernos.

—¿Qué? —Me separé y lo miré fijamente. Seguramente escuché mal. —¿Estas bromeando?

—No —Quitó mis brazos de su cuello y seguía con esa mirada que empezaba a asustarme.

—Andrew, ¿No crees que estas exagerando? — Negó con la cabeza y sonrió tristemente. Esto no me esta gustando nada, nada.

—Lita… ¿Exagerando? Esto es lo que me has pedido desde que Zafiro se entero de lo nuestro; que me aleje, que te deje en paz y es lo que voy a hacer.

—¡NO! —Casi fue un grito —Sé que te lo he pedido muchas veces y que apenas hace un par de días te lo volvía a decir, pero no, Andy. Te necesito conmigo —¿Qué estoy diciendo? —Necesito saber que estas ahí, que siempre lo estarás. No puedes apartarte de mí así como así. Tú me amas.

—Qué egoísta eres, Lita —Se puso de pie molesto, pasó las manos por su cabello y me dio la espalda. Sé que sonó egoísta, pero es la verdad. Lo quiero conmigo, no lo pido sólo para mí, pero si que este cuando lo necesito. —Te importa muy poco lo que yo sienta siempre y cuando esté cuando me quieras.

—Andrew ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué de pronto vienes y me haces este drama? Esto es en lo que nosotros quedamos desde siempre.

—No —Volteo a mirarme molesto— Eso cambió desde el momento en que yo me enamoré ¿Qué parte no entiendes?, ¿No sabes lo que es eso?. Lita yo te quiero sólo para mí. —No supe qué contestar no me gusta el rumbo que esta tomando esta conversación.

—Pero tú siempre supiste que yo amo a Zafiro.

—¡Eso no es verdad!, si lo amaras no lo habrías engañado.

—¡Tú qué sabes! ¡Entonces si tú me amaras no seguirías saliendo con todo ese montón de zorras a las que llamas amigas!

—¡La que no sabe nada eres tú! ¡Yo hace mucho tiempo que dejé de hacer eso, si siquiera te tomaras la molestia de estar conmigo y buscarme por algo que no sea coger, otra cosa sería y te hubieras dado cuenta de que en verdad he tratado de dejar de ser el Andrew que tú conociste! ¿Qué pasó? No me puedes negar que pasamos muy buenos momentos, sin necesidad de terminar en la cama. Al inicio incluso llegué a pensar que llegaríamos a algo más ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿Por qué te alejaste de pronto?

—¡Por que tú nunca has dejado de sentir algo por Molly! Y yo no me iba a convertir en tu premio de consolación—Quiero llorar, quiero llorar ¡Maldita sea no!

—¡Molly es algo que quedó en mi pasado y te lo dije muchas veces Lita! Te dije muchas veces también que iba a cambiar te lo repetí hasta el cansancio y si bien reconozco que también fallé, ¿Qué hay de ti? tú te cerraste a intentar algo conmigo y preferiste seguir viéndome como el cabrón que se acuesta con todas.

—¿Y por qué la sigues viendo? He ahí otra prueba de que a ella la llegaste a amar más de lo que dices amarme a mí. ¿Cómo es que perdonaste a la mujer que más daño te hizo y a mí decidas dejar de verme así como así?

—Te equivocas en todo, y más porque ella no es la mujer que más me ha lastimado… hace mucho que tú la superaste — Terminó de decir eso y un tenso silencio se apoderó de nosotros. Andrew se dio la vuelta sin decir más y salió del departamento. Y yo… comencé a llorar. Esta vez ni dos franceses juntos me harán sentir mejor.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

De nuevo me adelanté! ¿Qué tal? Como siempre espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué les parece Serena? Al fin Haruka se anima, pero resulta ahora es ella la que esta dudosa y bueno cómo no si ya le llegó otro que le mueve el tapete y además no entiende a qué se debe el cambio tan repentino del rubio ¿Qué creen que haya pasado entre estos dos para que se odien tanto? Ahora Lita, pobre ¿Creen que de verdad siga amando a Zafiro? Y cómo ven lo que le grito el pelinegro, aun la ama! de verdad no saben cuanto sufre el pobre Zaf, y ahora Andrew, este pobre lo he tratado cada vez peor, pero veamos cómo le va ahora que mando a Lita muy lejos y la dejó llorando. Ven como si tiene un corazón! Uuuf espero sus hipótesis va!

L s quiero gracias por sus comentarios!

Y ahora **¡Review This Chaper! Háganme feliz ñ.ñ**

**Alex:** Sigues llorando por Haru? Esta vez si aprovechó más su oportunidad ¿no? Hasta maldoso que se llevó a Serena para que plantara a Seiya! Y si yo sé que para eso estan las hermanas, pero que no viste que al principio Lita trató de hablarle bien y él fue el que se alteró y no te preocupes poco a poco tendrá que ir doblegando el orgullo muajaja. Y claro sabes que en mis historias todos tienen un lado obscuro me gusta mostrar los defecto porque todos los tenemos claro que seeee! Y Seiya por mucho que lo ame no se salvará, tiene sus trapitos sucios. De Lita y Zafiro si se aferra a él y se siente culpable por lo que le hizo. Y este nuevo cambio de comportamiento en Haruka qué te parece? Ese personaje es complicado sabes? y si sé que jamás cambiarás a Haru jaja lo tengo claro, veamos si sigues pensando lo mismo durante toda la historia. Y gracias por no delatarme con lo de Mich, prometo más de ella en el siguiente chap ;) ya aparecerá el señor Diamante. Y Gracias por las porras. Besos y nos leemos Alex :D

**Trivlera: **Jajaja me encanta que todas las chicas Haruka dicen "Seiya debe tener algo obscuro" pero si meterá la pata también ya verán. Ya viste que el rubio se esta poniendo las pilas sólo que su carácter debe tratar de doblegarlo un poco. Lita la pobre ya viste cómo le esta yendo con ella es muy complicado, pero porque ella sola se lo complica al seguir aferrada a Zafiro, teniendo a Andrew que la quiere de verdad, ahora el rubio ya se hartó y a ver qué hace ya sin ninguno de los dos. Y de Mich ya pronto viene su parte prometido ;)

**Natii: **Una chica Kou más! Vaya! Ya son un poco más jaja sorry por la demora pero ya aquí esta y gracias a las tres ñ.ñ que bueno que les este gustando este Seiya, espero que no las decepciones, ustedes apoyen incondicionalmente ;) besos y espero tu próxima opinión. Besos y estamos en contacto. Gracias por agregarme en el face.

**STARVENUS: **hola que sorpresa, de verdad me sorprendió que la hayas leído jajaja y más que te haya gustado a pesar de que sé no es muy común este tipo de parejas XD. Ojala sigas y cada vez te guste más. Muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome linda. Estamos por el face sale! Besitos!


	7. ¡Me quiere!, ¿No me Quiere?

**¡Me quiere!, ¿No me Quiere? **

**Serena POV**

Seiya tenía una pequeña herida en el pómulo izquierdo. De verdad Haruka debe pegar fuerte, el golpe lucía ya un poco hinchado, pero no sangró demasiado. Estábamos en la sala en silencio. No sabía qué decirle, lo que sucedió fue mi culpa; primero, lo dejé plantado por irme con otro y después ese otro le parte la cara. Sé que no es excusa, pero es que estando con semejante hombre uno pierde la noción no sólo del tiempo. Lo único que ya le había repetido un millón de veces era: "lo siento", a lo cual él siempre respondió con un: "No pasa nada, no es tu culpa, bombón".

Por otra parte, me quedaron tantas dudas; todo lo que se dijeron y su comportamiento respecto a mí me puso a pensar. Tal vez parezca tonta, pero no lo soy tanto y algo me dice que debo andarme con más cuidado con ambos. El mayor problema es que en cuanto los tengo cerca sobre todo a Haruka, eso de "andarme con cuidado" se disuelve al instante.

Nos encontrábamos sentados, yo en el extremo derecho del sillón recargada en el descansabrazos y él a mí lado, de modo que podía verlo de frente. Me quedé perdida admirando por unos momentos cómo se tocaba ligeramente la mejilla y hacía pequeños gestos de dolor. De ratos parecía furioso y luego estaba serio y pensativo. De pronto, tomó una de mis manos las cuales descansaban sobre mis piernas y me miró, regalándome una sonrisa.

—Bombón… ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Respecto a qué? —Sé respecto a qué, pero es algo que me cuesta contestar, porque ni yo misma lo sé. Dio un ligero apretón a mi mamo y bajó la mirada.

—Te pregunté qué relación tenías con Haruka, me dijiste que sólo había una amistad, y después de lo de hoy no puedo evitar preguntar, ¿En qué momento cambió eso? —Cierto, yo lo dije. Debe pensar que le mentí y de cierto modo así fue, pero es que hasta hace unos momentos Haru no me había propuesto ser "algo más" como lo hizo hoy. Tomé aire y lo miré seria.

—Hoy… digamos que Haruka me pidió que comenzáramos una relación —Seiya se incorporó un poco y su rostro se tensó. La noticia no le agrado.

—¿y?

—Y nada —Miró hacía adelante, se llevó una mano a la frente y me vio de reojo al escuchar mi respuesta —No te diré que Haruka me resulta indiferene, pero tú me gustas y quiero darme la oportunidad de conocerte — Me costó un poco decírselo abiertamente, pero no tenía otra opción. Sonrió, puso su mano en mi rostro y se acercó —Sé que puedo sonar cínica, pero…—Colocó su dedo índice en mis labios para evitar que continuara.

—Eres sincera y…eso significa, que sigo teniendo oportunidad —Yo únicamente asentí. Me incliné depositando un suave beso en su pómulo lastimado.

—Siento de verdad lo sucedido —me tomó del mentón buscando encontrarse con mis ojos, atrayéndome a él. Me besará, me besará.

—Ya te dije que nada de esto es tu culpa —Igual que lo había hecho yo, puso el beso en mi mejilla, lo cual me desconcertó. Yo no iba a resistirme si me besaba en los labios—¿Y qué quieres comer hoy? —Cambió de tema con simpleza. Nos separamos acomodándonos cada uno en su lugar. Para mí ya había sido suficiente de andar de un lado para otro por hoy.

—¿Te gustan los paninos? —Se puso de pie intentando levantarme con él, pero con un gesto de pereza me solté de su mano y giré hacia en teléfono que se encontraba a mi lado—Saben mejor a domicilio —Le dije sonriendo y jalándolo de la camisa para que volviera a sentarse.

Y así, pedimos la comida, que gracias a que se encuentra a dos cuadras de mi casa no tardaron más de 15 minutos y pronto nos encontrábamos comiendo Paninos. Lo que me recordó que tengo alrededor de tres semanas sin ir al gimnasio y Michiru lo ha seguido pagando, de lo cual si llegara a enterarse se alteraría un poco. No viene al caso mi pensamiento, pero no pude evitarlo al ver ese pan gigante lleno de queso, jamón y aderezo que se irá directo a mis caderas.

—Tienes una hermana ¿Cierto?

—Si, así es. Se llama Michiru y es de la edad de Darien —Tomó un trago a su soda dando por terminada su comida. Vaya que velocidad, yo llevo a penas la mitad.

—Me han dicho que también es muy linda, pero yo dudo que sea más que tú —entrelazó sus manos y las colocó a la altura de su boca. Mirándome fijamente.

—Michiru es mucho, pero mucho más linda que yo y no sólo físicamente—El arrugó el entrecejo con incredulidad. Limpié mi boca con una servilleta y me crucé de brazos sobre la mesa— verás… Michiru es la persona que más admiro; la mujer madura, segura, elegante, con gran personalidad, amable, hermosa y autosuficiente. Mi hermana es todo eso y más; la chica que todo hombre desearía. Y yo…—Hice un puchero y resoplé con decepción al no encontrar ni siquiera palabras para describir el desastre que soy — Soy la desordenada, la torpe, que depende totalmente de su apariencia para…

—¡Hey!, tranquila bombón, el que seas diferente a ella no te hace mejor ni peor. Ve a mis hermanos; Darien, es un hombre exitoso a punto de terminar sus estudios, becado y con un futuro brillante, que jamás le ha dado problemas a nuestros padres y es un gran hermano, todo mundo lo ama. Zafiro no menos inteligente, se fue a estudiar al extranjero y le fue bastante bien, un poco solitario y muy metido en su mundo, que si ha dado dolores de cabeza, pero nada en comparación conmigo. Al final estoy yo; un desastre según todo el mundo ¿Y qué? A mí me gusta ser así, lo disfruto, yo no me limito como lo hace Darien, ni huyo a esconderme en mi mundo como en su momento lo hizo Zafiro —Esto comprendo que se refiere a lo de Lita —Es sólo eso, somos diferentes, cada uno con cosas buenas y malas —Tomó mi mano y la besó sacándome una sonrisa —Y sé que tú tienes cosas maravillosas más allá de lo que es evidente.

—Tonto —arqueó una ceja confundido y sorprendido por la forma en que lo acababa de llamar —Odio que empieces a gustarme tanto —Me puse de pie sin esperar respuesta y regresé con el bote de helado sobrante del otro día —Ven—Lo invité a que me siguiera. Ahora veamos cómo reacciona conmigo en la cama.

Entramos a mi habitación y encendí el televisor. Seiya recorrió el lugar con la mirada, y entró de largo. Al encenderse el aparato lo primero que se escuchó fue un "aaah" y de inmediato apagué el DVD ¡Maldición! Olvidé que la última vez estaba viendo "El diario de una Lita" haha quiero decir de una ninfómana, broma local. Y me quedé en una de las escenas más candentes. Me sonrojé violentamente al escuchar la risa de burla de Seiya a mis espaldas, debe estar pensando que veo pornografía, lo cual es totalmente falso, pues esta es una película ERÓTICA no pornografía. Me puse a cambiar de canales como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al fin encontré una película decente y sin contenido sexual; "Troya". Además me encanta, Brad Pitt me recuerda a Haruka y no exagero. Me di la vuelta y me encontré a Seiya observando las fotografías que había en la mesita situada al lado del balcón.

—¿Es tu hermana? —Me acerqué y me paré a su lado observando la imagen. Es la graduación de Michiru del año pasado. Asentí, él sonrió y me miró. —Si es muy linda… pero no más que tú, como ya había dicho —No me gusta que me digan eso, porque yo sé que es mentira. Restándole importancia a su comentario le quité la fotografía, lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé a la cama.

—Espero te guste esa película, yo la amo ¡Sobre todo donde Aquiles pelea contra Héctor!

—Si, claro es como cuando las chicas dicen "amo el fútbol, sobre todo las piernas de los jugadores" —Dijo imitando la voz y ademanes de una chica. Comencé a reír. Qué razón tiene. La película es genial, pero no negaré que las piernas de Brad influyen bastante.

—Ya, ya, no te pongas celoso —Apagué las luces, arrastré las cortinas y ambos nos tiramos en la cama a comer helado. Seiya estaba tranquilo… demasiado para mi gusto, ¿Por qué no intenta abrazarme o besarme? Me acerqué a él recargando mi cabeza en su hombro y él me rodeó con su brazo, mucho mejor. Íbamos en la parte en que el gay hermano de Héctor hiere a Aquiles en el talón cuando ya no lo resistí más; levanté la cara, pasé mi mano por su cello y lo besé. Ahora no sé si en verdad sabe a fresa o es el helado. Me levanté un poco más, colocándome levemente sobre él. Seiya me rodeó con ambos brazos, pero sin intentar algo más. Sentír la tesura, el calor y la humedad de sus labios al contacto con los míos, fue glorioso. Poco a poco su lengua fue introduciéndose en mi boca mientras la mía hacía lo mismo en la suya. Se siente bien, es un ritmo tranquilo y agradable, es uno de esos besos con potencial y tendencia a durar varios minutos sin necesidad de separarte para respirar. No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a hacerlo, lo único que sé es que fue una buena decisión y que he besado a dos diferentes y guapos hombres en menos de 12 horas.

Después del primer minuto, perdí la noción del tiempo, pudimos haber estado en ese beso 5, 10, 15 minutos o una hora, no importaba de lo único que era consciente era de lo mucho que me había gustado. Me separé poco a poco. Seiya me miraba, tomó mi barbilla intentando atraerme de nuevo, pero se mordió el labio y me soltó.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté confundida, ¿Por qué esta haciendo esto?

—Quería que fueras tú quién me besara, no quiero que pienses que lo único que busco de ti es…

—Entiendo…—No lo dejé terminar. Me puse de pie y encendí la luz. Prueba superada.

—Bueno será mejor que me vaya —Se sentó en la cama y yo lo tomé de la mano.

—Quédate hasta que llegue mi hermana, por favor —Hablé haciendo uno de mis pucheros cuando escuché sonar mi celular —Espera— Al tomarlo me di cuenta de que se trataba de Lita.

—Lita, hola nena…—La voz de mi amiga era rara—Si, voy para allá —Colgué el teléfono. Estoy preocupada—Seiya, ¿Puedes llevarme a casa de Lita?

**Lita POV**

Después de llorar un rato, me quedé dormida. Al despertar me encontré con un mensaje de Haruka, diciendo que se quedaría en casa de nuestros padres porque papá lo había llamado. Y la verdad es que no quiero estar sola, así que llamé a Serena.

Estaba recostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, detesto llorar y detesto que sea por un motivo tan estúpido, ¡Por dios! No es el único hombre que coge sabroso sobre la tierra. Andrew no tiene nada de especial. Claro que no, y no tengo por qué estar así por él, después de todo es muy cierto; he sido yo la que le ha pedido una y otra vez que me deje en paz de una buena vez, pero no sé… tal vez lo que más me dolió fue lo último que dijo, que yo era la mujer que más lo había lastimado en su vida. Sé que a veces soy muy insensible, no me mido en lo que digo, pero de ahí a que haya querido lastimarlo al grado de significar eso para él, jamás. En fin, la vida sigue y nada se puede hacer con lo que ya pasó.

Me levanté con la intención de lavarme la cara para despejarme un poco. Ya fue mucho tiempo de idiotez por mi pare, al demonio Andrew y del mismo modo Zafiro, si ambos decidieron ya dejarme fuera de sus vidas, pues adelante. Por mí que se pudran el par de cabrones.

Escuché el timbre, seguramente es Serena. Agradezco tanto que siempre este cuando la necesito. Abrí la puerta y casi se me salen los ojos cuando lo vi frente a mí.

—¿Qué chingados se te perdió aquí, Zafiro? —Pobre se ve mal, tiene un ojo amoratado, una herida considerable en la ceja y la boca hinchada. Pero ni su deplorable apariencia me harán ser amable.

—Lita, no quiero pelear. Vine a pedirte disculpas por lo que dije en la tarde. Tú sabes que yo no soy así, pero te vi con él y de verdad el coraje me ganó.

—Bien, estás perdonado —Le dije seria e Intenté cerrar la puerta, pero me lo impidió.

—No, espera. Por favor, quiero hablar —Me agaché pasando una mano por mi cabello, ¿Y ahora qué? Levanté la vista molesta, pero dispuesta a escucharlo. Detrás de Zafiro apareció Serena mirándome con sorpresa.

—Serena pasa, tengo que hablar con Zafiro, no tardo.

—Eh… no Lita, me voy…

—No, fui yo quien te llamó. Pasa de verdad en seguida regreso —Serena pasó al lado de Zafiro sonriéndole cordialmente y este le correspondió. Ella entró y yo salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—Vamos a mi departamento —Dijo Zafiro. No contesté, me limité a caminar en dirección a la salida. Ya, de una vez, como va.

Recordaba que el camino a su casa era más corto. Estaba molesta y triste. Supongo que igual que Andrew me echará en cara todo lo que le hice y terminará diciéndome que ya no quiere conmigo y que esta con Hotaru. No debí aceptar, pero creo que será bueno cerrar esta etapa por completo.

Al entrar al departamento nos encontramos con Seiya recostado en la sala jugando videojuegos. Cuando nos vio se acercó a saludarme tan sonriente como siempre es él.

—¡Lita! —Lo abracé fuertemente y deposité un firme beso en su mejilla.

—Aauuuch —Dijo retirándose de mí. Lo miré con atención y noté un pequeño corte en su pómulo.

—Haruka —Le dije en tono de afirmación. El rió como si fuese de lo más divertido y asintió.

—Seiya… podrías dejarnos solos.

—Claro… eh, sólo un momento o…

—Sólo un rato, recuerda que Serena me esta esperando —Contesté yo. Seiya tomó sus llaves y salió despidiéndose sólo con un movimiento de mano. Me di la vuelta encontrándome con Zafiro de frente. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera gritarle. Y no me quedaré con nada esta vez voy a desahogarme si de todas formas me va a mandar muy lejos ¿Para qué quedarme callada? —¿Empiezas tú o yo? —le dije cruzándome de brazos.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me mires así.

—Ah, ¡Por favor! ¿Así, cómo? —Grité extendiendo los brazos furiosa— Al menos yo no te dije perro traidor —Cerró los ojos y resopló con cansancio, mientras yo seguía a la ofensiva. No va a volver a insultarme, eso no. Fui estúpida y lo defendí después de lo que me dijo, pero ya no más. —Dime de una vez lo que me tengas que decir para poder largarme y dejar que hagas tu vida feliz con Hotaru o con quien se te de la puta gana.

—Te amo —Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —¿Qué confusiones pasa aquí? Desde cuando el que se supone me ama sobre todas las cosas me manda al diablo y el que debería odiarme ahora resulta que me ama. Zafiro se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza. —Si te estas burlando y todo esto es parte de una venganza o qué se yo pues…

—Creí que iba a poder con esto, que ya no me importabas. Intenté ser indiferente, iniciar algo con Hotaru, pero no podía, no puedo, con sólo verte acababas con todo. No sabes la lucha tan grande que he tenido conmigo mismo, y lo mal que me sentido con todo lo que te he hecho y dicho. A pesar de todo lo que pasó yo te amo como antes, nunca dejé de hacerlo— Lo abracé también sin saber qué responder. Esto ya me lo dijo una vez y al día siguiente me ignoró y se fue con Hotaru.

—¿Y quién me asegura que mañana no cambiarás de opinión y me dejarás de nuevo?

—Yo. Empecemos de nuevo —Me estremecí. Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Deshice el abrazo, tome su cara entre mis manos y lo bese con el mayor cuidado que pude. Él me tomó de la cintura y a ciegas comenzamos a caminar rumbo a su habitación

Una vez en ella, comencé a desabotonar su camisa. Yo, que usaba un sencillo vestido color verde militar quedé en rompa interior rápidamente una vez que él deshiciera los amarres de mis hombros que eran lo único que lo sostenía.

Con su ayuda terminé de quitarle la camisa por completo y me tomó de la cintura acabando con la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros. Continué con mi labor, deshaciéndome del cinturón y abriendo su pantalón. Una vez abajo el zipper introduje mi mano y sentí cómo su cuerpo se tensaba, comencé a besar su pecho y a descender hasta llegar al inicio de su bóxer… lo miré; esta a mi disposición y sé perfectamente qué es lo que quiere… pero no, hoy no, aun no lo merece. Me limité a acariciarlo únicamente con mis manos.

Me levanté sin dejar de tocarlo. Él me rodeó con uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro amortiguaba la caída de nuestros cuerpos en la cama. Se colocó sobre mí y comenzó a acaricia mi centro por encima de la prenda que aun conservaba. Gemí sutilmente, nunca me ha gustado ser de esas mujeres que berrean de forma exagerada, yo sólo demuestro lo que de verdad siento.

Zafiro se puso de pie frente a mí. Y colocando ambas manos a mis costados quitó mis bragas acariciando mis piernas durante el recorrido.

—Ayúdame ¿Quieres? — Me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada. Yo me senté frente a él y bajé su pantalón junto con el bóxer dejando al descubierto frente a mí su miembro, el cual tomé nuevamente entre mis manos.

—Cuánto te extrañé —Zafiro comprendió que no me refería exactamente a él. Se muere porque lo ponga en mi boca, pero ya he dicho que aun no lo merece. Lo solté y vi su cara de sufrimiento al darse cuenta de que no haría lo que tanto deseaba. Llevé mis manos a mi espalda desatando el sujetador y arrojándolo a algún sitio.

Me recosté nuevamente y él se inclinó sobre mí, si dejarse caer de lleno, colocando sus brazos a la altura de mi cabeza. Inició un placentero camino de besos desde mi cuello, pasando por en medio de mis senos, delineando el contorno de mi ombligo con su lengua. Continuó bajando hasta mi intimidad lamiéndola, dejé salir un gemido parecido a cuando te cae agua helada en la espalda, y mi cuerpo reaccionó arqueándose de igual manera ¡Infeliz, por qué me tortura tanto! Abrí más mis piernas esperando que continuara, pero al contrario subió nuevamente, para ahora devorar mi seno derecho.

Jugueteaba con mi pezón haciendo movimientos circulares con su lengua, una de sus manos que se encontraba a un costado, bajó hasta mi entrepierna y comenzó a masajear mi clítoris mientras introducía uno de sus dedos. Eso era más de lo que yo podía soportar, mi cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente siguiendo el ritmo que su dedo al entrar y salir marcaba, pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo.

—¡Ya! —Grité en un momento de desesperación. A Andrew le hubiese dicho ¡Ya, cabrón!, pero con Zaf es… ¿Qué rubios pasa aquí? No debería estar pensando en él y menos en estos momentos ¡Lita, concéntrate!

Miré a Zafiro sintiéndome un poco culpable. El rió orgulloso de lo que lograba en mí, sin imaginar siquiera lo que pasaba por mi mente. Se levantó un poco y no se dónde jodidos sacó un condón. Que bien porque los míos están en mi bolsa y no la había traído.

Después de colocárselo, por fin agradecí el sentir como entraba de una sola embestida con fuerza, al tiempo que dejaba caer más su peso sobre mí. Un grito ahogado al quedarme sin aliento por la fuerza del acto escapó de mi boca. Salió casi completamente para volver a arremeter con la misma intensidad. Si, si, si cuánto lo extrañé.

Choques fuertes y pausados fue en un principio, pero ya no era suficiente, yo necesitaba más. Zafiro me conoce tan bien que de inmediato notó lo que mi cuerpo pedía. Se arrodilló en la cama, me tomó de las caderas y elevándome me penetró nuevamente, pero esta vez a un ritmo más violento, rápido e increíblemente aun más placentero.

Empecé a sentir como algo se acumulaba en mi vientre como si todas aquellas pequeñas descargas se unieran en un solo sitió provocando un estallido de placer inexplicable. Grité al tiempo que de igual forma el se dejaba caer sobre mí ahogando un gemido áspero en mis labios.

Después todo quedó en silencio, sólo se escuchaban muestras irregulares respiraciones. —Eres única, eres mía y eres la mujer que amo —Me dijo antes de incorporarse. Caminó en dirección al baño, seguramente fue a tirar sus Zafiritos. Sus palabras se quedaron haciendo eco en mi oído. Esto es lo que necesito; un hombre como Zafiro. Me acomodé en la cama aun desnuda, cerré los ojos sin darme cuenta ni en qué momento perdí el conocimiento.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, todo estaba oscuro, sentí unos brazos prendados de mi cintura… "Andrew" ¿Andrew?, ¿Qué estoy pensando?, me di la vuelta rápidamente y vi a Zafiro durmiendo a mi lado. Qué estúpida en tremendo problema me hubiera medito de haberlo nombrado. ¿Por qué pensé en él… de nuevo?

Me zafé de su abrazo, poniéndome de pie y él despertó.

—¿A dónde vas? —Se levantó tallando sus ojos.

—Se te olvidó que dejé a Serena en casa — Encendí la luz y comencé a recoger mi ropa que yacía regada por la habitación.

—¿Segura que no puedes quedarte? —Negué con la cabeza —tal vez Serena ya se haya ido.

—No, imposible. Serena es mi mejor amiga y si dijo que me esperaría es porque lo hará y con más razón si cree que la necesito—Terminé de acomodar mi vestido y vi el reloj; las 12:15 am ya es tarde. Soy una mala amiga. Pero bueno, si igual llegaré tarde… Miré a Zafiro y me lancé sobre él ¡Quiero más!

**Serena POV**

Tuve que avisarle a Michiru que no llegaría a dormir. No sé qué le ocurre a Lita ¿Qué piensa que soy su tonta? Definitivamente mejor amiga que yo jamás encontrará.

Estaba en la habitación sentada en su cama con la Lap en las piernas actualizándome respecto a los nuevos acontecimientos de las redes sociales. Nada nuevo, nada interesante, más y más de lo mismo. Aburrida ya, miré el reloj eran las 12:01 am. Debería dormirme. Aunque no tengo por qué hacerlo, mañana no tengo clases. Fastidiada cerré la computadora y encendí la televisión, recién comenzaba una película, al parecer de terror. Se me enfrío el cuerpo al ver cuál era: "El Rito" Fuck, esa es una de las películas más espantosas que he visto en mi vida. Por otro lado es una de mis favoritas; la veré, seré valiente.

Estaba cubierta de pies a cuello con la sábana, viendo la pantalla con concentración, cuando el ruido de la puerta me hizo saltar y gritar.

—¿Qué pasó? —Dijo Haruka entrando preocupado por mi grito y después sorprendido al ver que no era Lita —Gatita… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Caminó hacia mí con una sonrisa encantadora. —¿Y Lita? —Llegó a mi lado y se sentó junto a mí.

—Casi me matas de un susto, Haruka. Y bueno, estoy aquí porque Lita me invitó a quedarme, pero tuvo que salir un rato —Contesté al tiempo que me escabullía por el otro extremo de la cama y salía de ella. Cama + Haruka + Sere calenturas = Final de mi castidad.

—¿A dónde vas? —Haruka me recorrió con la mirada de modo que tuve que bajar la vista para asegurarme de no estar desnuda. Mi vestimenta era bastante inocente un short color rosa y una blusa de tirantes a juego con un tierno conejo abrazado a una media luna. Pero creo que a él le gustó, pues me sigue mirando.

—Hace calor y… tengo hambre —¡Mentira! Salí de la habitación sin detenerme a ver si me seguía, yéndome directo al balcón de la sala, creo que ese es el lugar más seguro. Me senté el la banca de madera que ahí se encontraba, y subí mis piernas abrazándome a mí misma. De momento llegó mi querido rubio sentándose a mi lado.

—Toma —Me ofreció una manzana—Es lo único que te puedo ofrecer. Cocinar es lo único que me falta para ser el hombre perfecto —Dijo con marcada altivez y con su sensualidad de siempre. Sonreí y tomé la fruta.

—Gracias —Haruka puso sus manos tras de su cabeza y se recargó completamente en ellas, quedándose con la mirada perdida al frente. Se ve diferente, como si estuviera… triste. —¿Estas bien? —Sé que no me dirá es muy reservado con sus cosas personales, pero de verdad me gustaría ayudarlo. El bajó sus manos, me miró.

—No— Suspiró cansado y nuevamente miró a la nada — Mi padre es in idiota —Soltó una risa triste y continuó —Al parecer al fin ha decidido separarse de mi madre y no sé qué pretende es como si quisiera ponerme en contra de ella, es… —Hizo una larga pausa y apretó los labios —Peleamos como siempre…perdón, supongo que esto a ti no te interesa — Nunca pensé ver a Haruka así. Me causa una gran ternura, quiero ayudarlo y decirle algo que lo haga sentir mejor, pero no sé qué. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue tomar su mano. Él me miró con desconcierto, sonrió y estrechó con fuerza la mía.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa, tal vez no sepa aconsejarte, pero si escucharte cuando así lo necesites, Haru.

—Gracias, es que de verdad todo lo relacionado con mis padres me pone mal. Por favor no se lo digas a Lita, trato de que al menos ella se mantenga a salvo.

—Claro —Le sonreí. De pronto, tomó mis piernas bajándolas de la banca y se recostó descansado su cabeza en ellas.

—Eres un gran apoyo para mi hermana y creo que hasta cierto punto has logrado equilibrar un poco su carácter impulsivo —Eché la cabeza hacia atrás riendo.

—¿Lo dice en serio?, pues entonces no logro imaginar cómo era antes. Pero es todo lo contrario ella es quien me apoya siempre yo lo único que hago es corresponder lo que hace por mí—Pasé mis dedos por su suave cabello y suspiré. Tener un momento así con él era como un sueño.

—Me pregunto si existirá alguien más hermosa que tú —No respondí. Sólo sentí como la sangre se agolpaba en mi cara y miré hacia el cielo esperando que no lo notara —¿Aún no hay respuesta para lo que te pregunté en la tarde? —Sonreí levemente y negué con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. En estos momentos el deseo de decir que si me esta matando, pero no puedo... aun no.

—Creo que debo ir a dormir —Le dije. Él se levantó, ofreciéndome su mano.

—Yo también necesito descansar… ¿Me acompañarías? —Regresó mi Haruka. Negué y me puse de pie recargándome en el barandal del balcón contemplando la ciudad.

—Buenas noches, Haru —Se colocó atrás de mí, abrazándome por la cintura.

—Beso de buenas noches —Dijo a mi oído antes de voltearme y propinarme uno de sus besos que me trasladan a otro mundo. Esto de besar dos hombres en tan poco tiempo no esta bien, pero cómo me esta gustando. El beso se prolongó, Haruka me tomó en brazos y entró al departamento sin dejar de besarme. Por mi parte yo no hice el esfuerzo siquiera de abrir los ojos. No fue sino hasta que su aroma se intensificó y sentí como me recostaba en una cama que los abrí. ¡Estoy en su cama! Me llené de pánico, me puse tensa y terminé el beso abruptamente.

—Tranquila… nada que tú no quieras —Siento un gran nudo en la garganta, y no es precisamente por llanto contenido. —¿Quieres irte? — traté de respirar y pasar saliva, pero no podía. Debo decir que si, que me saque de aquí.

—No —¡Puta madre!, diría Lita ¿Qué voy a hacer? Se acercó y continuó el beso, el cual me costó seguir correspondiendo como momentos antes por los nervios, cosa que él notó.

—Está bien, Gatita, Relájate —Asentí. Temor y emoción, eso siento en estos instantes. Metió su mano bajo la blusa colocándola en mi cintura. La subió un poco más y sentí como sonreía dentro del beso, al encontrarse con mis pechos; no tengo sujetador. Me siento nerviosa como nunca en mi vida, pero eso no me impide que empiece a disfrutar cada vez más de sus caricias.

Haruka se apartó y me miró a los ojos, una mirada intensa y por demás seductora que después se hizo acompañar con una letal sonrisa. Me ayudó a quitarme la blusa por encima de la cabeza y me observó por unos instantes de una forma que me hizo sentir más que bien. Le gusta lo que ve.

—No, no puede existir alguien más hermosa que tú —Su respiración estaba descontrolada por completo, tal vez más que la mía. Besó mis pechos con gran suavidad. Creo que yo ya me encuentro en otra dimensión. ¡Qué bien se siente! Su boca llegó a mi pezón derecho y lo succionó, acción que me hizo estremecer y quedarme sin el aire. Lo sacaba lentamente de su boca para volver a succionarlo. ¡Moriré!

Después de hacer maravillas con su boca y provocar que mi cuerpo se retorciera involuntariamente bajo el suyo, elevó su perfecto rostro mirándome nuevamente. Y así, reflejándome en sus ojos verdes fue que me di cuenta de que mi hora había llegado. Ya no tenía caso seguir negándome a la realidad; lo que yo sentía por Haruka Tenoh iba mucho más allá de simple deseo.

—Haruka, yo te quiero —Dije sin pensar. Su rostro se descompuso por un instante. Luego Volvió a besarme sin responder a lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?... Sentí un fuerte bajón en mi interior… Él no siente lo mismo, fue mi primer razonamiento. Se levantó un poco, inclinándose hacia un lado. Abrió el cajón de unos de los buroes y sacó algo de él, seguramente un condón, recuerdo que ahí estaban. Ya no estoy muy segura de esto.

De golpe volví a la realidad "la foto", pensé. Me levanté a velocidad de la luz, cubriéndome con mis manos sin detenerme a buscar mi blusa y salí de la habitación rumbo a la de Lita, cerrando con llave.

—Serena, Gatita ¿Qué pasó? —No puedo decirle que estuve husmeando en su cuarto, que sé que tiene una foto de su ex en ese cajón y que además me partió algo que creo fue mi corazón el que no haya respondido a lo que le dije.

—Nada, sólo déjame, por favor… ahora no —Se escuchó un fuerte bufido.

—Está bien, descansa —Lo último que escuché fue la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Soy una grandísima estúpida; le dije que lo quiero.

Quité el seguro de la puerta y después de tomar una blusa de Lita me fui a acostar. Ya no regresará y si Lita llega, no quiero que me despierte para que le abra. Me recosté y no pude evitar que se me escaparan un par de lágrimas antes de quedarme profundamente dormida. Creo que si, mi pobre corazón sufrió de un pequeño esguince.

**Lita POV**

Siendo la 1:00 am y después de un segundo round con Zafiro emprendimos nuestro camino rumbo a casa. Estuve a nada de quedarme a dormir, pero mi puto Pepe grillo me gritaba que Serena estaba sola.

Estoy feliz, me siento bien después de lo que pasó. Al parecer Andrew me hizo un gran favor al alejarse por decisión propia, si… estuvo bien, eso es lo que yo quería. Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es ser esa mujer que Zafiro necesita y comportarme dignamente, de acuerdo a lo que él merece.

Es tan bello. Justo ahora me lleva tomada de la mano mientras conduce, me mira intermitentemente y me dedica una sonrisa con cada una de esas miradas. Sinceramente no creí que fuera a regresar tan pronto conmigo; soy irresistible para él, siempre lo supe. Aunque logró hacerme dudar por momentos, sobre todo cuando lo vi con…

—Zaf... ¿Qué piensas hacer con Hotaru? —Se quedó pensativo un momento, llevó mi mano a su boca depositando un beso y la dejó en su mejilla mientras hablaba.

—Mañana arreglaré la situación. No me siento bien respecto a ella ¿Sabes? —ja, si supiera lo que daría yo por estar presente en el momento que le diga que regresamos.

—Entiendo, pero es lo mejor amor, ya verás que cuando lo hagas será como si te hubieras quitado un peso de encima —Es mentira, yo no me siento así respecto a lo de Andrew ¿A quién quiero engañar? Estoy contenta por estar con quien amo, y trato de convencerme que lo que decidió Andy fue lo mejor. Pero no sé… puede ser culpa este pequeño sentimiento desagradable que no me permite disfrutar al cien porciento.

—¿Y Andrew? —Es su turno de preguntar. Ya lo veía venir… te juro no quería hacerlo, pero al final te puse el cuerno. Estoy divagando, no es momento para cantar. Pero es una buena canción… de acuerdo con el momento, ¿Qué estará bien decirle? —¿Lita?

—¿Eh?, ah… pues nada. Andrew nada, justo hoy aclaramos todo y… le pedí que dejara de buscarme —Soy una mitómana asquerosa— pero por favor, ya no hablemos de eso—Le dije mientras estacionaba el auto a las afueras de mi casa. Bajamos del mismo, nos despedimos con un beso y uno que otro toqueteo propinado por mí.

Al llegar a mi habitación me encontré con Serena dormida. Haciendo el menor ruido posible me acomodé a su lado sin siquiera cambiarme, puse el despertador y me quedé perdida en mis sueños.

A la mañana siguiente que mis verdes ojos se abrieron, Serena ya no estaba en la habitación. Me senté en la cama y bostecé aun adormilada. Me agachaba en busca de mis pantuflas cuando entró.

—Lita, aun es temprano, no ha sonado ni el despertador —La escaneé detenidamente, entrecerré los ojos y atravesé la cama a gatas acercándome a ella.

—¿Por qué te escabulliste así? Y… ¿Por qué tu blusa esta en tus manos y traes puesta una mía? —Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro como buscando una respuesta convincente.

—Qué te importa —Y al parecer no lograron dar con ella. La miré de lado y me crucé de brazos cuando el ruido de la puerta de la habitación de Haruka, aclaró todo. Sonreí ampliamente y la señalé con mi dedo índice

—Ahá, ¿Qué pasó pequeño conejo? —Se sonrojó al instante y golpeó mi dedo acusador, al tiempo que me hacía una señal obscena con su otra mano.

—Es… ahora no puedo contarte. Solo te diré que es un milagro que mi virtud siga intacta —Hice un gesto de sorpresa dibujando una "o" muda con mis labios y abriendo mis ojos—¿Y tú?

—Comprendo. Y yo… ¿Qué te puedo decir? Zafiro y yo regresamos.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que y? ¿Quieres detalles? Porque si es así con gusto, mira siéntate, es más te daré una demostración—palmee la cama y ella se echó a reír.

—Babosa, obvio no… eso ya después me contarás. Pero digo… no sé te imaginaba tan feliz como cuando te dijeron que tu supuesto embarazo era falsa alarma o tan eufórica como cuando le navajeaste las llanas al auto de Hotaru. No sé, te ves y hablas como si fuese "x" cosa. —Me caga que tenga razón.

—Sinceramente mi querida Lola Bunny, y mira que me cuesta reconocerlo ante mí misma… no estoy tan feliz como creí que lo estaría. Y lo peor ¿Sabes con quién soñé?... — Me miro con total atención y yo contuve la risa —… Con Vin Diesel, amiga —Ahora si reí como una loca mientras Serena trataba de contenerse y negaba con la cabeza —No, ya esto es serio, no sé, de verdad creí que sería diferente, pero a ver qué pasa.

—Bueno, pues no olvides que tienes a cierto rubio que…

—Ni me lo menciones. En la tarde te cuento todo lo que pasó, sólo te diré que ya no lo tengo. Bueno voy a tomar un baño.

Haruka y yo pasamos a dejar a Serena en su casa, quede de pasar por ella en compañía de Darien y Zafiro para ir a cenar. Pero algo no cuadraba; parecía estar evadiendo a Haruka, ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos anoche? Estuve tentada en comenzar a bombardear a mi hermano, pero desistí, jamás quiere decirme nada ¿Qué caso tiene?

El día en la escuela estuvo de lo más tranquilo ya se respiran las vacaciones de verano, muchos profesores que ya terminaron el temario de plano ya no vienen, ¿Por que putos los míos si? Era la pregunta que más rondaba mi mente.

Estaba en el estacionamiento ya en compañía de Zafiro, esperando a Darien. Paseaba mi vista por el lugar cuando me encontré con el auto de Andrew estacionado en el lugar de siempre; no me lo había topado en todo el día y no estaba segura de si eso me causaba alegría o me entristecía.

—¿Nos vamos? —La voz de Darien me hizo reaccionar. Los tres emprendimos nuestro camino.

Pasé toda la tarde en el departamento con Zafiro y Seiya, al cual invitamos a la cena pero se negó, argumentando que no le gustaba compartir a "bombón" y podía ponerse celoso de Darien. Y yo insisto que ese chico es genial. Y si mi hermano no se pone las pilas yo misma convenceré a Serena para que le de el si. He dicho.

Al llegar a casa de Serena. Darien fue quien bajó del auto después de que acordáramos esperarlos ahí Zafiro y yo. Estábamos de lo más tranquilos en el asiento trasero. Bueno no, más bien muy románticos sólo me faltaba estampar mi mano en el cristal de la ventana empañada, cual escena de cierta película, poco faltaba para que se hundiera "el Titanic" ¿Comprenden a qué me refiero? Ja.

No supe en realidad cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que Darien se había ido, sólo sentí cuando Zaf sacó rápidamente su mano de debajo de mi falda al escuchar a Serena tocando la ventanilla aparentemente muy alterada. Zafiro bajó rápidamente y yo tras él.

—Zafiro, por favor acompáñame — Lo tomó del brazo jalándolo y yo los seguí. Sin entender qué estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿Dónde esta Darien? — Preguntó Zafiro. Mi amiga sin detenerse y hablando con dificultad a causa de la agitación contestó.

—El ex novio de Michiru vino a buscarla. No sé por qué o cómo es que empezó todo, de pronto escuché los gritos de mi hermana y al salir me encontré con Darien y Diamante dándose de golpes yo… —Serena se quedó a medias pues en cuanto Zafiro escuchó la palabra "golpes" apresuró el paso dejándonos atrás. Por favor… como si de verdad fuera tan bueno para esos menesteres. Serena y yo seguimos a nuestro paso. Y yo durante el recorrido sólo me preguntaba: ¿Qué pasará por la cabeza de Luna y por la de Kakeru? Un día llegan golpeados dos y al día siguiente el otro. ¡Qué vida tan emocionante la de los Black!, además ¿Qué hace Darien peleando por Michiru? Mmm… siempre he tenido una sospecha respecto a esos dos… qué suertudas son las hermanitas Kaioh.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**Primero! Gracias por sus Rw :'D jamás esperé recibir tantos y me emocioné demasiado.**

Segundo… sean honestas ¿Cómo estuvo el lemon? ¿Vuelvo a escribir uno o me retiro del oficio de plano? jaja

Dije que publicaría mañana, pero no me aguanté :P

Hey! Otro chap más. Espero les este gustando. ¿Saben? Jaja creo que estoy abusando del lime y lemon así que ya le bajaré un poco. ¿Qué les parece Seiya? Le creen eso del chico lindo, bueno, paciente y respetuoso? A Serena le esta gustando sobre todo porque el pelinegro se esta preocupando por conocerla más allá de lo guapa que ella pueda estar, pero sigue pensando en Haruka, porque ya vieron lo que declaro ¡lo quiere! Y mucho al grado de casi casi entregarle lo que taaanto cuida, pero Haruka no le respondió nada ¿Qué les hace pensar? Aunque también el rubio poco a poco esta dejando entrar a Serena más en su mundo y han tenido momentos lindos, falta ver las consecuencias de lo que pasó.

Lita! ay esta niña ¿Se esperaban que regresaría con Zaf? Vieron como este muchacho no era malo ni buscaba venganza, simplemente estaba que no sabía ni para dónde hacerse porque la quería ignorar, pero no podía. Ahora ya se alejó Andrew y al parecer no esta tan conforme y feliz como ella lo esperaba :O ¿Y ahora? Además ¿Creen que si llega a darse cuenta o más bien a aceptar que quiere a Andy este la va a estar esperando como si nada? Pero bueno nada esta dicho, por ahora muy a su modo ella disfruta de sus momentos con Zaf ya lo vieron ;) amo a Lita :D

Ya saben **¡Review This Chaper! Vamos vamos! **

**L s aaaaadoro!**

**Natii Tsukino:** Gracias jajaja me encanta que me apresures porque con eso sé que de verdad te gusta. El con quien se quede dependerá de ustedes, sólo sean objetivas y comparen los errores que ambos cometerán. Bye bye y verás que no tardaré con el chap siguiente ;)

**Trivlera:** Comprendo perfectamente, pero pues si, totalmente cierto Seiya tiene su lado malo, sólo que sabe muy bien qué mostrar y cómo ganarse a Serena, cosa en la que Haru es un poco menos habilidoso, como has visto en este chap. Metió la pata un poco y veremos qué consecuencias trae el que no le haya respondido nada a Serena. Vamos trata de ser objetiva y dime ¿Por qué crees que Haru no le contesto? Y de Lita al final logró su objetivo o al menos eso cree porque sus pensamientos la están comenzando a traicionar ñ.ñ y jajajaja seee mi ardilla no deja de correr jajaja. Besos y nos seguimos leyendo. Gracias :)

**Coral: **Me de mucho gusto que hayas leído y que me hayas dejado tu opinión. Si ya Serena ha manifestado lo mucho que Haruka le gusta y ahora hasta se sinceró y le dijo que lo quiere. Pero el rubio la dejó dudando y triste. Seiya ha sabido aprovechar y jugar mejor sus cartas, pero nada esta dicho porque Seiya también tiene sus trapitos sucios. Gracias por haber leído "Siete Días" también. Y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. Besos linda.

**Alex:** Jajajajajaja no manches ya me siento importante jajaja hasta de usted, sempai y toda la onda ¬¬ no lo hagas jaja. Bien firme con tu amor por el rubio, ese rubio que a todas ha vuelto locas incluyéndome. Y bueno como ves si Haru se esta mostrando más tal cual es, pero cierto ¿Qué fue lo que provocó el cambio en él? He ahí el punto, porque… después de lo que paso en el momento en que Serena ya le iba a entregar "el tesorito" y le dijo que lo quería ¿Por qué el no le dijo nada? Como le digo a Trivlera sé objetiva! Jajaja y no te enojes con Serena yo creo que todas en su situación habriamos hecho lo mismo *¬* con lo del trasero. Tu análisis respecto a Seiya es muy bueno, porque a él lo analizas más objetivamente jajaja ya lo verás ;) estos dos… ya verás muajaja. De Lita tal vez te sorprenda que haya regresado con Zaf, pero no esta resultando ser como ella pensaba y ahora el rubio llega a su mente cuando menos debe. Si, Lita sufrirá nuevamente por seguir aferrada a Zaf. Ya trataré de que en el próximo chap se resuelvan muchas dudas tanto de la ex de Haru, como de lo de Mich. Y del Kiwi agradécelo a Samaka :D y si lo sé, por eso esta vez ni dije cuando actualizaría :P. Saludos y éxito en tus exámenes. Gracias por tus genialísimos Rw´s!

**Maite:** Que bueno que estes leyendo primero que nada gracias por eso, me alegra mucho que te este gustando. Y bueno, espero no decepcionarte, siempre he dicho que jamás dejaré un fic inconcluso y ojala no tenga que tragarme un día mis palabras, pero por ahora creeme que no pasa por mi cabeza hacerlo. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en lo de Haru, yo al contrario me cuesta verlo como mujer y lo amo de verdad. Y si jaja he notado que ese triángulo no gusta nadie quiere a Darien y Mich juntos, pero pues denle una oportunidad a ver cómo se desarrolla esa relación y a ver al final con quien quedan :P besos y nuevamente gracias. Espero tu siguiente opinión que de verdad no imaginan como me hace feliz leerlas. Chao que estes muy bien.


	8. Frialdad y Tristezas

**Frialdad y Tristezas **

**Michiru POV**

Estaba con Serena en su habitación ayudándola a alisar su cabello. Mi hermana es muy guapa, pero creo que le falta malicia, debe saber que el ser bonita no va a resolverle la vida; es demasiado inocente en ciertos aspectos. Me gustaría que fuera más segura, decidida e independiente. Reconozco que en gran parte es mi culpa, pues siempre le he dado todo de sobra y hago lo posible por hacerle le vida más sencilla, al menos en lo económico. En lo único que no me meto es en su vida personal, relaciones amorosas y demás. Considero que es algo que debe aprender por sí misma, aunque no niego que querré asesinar a la persona que se atreva a lastimarla.

Serena me miraba por el reflejo del espejo con detenimiento, mientras terminaba de arreglar el último mechón de su largo y rubio cabello. Seguramente volverá a insistir en que vaya a cenar con ella y sus amigos. Ya me negué en tres o cuatro ocasiones, pero no se rinde.

—Mich…— Y aquí va de nuevo— vamos, por favor. Sabes que odio que te quedes encerrada. No todo en La vida es trabajo eh —Le sonreí. Ella no imagina las razones que tengo para no aceptar salir con ellos. No es que me caigan mal, incluso a su amiguita esta, la desorientada; por llamarla de algún modo, puedo tolerarla. Mi mayor problema es Darien, ya no sé cómo hacerle comprender que aquello no fue más que un arranque; sólo de una noche, bueno... algunas noches. Alcohol, despecho y un hombre atractivo resultan ser una mala, pero acepto, también placentera combinación.

—Deja de insistir— Me di la vuelta en dirección a la puerta —Por cierto, el fin de semana no estaré; tengo otro viaje de trabajo.

—¿Otra vez? Michiru, siempre me dejas sola los fines de semana, ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntas y…

—Sere, Sere, Sere… querida, sabes lo estresante que resulta para mí tener que repetirte lo mismo cada vez ¿Cierto? —Ella bajó la mirada y asintió haciendo una mueca de disgusto. El mismo que hace desde que era una niña —Esta bien, me voy a mi habitación —En ocasiones me siento mal por mentirle, pero es lo mejor. No sé si lo que siento por él siga siendo amor, sólo sé que no logro estar sin Diamante. Es tanta la necesidad que no me importa continuar en esta situación. Lo único y mejor que puedo hacer es dejar a Serena fuera de todo esto. Justo salía cuando escuché el timbre.

—Mich, ¿Puedes abrir? Deben ser ellos, diles que ya voy.

—Si —Contesté con desgano. Antes de abrir puse mi mejor cara de "no me hablen, por favor", tomé aire y abrí esperando encontrarme con la cara de enamorado de Darien. —¡Diamante! —Salí del departamento cerrando la puerta detrás mío— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —Él sin decir más me tomó en sus fuertes brazos y me calló con uno de sus posesivos y apasionados besos tan conocidos para mí, pero con los cuales nunca deja de sorprenderme.

—No lo soporté más, mi sirena —Una vez vuelta a la realidad, el enfado regreso.

—Vete, no quiero que Serena te vea aquí, ya bastante molesta estoy con saber que la llamaste cuando estabas conmigo sin decirme nada— A pesar de notar ni enojo el seguía con una gran sonrisa. Que al final de cuentas terminó por contagiarme y le sonreí también.

—Además, tenía que traerte esto — Su mano derecha que continuaba oculta tras su espalda hizo su aparición junto con un más que hermoso ramo de Casa Blancas.

—Gracias. Ahora vete — Tomé las flores sin mostrar emoción alguna. La relación con él se ha vuelto tan masoquista. Después de enterarme de que era casado todo cambió. Acepté seguir con él por lo que ya mencioné; lo necesito. Pero ahora suelo ser bastante fría, dura y hasta cruel. A veces creo que lo único que busco es vengarme. Me ama; de eso no tengo la menor duda, pero me engañó, creó toda una farsa, sin importarle lo que yo pudiera sentir al enterarme, al darme cuenta de que todas sus promesas jamás las iba a poder cumplir.

—Esta bien, el sábado paso por ti ¿Ya pensaste a dónde quieres ir esta vez? —Su sonrisa ya no esta. Mi forma de hablar acabó con ella.

—No, hasta el sábado —Me di la vuelta para entrar al departamento, pero jalándome del brazo me detuvo haciéndome girar e intentó besarme nuevamente, mas no se lo permití.

—Te dije que aquí no, Diamante— Me solté de mal modo, de nueva cuenta me rodeó con sus brazos sin rendirse en su intento de besarme, cuando de la nada apareció Darien quién lo tomó del hombro, apartándolo de mí y le dio un fuerte golpe en le cara.

—¿Michiru estas bien? — Aun no le contestaba, cuando Diamante ya se había puesto en pie y de forma sorpresiva empujó a Darien contra la pared, echándosele encima.

—¡Basta! ¡Diamante, suéltalo ya! —Lo jalaba de un brazo intentando impedir que lo golpeara, después de todo no puedo negar que por Darien siento un cariño especial. El mismo Darien me apartó, se soltó del agarré de Diamante siendo él ahora quién lo empujara haciéndolo caer.

—Pero qué… ¡Darien! —Serena salía del departamento alarmada. Me miró un momento con cara de interrogación y se echó correr hacia las escaleras.

Yo seguía gritando desesperada intentando quitar a Darien de encima de Diamante, pues le propinaba golpes sin consideración. De pronto vi como el ascensor se abrió, saliendo de él Zafiro. Sentí un gran alivio cuando lo tomó por los hombros y lo arrastró lejos de Ante, que se incorporó con dificultad pero no intentó contraatacar.

A los pocos segundos llegaron también Serena y Lita. Mi hermana de inmediato fue al encuentro de Darien. Voltee a ver a Diamante; su cara está muy lastimada. No logro distinguir de qué parte de su rostro proviene la sangre, pero por mucho que me preocupe, me importa más lo que Serena pueda creer, se supone que ante todos él y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, así que lo siento mucho en verdad Ante.

—Por favor, váyanse o llamaré a la policía —Serena clavó su vista en mí, incrédula y como era de esperarse protestó.

—Michiru ¿Cómo los vas a correr así? Sobre todo a Anté ¿Qué no ves cómo está? Primero…

—Es mi casa Serena, lo que los dos hicieron fue un salvajismo innecesario, que yo no pienso tolerar. Así que por favor, retírense —Entré sin pensarlo más y sin siquiera recoger las flores que ni supe en que momento tiré, y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha antes de dormir. No puedo creer lo que sucedió. Esta situación fue más de lo que yo puedo soportar.

**Serena POV**

Nos quedamos todos en silencio. Me siento furiosa con Michiru, simplemente no puedo creer la frialdad con la que habló. Ignoro qué fue lo que pasó y hasta cierto punto entiendo que no quiera aceptar a Diamante, pero Darien es mi mejor amigo. Y lo que haya sucedido estoy segura de que el menos culpable es él, y mi hermana se va sin siquiera dar una explicación o disculpa.

Miré a Diamante quien seguía asesinando a Darien con la mirada y sentí pena, él siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, nunca dejo de estar al pendiente de nosotras aun sin tener por qué hacerlo ya. Me acerqué y lo tomé del brazo, observándolo detenidamente; definitivamente cargó con la peor parte.

—Te acompaño a tu casa — Negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de ver a Darien.

—No, gracias. Estaré bien, debo irme. Por favor cuida de tu hermana —Fue todo lo que me dijo y se marchó.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Zafiro. Darien hizo un gesto de molestia y caminó hacia las escaleras.

—Nada. Creo que la cena se suspende ¿Nos vamos? —Lita, Zaf y yo nos miramos unos a otros confundidos ¿Por qué nadie nos dice lo que esta sucediendo aquí?

—Zaf, creo que deberías ir con él —Dijo Lita a lo que el chico asintió. Se despidieron con un rápido beso y se apresuró a alcanzar a su hermano.

—Entremos— Le dije a Lita.

Una vez en mi habitación y después de preparar sándwiches para la cena, comenzamos a conversar. Primero ella me contó sobre lo sucedido con Andrew, desde la pelea hasta que la buscó para "terminarla", por decirlo así. Le duele, esa situación le duele más de lo que ella misma quisiera. Después pasó a su momento con Zafiro. Por sus gestos y ruidos comprendo que la paso muy bien. La escuché sin reparo ni intervenciones, hasta que llegó a una parte en la cual me vi forzada a interrumpir.

—¿Qué estabas pensando en Andrew mientras estabas con Zafi? —Afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras pasaba un bocado.

—No le digas Zafi, me imagino a un perro. Y no entiendo Lola —Perra, odio que me llame Lola —Ni me mires así es Lola o Bunny así que ya deberías resignarte. En fin, como te decía es raro porque cuando estuve con Andrew, Zafiro era lo último que me pasaba por la cabeza. Además no sé… —Se quedó pensativa por un momento viendo a la nada— O sea tú sabes que yo eso de derramar miel no se me da… —Asentí— pues ahora hasta siento que los cariñitos de Zafiro me hastían ¿Me entiendes?

—No— Y no, de verdad no la comprendo, se supone que eso es lo que ella quería.

—Pues te explico. Ve, con Andrew es diferente, sé que el romanticismo no va con él; tiene sus ratos, pero no exagera. Él es tosco, mal hablado, tiene un genio de los mil demonios a veces el cual sólo yo puedo doblegar, no sé es…

—Como tú… ¿eso quieres decir? Que Andy es como tú y eso te gustaba —Lita se quedó seria por unos instantes nuevamente. Se recostó en la cama y se tapó la cara con una de las almohadas.

—Si — Un breve silencio fue lo que dejó ese "si".

—Acéptalo Lita, tú ya no amas a Zafiro —Se incorporó un poco y masajeó su cuello. No pensé que lo de Andrew le afectara tanto. Lita es de ese tipo de personas que por más que crees conocer nunca termina de sorprenderte.

—No me digas eso Sere… por favor no lo vuelvas a repetir.

—Esta bien, igual tú sola te darás cuenta si tengo razón o no —Volvió a tirarse por completo en la cama con la vista el techo, después me miró y esbozó una de sus sonrisas malvadas.

—Ahora tú ¿Qué pasó con Haruka? —Es mi turno. Tomé aire y comencé con mi monólogo. Le dije todo, todo lo sucedido entre nosotros. Cada detalle, como era de esperarse su perversión estaba a todo lo que daba. Lo único que omití fue la parte de mi patético y no correspondido "te quiero" Sólo le inventé que simplemente a la hora de la verdad me llené de pánico y salí huyendo.

—Y eso fue todo, pero antes de que me digas cualquier cosa… sé lo más sincera que puedas conmigo.

—Sinceramente cruel o… —Tomé aire, creo que lo mejor será…

—Sinceramente cruel —Lita asintió con solemnidad y me miró con verdadera atención, esperando que continuara. —¿Qué hay entre Haruka y su ex? —Se quedó en silenció, se recostó de lado apoyando su cabeza en su mano y torció la boca. Aquí viene mi primer golpe.

—Hasta donde yo sé, sólo quedó en amistad. Ella ya tiene una relación —Bueno, no fue lo que pensé, bien. Siguió mirándome, esperando mi próxima pegunta.

—Lita… tú conoces a Haruka mejor que nadie y…

—No, no, no ahí si te equivocas, es mi hermano, pero a Haruka nadie lo conoce del todo.

—Bueno si, pero supongo que recuerdas cómo era cuando estaba con ella, cómo es que decidió pedirle que fuera su novia, no sé ¿Estaba enamorado?... —Y viene la pregunta del millón —¿Crees que lo este de mí? —Rodó los ojos hacia arriba, hasta que nuevamente me miró.

—Iré por partes; Haruka jamás había tenido una novia así, o sea algo serio. Verás… él no cree en el amor ni en esos cuentos al igual que yo y gran responsabilidad de eso la tienen nuestros padres. Él odia la sola idea de un compromiso, porque teme repetir la historia del fracaso de ellos ¿Me entiendes? —Asentí y ella continuó — Pero esta niña, fue algo así como Zafiro para mí en su máximo esplendor.

—Ahá ¿Y luego? —Esa parte ya no me gustó.

—Pues… —Hubo un silencio, entrecerró los ojos y me miró de lado. Me angustia que me mire así y no hable —¿Cruelmente sincera? —Asentí nuevamente, pero esta vez con un poco de duda, creo que esto dolerá — No sé si estaba enamorado porque obviamente no me lo iba a decir, pero si te diré que nunca lo había visto así; siempre estaba de buenas, contento, por un segundo llegué a pensar que era un mortal como yo. Con ella era el ser más amable y atento. Todo el tiempo buscaba estar a su lado, de hecho yo me burlaba de él. Y bueno, creo que con lo que te diré responderé tu última pregunta. Nunca, nunca antes y nunca más he vuelto a verlo así… con nadie —Bajé el rostro involuntariamente, fue como una reacción que mostraba la manera en que había caído totalmente mi estado de animo, como si me tomaran de los hombros y me bajaran de golpe de mi nubecita.

—¿Y cómo es ella? ¿Te caía bien? —Si a Lita le caía bien, estoy en el hoyo.

—La verdad, no era tampoco que pasara las horas con ella, conversamos muy pocas veces, pero si, era una chica muy agradable; muy fresca, extrovertida y graciosa, aunque habla demasiado… —Lita sonreía como si recordar a la mujer le causara alegría. Tal vez notó mi expresión, pero de pronto dejó de sonreír—Eh… nada del otro mundo la verdad —Lo dicho estoy en el hoyo. Si fue capaz de ganarse la simpatía de Lita, significa que es especial.

Me quedé cabizbaja sin saber qué decir. Duele darme cuenta que no soy tan importante para Haruka como lo llegué a pensar. El sentir que tiraban de mi cabello fue lo que me sacó de mi transe depresivo. Levanté la cara obligada por el jalón encontrándome con la cara risueña de Lita

—Anda, vamos a vagar nosotras solas un rato, ya que nuestros caballeros nos han abandonado —Resoplé e hice un gesto tratando de mostrarle mi desgano, pero es Lita y no tengo otra escapatoria, sé que de ser necesario me arrastrará de los cabellos hasta sacarme de mi habitación. Así que derrotada y sin responder fui tras ella.

Caminamos alrededor de una hora por las calles principales; entre tiendas de ropa, artesanías, cosméticos, etc, hasta que pasamos frente al Grill. Desde afuera podíamos escuchar la música. Ambas nos miramos con complicidad y asentimos, aun no era fin de semana, pero ya nos hacía falta. Eran a penas las diez de la noche, así que para comenzar a prepararnos decidimos pasar primero por al Bora Bora; un pequeño bar con ambiente agradable, sólo para "niños bien" y es tranquilo, como dije, sólo para comenzar.

Entramos al lugar. La planta baja es muy pequeña; únicamente hay unos sofás acomodados de manera circular en colores amarillos y naranja que es donde por lo general nos sentamos cuando venimos acompañadas, pues es para alrededor de 8 personas. Extrañamente me sentí tan bien ahí; si, hoy beberé hasta perder la razón, quiero despejarme. Llegamos con el sexy barman tan conocido para nosotras, el cual nos saludó con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Creo que ya encontré compañía para esta noche —Me susurró Lita. Me llevé las manos a la cintura y la miré con reproche. Se supone que apenas comienza con su "nueva vida" y ya esta pensando en tirarse a águila (Ojo de águila), cabe mencionar que ni su nombre conocemos —Estoy bromeando, de verdad que me ofendes —Continuó según ella con profunda indignación. Pero no me trago ni una sola de sus palabras sé que si se le presentara la oportunidad no se negaría, no sería la primera vez con él.

—¿Lo de siempre mis bellas? —Preguntó cruzando sus fuertes brazos sobre la barra.

— Si, guapo —Contestó Lita en un suspiro, sonriéndole de manera sugerente. Sonrisa que por supuesto él correspondió.

—Lita… no empieces.

—Mojigata — Me dijo entre dientes y yo fingí no escucharla. Subimos a la terraza; el área de fumadores, en noches como esta a Lita le gusta fumar un poco. En la parte superior se escuchaba buen ambiente, no fue hasta que estuvimos ahí que vimos a los culpables de aquel alboroto.

—¡Bombón! —Gritó un Seiya ya pasado de copas que se veía sumamente feliz. Lucía más que bien vestido todo de negro, ese color definitivamente le queda a la perfección. Se acercó a nosotras, saludó a Lita con un efusivo beso en la mejilla y un abrazo que parecía querer dejarla sin aire, para después acercarse a mí. Me rodeó por la cintura, colocando un beso en mi mejilla, pero mucho más prolongado que el de Lita y me elevó dando un par de vueltas conmigo en brazos, mientras yo sólo luchaba por que mi pequeño vestido no mostrara más de la cuenta.

—¡Seiya! Basta, me mareas.

—Te extrañé —Es un descarado, pero también tiene uno de los rostros más tiernos que he visto en mi vida —Siéntense con nosotros —Señaló una de las mesas en la cual se encontraban Yaten, Taiki y Esmeralda; una chica de la universidad a la que conozco únicamente de saludo. Seiya debe estar bromeando, no sabe que Lita con Yaten no es una buena combinación. La miré esperando su respuesta, y vaya que me sorprendió, pues se encogió de hombros y avanzó en dirección a los demás.

Después de las presentaciones y saludos, conversábamos animadamente de forma grupal. Me agradó y asombró ver a Lita tan feliz al lado de Esmeralda, no pensé que se llevaran tan bien. Con Yaten y Taiki era otra cosa, de hecho me comentó que ese chico alto tenía los ojos parecidos a los de Hotaru y ya por ese hecho lo odiaba, de lo cual me reí ¡Esta completamente loca!

—¡Li! —Escuché una voz a mis espaldas y vi a Lita ponerse de pie ¿Li?, pero si ella me había dicho que yo era el único ser sobre la tierra a quien le perdonaba la vida por llamarla de ese modo tan estúpido.

—¿Mina? —Me di la vuelta. Decir que estaba impactada era poco… era ella —¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Cómo has estado? —La rubia se prendó del cuello de MI Lita muy sonriente, mientras yo seguía helada en mi asiento. Se acercaron y yo me di la vuelta clavando la mirada en la mesa pidiéndole a todos los dioses que no se les ocurriera presentarnos. No quería conocerla, en persona es más bonita que en la foto y su cabello es más rubio que el mío, eso si, soy más alta, pero aun así…

—¿Bombón, todo bien? —Seiya perturbó mis estúpidos pensamientos. Le sonreí y asentí volviendo a fijar mi mirada en la mesa. De reojo vi cómo se sentaba al lado de Yaten y le daba un beso en los labios. ¡Oh vaya! Con que Yaten es su novio.

Volteó de nuevo en dirección a Lita y siguió hablándole —¡Aaww, qué emoción! Yo he estado muy bien, gracias, Li —Dijo la pulgarcita y se echó a reír de forma escandalosa —Sé que odias que te llame así —continuó riendo, cubriendo su boca, tiene cara de idiota, ella si cumple con el perfil de la rubia boba. Nunca había tenido un sentimiento así hacia alguien y menos sin siquiera conocerla.

—Ven, acompáñame —Seiya habló a mi oído, tomó mi mano y nos pusimos de pie sin decirle nada a nadie. Yo no pregunté hacia dónde íbamos pues lo único que quería en ese momento era alejarme de ahí.

Llegamos a azotea del bar; era una vista hermosa, lástima que mi estado de ánimo no me permitía disfrutarla. Me recargué en la orilla de la valla que llegaba hasta mi pecho dedicándome simplemente a observar. No me gusta que a Lita le agrade tanto la monita esta, eso significa que es una buena persona y me pone mal.

—¿Sabes quién es ella no? —Preguntó Seiya, abrazándome por la espalda, envolviéndome por completo con sus brazos y recargando su barbilla en mi hombro. Creo que ahora que lo acepté abiertamente, al menos para mí… y para Haruka, es momento de ser sincera con Seiya. Mejor que sepa a lo que va conmigo.

—Si, era novia de Haruka.

—¿Y tanto te duele? —Tomé una de sus manos, dándole un suave apretón y afirmé con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Lo siento Seiya, créeme que ni yo misma me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que…

—Ssshhh —Pegó su rostro al mío y colocó su dedo índice en mis labios impidiéndome continuar —No sé si es intuición o imaginación, pero a mí me sucede que cuando veo a una persona digo me gusta o no… y tú Bombón no miento cuando te digo que gustas demasiado —Me besó en la mejilla de forma suave, su tacto me produjo una sensación tan placentera que me obligó a cerrar los ojos — No me importa lo que sientas por él. Sólo dame la oportunidad de estar contigo, no te pido más, por favor bombón, sé que funcionará… sólo déjame estar… déjame intentar —Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo ¿Por qué no es Haru quién esta ahora aquí diciéndome todo esto? No sé si soy una egoísta, pero la realidad es que me gusta su compañía, me hace sentir bien y no, no quiero que se aleje.

—Está bien, quiero que estés Seiya—Me di la vuelta y lo abracé. Las cosas entre Haruka y yo deben cambiar, por mucho que me duela, deben cambiar.

**Lita POV**

Mi mirada estaba concentrada en el vaso casi vacío que tenía en mi mano. Me siento mal por Serena, no entiendo cómo es que sabe que ella es la ex de Haruka, pero por lo que veo le afectó. Sé que algo me ocultó respecto a lo sucedido anoche, el que haya estado a punto de entregar su "florecita" significa que lo que siente por él es más grande de lo que yo había imaginado ¿Pero y Haruka? ¿Qué putos siente él?

¿Por qué no al menos una de las dos tiene lo que quiere? Bueno, en realidad se supone que yo ya lo tengo… Se supone.

—¡Li! —La voz escandalosa de Mina me despertó, la miré abrazada al odioso de Yaten. No comprendo qué hace con él ¿Habrá sido ese el motivo por el cual ella y Haruka terminaron? —Oye pensamos ir al Grill ahora ¡Acompáñanos! —Justo lo mismo que planeábamos nosotras. Pero después de ver la cara de Serena no creo que sea bueno que vayamos con ellos.

—Pues debo esperar a que regrese Serena, además no…

—Ve con ellos Lita, yo me iré con Seiya. Me duele la cabeza y la música no creo que ayude —Apareció Serena de pronto de la mano de Seiya. No quiero dejarla, pero si esta con él tampoco quiero ser mal tercio.

—Si Lita ve. Yo cuidaré de ella, no te preocupes—Dijo Seiya haciéndome uno de sus guiños

—¿Ella es Bombón? —Se invitó Minako como siempre a la conversación. Sin esperar respuesta de nadie se puso de pie y se acercó a Serena, quien parecía querer salir corriendo —Hola, mi nombre es Mina, amiga de Seiya y novia de Yaten. Qué gusto conocer a la chica que ha vuelto aun más loco a mi mejor amigo ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Seiya siempre te llama bombón… —Mina seguía hablando sin parar. Serena parecía aturdida y bueno no la culpo con la forma de parlotear de esta niña, además de la incomodidad de tenerla cerca, me sorprende que pueda fingir esa sonrisa.

—Ya Mina, para, hablas demasiado —Apareció Seiya al rescate.

—Mucho gusto Mina, mi nombre es Serena —Serena ofreció su mano, Mina en cambió le dio un abrazo. Mi amiga lucía tensa muy tensa, pero correspondió.

—Seremos buenas amigas, ya lo verás.

—Ya, ya desquiciada, suelta a mi Bombón. Bueno nosotros nos vamos —Mi rubia mejor amiga sólo se despidió con un movimiento de mano. Me sonrió y se marchó con Seiya.

Llegamos al antro y de inmediato nos dirigimos a la zona VIP. Es lo único bueno de Yaten Kou; siempre tiene preferencia y el mejor lugar para él, aun no logro asimilar que sea novio de Mina, simplemente ellos no van.

Nuestra mesa estaba en la parte alta, desde que nos sentamos Mina y Yaten se dedicaron a besarse ignorando al mundo entero, mientras Esmeralda bailaba y se tocaba con un chico que acabábamos de conocer. Si, entre Zorras nos reconocemos, y hasta eso que me cayó bien. Lo que no me gustó fue que no me quedó más compañía que Taiki y digo, es agradable, educado y se ve que es buen chico, pero sus ojos, son parecidos a los de Hotaru y por eso ya lo detesto.

Dejé mi bebida en la mesa y me puse de pie acercándome a la orilla desde donde se podía ver la muchedumbre en la pista bailando. Pasé mi mirada con detenimiento esperando encontrar a alguien conocido al menos para distraerme un poco, cuando a la mitad del lugar me encontré con el mismísimo rey de la fiesta. Perro del mal. Andrew bailando; no con una, no, ni con dos, no, es más ni siquiera sé cuantas putas mocosas eran con las que estaba y digo mocosas porque sé son de primer semestre. Mi respiración se aceleró por la rabia. Me dieron ganas de saltar desde donde estaba, caerle encima derribándolo, tomarlo de los cabellos, azotarlo contra el piso una y otra vez, para después cachetearlo hasta que uno de los dos perdiera el conocimiento.

¿No se suponía que me amaba? ¿Qué le estaba doliendo? ¡No puede estar tan feliz! ¡No puede! Tomé a Taiki de la mano y sin importarme que fuera Hotaru castaña le pedí que me acompañara a bailar. Caminé entre la gente importándome poco si empujaba o pisaba a alguien hasta que me encontré al lado de Andrew. Él me miró con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y con la mano me saludó a la distancia mientras una de las chiquillas se le colgaba del cuello y el muy pirujo la recibía tomándola de la cintura. Yo sin pensarlo dos veces y a pesar de que la música era rápida, tomé las manos de Taiki forzándolo a que me abrazara y digo forzándolo porque el muy joto no quería cooperar, y yo rodee su cuello, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho. Miré nuevamente a Andrew, me mordí la lengua para no gritar el coraje que sentía; ¡Él ni siquiera me prestaba atención!

Jalé un poco más a mi castaño quedando a un costado del rubio pederasta, incluso casi chocando con él al bailar, pero ni así logré llamar su atención. ¡Debía intentar algo! En un arranque jalé a Taiki y lo besé. En un inició este no me respondió seguramente por el desconcierto, pero pronto se dejó llevar. Logré ver como se le salían los ojos a Andrew, que me tomó del brazo y con un fuerte jalón me separó de Hotaru man.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Taiki le dijo molesto a Andrew, siendo totalmente ignorado.

—No, cálmate Taiki, esta bien. Andrew y yo tenemos que hablar. Me solté de su agarre y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera fui yo quien habló primero —¿Qué? Tú nunca has sido nadie en mi vida y ahora menos ya que tomaste la brillante decisión de alejarte, así que no entiendo con qué cara vienes a jalonearme así—No respondió, se recargó en la pared y cruzó los brazos mirándome duramente. Y yo continué— Además ¿Tú crees que te ves muy bien con esas mocosas? ¿Qué dices ya pesan más de treinta Kilos no? ¡Respóndeme! —Siguió con la misma expresión fría, se acercó a mí y me tomó por los hombros. Seguramente ya no lo soporta más; me besará.

—Me duele ver cómo te hundes cada vez más. Me decepciona tu forma de actuar y lo peor; me arrepiento cada vez más de haberme enamorado de ti —Dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándome parada en soledad a media calle. Sus palabras me hicieron daño, y mucho. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba ¿Dónde esta mi Andrew? ¿Mi hombre rudo y apasionado que me hubiera besado desesperadamente después de un ataque de celos?

¿Por qué? ¿Será que después de todo Andrew es a quien quiero? Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a la única persona que podría quitarme esas ideas absurdas.

—Zaf, amor, voy a tú casa ¿Crees que pueda quedarme contigo hoy?

Caminé lentamente hacia la casa de Zafiro. No quise que viniera por mí, ya que creo que me ayudaría el estar un momento a solas.

Aun hay gente en las calles, la mayoría son jóvenes que seguramente van o vienen de una fiesta. Pasaba frente al jardín principal y sin meditarlo me detuve. Me senté en una de las jardineras, arranqué unas cuantas hojas del pequeño árbol que se encontraba a mis espaldas y comencé a hacerlas pedazos con mis unas.

Voy a lastimar a Zafiro de nuevo, y él no lo merece. Desde el primer momento fue todo un caballero conmigo, era tan extraño para mí escuchar salir de los labios de alguien como él: "¿Quieres ser mi novia?". ¡Por dios! Si era yo, esta relación había fracasado incluso antes de comenzar; se lo dije tantas veces, en un principio me negué, lo rechacé una y otra vez, no porque no me gustara o no lo quisiera, simplemente era que ni yo misma confiaba en mí. Pero al final lo acepté ¿Cómo no hacerlo? era detallista, tan cariñoso, me hacía sentir querida y segura, despertaba tantas cosas en mí con el sólo hecho de mirarlo ¿En qué momento fue que todo eso cambió? ¿Por qué ya no me siento tan feliz al verlo? Ya no hay esa emoción, todos sus detalles, demostraciones de amor ahora me resultan cursis y tanta miel ha terminado por empalagarme. Lo peor es que sólo va un día… Seguía con la mirada fija en las hojas que continuaba destrozando cuando un Frappe apareció frente a mis ojos. Alcé el rostro y ahí estaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Andrew me sonrió y acercó más el Frappe —¿Me seguiste?

—Algo así —Tomé el café y él se sentó a mi lado. ¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¿Y es a mí a quien tachan de loca bipolar? En realidad nadie me ha llamado así, pero sé que lo soy.

—Voy a casa de Zafiro.

—Lo supuse —Silencio. Le di un sorbo a mi frappe; vainilla, sabe que me encanta y Me puse de pie dispuesta a marcharme cuando siguió hablando —¿Y cómo te sientes? —Giré quedando frente a él, sin saber exactamente qué decirle, no puedo revelarle que lo extraño, que regresar con Zafiro no resultó ser lo que esperaba y que en lo único que he estado pensando es en él.

—Bien, he estado bien. Gracias y bueno me voy no es necesario que me sigas no esta lejos de aquí la casa de Zafiro —Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar pero su voz me hizo detenerme.

—Lita ¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —No voltee a mirarlo. Sólo espero no comience con lo de hace rato. Sé que estoy hundida, pero no me gusta que me lo recuerden a cada momento.

—Estas con Zafiro ¿No?

—Si ¿Y?

—¿Y? Zafiro es una buena persona, yo fui su amigo y lo conozco. Y bueno, sólo quiero aconsejarte que no cometas el mismo error si lo quieres tanto como dices…

—No te metas… —Me di la vuelta furiosa ¿Por qué tiene que meterse en lo que no le importa? —Ja, ahora resulta que serás su defensor, eres un hipócrita Andrew.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte, no quiero que tengamos una mala relación, Lita.

—Por favor ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué ahora seamos los grandes amigos como si nada?

—Claro que no… sé que eso no es posible. Lo único que yo quiero es que estés bien —¿Estar bien?

—Pues yo lo único que quiero es que te mueras, Andrew —¿Estar bien? Imbécil ¿Cómo se supone que estaré bien sin él? Me fui con un nudo en la garganta, adentrándome en el parque, es la segunda vez que ese idiota me hace llorar y en tan poco tiempo.

—¡Lita!, espera —Miré por encima de mi hombro y me di cuenta que venía tras de mí. Me quité los zapatos y me eché a correr; una escena de telenovela definitivamente. No había avanzado mucho cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme.

—Suéltame, cabrón, animal. Te estoy deseando la muerte y aun así vienes y me abrazas ¿Qué? ¿Eres un retrasado mental? ¿Qué no comprendes? O ¿Eres masoquista? —Forcejeaba tratando de soltarme, obviamente inútilmente pues si de algo podía presumir Andrew, era de sus fornidos brazos. Permaneció en silencio, jalándome hasta el césped y dejándose caer en él conmigo encina. Se acomodó de lado, rodeándome con piernas y brazos inmovilizándome por completo.

—No, no te voy a soltar, y deja de decirme majaderías.

—Te voy a dejar sin descendencia, Andrew ¡Suéltame! —Y lo hice, concentré toda mi energía en mi rodilla y ¡Madres! La impacté en su entrepierna. Bruscamente me soltó llevándose las manos al lugar mencionado y doblándose de dolor. Me levanté dispuesta a huir, pero me detuve al mirar cómo se retorcía en el césped. Me puse de rodillas a su lado con cara de arrepentimiento.

—Andy… Andy lo siento —Al parecer si le dolió. Después de un rato, volvió a la normalidad y al fin pudo contestarme.

—Lita yo no te iba a hacer nada, si de verdad ya no puedes ni hablar conmigo haz lo que quieras, me pasé de idiota por seguirte, como siempre me has dicho soy masoquista — Se puso de pie y yo lo tomé de la manga de su camisa, No quiero que se vaya.

— Andrew, no…

—Ya, lo único que quiero es verte bien, yo igual pienso seguir con mi vida.

—Si, ya me di cuenta —Lo solté y dio unos pasos alejándose.

—Espero de verdad que encuentres en Zafiro lo que en mi no pudiste —Y de nuevo lo dejé ir.

Llegué a casa de mi supuesto novio, me paré frente a la puerta de su departamento y dudé en tocar, si bien necesito compañía, no puedo engañarme, no es la de él la que quiero. Tomé aire y toqué. No tardó mucho tiempo en abrirme y recibirme con unas de sus sonrisas.

—Pasa, amor —Se apartó de la puerta y entré. Una vez ahí, no sabía a dónde dirigirme ¿A la sala o a la recamara? ¿Qué putos me pasa? Ni siquiera quiero coger. Me senté en la sala, mientras Zafiro caminaba hacia la cocina —¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer?

—No, gracias —Me recosté en el sillón en posición fetal. Empiezo a pensar que no debí haber venido, me siento fuera de lugar.

—Lita… ¿Pasó algo con tus papás? —Sabe que es lo único que a mí me afecta, y me niego a creer que Andrew signifique tanto como ver que mi familia se cae a pedazos.

—No, no es eso. Sólo no quiero estar sola —Se acercó y se sentó conmigo, coloqué mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello suavemente. Me siento como un gato, sólo me falta el ronroneo; bueno, gata.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Mi cabeza no tiene ánimos ni siquiera de inventar una mentira.

—No quiero hablar Zaf, sólo quiero descansar.

—Vamos —Con cuidado quitó mi cabeza de sus piernas y se puso de pie extendiéndome su mano. Yo sólo lo miré y negué. No quiero sexo.

—Hoy no —Se agachó tomándome en sus brazos —No quiero Zafiro.

—Lita ¿No me conoces aun? Si no quieres no te pienso obligar ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente dices que estas cansada y te llevo a la cama para que puedas dormir—Sólo él, sólo mi Zafiro es capaz de este tipo de cosas y me siento aun peor. Me dejó al pie de la cama, mientras acomodaba el lugar donde dormiría.

— Yo dormiré con Seiya ¿Te parece?

—No —Contesté de forma apresurada —No quiero estar sola —Me dio esa jodida sonrisa de entre ternura y seducción que tienen los Black.

—Lita, no abuses, ¿Sabes lo que me costará estar a tu lado sin querer…?

—¿Sólo eso soy para ti? —Rió cruzándose de brazos y llevándose una mano a su mentón, al parecer a él mi miserable situación le resulta divertida—¿Qué? ¿Te causa mucha gracia verme así?

— Nena, mi nena… no es eso, es sólo que no es lo más común verte en ese estado. Esta bien —Nos sentamos en la cama y me abrazó con fuerza—Te amo Lita, yo estoy contigo ¿De acuerdo? Y aunque no quieras contarme qué te tiene así, no pienso irme.

—Ya una vez te fuiste.

—No lo haré nunca más… te lo prometo —Esta… esta es la razón por la que es con él con quien debo esta. Me sentí como una niñita; Zaf me recostó en la cama, me quitó los zapatos, incluso me ayudó a desvestirme y a pesar de que "su amiguito" ya estaba muy emocionado; me arropó, y se acomodó a mi lado abrazándome por la espalda.

—Gracias.

—Te amo —Se suponía que debía responder ese "te amo", pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Sólo me di la vuelta y lo besé en los labios, me acomodé en su pecho y cerré los ojos. Y a pesar de estar con otro lo último en lo que pensé antes de perderme por completo fue en ese rubio de ojos azules.

**Serena POV**

El despertador de mi celular me hizo saltar. Me tapé la cara con la sábana rehusándome a ponerme en pie. El sueño me vencía cuando una agradable voz me hizo volver al mundo real.

—Buenos días bombón —Me quité la sábana; con los ojos entrecerrados y con dificultad logré enfocar mi vista en él. Mi sonrisa me traicionó ¿Y cómo no? Si ver a Seiya sin camisa no es cualquier cosa, ni es algo de lo que pueda disfrutar todos los días. Caminaba por la habitación con el mismo pantalón negro de la noche anterior, como ya dije sin camisa y una toalla en su hombro. Esta en el punto exacto; es de esos hombres delgados, tipo Siwon de Super Junior ¡Qué ganas de tocarlo! —¿Bombón?

—¿Eh? Buenos días —Se acercó, dándome un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Tomo un baño y te llevo a tu casa — Estando a punto de entrar al baño se detuvo y me miró agregando esa sonrisa pícara que lo caracteriza —Por cierto te vez preciosa —Y entró al baño. Ayer dormí en su departamento porque como dije, me puse muy, muy mal. Creo que él durmió en el sillón, no estoy segura, pero supongo que no pasó nada porque no hay dolor ni ardor en ningún sitio y según Lita esa es una buena señal.

—¿Preciosa? Si, claro —Busqué mis cosas con la mirada hasta que di con mi vestido, que se encontraba encima de la mesa extraña que usan los arquitectos para hacer sus dibujitos, llamó mi atención que al lado había una guitarra roja de lo más genial. Me levanté y me miré al espejo. Bueno mal, mal no me veo, acomodaba el tirante de mi sujetador cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y yo di un pequeño grito e intenté cubrirme con mis manos.

—Wow —Dijo Seiya mirándome de arriba abajo.

—¡Cierra, cierra! —Reaccionó y cerró nuevamente. Pude escuchar sus carcajadas, mientras yo seguía más que roja, tomé mi vestido y me lo puse a gran velocidad.

Después de tomar su baño y llevarme a mí casa, todavía se tomó la molestia de esperarme hasta que estuve lista para llevarme a la escuela. Me despedí de él y esta vez no pudo acompañarme hasta mi clase pues se le hacía tarde. Yo me detuve en la cafetería por un Late y fue ahí donde lo encontré. Desvié la vista de inmediato; no quiero ni saludarlo, aun estoy tan apenada. Me siento tan tonta después de lo que le dije la otra noche, que no me creo capaz de dirigirle la palabra nunca más.

Pedí mi Late y me apresuré a salir del lugar, dándome cuenta de que salía tras de mí.

—Hey, hey, Gatita, espera ¿Qué te pasa? —me tomó del brazo haciendo que me detuviera y se paró frente a mí —¿Por qué me evades? —Por que descubrí que de verdad te amo y me rompiste el corazón.

—Tengo prisa ¿Sabes? Si quieres o puedes hablamos después.

—No — Traté de sacarle la vuelta al ver que no se apartaba, pero se ponía frente a mí nuevamente—Ahora —Rodé los ojos y levanté ambas cejas expectante —Vamos —Me tomó de la mano, pero yo con algo de brusquedad me solté.

—Aquí, de verdad, ya casi es hora de mi clase, no tengo mucho tiempo—Exhaló con fuerza, más bien bufó con fuerza y apretó los labios. Creo que esta molesto.

—¿Qué pasó? —Intentando parecer más tranquilo sin lograrlo del todo, me tomó de la barbilla y se acercó tratando de hipnotizarme con sus ojos verdes, como siempre lo hace—Yo creí que tú… lo que dijiste —Mi estómago se contrajo al escuchar eso, de verdad es algo que preferiría olvidar. Quité su mamo y me aparté.

—Fue el momento, no lo pensé. Lo dije en un arranque, no sé, pero no quiero hablar, en serio.

—¿Y por qué te comportas así?

—Porque somos amigos, las cosas van a cambiar Haruka.

—No —Contestó de inmediato —No quiero.

—Lo siento, si quieres ser mi amigo, adelante… es lo único que hay por ahora —Me di la vuelta, de nueva cuenta me detuvo, esta vez me zafé con más fuerza y me alejé sin volteara verlo. Siento unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Pero sé que esto es lo mejor. No quiero ser parte de su juego.

**Lita POV**

Estaba ya en mi última clase. Por fin viernes, viernes de fiesta, de excesos, viernes de Lita, si. Hoy ya no me siento tan jodida como ayer. ¿Por qué permito que me pase esto? Los altibajos emocionales no son para mí, no puedo permitir que el mundo vuelva a verme en condiciones tan patéticas como la de ayer. Y menos por culpa de un pendejo.

—Nos vemos el próximo viernes para el examen muchachos, por favor, puntuales —¿Ya se acabó? Creo que no escuché ni el 20% de todo lo que dijo. Igual, feliz salí del salón.

Caminaba a la salida de la universidad donde había quedado de encontrarme con And… ZAFIRO, puta madre ZAFIRO, se llama Zafiro. Detesto que se metan en mis pensamientos sin mi consentimiento. En fin, en mi camino me encontré con una pequeña roca la cual me dediqué a patear. Tan distraída iba que no me percaté de que alguien que al igual que yo iba baboseando se aproximaba a mí e inevitablemente se presentó la colisión. Miré a la otra persona y como era de esperarse estaba en el piso, difícilmente alguien puede tirarme a mí… al suelo. Mi altura me ayuda.

—Lo siento, iba distraída —Le ofrecí mi mano y la ayudé a ponerse de pie. Era una chica castaña, de ojos de un color extraño entre cafés y verdes. Se acomodó el cabello que igual era rizado como el mío y me sonrió. Es linda, se parece a mí… claro región cuatro.

—No, discúlpame tú, por favor. Yo también iba pensando en otras cosas. Es que no conozco la escuela y estaba leyendo los letreros. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Reika. —Estreché su mano y sonreí.

—Yo soy Lita ¿A dónde vas? Si quieres yo te puedo acompañar— Se ve una chica agradable.

—Ay si, te lo agradecería mucho, justo…

—¡Reika! —Esa voz la conozco. Me di la vuelta y en efecto; la conozco.

—¡Drew! —Fruncí el ceño y miré intermitentemente a ambos ¿Qué chingados sucede? ¿Por qué se conocen? Y ¿Por qué le dice Drew? Creo que no es tan buena chica como pensé y ya la estoy odiando.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

Uuuf creí que nunca terminaría este chap :P

Como siempre primero que nada gracias por sus Rw`s :*

Bueno respondí de manera individual sus dudas así que sólo diré sobre todo a las chicas Tenoh que deben pensar que estoy haciendo quedar mal a su rubio que no es así, sólo que Haru necesita un escarmiento para que toque un poco el piso ;) créanme que no hay nada dicho y su momento llegará. Tenía que aclarar eso. Además de que aquí se aclararon muchas de sus dudas; lo de Mich y lo de la ex, para ser más exacta. Espero sus hipótesis con emoción.

Una vez más **gracias por sus Rw`s** T.T me emocionan tanto así que por fa motívenme anden sean buenas y escriban en ese pequeño cuadrito que tan amablemente agregaron abajo para que se anime más fácil :D

Las quiero a todas y todos y agradezco como no imaginan que me lean. Ando sensible :'D Feliz fin de semana!

**Princessnerak**: Gracias por seguir aquí, y si jajaja el corazón no miente, pero la calentura es fuerte XD y pues es que también cómo dejas a un hombre como Zafiro así como así. Lita esta sufriendo, y por ahora sigue con su idea de seguir con Zaf falta ver qué sucederá ahora que le llegó Reika ;) Y ya tranquila Serena ya le va a parar jajaja ya le puso un alto a Haruka y a ver como le va, Seiya parece ganar terreno, pero aun no hay nada seguro. Gracias por leer de nuevo te lo digo y por comentar. Besos y sabes que te tengo un cariño especial porque tú me diste mi primer Rw ooohhh sentimental ando! Jaja.

**Trivlera: **Tranquila tu no te rindas y así te lo corte mil veces intentalo de nuevo porque me interesa mucho tu opinión! Y ok, no fuiste muy objetiva jajaja pero en este chap ya fue más claro ¿Qué crees que siente Haru por ella? Y ya se supo quién es la ex que ahora es novia de Yaten uno de los mejores amigos de Seiya *Pistas* De Lita ya esta aceptando qué es lo que siente por Andrew, pero sabe que lo que le conviene es Zaf y es que es tan bello :D que creo cualquiera dudaría en dejarlo ir. De Mich, si lo sé Darien es todo un caballero, pero un hombre enamorado al fin de cuentas ¿Te sorprendió lo de Diamante? Espero que si :P ¿Y qué te parece la personalidad de Mic? Yo la amo XD cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella. Y en efecto Seiya no se quedará de brazos cruzados, y lo que hizo Haru le favoreció, falta ver qué tan sincero es el chico Kou que aquí es Black. Gracias por lo del lemon a ver con quien queda al final la Sere y prometo esforzarme mucho, mucho más :) muchas gracias!

**Alex: **mi Padawan jajajajajaja ay Alex tus Rw me matan de risa lo juro, y te respondo con gran alegría t agradecimiento. Perdón! Nunca fue mi intención dejarte así, oh ho ho ho, en realidad esa era la idea. Bueno veo que lograste ser objetiva respecto al rubio sabrosón, creo que ya en este chap fue todavía más claro lo que siente o no siente por Serena, en la conversación con Lita se notó, ahora creo que eso te responde lo otro qué iba a sacar del cajón… Anda dímelo! Jajaja que este enamorado de la ex aun no se sabe y no te lo diré y no es por mala, pero es que luego se e ocurren cosas de último minuto, entonces me tacharías de mentirosa! Pasando a lo de Lita igual creo que es afortunada al tener a Zafiro, es tan lindo, bello, se nota que la ama, pero al parecer ella ya no. Y poco a poco lo esta aceptando. Pero falta ver qué hará ahora que al parecer le llegó la competencia con el rubio, el por qué lo engañó, tal vez porque desde antes incluso de empezar la relación clandestina XD la atracción era muy fuerte y ya ves que a ella eso de "al cuerpo lo que pida" se le da. Y vamos con Mich, no sé qué pienses de su personalidad, pero a todas les he dicho que yo la amo así toda fría y calculadora como es. ¿Era lo que pensabas de Diamante y Darien? Y no le niegues una oportunidad al buen Dari, mira que te puede sorprender ñ_ñ . Bueno espero tu siguiente opinión besos y gracias por leer, por tus comentarios y tu opinión a cerca de mis locuras :D como ya dije ando de sensible jeje.

**Coral: **Gracias por tus comentarios en mis otras historias y si, son diferentes! Y que bueno que te gustó, en esta si estarán Yaten y Mina juntos, pero no tendrán mucho protagonismo :/ igual en un futuro pienso hacer una de ellos :D Lo de Lita con Zaf va más allá de un capricho, como vez él se da a querer y de verdad demuestra que la ama, pero al parecer si, ella a quien quiere es al guerito Andrew, sólo que no puede confiar en él. Y de Serena, pues si no es tan tonta y ya viste que decidió poner límites en cuanto a su relación con Haru, veamos qué resulta de todo esto y respecto a lo que mencionas de que tal vez lo que le faltó a Haru fue tiempo después de leer la conversación de Lita y Sere qué piensas? Y ya se supo quién era la ex! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero el siguiente. Besos, que estes muy bien :)

**Maite: **Jajajaja pobre Haru, creo que si quedó muy mal, pero te digo lo que le he dicho a muchas creo que después de la conversación con Lita ya quedó más claro lo que Haru siente o más bien no siente por Serena. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el lime ñ.ñ y si los momentos con Seiya han sido lindos y en este chap se nota que de parte del moreno ya hay algo más, pero como dices falya ver qué tan sincero es. Gracias por tu comentario, espero este chap te motive a dejar el siguiente sobre todo agradezco que me leas y que te guste. Que estes muy bien y nos leemos.

**Natii:** Hola! Jajajaja ok! Me queda claro que para ti no hay más que Seiya que claro esconde algo al igual que Haru y pronto se irán descubriendo cada secreto. Espero este chao te guste y seguimos en contacto por aquí y por face. Besos y gracias por no abandonarme.


	9. Confesiones

**Confesiones**

**Walkmoon Miss u :(**

**Lita POV**

Andrew llegó hasta donde nos encontrábamos, dándole un fuerte abrazo a la castañita e ignorando por completo mi presencia. Yo sólo miraba la escena, dudando en qué era lo que tenía que hacer; ¿Irme?, ¿Interrumpir?, ¿Sacarles los ojos? Esta última era la que más me agradaba, pero en mis circunstancias no puedo hacerlo; no tengo voz ni voto en su vida, así que aclaré mi garganta llamando su atención, siendo Reikita quién me mirara primero.

—Oh, Andrew, te presento, recién la conocí, su nombre es…

—Lita—La interrumpió el rubio, mirándome al fin con seriedad— Ya nos conocemos— La simpleza e indiferencia con que se refiere a mí no me agrada.

—Si, en realidad nos conocemos demasiado bien —Dije remarcando la última parte y viendo fijamente a Andrew, quien esbozó una leve sonrisa. Sabe que estoy molesta y por lo que veo le provoca un gran gozo, el cual intenta disimular frente a su amiguita— ¿No es así? —Ante mis palabras, Andy se llevó una mano a la barbilla y dejó salir una risa divertida.

—Si —Contestó con la misma simpleza de hace unos momentos —Supongo que tienes cosas que arreglar Ika, vamos —La tomó del brazo, ella que a estas alturas ya había notando mi enojo, sonrió nerviosa y me ofreció su mano.

—Muchas gracias Lita, espero volver a encontrarte por aquí —No la correspondí. Seria continué mirando a Andrew. No puedo quedarme así ¿Quién es ella?

—¿Qué relación tienen? —Mi clon me miró asombrada y Andrew mordió sus labios para evitar reír por mi comentario cargado de enojo y lo sé; totalmente fuera de lugar. Pero así soy y poco me importa lo que esa piense.

—Eh… —Comenzaba a hablar Reika pero andrew la interrumpió de nuevo.

—Lita, en otro momento hablamos ¿Si? Reika y yo tenemos cosas que hacer— ¿Reika y yo?, ¿Reika y yo? ¡Reika y su puta madre! Estoy segura que mis ojos destellaban a causa de la rabia—Con permiso —La jaló alejándose con ella, quien sin importarle mi desplante al no aceptar su mano, igual se despidió a la distancia, con un intento de sonrisa en sus labios.

Caminé rumbo al estacionamiento a paso firme y apresurado, sin esperar a Zafiro ¡Estoy que me lleva! Pasé al lado del auto de Haruka, me detuve y le di un par de patadas en los neumáticos; con algo tenía que desquitar la ira y obviamente no podía patear el de Darien. Me alejaba en dirección al coche de Dari, pero decidí regresar y darle otra al de mi hermano.

—¡Eeeiits! Loca ¿Qué te pasa? —Giré, encontrándome con la cara entre alarmada y asesina de Haruka, quien se acercaba rápidamente. Que ni empiece, porque hoy, por dios que no estoy de humor.

—¿Qué? —Le dije levantando mis brazos. Y retándolo con la mirada.

—¡Lita, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías y menos para ver cómo pateas MI auto!

—Pues te tengo noticias Haru, ¡Yo tampoco para las tuyas! —Seguí mi camino, pero me obligó a detenerme jalándome con algo de brusquedad del hombro, me di la vuelta apartando su mano de mí —¿Qué? —Pregunté arrastrando la palabra y de muy mal modo.

—¿Qué pasó con Serena? —Fruncí el entrecejo haciendo notar mi desconcierto respecto a su pregunta —Ni me pongas esa cara que tú lo debes de saber.

—Saber… ¿Qué? — Dije en tono alto abriendo y elevando las manos nuevamente. Él tomó airé llevándose una mano a la cintura y con la otra recargándose en el cofre del coche.

—Ella me… —Hizo una pausa considerable —esta muy cambiada conmigo — Dijo al fin mirando al piso. Vaya, creo que esto es serio, se ve contrariado. Poniéndome en mi papel de hermana, me acerqué, teniendo cuidado de no mostrar mi preocupación, pues es tan igual a mí que si se da cuenta que noté lo afectado que esta, levantara su barrera y escapará.

—¿Cambiada? ¿Quieres explicarte? —Seguí con fingido enojo.

—Dijo que éramos "amigos" —Remarcó las comillas con sus dedos y rió con ironía. No comprendo. —¿No entiendes? —Negué. Rodó los ojos un poco exasperado y continuó—Tú sabes… como es nuestra relación de…

—Si, sin detalles—Interrumpí.

—Pues resulta que ya no va a ser así, que somos amigos, ¡Amigos! ¿Amigos? —Apreté los labios para evitar reír ante un Haruka sin mucho control de sí mismo.

—Te juro que no sabía nada, ayer ella se fue con Seiya —Apretó los puños cuando mencioné a mi amiguito —¿Por qué no intentas conquistarla? Me refiero como debe de ser —Me mató con la mirada. Rápidamente abrió la puerta del auto y sin siquiera decirme gracias, lo puso en marcha y apenas dándome tiempo para apartarme de su camino, aceleró dejándome ahí. Se ha vuelto loco.

Me quedé mirando hacia el lugar por el cual acababa de salir mi hermano. Mi mente se encontraba totalmente ausente, pensado en quien no debía. Me hubiera ido con Haruka, no creo ser una buena compañía para Zafiro el día de hoy. Esa era mi tardía cavilación cuando unos brazos enredándose en mi cintura me hicieron regresar. Me di la vuelta y con esfuerzo le sonreí al dueño de esos brazos.

—Zaf—Lo besé de forma rápida en los labios y me aparté de él, saludando a Darien sólo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, amor?

—Un mal día. ¿Y Serena? — Fui cortante. No quiero que empiece a interrogarme.

—Dijo que tenía que buscar algunos libros, que nos fuéramos sin ella—Contestó Darien con cara de poco amigos; un gesto nada común en él. Me encogí de hombros y caminamos al auto. Zafiro me tomó de la mano y confieso que hasta eso me irritó.

Darien nos dejó en mi departamento, después de un silencioso recorrido. Haruka aun no había llegado. En cuanto abrí la puerta me solté de la mano de Zaf y caminé hacia la cocina.

—Siéntate, ¿Quieres jugo?

—Si, gracias — Serví la bebida y regresé con mi novio, sentándome a su lado. Me recargué por completo en el sillón con el vaso en la mano y la mirada perdida. Quería estar sola, escuchar música y dormir, recargar baterías para hoy en la noche volver a ser yo e ir de fiesta como siempre lo hago, pero no; el novio perfecto tenía que quedarse conmigo, ya que estaba preocupado. Se agradece, pero debió entender cuando le dije "No, no te quedes, no quiero" no pude ser más clara. Cerré los ojos y por mi madre que traté de sacar de mi mente la imagen de Andrew alejándose en compañía de esa…

—¿Ahora si me dirás qué te sucede? —Abrí los ojos. A escasos centímetros estaba el rostro de Zaf ¿Qué espera que le diga? ¿Que pienso en Andrew?

—¿Te podrías quitar? Me vas a echar el jugo encima — le dije mostrándole el vaso en mi mano. Sonrió y se acercó a besarme sin importarle le que acababa de decir. Una flama surgió de entre las cenizas de mi aun humeante enojo e intencionalmente derramé el jugo.

—¡Con un carajo Zafiro! ¡Te dije que no! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Mierda! —Me levanté, empujándolo violentamente y tratando de limpiar el líquido de mi ropa. Él me miró, negó con la cabeza y sonrió entre incrédulo y triste.

—Lita, has estado triste, rara y lo único que estoy tratando de hacer es ayudarte.

—Yo no te estoy pidiendo ayuda.

—Tienes razón, sólo te diré que tu actitud comienza a hartarme— Sin decir más, salió del departamento.

—¡Pues no me importa! —Grité sin saber si me había escuchado o no. Me acomodé en el sillón abrazando mis rodillas y grité llena de rabia, coraje y frustración ¿Por qué me esta pasando esto a mí? —¡Perro Andrew! ¿Qué me hiciste, estúpido? —Lo sé, así no soy divertida.

**Serena POV**

Llegué a casa un poco cansada, con mucho sueño y, raro en mí, sin hambre. Pasé de largo por la sala directo a mi habitación. Quiero dormir, hoy pasará Seiya por mí en la tarde y antes de eso necesito descansar. No comprendo cómo es que él pareciera nunca cansarse, siempre tan lleno de energía.

Entré a mi cuarto, arrojé mi bolso a la cama, encendí la televisión dejando un canal de música y me tiré boca abajo en el colchón. Haruka fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, ¿Habré sido muy dura? Extrañaré ese tipo de momentos con él. Me encanta como besa, su forma de abrazar, te hace sentir que entre sus brazos nada te pasará. Pero quiero pensar que es lo mejor. Me acomodé de lado y abracé una de mis almohadas, mirando cómo el viento movía las cortinas. El sueño de pronto se había esfumado… tal vez sea mejor salir a caminar un rato sola. Sin meditarlo más, me levanté, tomé unos jeans deslavados, mis tenis rojos y una playera maga corta del mismo color, até mi cabello, saqué mi celular y un poco de dinero de mi bolsa por si me daba hambre y me dirigí a la salida. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta ¿Haruka?

—Haru… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Me sonrió. Llamó mi atención el ramo de flores que traía en su mano y sentí cómo mi corazón enloquecía con la sola idea de que fueran para mí.

—Para ti —Las recibí confundida y nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que carburé nuevamente.

—Gracias, ¿Lilis? —Pregunté mirando las hermosas flores color rosa entre mis manos.

—Acapulcos.

—Muy lindas —De nuevo silencio. Trato de mostrarme tranquila, pero la realidad es que estoy a punto de saltar como una loca por la emoción.

—Vas de salida por lo que veo ¿Te llevo a algún lado?

—Eh, si iba a caminar, así que no, no te molestes—Se fuerte Serena, se fuerte que no note que quieres saltarle encima —Pasa, debo ponerlas en agua—Me aparté dejándole el paso libre. Cerré la puerta y le indiqué que tomara asiento mientras yo caminaba hacia la cocina. Tomé uno de los tantos floreros de Michiru que cuando era novia de Ante acostumbraban estar llenos y acomodé las mías allí. Regresé y las puse en la mesa del centro. Haruka me miraba atentamente con esa sonrisa tan suya y que tanto me perturba. Apenas pensaba en sentarme, cuando se puso de pie.

—Bueno, no te molesto más —se acercó a mí. Que no lo intente, por favor que no lo intente. No sé si esta vez podré rechazarlo. — Sobre lo de hoy en la mañana —Me tomó de ambas manos mirándome a los ojos —esta bien, seremos amigos— Besó mi mejilla y aspiró con fuerza. Me congelé, me olvidé incluso de respirar cuando exhaló en mi oído provocando que mi piel se erizara —Sólo no me evadas. Te necesito, necesito tu olor, tu voz, ver tus ojos, tocar tu piel, tu cabello…— a cada palabra sus labios abandonaban mi mejilla tomando un rumbo peligroso; mis labios— tus labios…—Sentía ya su aliento y el calor que emanaba. Pasé saliva y entrecerré los ojos, rendita ante él, pero en ese instante Seiya vino a mi mente, giré el rostro y di un paso hacia atrás— Se separó al sentir mi reacción y sonrió —Lo siento —Asentí y caminé en dirección a la puerta.

—Vamos —Le dije. No puedo estar mucho tiempo con él a solas, es una tortura no poder dejarme llevar. Nos despedimos igual; con un simple beso en la mejilla y yo tomé mi camino sin rumbo, así como acostumbro hacerlo cuando mi estado de ánimo no es el mejor.

Cuando regresé a casa era aun temprano, por lo que mi baño fue con calma. Ni Michiru había llegado. Y hablando de Michiru, me debe una explicación. Darien esta totalmente negado a abordar el tema, todo es tan extraño.

Salí de la ducha. Ya tenía en mente lo que usaría, así que una vez con la ropa interior puesta. Me dispuse a sacar mis prendas; una minifalda color negro lisa, con un poco de vuelo y una blusa blanca con hombros descubiertos y un cinturón a la cadera color negro. Según me dijo Seiya, hoy si traerá auto. Terminaba de ponerme los zapatos cuando el timbre sonó. Me puse de pie, tomé mi bolsa y me encaminé a abrir. Abrí la puerta. De inmediato Seiya se lanzó sobre mí, abrazándome fuertemente.

— ¿Sabes bombón? Creo que el lugar de tu cuerpo es en mis brazos ¿Has notado lo bien que se amoldan? —Reí. Más loco no puede estar.

—Ahá, si, justo eso es lo que yo pensaba —Me separé y lo observé de arriba abajo; una sencilla camisa color negro y jeans azules. —Te ves bien —Le dije al cerrar la puerta.

—¿Bien? bombón acéptalo me veo realmente atractivo —Me guiñó el ojo y pasó su mano pos mi cintura acercándome —Deberías haber visto cuantos desmayos acabo de provocar.

—¡Ja! —una risa sarcástica fue mi respuesta —¿A dónde me llevarás? —Pregunté mientras me abría la puerta del auto, el cual es de Zafiro, por cierto.

—Primero, quiero que me acompañes a mi ensayo.

—¿Ensayo? —Cerró la puerta sin contestarme hasta que se acomodó en su asiento y me miró sonriente.

—Note había dicho, tenemos una banda; Taiki, Yaten y yo. Así que vamos a casa de Yaten —Cuando dijo lo último puse mala cara. Lo más seguro era que Mina estaría ahí—Mina no estará, quita esa cara —Me hundí en mi asiento sin contestar. Fijando mi vista en la ventana, no sin antes contemplar un instante su sonrisa ¿Hago bien en darle ilusiones a Seiya? La culpa me pone mal. Suspiré y en un intento por dejar de pensar en eso, encendí la música y me dediqué a tararear.

Llegamos a la casa de Yaten; una zona residencial impresionante. Al bajar del auto mi quijada casi se fue al suelo al ver aquella enorme mansión. Seiya me tomó de la mano y fuimos directo a una pequeña casita que se hallaba en medio del jardín, y digo pequeña porque así lucía a comparación de la casa principal. Dentro, únicamente estaban los otros dos chicos. Ambos se acercaron a saludar. Reconozco que estaba un poco equivocada respecto a Yaten; si es odioso, pero no tanto como creía.

—Seiya, me higueras dicho que traerías a Serena, así hubiera invitado a Mina, se aburrirá —Dijo Yaten dándome un beso en la mejilla. Que ni se le ocurra hacer algo así y qué lindos ojos tiene este chico.

—No, prefiero que se aburra a que tu novia la fastidie —Yaten le dijo un ligero golpe en el hombro y sonrió.

—Te perdono sólo porque que tienes un poco de razón — Comenzaron con el famoso ensayo. Yo, me dediqué a observar el lugar; paredes color perla en su totalidad, con dos ventanas enormes; una al lado de la puerta de entrada y otra que da a la enorme mansión Kou, cubiertas por un par de elegantes cortinas en colores café y beige, sin ningún cuadro o algo que le dé un toque hogareño, esta casi vacío, sólo hay un par de sillones de piel medianos, color café oscuro incluyendo en el que me encuentro sentada y una pequeña mesa de madera ovalada, debe ser de caoba; las mesas de los ricos siempre son de eso. Pero todo esta pegado a las paredes, pues el equipo de sonido e instrumentos ocupan el centro. Hay un pequeño minibar que vaya que esta bien surtido y al lado se ve un pasillo en penumbras. Desde donde estoy logro ver lo que parece ser la cocina. Este lugar debe estar sólo a disposición de Yaten.

Mi mirada llegó hasta Seiya; se ve más que atractivo con esa guitarra. Siempre con una sonrisa para mí. Desde que comenzaron no hubo momento en que no me hiciera guiños o alguna de sus caras tiernas. La música me gusta, aunque reconozco que yo soy más de baladas. Después de no sé ni cuanto tiempo por fin se acercó mi guapo acompañante y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Aburrida? —Se sentó a mi lado recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

—No, nunca había estado en un ensayo —Y era verdad, después de todo estar con él me hacía bien. No había pensado mucho en Haruka y me sentía libre de hacer y decir cosas que con la mayoría de las personas no podría.

**Lita POV **

Sigo en el mismo sillón en el que me senté a rabiar en la tarde; con las luces apagadas y en un lúgubre silencio. Viernes, mi viernes; dije hace unas horas. Y ahora, estoy pudriéndome en mi aburrimiento. No tengo ganas de salir, ni de beber, ni de coger, igual que ayer. Además no tengo con quién hacerlo. Llamé a Zafiro y no me quiso contestar, ni pensar en llamar a Serena, porque seguro esta con Seiya y a nadie más creo poder tolerar, ni creo que alguien más toleraría mi perro humor. Escuché cuando la puerta de entrada se abría, no puede ser otro que mi hermanito. Seguramente me verá raro y después comenzará a burlarse de la cara de perra apaleada que me cargo, pero ni le pienso responder. Que se muera el imbécil.

Encendió la luz y como pensé me vio con el ceño fruncido, sólo que no se echó a reír por el simple echo de que trae un semblante parecido al mío.

—¿Quiere salir? —Me dijo con tranquilidad.

—Si — Qué sorpresa. Me puse de pie, tomé mi bolsa y sin siquiera mirarme al espejo salí con mi hermano a quién sabe donde.

Íbamos en el auto, hace mucho que no salíamos así, sólo él y yo… ahora que lo pienso nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, sólo con Serena, pero en completa soledad, nunca.

—¿Qué te pasa Lita? —Lo miré extrañada, lo primero en lo que pensé fue en un "¿Qué jodidos de importa?" pero no, creo que necesito de su opinión, algo bueno debe de haber en tener un hermano varón.

—Andrew… terminó conmigo… por así decirlo.

—¿Y? ¿Desde cuando te pone eso tan mal? Terminan cada tercer día ¿no? —rió ¿Cómo es que puede ser tan insensible? —Además ya estas de nuevo con el hermano de Darien, te he visto con él. Y hasta donde yo sabía ese era el bueno; aunque, a mí me cae mejor Drew —Si, a mí también.

—Mira, te cuento así en resumen; esta vez terminamos en serio, y si, Zafiro es mi novio de nuevo, el problema es que al igual que a ti… me cae mejor Andrew —Lo dije de manera decente, no olvidemos que es mi hermano mayor, pues en lugar de decir "cae" quería decir co… otras cosa—y por favor no le llames Drew —Me recuerda esa mujerzuela. Ja, en pleno drama novelero.

—Te gusta complicarte la vida ¿Eh? ¿Para qué regresabas con ese inútil entonces?

—Oye tampoco insultes a Zaf, es muy lindo —Mi oportunidad —Además si a esas vamos… tú estas peor. En lugar de avanzar pierdes terreno. Y con un mocoso —Agregué con burla.

—No empieces —Sonrió sutilmente, creo que hoy los dos queremos ser buenos hermanos.

—A ver ya que andamos en confesiones ¿Qué pasa con Serena?

—Me gusta —Creí que no me contestaría.

—Sólo te gusta —Me erguí un poco para mirar bien su cara.

—No, sé… —Me miró de reojo y sonrió, la sonrisa que tenía cuando éramos niños y hacíamos alguna travesura juntos — Creo que ha empezado a… —¡A qué a qué! —gustarme mucho —Mmm… no era lo que esperaba escuchar, pero supongo que ya es algo.

—Entonces, ¿Es sólo calentura?

—No sé, es que sólo mírala ¿Quién no va a fantasear con ella?—Asentí, no lo discuto, hasta a mí me ha pasado, ja, si me escuchara. —Pero hoy que me rechazó…

—¡Alto, alto! ¿Te rechazó? —Casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva. Haruka asintió con pesar.

—Intenté besarla y me dijo que no, que éramos amigos y nada más o algo así, ya te había dicho, no me hagas repetir ese tipo de cosas —Aplaudí muy emocionada y me lanzó una mirada asesina —¿Te alegra?

—Lo merecías, tiempo de sobra has tenido y hasta ahora te das cuenta de que te gusta tanto —¡Auuch me mordí la lengua! Me quedé callada meditando lo que acababa de decir. Hasta que nuevamente Haruka habló.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema con Andrew? Él te quiere —¿Hasta Haruka lo nota? Pero yo quiero hablar de Serena, no de Andrew, no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

—Complicado, ya no preguntes — Fue mi grandiosa respuesta —Y respecto a tu Gatita…

—Igual de complicado. Cállate —Pppff.

—Esta bien, sólo una humilde recomendación de tu hermana… —Hice una pausa y lo miré esperando luz verde para proseguir. Y me la dio, asintiendo — Trátala, conócela. Serena es muy linda y te lo digo de verdad. Creo que si le dejas las cosas fáciles a Seiya te arrepentirás —Se quedó callado. Y yo me sentí una verdadera estúpida dando consejos que yo misma no sigo.

Llegamos al fin a un antro muy de moda situado en una ciudad vecina. Me quejé, yo hubiera preferido un lugar más tranquilo; un bar qué se yo, pero el final de cuentas el del auto es él. Me advirtió que no bebiera demás y que no diera ningún tipo de escenas refiriéndose claro, a actos impropios en público, lo cual sólo por venir con él respetaré.

Pedimos una mesa y algo para tomar. Sinceramente me siento rara y me falta Bunny, no es divertido salir sola con tu hermano, además no creo que este aquí conmigo por mucho tiempo, pues ya varias notaron su presencia y le lanzan sonrisas bastante sugerentes. Llegaron los tragos y yo encendí un cigarrillo. Haruka me vio con malos ojos, pero lo ignoré; siempre ha detestado que fume. Le daba el primer golpe al tiempo que giraba en mi asiento mirando hacía la pista. Un chico guapo, muy guapo me observaba y sonreía. Mmm… servirá para esta noche. Me ponía de pie, dispuesta a ir por él cuando Haruka habló.

—Oye… —Lo miré molesta por su interrupción —Esa no es la hermana de mi Gatita.

—Ay si, tu gatita—Miré hacia dónde él lo hacía y en efecto ahí estaba la joven y distinguida dama. Me di la vuelta de nueva cuenta para ir por mi presa cuando me detuvo de nuevo —¿Qué?

—¿Ya viste con quién esta? —Lo bueno es que los hombres no son chismosos. Miré y ¡Oh!

—¿Darien? Y… ¿Se besan? —Me cubrí la boca con ambas manos haciendo notar el gran impacto que esa imagen me provocaba. Nah, la verdad ni tanto, siempre lo sospeché. —Como sea la vida de ese par no es de mi incumbencia —Me tomé de un trago el resto de mi bebida sin desviar aun la mirada de la recién descubierta parejita, cuando.

—¿Ya viste a tu "novio"? —Escupí sobre la mesa, lo que acababa de tomar. No dije nada. Me dediqué a mirar la tierna escena. Los dos bellos y "perfectos" hermanitos Black de lo más felices con el par de putas más elegantes y discretas de la región; mi querida Michi y mi adorada Hotaru.

—¡Hi-jo de PUTA! —grité, pero claro imposible que me escucharan. Di un fuerte golpe a la mesa y caminé hacia ellos. Iba dispuesta a todo; a partirle a esa perra lo que me fuera posible. A sacarle los ojos y cortarle… a Zafiro.

—Lita, Lita, Lita ¡Cálmate! —Haruka me abrazó y comenzó a hablarme al oído. No lo escuchaba en realidad. Su voz era solo un zumbido al igual que todo el ruido a nuestro alrededor, por mi mente la única idea que pasaba era la de ir a despellejar vivos a ese par y a quien se me pusiera enfrente.

—Suéltame —Comencé a forcejear, pero ni haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza logré zafarme. A rastras prácticamente me sacó de ahí. Una vez fuera y en un intento por regresar empecé a patearlo y a darle golpes. Él me tomó de la muñeca y me hizo girar de modo que mi mano quedara a mis espaldas y cualquier movimiento brusco que intentara me dolería. Y con la otra mano me tomó de los cabellos.

—Perdóname, pero me obligas a tratarte como cuando peleábamos de niños—Sometida, pero no por eso menos enojada, caminé hasta el automóvil.

Llegamos a casa, lo primero que hice fue sacar la botella de Tequila con intenciones de beberla toda. Lo más extraño es que a pesar de todo lo que estoy sintiendo no hay ganas de llorar. Todo mi cuerpo esta inundado por la más grande y pura rabia, una que no recuerdo haber sentido jamás. Y lo peor es que esto acaba por confirmarme que lo que siento por él ya no es amor en lo absoluto. No hay tristeza, ni decepción sólo coraje, mucho. No son celos, es el hecho de que me vieron la cara. Fui su burla y esto no se queda así.

Me tiré en el sillón, di el primer trago y la sensación de quemazón en mi garganta me obligó a abrir la boca y sacar el aire. Haruka entró y se sentó en el sillón que esta a mi derecha simplemente observándome.

—¿Qué? —jamás pensé que pasaría una situación así con él. Es vergonzoso. Se puso de pie y caminó en mi dirección. Se inclinó frente a mí poniendo las manos en mis hombros, mirándome a los ojos.

—Te quiero mucho Lita —Y me abrazó — Anda comparte —Me quitó la botella y le dio un trago tal como yo lo había hecho hace unos momentos. Creo que durante mucho tiempo había olvidado que somos sólo él y yo… y bueno Serena.

**Serena POV **

Después del ensayo decidimos ir al "Why Not?" Un lugar algo nuevo, con un estilo muy Cubano. No nos quedamos mucho tiempo, pero si el suficiente para que entrara en ambiente. Estaba en ese punto en que sientes que flotas, eres feliz y todo te causa gracia. Eran apenas las 12:30 am cuando decidimos salir camino a mi casa. Si bien era fin de semana, también tenía que estar consciente de que la semana siguiente eran exámenes finales y necesitaba medirme un poco. A veces soy bastante ñoña cuando de exámenes se trata, así que por más que me insistió, no logró convencerme de ir a bailar y a no sé cuantos lugares más había planeado.

Llegamos a casa y aun Michiru no estaba, me había llamado para visarme que saldría con Hotaru, lo cual me alegra, creí que le afectaría la visita de Ante, pero veo que no fue así.

Al llegar a la sala, lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al lugar donde sé Michi guarda botellas de una gran variedad de vinos.

—Nadaremos, nadaremos, por el mar, el mar, el mar, ¿Qué hay que hacer? Nadar, nadar —Cantaba yo, mientras seguía leyendo etiquetas de las botellas.

—¿Buscando a Nemo?

—No, buscando una botella —Dije riendo —Amo esa película. Creo que si existieran más personas como Dory, este mundo sería un lugar mejor. Oye ¿Quieres ayudarme? Yo no sé de esto —Llegó a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el sillón.

—Bombón, suficiente —Hice un puchero de desagrado y me encogí de hombros. Tiene razón en detenerme, últimamente he bebido demasiado.

—Qué nena eres Seiya Black, me has decepcionado —Le dije con mofa, me levanté y caminé hacia la cocina ¿A qué? No tengo idea, el alcohol me pone hiperactiva. Una vez ahí recordé que había palomitas y las metí al microondas—¿Quiere ver películas Seiya? —Le grité. Llegó hasta la cocina, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta y observándome con una bella sonrisa.

—Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya —Otra vez hice un puchero y me crucé de brazos.

—Lo dicho, eres una nena—Se mordió el labio inferior y elevó ambas cejas, acercándose a mí, acorralándome entre su cuerpo y la barra. Acercó su cara a la mía deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de que nuestros labios se encontraran.

—¿Soy qué, bombón?

—Una nena, que ni siquiera se atreve a…—No terminé la frase cuando ya estaban sus labios encima de los míos y su lengua dentro de mi boca. Este Seiya es diferente. Me tomó de la cintura sentándome en la barra. Mis piernas se enredaron en él y ni qué decir de mis brazos que lo atrajeron con tal desesperación como si fuese mi tabla de salvación en pleno naufragio. Ese beso, ese beso era desesperado, tan intenso que ahora si necesitaba separarme para respirar, pero no quería, mejor desmayarme que romper ese momento. Pero fue el ruido del microondas lo que lo terminó. Nos miramos, le di un pequeño beso en la nariz y bajé de la barra. Tomé las palomitas, las deposité en un tazón y nos dirigimos a la sala.

—Flores…—Las miró unos momentos y luego me vio a mí. Yo dejé las palomitas en la mesa del centro y me acerqué.

—De Haruka —Bajó la vista. Yo me dejé caer en el sillón—¿Seiya ya te enamoraste de mí? — cerré los ojos y de pronto unas ganas de llorar terribles llegaron. Maldito alcohol.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Porque después de lo que me pasó con Haruka, creo que jamás nadie se fijará en mí más allá de lo físico.

—Porque…—Mi voz se quebró y escaparon un par de lágrimas.

—Oye, no soporto ver llorar a una chica y menos a ti. Se puso de rodillas frente a mí y tomó mis manos—Me gusta estar contigo y quiero seguir con esto—Sentí su mano limpiando mis lágrimas y sus labios sobre los míos — Me encantaría ser yo quien esta en tus pensamientos… me tendrías a tus pies —Dijo dentro del beso. Esas palabras provocaron una oleada de calor que me recorrió de pies a cabeza —¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? —Abrí los ojos, sin encontrar aliento para responder, una parte decía "Si ¿Qué más da? Seiya te gusta, hazlo. Es lo más cercano a un te quiero o te amo que has tenido ¡Hazlo!", pero otra se negaba rotundamente sin tener argumento alguno.

—Seiya… es que, tal vez te cueste creerme, pero yo… yo nunca… —Su expresión cambió, como si estuviera viendo la cosa más tierna de mundo y me sonrió.

—Lo siento… claro que te creo, comprenderás que hoy en día… — Si, soy anormal. Asentí, él pegó su frente a la mía, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y me miró —Entonces definitivamente lo mejor es que me vaya. Nos pusimos de pie y lo acompañé hasta la puerta.

—Seiya, gracias —Fui yo quien me acerqué a besarlo. Terminamos el beso y nos quedamos abrazados por un largo rato sin decir nada.

—Bombón… por si no lo entendiste, la respuesta es impresionantemente absurda y como yo mismo te lo dije al inicio; tengo problemas… pero si.

—Seiya…

—No quiero que digas nada, no es mi intención asustarte — terminé el abrazo y sólo le sonreí, me quedé simplemente observándolo alejarse. No sé qué sea esto que comienzo a sentir, pero me gusta. Seiya de verdad me gusta.

Poco tiempo después de su partida y siendo las 2:00 am ya me encontraba en la cama y con la novedad de que Michi aun no regresaba y no podía dormir. Extraño a Lita y sus maltratos. Me levanté y abrí la ventana, tengo calor. Casi me recostaba cuando sonó mi teléfono.

—¡Lita! —Respondí, pues eso decía en la pantalla.

—_No._

—¿Haruka? ¿Le pasó algo a Lita? —Me alarmé. Su llamada, a esa hora y del teléfono de Lita no es algo que hubiera pasado antes.

—_No, sólo que como te dije en la tarde, necesito escuchar tu voz —_Ok, algo no esta bien.

—Haru ¿Estas ebrio? —Pude escuchar su risa.

—_Un poco. Perdón si te desperté, es que de verdad, desde hoy en la mañana que me… que me dejaste así no he podido pensar en otra cosa. No sabes como quisiera estar ahora contigo y poder besarte_ —Un escalofrío me recorrió con sólo imaginar lo que acababa de decir. Su voz es tan sensual, tan varonil. Suspiré antes de poder hablar.

—Me… me confundes Haru, de verdad estoy confundida.

—_Sé que hice mal, que he hecho muchas cosas mal contigo y estoy arrepentido. Sólo quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar que ese niño idiota me quite a mi Gatita. _

—No lo llames así —No me gusta que se refiera así a Seiya.

—_No me gusta que lo defiendas tanto. Serena…_ —Mi nombre se escucha raro en su voz —_Tú me quieres, lo dijiste._

—Pero tú a mí no —Hubo un silencio y un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta, ya no quiero que me duelas Haruka —Que pases buenas noches.

—_Espera…lo que pasa es que no me conoces…_

—Porque tú no me lo permites —Hablé rápidamente y en tono alto.

—_Te quiero_ — Abrí la boca impresionada, mi corazón se desbocó y en mi garganta ya no había un nudo, se había instalado esa sensación de grito reprimido en su lugar. Esto es una mala broma —_Si eso es lo que querías escuchar te lo digo porque es lo que siento, no es fácil confesártelo. Y te digo también que no te dejaré ir porque tú eres mi gatita, sólo yo puedo abrazarte, sólo yo puedo tocarte, sólo yo puedo llenarme de tu aroma porque hasta eso me niego a compartir, yo… seré el único para ti._ —Ok, mi ardilla murió. ¿Por qué me haces esto Haruka? ¿Por qué? Si yo ya tenía otros planes

—Hasta mañana, Haru — Terminé la llamada y apagué el teléfono, no sé qué responder. Tomé mi almohada, tapé mi cara y me puse a llorar. Ahora simplemente ya no sé qué hacer.

**Lita POV**

—Lita te buscan— Haruka quitándome las cobijas de encima fue lo que me hizo despertar. Con una cruda como pocas veces en mi existencia lo maldije en mis adentros a más no poder, pero sólo en mis adentros pues es mi hermano y ya nos queremos.

—¿Quién?

—Zafiro —Me levanté como resorte y sonreí con malicia. Miré el reloj; las 12:00 pm, creí que era más temprano. Pero bueno, la hora no importa, estoy lista.

—Dile que pase, por favor —Me vio feo, pero con mala gana y todo salió del cuarto. Yo sólo me até el cabello y me dirigí al baño a lavar mis dientes. Salí y Zafi, si el perrito ja, ya estaba ahí, paradito mirando por mi ventana. Se giró a encontrarse conmigo y bajó la mirada. Cobarde, viene a terminarme, pero no, tengo mucho que hacer con él antes de que eso pase. Siempre ha tenido un carácter débil y eso es bueno para mí, además sé que aun y a pesar de todo me quiere y no se atreverá a dejarme después de lo que haré.

—Amor, buenos-buenas tardes, mejor dicho —Me lancé a sus brazos, no le quedó más remedio que recibirme.

—Lita, necesito hablar contigo—Su voz, esa voz llena de indecisión y duda. Sé que tengo el control.

—Discúlpame—Hablé con dulzura —Fui una grandísima idiota por haberte tratado así. Zaf yo te quiero y no quiero perderte de nuevo— El desconcierto en su cara me esta causando una gracia, que merezco mínimo una nominación al Oscar por soportar sin reírme. Lo empujé sobre la cama y él sólo me observó. Sin decir más, desabroché su pantalón, me puse de rodillas frente a él y… si, haré lo que tanto deseaba desde la otra ocasión.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**Chicas! Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Luego : Junio Kaio gracias por tu correo, el día que te contesté lo vi apenas y debes saber que se agradece inmensamente todo lo que me dices :)**

Aquí les dejo en nueve! Creo que esta un poco corto, pero hasta ahí dio mi ardilla XD sorry. Y con una mala noticia con la que sé muchas me odiaran u.u tardaré buen rato en actualizar porque el sábado me iré de vacaciones y no tendré Internet T.T haré lo posible les prometo hacer por escaparme a algún ciber y publicar, pero no puedo asegurar nada ¿Les digo por cuánto tiempo? u.O …tres semanas . ustedes saben y más las que ya me han leído antes que yo no soy así :'( que trato de actualizar seguido y todo eso, sólo que no depende de mí. Las extrañaré tanto. Pero les aseguro que será lo primero que haga a mi regreso, en caso de no poder hacerlo antes.

Ahora sólo les pido que **escriban en ese cuadrito** qué les pareció ¿Sorprendidas? ¿Más de lo mismo? ¿Son rubios o pelinegros team? ¿Les parece que son sinceros? Y qué creen que hará la desquiciada de Lita? Ahora, por parte de Serena, comienzan a ponerse las cosas más intensas porque hasta ahora Seiya esta muy en su onda "compresivo, lindo" pero no es todo lo que dará este chico, créanme ;) Lita, le duele y sufre, pero puede más su lado cabr… y prefiere fregar a Zaf que ir a luchar por su Andrew y puede que cuando se anime ya sea tarde T.T ok espero sus hipótesis!

Las quiero a todas y no me abandonen ok!

**Guest:** u.u ahora todas son "guest", pero tú de plano no agregaste nada más XD jaja qué bueno que te este gustando, gracias por leer y por tu comentario. Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí.

**Trivlera: **Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con no dejar poner tu nombre! Y qué bueno que te haya gustado el chap :D Si Michiru es súper discreta, fría y dura, pero como todos tiene su corazoncito y no te creas, hay más motivos por los que sigue en esa situación e igual creo que Serena debe aprovechar jajaja. Lita si y ya en este chap se terminó de convencer a sí misma, sólo que parece que se concentrará más en otras cosas que en ir por lo que de verdad quiere como lo es Andy. Ya Haru intenta salir a flote, pero como dices si, Seiya poco a poco peor ha ido ganando terreno y a ver ahora qué hará Serena en medio de estos dos. Y lo siento T.T pero en lo de actualizar si te quedaré mal! Gracias por seguir aquí y por fa un poco de paciencia u.u besos y que estes muy bien!

**Natii:** Jajajajajajaja sólo te diré: Noooo jajajaja no me rompas los cristales de mi casa, pase lo que pase jajaja reí como loca cuando leí tu Rw, piénsalo bien, mira que Chile esta lejos eh! Pero tranquila, todo puede pasar! Besos y nos leemos *Sigo riendo*

**Alex: **T.T qué Rw tan genial, si, me has motivado jajaja y ya, ya se me pasó el drama, ahora ando de romántica *sighs* aaaah el amor. Dios he leído tu Rw más de cuatro veces y me sigo riendo con lo del melocotón jajajajaja… espero tu corazón haya quedado reparado con este chap el rubio empezó a enmendar sus errores, si yo también lo quiero, te lo digo y te lo repito estoy sufriendo con todo esto también, me atrevo a decir que nadie sufre como yo *cry*. Vamos con Michi, sabía que te sorprendería ;) ella es muy reservada, pareciera que no rompe un plato, pero sólo ella sabe el desma…e que tiene dentro, aun falta de Michiru, es toda una fichita jajaja. Y ok ya entendí no volverá a llamarla Serena jamás! Jajaja y… Galaxia? Qué nombre podría ponerle? Por otro lado, si es raro lo de Mina, pero es que ella se gana a cualquiera, tal vez eso fue lo conquistó o.O sabes que mis parejas son raras XD y no Mina no lo engañó, la verdad es muy simple…*ve más allá de lo evidente XD* no la haré mucho de emoción pronto se sabrá no me gusta que se alarguen tanto las historias y poner chaps de relleno, lo que va a pasar y listo ¡zaz! Así que no te desesperes mientras dime tu otra teoría :D… Y siiii Ding, ding, ding si la quiere ya se lo dijo, pero amar es algo diferente aunque no tan distante o.O sé que me entiendes-espero-. El sincero como lo llamas sigue avanzando tanto que esta haciendo dudar cada vez más a Serena ¿Qué tanto esta siendo sincero y qué tanto es por darle en la torre al otro? Esa es la cuestión. Y lo último que comentas de Haru, es muy cierto y ya comenzará a arrepentirse porque ya Serena esta dudando y viendo a Seiya también con ojos de amor, tan fácil que la tenía y se esperó hasta que se le va para empezar a actuar ¿Qué quieres? No esta acostumbrado a andar "conquistando" y le cuesta demostrarlo que siente, pero no pierdas la fe. Lita, si cierto es parecida a Haru, pero creo que es más terca aun porque ya viste que prefiere ir a joder al otro en lugar de preocuparse por LUCHAR por su rubio puto jajajaja, puede que le pase como a Haru y ya cuando quiera, el otro se ponga difícil :( y dime qué premio te gustaría? Jajaja. Por último, oh me has emocionado con todo lo que dices :'D gracias por eso, en serio se agradece muchísimo un comentario como este :D Seguimos leyéndonos y que tengas un excelente fin de semana.

**Coral: **Gracias por tus palabras, por comentar y leer, es lo que me da ánimo y ganas de seguir escribiendo ñ.ñ De Michiru, si, esta haciendo mal, pero todavía hay más de ella, su personalidad es demasiado dura y fría, así que para que pueda aprender a valorar a Darien tendrá que pasar por muchas cosas aun u.u Lo que dices es muy cierto respecto a los hermanos Tenoh, les cuesta reconocer, aceptar, pero sobre todo demostrar el amor. Y entiendo lo que te pasa con Yaten y Mina, así me pasa cuando en algunos fics mencionan a Seiya aunque él no sea protagonista XD y siiii yo muero de ganas por escribir de todos jajaja la verdad que casi todos los personajes me gustan y hay planes para la mayoría -menos Amy :P- Definitivamente en el chap pasado muchos quedaron frustrados :S ojala en este no sea así y siga gustándote esta historia. Besos ñ.ñ y lindo fin de semana!

**Maite: **Hola! Primero gracias por leer y seguir animándome con tus comentarios. Mi querida Miss Diiva da muy buenas opiniones :D qué lindo describes a Haru, muchas me han dicho eso, que más allá de su personalidad fría, en los momentos en que se ha dejado ver como es, causa ternura :) y pues al fin aunque haya sido medio ebrio, pero lo logró, al fin lo dijo. Como bien dices Seiya ha sabido ganársela y ha logrado confundirla al grado de ya no saber ni para dónde hacerse. Cierto que Seiya tiene sus oscuras intenciones, pero al parecer el "juego" se le empieza a salir de las manos pues ya se ve que siente algo más por Serena y es ahí donde aparecerá el verdadero Seiya, si antes pensaba del modo que mencionas ahora será con más razón, no se la pondrá fácil al rubio. Y Mamo-chan jajaja si va a sufrir, y sé que odiarás a Michiru más de lo que ya lo haces XD pero dale chanse, todo puede suceder. Ya prometí no más SIRENA jajajaja y gracias, la verdad que se siente muy bien que te hagan ese tipo de comentarios, me sorprende y animan. Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo, abrazos y que tengas un excelente fin de semana :D


	10. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones **

**Serena POV **

A la mañana siguiente, que en realidad no era ya tan de mañana, lo primero que hice fue darme un baño. No sé con exactitud cuánto dormí, por como me siento creo que no fue mucho. Medité tanto qué hacer ahora y tristemente al final de cuentas de nada sirvió; no llegué a ninguna conclusión, sigo perdida, los quiero a los dos y más allá de que tengo claro que lo que siento hacia uno de ellos es más fuerte, no sería feliz si alguno me faltara, tampoco quiero lastimarlos. Es complicado elegir; si acepto a Hatuka, desconozco la reacción de Seiya, pero si rechazo a mi rubio, sé perfectamente que en la vida volvería a dirigirme la palabra. Estoy tan dudosa, los dos me encantan, cada uno es irresistible a su modo y sigo con lo mismo; desearía poder hacer una combinación de ambos, ya no pido a Darien, con ellos dos me conformaría. ¡Ay dios! Me estoy volviendo loca ¿Por qué me metí en esto? Tan feliz que era yo con la simpleza y tranquilidad de mi vida amorosa.

Salí de la ducha, desenredé mi cabello y me puse sólo mi crema de día, pues no pensaba salir, tomé mi pans negro que aunque ajustado, es el más cómodo que tengo y una simple camiseta sin mangas, color fucsia. A pesar de la mala noche me sigo viendo bien. Me sonreí frente al espejo por última vez antes de dirigirme a la cocina para desayunar.

La mejor y más sencilla opción fue cereal, y me sigo preguntando: ¿Dónde esta mi amiga Chef?, si, eso siempre me lo pregunto, o ¿De qué me sirve ser tan bonita si nadie me invita a desayunar cuando lo necesito? Ppff, la vida nunca es justa.

Terminaba de degustar mi elaborado desayuno, cuando el reloj marcaba ya las 1:00 pm. Puse mi plato con los demás trastes sucios, y me dispuse a comenzar mi sesión de estudio. Fui a mi habitación y busqué en mi agenda la asignatura de mi primer examen: "Publicidad y Promoción Turística". Qué alivio, al menos es algo que me gusta. Tomé mi cuaderno de apuntes, mi lap y miré a mi alrededor ¿Dónde estudiar? Mi habitación de nuevo es un caos, así que no me inspira, creo que la sala será una buena opción.

Abrí ventanas, despejé el lugar, di un gran suspiro y me dejé caer en el sofá, puse mi lap en mis piernas con el cuaderno al lado y comencé a leer, forzando a mi mente a concentrarse en la lectura.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, mi concentración iba en descenso, mi mente comenzaba a divagar; divagues dirigidos a ese par: Seiya y Haruka ¿Ahora qué? Y es que era como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para dejarme entre la espada y la pared, en esta terrible encrucijada. Tanto trabajo que me había costado decidirme a hacer a mi rubio a un lado, para que de la nada me saliera con eso. No quiero que Seiya piense que estoy jugando con él y menos después de su confesión, lo último que deseo es lastimarlo. Hay algo, siento algo por él, no lo puedo negar… si, mis delirios ganaron la batalla y haciendo a un lado el remordimiento, cerré toda ventanilla relacionada con la escuela y abrí mi face. Me fui directo al de Lita, sabiendo dónde encontrar imágenes de Haruka ya que él no usa ningún tipo de red social. Qué relajante fue admirarlo, si, me tranquilizó… hora necesito de Seiya, entre al de Zafiro, pero no tuve éxito, pues sólo tiene su foto de perfil no más. Detesto a las personas que hacen eso… ¿Por qué Seiya no tiene face tampoco? Debe ser por…

Como ya era costumbre el timbre interrumpió, qué bueno que no estaba estudiando, digo igual me iban a interrumpir.

Me levanté con los hombros caídos y arrastrando los pies, pidiéndole a todos los santos que no se tratara de Seiya ni mucho menos de Haruka, pero no estaban de mi lado, o no me escucharon más bien, pues al abrir lo primero que vi fueron esos tan únicos y bellos ojos verdes que son mi perdición.

—Haru —Le dije con una sonrisa o al menos con un intento de una. Comienzo a ponerme nerviosa. Sonrió de lado al tiempo que humedecía sus labios y desee más que nada en el mundo ser su lengua.

—Siento haberte despertado anoche —¿Falta el aire o soy yo que dejé de respirar? Logré negar y con mi sensación de asfixia seguí sonriendo —Bueno… a lo que vine ¿Qué piensas de lo que te dije? —¿Pensar? ¿Qué es eso?

—Me sorprendió, en serio me sorprendió —Cerré los ojos y bajé el rostro intentando concentrarme y ordenar un poco mis ideas. Bien, tranquila, levanta la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado, a dónde sea menos su cara. Y así lo hice, concentré mi mirada en… en… diablos esos ojos son como imanes, mejor me agacho de nuevo —¿Quieres pasar? —Negó. Con una mano tomó la mía y con la otra me levantó la cara y se inclinó un poco quedando a mi altura.

—¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? Soy yo quien debería estar no sólo nervioso por lo que vine a decirte, sino apenado por lo de ayer.

—¿Qué es lo que vienes a decirme? —Bien, formulé una pregunta, ya es avance.

—Quiero pedirte que seas mi novia — Soltó con la mayor simpleza del mundo ¿Novia? Creo que estoy soñando. No podía razonar, un millón de cosas pasaban por mi mente a velocidad luz; Seiya entre ellas obviamente.

—No es tan sencillo ahora Haru, es que…

—Claro que lo es. Tú me quiere, yo te quiero… nos queremos y lo lógico es que estemos juntos. —Y sin perder el tiempo, muy a su estilo pasó una mano por mi cuello, la otra por mi cintura y me besó. No salía de mi confusión cuando la voz de Seiya me hizo romper abruptamente el momento.

—Bombón… —Cubrí mi boca con mi mano como si con eso fuera a borrar el hecho de haber sido vista por él.

—Seiya, mira… yo… —Balbuceaba sin saber qué decir, pero Haruka quien al parecer tenía muy claras sus ideas, habló por mí.

—¿Qué buscas en el departamento de MI novia? —Espera, eso no es un hecho. Seiya rió incrédulo y fijó su mirada en mí, como esperando que lo desmintiera. ¡No! Casi me voy de espaldas ¿En qué momento dije que si? Obvio después de ese beso iba a aceptar, pero no quería que Seiya se enterara… o al menos no así; sin embargo, seguí en silencio—Te noto… ¿Sorprendido? Tienes la primicia. Mi Gatita y yo somos novios—La burla en la voz de Haruka me resultaba molesta. Seiya no quitaba su mirada de mí. Quería decirle que no era verdad, por otro lado me emocionaba que esas palabras salieran de los labios de mi rubio. Y como tonta seguí sin decirle nada.

—Cierra la boca antes de que te la rompa, Haruka ¿Bombón? — Su expresión era ahora de súplica, me estaba pidiendo que le dijera que era mentira. Vi a Haruka quien se encontraba de o más sonriente. Me miró también, abrazándome por la cintura y atrayéndome hacia él. Voltee hacia Seiya nuevamente, pasé saliva y asentí. Ya hecho ¿Para qué negarlo? Esto es lo que quiero.

—Perdón, Seiya — No quedó ni rastro de aquella linda sonrisa que siempre tenía para mí. Asintió, bajó la mirada y sonrió pero ahora con una notoria tristeza.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas, Bombón?

—Claro que no y no vuelvas a llamarla así —Haruka se interpuso entre nosotros y le dio un leve empujón a Seiya quien respondió con la misma acción.

—¡No, no, no, no! —Grité, colgándome literalmente del brazo de mi ahora novio. No supe ni cómo fue que me moví tan rápido, de modo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba prendada de su cuello con todas mis fuerzas —Por favor, por favor. Sólo voy a hablar con él.

—No.

—Haru…

—¡No!

—Ha…

—Que no, no quiero a este inútil cerca de ti y menos a solas ¡No!

—No me estas entendiendo te estoy diciendo que voy a hablar con él, no te estoy pidiendo permiso —Me puse rebelde. Él, Sin dejar de ver a Seiya de manera retadora, habló.

—Sólo acéptalo —Me besó. Fue por demás incómodo que lo hiciera frente a él, pero no quise oponerme tampoco— Lo siento. Voy a mi auto, enseguida regreso—Dijo seriamente y de mala gana, pero a la vez con su aire altanero de siempre y se marchó. Al pasar al lado de Seiya llamó mi atención ver cómo este le decía algo en voz baja, y más me sorprendió que lejos de enojarse, Haruka rió.

—Vaya sorpresa —Dejé de lado mi asombro para prestarle atención al chico frente a mí.

—Pasa —Le dije a un Seiya visiblemente triste y molesto. Negó con la cabeza, se acercó a mí acorralándome entre sus brazos y la pared, cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente y me besó en la mejilla, dejando ahí sus labios por largo tiempo.

— No voy a rendirme, no lo voy a hacer.

—Seiya, por favor discúlpame, yo…—Se acercó a mi oído y comenzó a hablar en susurros.

—No, no te estoy pidiendo que me expliques cómo pasó o por qué. Sólo quiero que sepas que no me voy a rendir, yo… sólo quiero que entiendas que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea y no te dejaré ir así como así—Me besó nuevamente, suspiró y se marchó. No me siento nada bien…Seiya, Seiya… perdóname.

**Haruka POV**

Media hora llevaba ya despierto sin ganas de levantarme, se suponía que hace una hora debía estar en el gimnasio, pero al diablo con eso, yo estoy cansado y mis horas de sueño son sagradas. Hoy es uno de esos días en que no siento deseos de levantarme hasta que sea de noche, tomar un baño y salir de nuevo. Si no fuera por ella seguro que así lo haría, pues lo único que me da ánimos es pensar que iré a su casa, iré a ver a mi Gatita. Anoche salí a dar una vuelta solo; Serena se había ido de "noche de chicas" con mi hermana. No quedé conforme con eso, Lita no es la mejor influencia para mi novia pero en fin, y obviamente tampoco iba a quedarme yo; un viernes por la noche, solo en mi departamento. Ya bastantes cosas he cambiado por ella, por ejemplo ayer; una chica dudo de mi hombría por haberle negado una de mis noches, sé que a eso se le llama despecho, pero daña mi reputación. Como sea realmente me estoy esforzando; quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez… si es que después de todo eso es posible.

Me senté y tomé mi celular viendo la hora; eran casi las 2:00 pm y ni una llamada, ni un mensaje de mi Gatita ¿Qué le pasa? Ha, Pero qué emocional me he vuelto, generalmente soy yo el que ignora llamadas, mensajes y demás porquería que me envían mis… otras mujeres y con ella es lo contrario. Siempre que veo mi móvil es buscando algo; un mensaje suyo, una llamada y como niño de preparatoria se me ilumina el día cuando hay alguno y si no lo hay la llamó de inmediato ¿Más patético? No creo que pueda ser, pero hoy no lo haré, la veré en la noche, seré paciente. Me levanté, di un par de pasos y me detuve… esta bien, sólo le daré los buenos días.

Sonó un par de veces y al fin…

—¡Haru! —escuché su dulce voz.

—Hola —¿Qué más puedo decirle para que no note que sólo llamé para escucharla? —Sigue en pie lo de hoy ¿No?

—Claro que si y dime ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

—Bien… tranquilo —Extrañándote como no imaginas —¿Y a ti y a Lita cómo les fue?

—¡Uuuuf! Ya te imaginarás, es Lita —Eso me alteró un poco. Si soy celoso ¿Y qué?

—Si, lo imaginé… si no fuiste para enviarme un mensaje o darme los buenos días como generalmente lo haces, debió ser porque la pasaste tan bien que ni te acordaste de mí— Cuando terminé la frase me quise dar un tiro. Y más cuando la escuché reír.

—¿Estas celoso? —No le contesté —¿Haru?

—No, te veo en la noche preciosa —Y le colgué. Comienzo a dudar yo mismo de mi hombría ¿Qué me pasa? Soy toda una nena celosa. Negué con la cabeza, lancé el celular a la cama y me fui a la ducha donde seguí pensando en esa rubia ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste Serena? Desde esa noche… esa jodida noche en que casi era mía, en que me dijo "te quiero", no he podido sacarla de mi mente; cada detalle, cada sensación, esa piel, cada curva de su cuerpo que resultó más perfecto de lo que jamás imaginé. No sólo la pienso, sino que se ha convertido en mi sueño… húmedo la verdad, favorito. Cuando la tengo cerca mis manos tiemblan por el deseo de tocarla. También amo el poder hablar con ella de lo que sea, poder mostrarme un poco tal cual soy ¿Qué jodidos me pasó? Cerré los ojos y un suspiro cargado de todo lo que despierta en mí, escapó. A mí mismo no puedo negarme lo que estoy sintiendo.

Al salir, caminé hacia la ventana y la abrí un poco; maldito clima me obliga a cerrarla ¿Por qué tiene que llover tanto? Encendí la televisión y me tiré en la cama cubierto únicamente de la cintura hacia abajo con una toalla. Dejé el canal en el que estaba; uno de esos programas de humor gringo, que siempre me han parecido un patético intento de comedia, pero como no pensaba ponerle atención me dio igual. Cerré los ojos y me reí de mí mismo mientras pensaba en lo que dirían de mí si supieran lo que en realidad soy; un pobre idiota que aparenta ser dios cuando en realidad no soy más que un imbécil que cayó en su propio juego. Ha pasado ya un mes desde que inició nuestro noviazgo. No puedo negar que ha sido más que perfecto, lo único que le falta a nuestra relación es sexo. Es increíble que después de un largo mes aun no me permita ir más allá, creí que una vez siendo novios sería… no sé… más fácil, pero nada. Al inició seguía saliendo con otras, satisfaciendo esa parte que ella me negaba. Llegué a pensar que en realidad yo no servía para esto de las relaciones serias. Después de todo ya había fallado con Mina; la lastimé y resulté lastimado yo. Pero conforme pasaron los días supe que con ella era diferente y extrañamente ya no hay otras que siquiera me llamen la atención.

Aunque nadie me lo crea, con ella es diferente. Juro que no quiero arruinarlo. Es perfecta para mí; una combinación exacta de dulzura, inocencia y sensualidad, es ideal, lo más cercano a la mujer de mis sueños.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos, estoy consciente de que no la merezco, y que soy un cerdo. No dejo de sentirme culpable, porque sé bien que si no hubiera sido por Seiya, jamás me hubiera acercado de este modo a ella. Siempre sospeché de sus sentimientos hacia mí y como el buen cabrón que soy, traté de aprovecharme de eso en cada oportunidad, incluso la noche que me lo confesó no me importaron sus palabras, yo sólo quería sentir que era mía que yo sería el primero y el más importante… sólo era mi ego. Serena siempre ha despertado ese lado posesivo en mí y estaba seguro de que no era más que eso. Fue un golpe bajo cuando me di cuanta de que mi preciosa Gatita ya no era sólo lo que tanto anhelaba poseer, ni la forma de hacerle ver como siempre a ese niño quién era yo, sino que realmente disfrutaba y necesitaba de su compañía. No me gusta lo que me esta pasando, no me gusta aceptar lo enamorado que estoy de ella.

Abrí los ojos y me puse de pie con intenciones de alistarme. A pesar de que intento resistirme ya es tarde… la amo y bueno, hoy la veré y quiero comprarle algo especial, es nuestro primer mes juntos y debo sorprenderla. Me gusta que sonría y más cuando el causante soy yo.

**Lita POV**

—¿Tan rápido? —Le pregunté a Serena quien entraba a la habitación, después de haber atendido una llamada de mi hermano. —Espero mi hermanito no sea igual de rápido en otros menesteres. — Sonrió negando e ignorando mi último comentario, me contestó.

—Se molestó —Dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros. Bah, nada nuevo en él — ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

—Si, muchos planes con Zafiro—Me dio esa mirada de desaprobación que odio.

—¿Cuándo dejarás eso por la paz? —Rodé los ojos y le arrojé una almohada molesta. — Estoy harta de sus sermones.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, yo me sé mi cuento. Así que para ya ¿Quires? Y si no quieres igual le paras porque ya me tienes hasta la M… —Me levanté de la cama. Salir de aquí será lo mejor. Ya no quiero escucharla una vez más—¿Y tu hermana? —Como si me importara.

—Con Diamante, desde que regresaron no se separan ni un segundo—Esa mujer no pierde el tiempo— pero no me cambies de tema Lita, tú lo que deberías de hacer es ir a buscar a Andrew y ya, perdonar y olvidar a Zafiro —¿No se sabe otra?

—Si, si —Dije ya en la sala, hasta donde me persiguió. Seguí de largo hasta la cocina, me senté en una silla de la barra y tomé una manzana que había en el frutero —Sere, ya basta, me hartas y lo sabes. Ya te he dicho muchas veces; todo esta bajo control, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, y créeme que iré por MI Andrew, pero todo a su tiempo. No sabes cómo extraño a "Mi buen café" —Vaya que si lo extraño.

—¿Buen café?

—Fuerte, caliente y me mantenía despierta toda la noche —Le di una mordida a mi manzana y ella se dobló de risa — Pero mi puto buen café anda calentando a otras ¿Sabes que se largó a sus tierras con la tipa esa? —Eso, si soy sincera, me duele ¿Tan en serio van que ya la llevó a conocer a su familia?

—Si, ya me habías contado ¿Sigues sin saber quién es ella? —Se quedó de pie a mi lado cruzando sus brazos sobre la barrita. Serena disfruta hacerme sufrir y enervar de paso, me ha preguntado eso un millón de veces.

—No tengo ni una maldita idea y eso me encabrona casi como lo haces tú preguntándome siempre lo mismo ¡Puta mil veces, la odio! ¿Te das cuenta de que yo no conozco a sus papás y ella si? —Se acercó y empujó mi cabeza ocasionando que se estrellara contra la pared. No me dolió, pero conociéndome no comprendo cómo es que se atrevió.

—¿Será porque nunca quisiste ir? ¡Dah!—Ok, sólo porque tiene razón no le devuelvo el golpe.

—Como sea, estoy dolida, así que no jodas, ni me contradigas —Me abrazó por la espalda y alborotó mi cabello.—¿Soy tu perro o qué? —Le dije en mi tono amargo.

—No, pero te conozco sé que cuando peor esta tu humor y pareciera que quieres acabar con la humanidad es cuando más necesitas de un abrazo —Serena tonta. Si no por nada esta boba es mi mejor amiga.

—Tonta y exagerada no quiero acabar con la humanidad... bueno se salvan tú y Haruka, para que inicien una nueva raza de rubiecitos —Si me conoce sabe que eso fue un te quiero.

—Amargada.

—Gracias, Sere —Acepté su abrazo por un momento —Ya, quítate —Pero al final de cuentas soy yo —Mejor cambiemos de tema y dime cómo te va con Haruka, ya que apareció en la conversación, casi nunca me hablas de él —es traumante que tu mejor amiga sea novia de tu hermano. Quieras o no, estas en medio y ya no es posible compartir vivencias como antes, porque… es medio sucio preguntarle cosas de él, no es interesante saber ¿De qué tamaño crees que lo tiene? o cosas así.

—Muy bien, la verdad estoy muy contenta ¿Cómo lo ves a él —Si y siempre con la inseguridad. Quiere que le confirme que la ama.

—No empieces, ya te he dicho que yo aquí no veo y no hablo, sólo escucho —Torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos, rodeando la barra y sentándose frente a mí —Serena, yo no quiero estar en medio de ustedes. Lo veo feliz, es todo lo que te diré —Sé que salía con otras chicas al inicio de su relación, pero me prometí no intervenir— Antes te prevenía, te contestaba todo, porque no había una relación entre ustedes, y tú tomaste una decisión. Yo no quiero ser aquí la lleva y trae que al final es quien queda mal. Sabes que no me meto en las cosas de Haruka, no me deja. Un ejemplo… a ver ¿Te gustaría que le contara la estrecha relación que llevas aun con Seiya? — Ajá, la sorprendí. Sus ojos a punto de salir me lo dicen.

—Haruka sabe que lo sigo viendo—Si claro — además es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo —Si y yo soy virgen.

—Serena, seamos realistas. Seiya no te trata ni te ve como amiga. — Con enfado echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La verdad ya no es Serena la que me preocupa. Como dije al inicio el muy cabrón de mi hermano seguía viendo a otras, pero ya no. Ahora mi duda es… ¿Y ella? ¿Qué siente ella? —Serena, acéptalo.

—No, no lo acepto porque no es cierto, entre nosotros no hay nada más que amistad y lo tiene claro… yo se lo he dejado claro.

—Mmm… has pensado en el día que él tenga una novia entonces ¿No? sabes que eso puede pasar —Se quedó callada aun sin levantar la cabeza — No te gusta pensar en eso ¿Cierto? —Y continuó sin contestar ¡Carajo Serena! ¿A qué estas jugando? —¿Serena?

—¿Qué? —Se acomodó en la silla y me miró molesta, lo cual me molestó a mí también.

—¿A qué estas jugando? —Entreabrió la boca, como si fuese a hablar pero era claro que no sabía ni qué decir.

—No estoy jugando, para mi esta claro lo que siento.

—¿Y qué sientes? —Si, ya me desesperó. Después de todo no me gusta que juegue con mi hermano. Y sigo… sin querer estoy en medio. —Te estoy hablando Serena — Se levantó. Si a evadir, típico en ella. Ja, como si yo no lo hiciera — Mira, sabes que mi paciencia es muy poca y ya se esta acabando, así que creo que me voy antes de que terminemos mal. Sólo te diré que te quiero, eso ya lo sabes, pero no te voy a aplaudir si juegas con él. Haruka…—Maldición no quiero decirle nada. No quiero decirle que lo noto realmente enamorado— olvídalo, sólo piensa bien lo que haces. Nos vemos —Sin darle oportunidad a nada salí del departamento.

**Seiya POV**

Llamé por tercera ocasión a la puerta esperando que Haruka me abriera, sabía que Lita estaba en casa de mi Bombón, así que no había peligro de toparme con ella. Vine porque necesito saber qué es lo que siente Haruka por ella. Quiero terminar con esto de una vez. Independientemente de que lo haya elegido a él, ya no me quiero seguir engañándola. Incuso si él acepta que la ama estoy dispuesto a hacerme a un lado, pero quiero escucharlo de su asquerosa boca. Toqué de nuevo; estaba ya tentado a marcharme cuando el detestable rostro de Tenoh apareció frente a mí.

—Pensé que no estabas—Haruka rodó los ojos apartándose de la puerta y caminando hacia el interior del departamento.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Saber cómo va todo —Me dejé caer en uno de los sillones y le sonreí lo más cínico que pude.

—Pensé que ya te habías rendido, que ya habías entendido, Seiya —Imbécil —Ella es mi novia ¿Qué más quieres?

—No me he rendido, sabes que me sigue viendo ¿No? —Su mirada y rostro se endurecieron. Vamos Haruka, necesito saber hasta qué punto te interesa—Nuestro acuerdo era otro… —Me doy asco al mencionar esto, pero debo hacerlo — Tú dijiste que el primero en…

—Si, si, lo recuerdo. Aunque no le veo caso ya, creí que estaba olvidado. Yo ya lo veo así, como algo pasado, es obvio que ella me prefiere a mí —Tranquilo y sereno es como se ve, pero no le creo.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que pienso? —Se sentó en el sofá frente a mí cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con atención— Que te enamoraste—Rió con burla, me enoja ese gesto de arrogancia siempre presente en él —Claro que si. Ve, es tu novia y todo. Le compras flores y la llevas a pasear tomados de la mano. Y bueno…

—Deja de decir idioteces. Ella es la que esta enamorada de mí y si tanto insistes esta bien, que siga como acordamos. —Se levantó rápida y evidentemente molesto.

—No seas denso, yo sólo repito lo que todos dicen; que has cambiado, que te ves tan, tan enamorado —Hice énfasis con ironía en la última frase, buscando molestarlo más.

—¿No serás tú más bien el "enamorado"? No parecías fingir el día que te enteraste de que era mi novia, te veías tan triste — Imitó mi tono de voz. Me enfureció, estuve a nada de levantarme y partirle la cara, pero contrario a eso reí con arrogancia al igual que él. No puedo dejar que esto se me salga de control yo vine a hacérselo perder a él, aunque creo que ya no es necesario, esta claro que no la quiere, el mal nacido no la quiere y yo no voy a dejar que la lastime ¿Por qué empecé todo esto? Porque lo reconozco fui yo quien lo inicié y ahora ya no sé cómo salir. Serena no merece esto. Yo de verdad la amo.

—Como te dije ese día no has ganado, además ¿Y si te dijera que si lo estoy?

—Si me dijeras que si: me burlaría de ti y con más razón me quedaría con tu Bombón… como aquella vez lo hice con Kyu. No me mires así Seiya, fuiste tú quien empezó este juego cuando te metiste entre Mina y yo y no conforme, ayudaste al bastardo de Kou a enamorarla…

—Mina era mi amiga y tú la engañabas.

—Pero yo también era tu amigo, además no me vengas con eso, si alguien ha sido un hipócrita eres tú, con tu pose del "buena amigo" cuando eres igual o más cabrón que yo. En todo caso igual le hice un favor a Kuy —Hijo de perra. Nunca fue mi amigo. Apreté los puños, me levanté y caminé hacia él. Voy a partirle la cara —¿Me vas a golpear? Esto es un trato ¿no? Fuimos amigos, ya no más; sólo queda este divertido pasatiempo entre nosotros. Después de todo siempre hemos sido parecidos; a ninguno nos gusta perder —Me dio la espalda alejándose de mí, mientras yo trataba de contenerme —Anda, vete ya casi termino con esto y juro que te dejaré en paz, en eso quedamos ¿Recuerdas? —Me di la vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí, sintiéndome el pendejo más grande del mundo por haber venido a buscarlo, sabiendo lo que me esperaba — Hoy la veré, tal vez hoy sea la noche—No lo soporté, al escuchar eso las ganas de golpearlo fueron más fuertes que yo. Regresé y le di un puñetazo lo más fuerte que pude. Cayó al piso mirándome furioso.

—Pues no, esto ya no es un juego, yo ya no soy como antes y no voy a dejar que la lastimes. Por que si, yo si estoy enamorado y estoy seguro de que aun tengo oportunidad. Si es necesario le diré la verdad — Me entregué solito ¿Y el control? Haruka se llevó una mano a la mandíbula aun sentado en el piso. Quise molerlo a patadas allí mismo, pero de pronto un gesto que me desconcertó y no supe descifrar del todo se dibujó en su rostro por un segundo, era… ¿Miedo?

—¡Ni lo pienses! Tú no quedas bien parado y eso…

—¿Seiya? ¿Tú, qué haces aquí? —Lita a mis espaldas ¡no! Que no haya escuchado, por favor.

—Nada, ya me iba —Me di la vuelta, saliendo del lugar. No puede ser, Serena no puede estar con él. No puedo dejar a mi bombón con él.

**Zafiro POV**

En un restaurante con mi hermano mayor. Últimamente lo veo mal, yo había estado tan encerrado en mi mismo, en Lita, en lo feliz que me hacía verla tan cambiada que olvidé por completo al resto del mundo, incluidos mis hermanos. Seiya, igual no me preocupa tanto, él siempre esta en su mundo, con sus amigos y fiestas, además si llegara a necesitar algo acudiría a Darien. A veces creo que es un tanto egoísta, él y nuestro hermano mayor son más unidos, pero Seiya raramente esta cuando Darien lo necesita, por eso es que decidí intentar acercarme yo. En realidad no tenía mucha idea de por dónde comenzar, pero lo iba a intentar.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Si, que suene casual.

—Mal, gracias por invitarme a comer; necesitaba hablar con alguien —Vaya, menos mal que esta dispuesto a cooperar y dejarme ayudarlo un poco.

—Es por Michiru —Afirmé ¿Qué más podía poner mal a Darien? Asintió y sacó y cigarrillo ¿Darien fuma? —¿Desde cuándo fumas?

—Desde… no sé ¿Te molesta? —Al parecer mi comentario lo apenó. Y es que siendo él la verdad nunca lo pensé. Negué y sonreí

—Sólo me sorprende, pero cuéntame ¿Qué pasa entre ella y tú? —Dije, restándole importancia para no incomodarlo más.

—Regresó con Diamante ¿Lo recuerdas no? —Asentí ¿Cómo olvidar al primer hombre con quien Darien había peleado en su vida? —y no lo acepto; es decir, podría acepar que se fuera con cualquier otro, pero no con él.

—¿Qué tiene él? —Qué tonto, yo no dejaría ir a Lita con nadie.

—Es casado —Mi quijada llegó al piso. Eso si que me sorprende de ella. Darien debía estar equivocado, muy equivocado. Jamás lo hubiera creído de alguien como Michiru —Sorprendido ¿No? —Vaya que si.

—¿Hablamos de la misma Michiru? Digo, ella es tan… tan… ¿Me entiendes?, además… ¿Y? ¿Qué pretende con esa relación? — Resopló, y rodó los ojos. Es raro ver a Darien haciendo gestos así, cuando lo hace me recuerda a Seiya.

—Si, por desgracia es la misma Michiru. Y no sé exactamente qué es lo que espera La última vez que la vi me dijo que iba a terminar con eso y no sé que más, pero escuché que se divorcia… desde entonces no me ha buscado. No quiero creerlo… pero supongo que es por ella. Desconozco sus planes ya no recibe ni mis llamadas —Darien no es del tipo de hombres que se deje caer por cualquier cosa, no tenía idea de lo mucho que representaba Michiru para él. Me recuerda a mí cuando supe de la traición de Lita.

—No dejes que te la quite, lucha. Mírame a mí. No me importó el error que cometió Lita, la perdoné y ve, ahora estamos mejor que nunca y yo la adoro. —Sólo recordar a Lita me hace sonreír. No sé cómo es que pasó por mi mente terminar con ella e intentar algo con Hotaru, si sé bien que nunca he dejado de amarla y dudo que algún día deje de hacerlo.

—Me parece que tú y Lita no son un buen ejemplo… tú también la engañaste con Hotaru ¿No?

—No, no fue así —Me defendí de inmediato —Esa noche yo había tomado la decisión de terminar con Lita, después de la forma en que me había tratado; rechazó mi ayuda—Sin mencionar que me trató muy mal — y… eso me dolió mucho. Yo no planeaba engañar a nadie, sólo que... llámame loco, pero la amo — Más de lo que quisiera.

—Bueno, digamos que te creo y si, hasta cierto punto tienes razón; es diferente, Michiru nunca me dio esperanzas de algo más, en cambio tú y Lita ya habían tenido una relación ¿Cómo luchas por algo que nunca fue tuyo? Siempre me dejó claro eso; nuestra "relación liberal", sin compromisos. —Se quedó con la mirada perdida, pensativo y triste. Qué injusticias, Darien no merece estar pasando por algo así. —Aunque igual, pienso intentar una última vez.

—Así se habla. Darien, quisiera poder ayudarte más, hermano —Me alcanzó con su mano colocándola en mi hombro y sonrió —Necesito ser más Seiya para levantarte el animo ¿No es así?

—Claro que no, con escucharme es ya suficiente. Además, créeme que Seiya no es la mejor compañía en estos momentos. Esta más perdido que yo.

—¿Cómo esta eso? —Seiya perdido… algo nunca antes visto y suena interesante.

—Sabes que siempre se complica la vida solo, se lo advertí mil veces, pero es Seiya, me mandó al diablo y ahora resultaron las consecuencias. En fin, esos son sus asuntos —¿Por qué Darien siempre tiene que ser tan discreto? Si ya me contó lo de Michiru ¿Qué hay de malo en que me cuente lo de Seiya?— mejor cuéntame tú, ya no has tenido problemas con Hotaru verdad ¿No te ha buscado?, ¿Andrew ya no esta entre tú y Lita? Tengo rato que no lo veo —Puse mala cara ¿Por qué ese tiene que salir en la conversación?

—No, sabes que Hotaru es algo así como "mi incondicional" —Mi ego habló— dijo que sabía que Lita me iba a romper el corazón de nuevo, y no sé que más; ya sabes cosas que dicen las mujeres despechadas, pero que siempre estaría para mí. Y de ese… no he sabido nada, espero se haya muerto. No te imaginas, mi Lita es otra; dulce, amable tan cariñosa. Me encanta —Incluso suspiré. Y es que no tengo ni palabras para decir lo bien que estamos en todos sentidos, sobre todo en la cama uuff, no hay otra como ella.

—Me alegra y sabes de la muerte de Andrew, quisiera que lo mismo le pasara a Diamante—Darien rió y levantó su vaso. —Por la muerte de nuestros rivales. — Yo alcé el mío y asentí. Nada me haría más feliz, porque aunque siento a mi Lita más cercana que nunca, hay algo que me dice que Andrew fue o… es más que un momento de debilidad como ella me lo ha dicho tantas veces. Como sea, estoy seguro de que lograré hacer que lo olvide completamente. Como lo he intentado siempre me dedicaré a hacerla feliz. Me esforzaré cada vez más por verla contenta y bien a mi lado.

Haruka POV

Ya estaba listo para ir por Serena, contrario a mi sentimiento de hoy en la mañana que era de felicidad, ahora estoy preocupado por la visita de Seiya ¿Se atreverá a decirle la verdad? Imposible, sabe que también la perdería. Pasaba sin poner gran atención por la sala cuando escuche la voz a mi hermana.

—¿Vas con Serena? —Me detuve y di la vuelta, encontrándola tirada en la alfombra leyendo una revista de ¿Caricaturas?

—Si ¿De qué son esos monitos? Hermana, por favor ya estas grande—Cerró el librillo y me miró furiosa. No fue para tanto.

—Es un manga, inculto. Pero eso no importa idiota, animal, perro, madito —¿QUÉ? Iba a responder, pero siguió hablando con una cara que el mismísimo lucifer le temería —Lo sé todo, sé de tus porquerías y te lo pongo así: O le dices tú mismo a Serena o se lo digo yo, sólo te informo que si eliges la segunda opción yo le voy a contar de acuerdo a lo que escuché y créeme que tú quedas peor que Seiya —En blanco, mente en blanco, por primera vez no tengo ni una reputa idea de qué decir. Enojo, el enojo siempre ha sido nuestro mejor medio de comunicación.

—Tú te callas, esto no…

—¡No! el que se calla y me escucha eres tú —Me lanzó su manga esa con una fuerza, que si no me agacho fácilmente me hubiera arrancado la cabeza. Esta vez me ganará — Qué decepción, nunca creí que pudieras llegar a ser tan hipócrita, eres muy bueno eh; hasta yo me tragué eso de que la querías en serio. Espero que se lo digas, Haruka y que haya algo, pido en serio que haya algo que te saque un poco del hoyo en el que estas, aunque lo dudo mucho — Caminó hacia mí y yo abrí la puerta, por si era necesario salir corriendo. Lita enojada da miedo, juro que da miedo. Recogió su libro y se fue a su cuarto cerrando de un fuerte portazo.

—¡Lita! —Le grité, pero no me hizo ni el más mínimo aprecio. ¿Y ahora qué?, ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? Me va a mandar a la fregada y no quiero, no puede. ¿Y si cancelo la cita?

—¡Lárgate ya! ¡Antes de que vaya y se lo diga ahora mismo! —¿Eso es mi hermana? Me lleva. Salí, no azoté la puerta, no hice desmanes como acostumbro. Con tranquilidad caminé al estacionamiento; cabeza fría, soy inteligente, debe haber otra opción… puedo proponerle salir de viaje por unos 2, 3 o 6… meses, así podré prepararla y hacerle ver que fue un error, una tontería de la cual me arrepiento.

—¡Lo hiciste otra vez! —A la mierda la tranquilidad, la voy a perder. Me acerqué a los contenedores de basura y los patee hasta el cansancio. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**Me urgía actualizar así que a quienes tienen cuenta les contestaré mañana –lunes- sus Rw :D**

**Ya regreséeee! ñ.ñ cómo las extrañé! Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Serena y Haruka ya son novios :O pero Seiya sigue ahí! Lita con con su plan macabro, le volverá a romper el corazón a Zafi porque ya ven que él sigue queriéndola u.u Darien igual sufre con Michiru que sigue con Diamante. Se revelaron muchas cosas, al menos por el lado de Serena, falta ver qué onda con Lita y sobre todo con el buen Andy que anda de gira artística XD. Ojala nadie me odie ok! Espero no haberlas decepcionado. Las quiero y gracias por seguir aquí! Y chicas, viene un poco de sufrimiento. Quedaron aun muchos huecos, cómo empezó y qué fue lo que acordaron Haru y Seiya etc.**

**Ahora una cuestión, verán tengo en mente un HxM, pero no sé si poner a Haru como Hombre o Mujer, no quiero que se piense que tengo algún tipo de prejuicio; no es el caso lo juro sólo que Haruka en mi mente es hombre; su personalidad, físico ¡Todo! Si la relación de Michiru hubiera sido con cualquier otra de las Sailor por ninguna razón les cambiaría el sexo XD pero con Haruka me es simplemente casi imposible verla así! Díganme ¿Cómo les gustaría leer a Haru?**

**Espero sus comentarios! No me dejen pliss!**

**Maite:** Gracias por seguir aquí y por la espera. Si Lita sigue siendo de armas tomar, y como ves a veces es útil porque va a forzar a Haru a decir la verdad. Serena, lo sé es una calenturienta y hasta cierto punto egoísta porque ya tiene a Haruka, pero no deja ir a Seiya y bien que le gusta que el pelinegro la consienta. Y sabes casi todas les estan apostando a los rubios la verdad que Haruka, a pesar de ser lady Kou me eha enamorado también. Y es que a veces o al menos a mí me pasa que creas un personaje, pero al plasmarlo incluso te sorprende a ti mismo, te dejas llevar por la historia y todo lo que tenías pensado cambia. Ahora, si te soy sincera no sé con quién se quedará Serena. Veamos si sigues pensando lo mismo después de leer los POV de los galanes. No me odies por lo de Mamo-chan u.u sé que lo estoy haciendo sufrir, pero es que la historia así lo pide, llega el momento en que todos tiene que sufrir muajaja. Besos y gracias, me fue muy bien.

**Princessnerak:** Supongo que ese "Guest" eres tú! Espero siga gustándote no sólo Lita, sino todo el trama ñ.ñ me alegra que no me dejes y gracias la verdad si me la passé muy muy bien :D. Nos leemos!

**Trivlera:** Jajajajaja muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y esa canción tan emotiva jajaja. Si puedo notar que escuchabas música, pero encontraste la canción perfecta para cada momento del chap, me hiciste reír :'D Lita esta loca, es intensa a más no poder y ahora todos sus esfuerzos se encaminan a lastimar a Zafi que la quiere tanto, pero igual también la engañó, así que de cierto modo se lo merece. Dice que matará dos pájaros de un tiro, a ver si no cae ella primero. Los galanes de Serena; Haruka, le cuesta, le cuesta mucho abrirse, a pesar de que lo acepta al menos para él mismo que esta enamorado, prefiere –como Lita- seguir con su orgullo lo que le va a traer muchos problemas, porque si no le dice a Serena lo que pasó, se lo dirá Lita y ahí si que le va a ir mal, porque lo que ella escuchó fue que él no quiere a Serena u.u Y Seiya, si su carita es divina :* pero ya ves que si era máscara, pero al final de cuentas también ya esta enamorado y tiene también su lado bueno. Como bien dijiste la ventaja que ha tenido es que contrario a Haru él se desvive por demostrarle a Serena lo mucho que le interesa y a Haru aun le cuesta. Bueno, espero tu siguiente opinión a ver qué piensas de los pensamientos de estos locos que andan todos enamorados y se viene el sufrimiento. Gracias por tus palabras y por esperarme :D

**Guest:** Ok! Te contesto a tu correo ;D

**Coral:** Hola! Y bueno si, Lita mete y mete la pata, una y otra vez. Sigue de necia con su idea de vengarse sin darse cuenta de que Andrew se le va o peor se da cuenta pero a pesar de que dice amarlo le vale, es un personaje complejo, muy duro y pareciera no tener más sentimientos que el enojo, pero ya le llagará, ya verás. De Serena, Haru y Seiya, ¿A quién le vas? Traté de ponerlo un poco equilibrado, pero claro que hay uno que tiene mayor culpa, igual creo que el punto esta en lo que hagan a partir del error o sea cómo traten de enmendarlo, veamos cuál se esfuerza más :D gracias por tus buenos deseos, me fue muy bien y ya por aquí andamos!

**Guest 2:** Espero no equivocarme pero creo que eres Smfanatic ¿Verdad? Vaya que bien que aparece una Lady Kou más –al menos en este fic :D- No sabes como me da gusto que leas a pesar de que no es de tu pareja favorita en serio se agradece mucho. Ya viste lo que esconde cada uno, ambos tienen su cola que les pisen, pero también los dos estan enamorados. Serena sigue en su encrucijada pues a pesar de estar con quien ella siempre deseo, no le respondió a Lita a cerca de qué es lo que siente. De Lita como bien dices, Zafiro da pena porque si la quiere de verdad, él y Darien han sido los más sinceros desde que la historia comenzó y ha sido a quienes peor les ha ido u.u veamos cómo le va a Lita y si por maldita al final la dejamos sola jaja. Comprendo que se te haga raro leer a Mamo-chan con otra que no sea Serena, pero tranquis tú dame opciones de con quien te costaría menos verlo porque aun no esta dicho si se quedará o no con Mich. Gracias por tus buenos deseos amiga cómo las extraño lo juro. Beso y aquí andamos ñ.ñ

**Alex:** Ayyy! Alex te extrañé, te extrañé mugre jajaja –es de cariño- y no te preocupes mi ego esta dentro del nivel permitido –eso creo- y si no dame un cibersape XD nah, claro que los comentarios siempre animan, pero yo no me siento buena, ni a pseudoescritora creo llegar XD, es como si alguien que hace unos garabatos en una hoja ya se creyera pintor jajaja, no sé, escritora es una palabra muy grande. A mí nada más me gusta compartirles lo que pasa por mi cabeza media zafada seee, igual trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo e ir aprendiendo. Pasando a lo otro, Xia suena bien! lo pondré si no en este en otro fic Yee! Ya te mostré "más allá de lo evidente" jajaja espero que los POV de estos dos hayan disipado tus dudas, pero sobre todo que a pesar de que creo que me odiarás te hayan gustado. Y de con quién se quedará Haru, dame chanse, ya no sé con quién dejar a quien nadie quiere a Darien con Michi U.U tan lindos que a mí se me hacen. Como sea no te desesperes hay que ver a quién escoge Serena primero y luego vemos con quien dejamos al sobrante XD Y espero se hayan solucionado tus problemas, casi todo tiene solución, sólo lo de la pareja esa siempre da lata y requiere tiempo, pero es necesario, ojala todo vaya bien con eso también. Y no eh no me culpes esta vez no ando dramática, esta vez es drama tuyo, nacido de ti eh hahaha… Y ya me siento mal porque en lugar de pagarte la deuda creo que volvía romper tu corazón, gomen u.u

De Lita no te discuto ella se cree muy inteligente y muy ca… paz cuando en realidad es una tonta que no va por lo que en realidad quiere, dile más palabrotas, se las merece! Y si, en el chap pasado se vio el "amor de hermanos" tan diferente por llamarlo de algún modo que se tienen, y en este vuelven a querer asesinarse, pero esta vez Lita ha ganado. Haru no tuvo defensa, le dio mello y a quién no con esa loca. Haru, Haru, Haru… ¿Estas molesta? Dime que no, dime que sigo siendo tu Sempai! *llora a mares de rodillas* Pero ve el lado bueno esta enamorado, muy enamorado, te digo de una vez que va a sufrir, pero es por una buena causa ya verás, también Seiya sufrirá, igual tiene su lado malo, pero es que cada uno reaccionó de acuerdo a su carácter… aaah! Quiero contarte todo el fic para que comprendas mi sentir XD jajaja pero tu no te desesperes, no te dejes llevar por el dolor. Todo estará bien ñ.ñ Tus palabras al final :'D sabes? de mi parte también hay cariño, lo digo muy en serio eh y dime ¿De verdad quieres escribir? :D si anda, abre tu cuenta, en mi perfil esta mi correo y face por si necesitas ayuda en algo, porque por experiencia te digo que al inicio es confuso. Escribir es adictivo, créeme. Ok me despido y reitero; lo que necesites aquí andamos ross _ kou hotmail . com y facebook . con / rosaha87 abrazos bien fuertes y gracias ñ.ñ *drama regresa XD*


	11. Fuera Máscaras

**Fuera Máscaras **

**Lita POV **

Tirada en mi cama, en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Apenas logran filtrarse las luces de la calle. Ahora ni mi reproductor de música me ha servido para conciliar el sueño, hoy sólo siento unas ganas terribles y al parecer más fuertes que yo, de llorar. Me siento mal, apesadumbrada, alicaída, sumamente desdichada y agrego un cabreo que me insita a ir ahora mismo a casa de Serena a decirle en la cara de mi hermano todo lo que sé, pero ilusamente aun guardo la esperanza de que tenga una explicación lógica, coherente, pero sobre todo sincera para todo esto. Y es que ¿Por qué? ¡Caramba, que me lleven mil demonios! Yo merezco que todo por lo que estoy pasando me suceda, pero ella no, Serena no. A pesar de que ha jugado con fuego, no lo hizo –contrario a mí- con la intención de lastimar a alguno de los dos. A eso debo mi enojo; Serena va a sufrir… y ni yo, ni Michiru podremos evitarlo.

Ahora, esta mi deplorable estado; el cual debo agradecer a Andrew. Todo el día me muestro fuerte, normal; como si nada hubiera pasado, vaya. Nadie se imagina que noche a noche estoy aquí, sin ganas siquiera de asomar la nariz a la calle, que miro una y otra vez las fotos de mi rubio ojiazul, que le envío y envío mensajes por todos los medios posibles sin recibir señal alguna, sin mencionar las llamadas que lo único que me dan por respuesta es un: "El numero que usted marcó esta ocupado", Ja, como si no supiera que eso significa que la rechazó.

¿Por qué Haruka y yo seremos así? Siempre con nuestra "mascara", aparentando una seguridad y fuerza que lo único que esconde es nuestro miedo a vernos vulnerables. No nos gusta mostrar nuestra debilidad y cuando sentimos que nuestro muralla esta por caer salimos huyendo lejos de lo que comienza a quebrantarla y la reforzamos.

Siento que perdí a Andrew, que no le intereso en lo más mínimo pero también sé que lo merezco. Merezco eso y más, no sólo por haberlo dejado ir, sino por lo que tengo planeado hacer con Zafiro… si, bien podría retractarme, pero no lo voy a hacer ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque soy yo, además si no lo hago, si no le rompo por completo el corazón, temo que jamás podré apartarlo de mí.

—¡Ah! —Chillé al darme cuenta de que las lágrimas por más que las limpiaba no paraban de fluir. Me levanté de la cama, pasé las manos por mi cabeza y me asomé por la ventana. La lluvia seguía cayendo. Regresé la mirada al interior de mi cuarto cuando la luz de mi celular se encendió; era un mensaje de Zafiro. Lo abrí y me sentí la rata más grande y asquerosa del mundo al leerlo. Era la estrofa de una canción de ¿José José? Bah, es Zafiro ¿Qué se puede esperar de él? Cursi a morir.

_Voy a intentar que veas en mi al hombre de tus sueños  
voy a buscar un modo de ser que nunca te de miedo  
voy a cerrar las puertas y así conseguiré guardarte  
Intentare que seas feliz, para que no te escapes_

_Pensando en tus inigualables ojos esmeraldas… Descansa, te amo._

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan ñoño? Tonto, sé que me quieres. Es tan lastimoso que yo a ti no. —Eliminé el texto e hice un intento más, como lo hacía cada noche desde que se había marchado mi Andrew.

El primer tono… nada; segundo, y lo mismo. Derrotada escuché el cuarto, alejé el aparato de mi oído y lo miré; mi pulgar ya a punto de presionar el botón de "Finalizar llamada" se detuvo cuando oí su voz.

—_¿Si? _— Mi corazón se apresuró, creo que hasta me mojé con sólo escucharlo. Dudé en hablar; aunque, era tonto no hacerlo, obvio sabe que soy yo. No tengo idea de qué decirle, pero no lo he llamado durante tantas noches para ahora colgar y seguir chillando.

—Andy ¿Cómo estas? —Hubo un silencio importante que empezaba a ponerme nerviosa… — Si te ibas a quedar callado no me hubieras contestado — Lita nerviosa, Lita que la caga. Escuché un bufido, se aclaró la garganta y habló.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?, por eso no he querido contestarte, Lita.

—Antes decías que justo mi carácter era lo que más amabas de mí y ahora resulta que ignoras mis llamadas precisamente por eso — Debo calmarme, debo calmarme — Te desapareces así como así ¿Y pretendes que este feliz?

—Mira…

—No, no quiero explicaciones. Ya me reemplazaste, hasta se parece a mí ¿Verdad? Y dime ¿En la cama también es tan buena como yo? — Silencio de nuevo. ¿Me pasé? El molesto tono de la llamada terminada me hizo saber que si; en efecto, me había pasado. ¿Se podrá ser más idiota?, ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decir "Lo siento, es que te he extrañado"?, ¿Por qué prefiero llorar y seguir sintiéndome así a decirle que lo necesito conmigo?

Me senté en el piso, recargándome en la pared y me abracé a mi misma, mientras lloraba de nuevo… Haruka grandísimo animal, sólo deseo que a ti te este yendo mejor. Espero y le digas la verdad, antes de que lo haga yo.

**Haruka POV**

—Haru… ¿Seguro que estas bien? — Me preguntó, por enésima vez en la noche acercándose a mí luego de haber ido a cambiarse a su habitación. Ya habíamos regresado, después de ir sólo a cenar. Teníamos otros planes, pero ni el clima, ni mi humor ayudaron para que se llevaran acabo. Yo estaba recostado en uno de los sillones mirándola caminar en mi dirección, con una sudadera algo grande que cubría casi por completo lo que parecía ser un short muy corto. La recorrí de arriba-abajo con la mirada y tragué saliva, sólo de imaginar poder acariciar sus inigualables piernas.

La casa estaba a oscuras, apenas iluminada por un par de velas, además de una tercera que ella traía y terminaba de colocar en la mesa del centro, pues debido a la lluvia, no había energía eléctrica.

Consciente estoy que es momento de que se lo diga, pero no estoy seguro de por dónde comenzar.

—Estoy un poco cansado y me duele la cabeza— Me recargué por completo en el respaldo y cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos. Era en parte verdad, estaba cansado de tanto pensar. Y si, también tenía un leve, pero incómodo dolor de cabeza. Me acomodé de nuevo y la miré… definitivamente no puedo decírselo — ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecta?, te extrañé ayer, ¿Sabes?— Le dije al fin. Lo sé, no es la verdad sobre el por qué de mi estado de ánimo, pero si algo muy cierto. Me brindó de nueva cuenta una sonrisa acercándose más mí, se inclinó y tomó mis manos.

—Y yo a ti — Acorté nuestra distancia jalándola, provocando que cayera un poco sobre mí y la besé — Su boca tan pequeña y exquisita unida a la mía en ideal armonía es lo más perfecto que pueda existir. No quiero por ningún motivo que esto se termine. Me cuesta aceptarlo, pero mi necesidad por ella, es ya más fuerte que yo. Poco a poco y dándome pequeños besos se separó, aun en contra de mi voluntad— Oye, necesito que hablemos.

—Claro… —Qué coincidencia — de hecho yo también — agregué con seriedad, ¿Lo voy a hacer?— Se sentó a mi lado sin soltar mis manos.

—¿Yo primero?

— Te escucho —Soy tan cobarde.

—Es sobre Seiya — Bufé girando mi cara al lado contrario para evitar mirarla. Estoy seguro que no es respecto a nuestro asunto porque ni siquiera me hubiera recibido, menos ir a cenar, pero ¿Qué más puede ser? Será que… no ella me quiere a mí —No te pongas así, quiero ser honesta contigo —Eso no se escucha nada bien — Hoy hablé con Lita y… —la miré ceñudo, si me dice que siente algo por él, entonces si tendré que contarle la verdad ¿Qué? Soy egoísta — Haruka —Miré de nuevo hacia otro lado.

—Es que no veo por qué tengamos que hablar a cerca de él. Me dijiste que ibas a seguir con la amistad, no me dejaste más opción y ahora me da la impresión de que… —La solté y resoplé haciendo notar mi enojo —¿Te gusta? —Negó y esta vez se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí, con ambas manos tomó mi cara obligándome a mirarla y me dio un rápido beso. Si, ya tiene sus tácticas para obligarme a hacer lo que ella quiere.

—Déjame terminar. Sabes que sigo viendo a Seiya y te lo he dicho… pero hoy Lita me hizo ver que no es correcto. Y bueno, me preguntó qué era lo que yo sentía por él —La miré sin mostrar expresión alguna, preparado para escuchar lo que fuera — No quise contestarle porque me molestó la forma en que me cuestionó y en sí, sólo necesito decirte que no tienes por qué dudar de mí ¿Me conoces no? — Me relajé — Porque yo si creo conocerte y confío en ti, Haru. Y debe ser reciproco —Mierda…

—No pasa nada, Gatita. Si, yo confío en ti, sólo cuidado con él — ¿Qué más me queda decir? Rodeando su cintura la pegué más a mi cuerpo. Negó con su dedo índice, curvando sus labios para darme esa sonrisa otra vez, esa que no creo merecerme.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué tenías que decirme? — Olvidar a mi conveniencia se me da. Negué e hice un gesto despreocupado intentado restarle importancia. Y con la esperanza de que lo olvidara, opté por iniciar un nuevo tema de conversación. No le diré, al menos no hoy.

—¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy?—En ese instante un relámpago iluminó el lugar, acompañado por un sonoro trueno. Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios y se abrazó fuertemente a mí.

—Me asustan los truenos — La nula distancia entre nuestros cuerpos se sentía tan bien, que comencé a rezar para que el trueno se repitiera. Mientras ella continuaba prendada a mí saqué de mi bolsillo lo que le había comprado y sin esperar que respondiera mi reciente pregunta se lo entregué.

—Toma —Se alejó un poco y miró el estuche negro. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no hay luz suficiente para ver su sonrojo? —Primer… —y único, por lo que veo —Mes juntos, mi Gatita. Se irguió aun encima de mí y tomó la caja en sus manos, abriéndola.

—Qué hermoso, Gracias, pero no tenías que hacer esto, Haru —Era un anillo de oro dos piezas; la primera parte, era más sencilla y delgada, de forma en "V" con cinco pequeños brillantes y la segunda, ligeramente más gruesa con la misma forma que la anterior de modo que embonaban y se veían como uno, de igual modo con cinco brillantes, pero el del centro de mayor tamaño. Lo escogí porque recordé el que un día mi padre en un aniversario le regalara a mi madre, cuando aun se querían. Yo era casi un niño en aquel entonces, pero llamó tanto mi atención y quedó tan gravado en mi mente que recuerdo haberle dicho a mi mamá, le compraría uno igual al amor de mi vida… no estoy seguro de lo que eso sea, pero Serena es lo que más creo se le acerca.

—Si tenía que, y no agradezcas, con verte sonreír es suficiente —Trillado.

—Y sigo preguntándome si estas bien. Nunca eres tan…

—¿Cursi? —Si, estoy siendo ridículamente cursi.

—Romántico. —Otro trueno se escuchó y me abrazó de nueva cuenta —Quédate conmigo, tengo miedo.

—¿Sabes lo que estas diciendo? Recuerda… después puede que sea muy tarde y el lobo te comerá —Se echó a reír y yo la acompañé.

—Qué gracioso.

—No, en serio Gatita, no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí, así, a oscuras… tú y yo solos en tu casa… —Colocó su dedo índice en mis labios impidiendo que continuara. Yo hice lo que me indicaba, guardé silencio. Se recostó en mi pecho y habló quedo.

—No me estas entendiendo, la que habla en serio soy yo. Quiero que nos quedemos aquí toda la noche… quiero estar contigo, Haruka — No. Me quedé sin voz para responderle ¿Por qué ahora? No hay nada que desee más, pero… —¿Haru? —Negué sonriéndole. Con un demonio ¿Estoy diciendo que no?

—Hoy no — Aun en la penumbra y gracias a la cercanía noté el gesto de gran confusión, bajó la mirada y se puso de pie alejándose unos pasos. Esta molesta —Gatita… —Caminé tras ella y la abracé, debo hacerlo, debo decirle — Por favor, quiero que me entiendas, yo sé lo que significa para ti. Y antes de que algo pase necesito decirte, debes saber que yo no soy para nada lo que crees y…

—No, es que no entiendes, si te lo estoy diciendo es porque estoy segura, porque es lo que quiero y porque… —Se dio la vuelta y colocó su mano en mi mejilla —eres tú y sé que con nadie lo desearé más que contigo. Por favor Haruka Tenoh, quédate conmigo esta noche — Otra vez me quedé callado. No puedo, más bien no debo… — ¿En qué momento me cambiaron a mi Haruka? — Le sonreí y volví a decir "no" con la cabeza, me vería peor de desgraciado de lo que ya soy.

Serena exhaló fastidiada y se fue a su habitación aparentemente enojada. — Preciosa, no te enojes — Tomé una de las velas y volví a seguirla. La encontré sentada en el borde inferior de su cama con los brazos cruzados y la mirada al suelo. No, no ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Algo me gritaba que me fuera si no pensaba decirle todo de una vez, pero simplemente esos gritos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes ¿A quién quiero engañar? Si quiero que pase desde que la conocí y ahora que la amo lo deseo más que nunca.

Dejé la vela al lado del televisor, y me senté a su lado, ella como liga se levantó dándome la espalda —Es que ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo siempre todo en momentos así? Si tú no crees corresponderme, dímelo, pero deja de humillarme con un "te quiero" no correspondido o rechazándome de este modo. — Es eso, cree que no quiero hacerlo porque no la amo… si supiera que es todo lo contrario.

Sin levantarme de la cama, la tomé de la cintura haciéndola girar y atrayéndola, hundí mi cara en su abdomen y cerré los ojos — ¿Y si mañana descubres que soy el peor hombre del mundo? —Acarició mi cabello y dejó un beso ahí mismo. No sé si quiero que me responda.

—No me importaría.

—Eso dices ahora, Serena yo no quiero lastimarte. No imaginas lo que eres ya en mi vida. —Ella tomó mis manos que hasta ahora se hallaban sujetas a su cintura y las introdujo debajo de la sudadera. El incendio comenzó al sentir su piel.

Levanté la prenda dejando a la vista su ombligo y empecé a besarla. Mis manos siguieron subiendo por su espalda y con cuidado le ayudé a deshacerse del suéter y después lo mismo hice con el short. La alejé un poco para mirarla; una visión celestial es lo que parecía, irreal simplemente fuera de este mundo. La luz de la vela tras ella la rodeaba haciéndola ver como un ángel, qué digo ángel, era una diosa. Firmemente, pero con delicadeza la tomé de la cadera atrayéndola nuevamente. Caímos en el colchón, ella encima de mí. Nos miramos unos segundos hasta que pegó sus labios a los míos. Estoy perdido, ya no me puedo detener.

**Serena POV**

Muero de nervios, pero de igual modo me siento emocionada y feliz como nunca antes. Y cómo no estarlo con todo lo que provoca en mi, Primero con la forma en que me mira, lleno de deseo y pasión, sentir después sus labios temblar al contacto con los míos, esos brazos fuertes rodear mi cuerpo, acercándome al suyo con tal necesidad. Aun no sé si él me ame, de lo único que estoy más que segura es de que nadie, nadie puede hacer vibrar mi cuerpo como lo hace él.

Terminé el beso, me alejé de él y me acomodé en la cama. Le sonreí y con mi dedo índice lo invité a seguirme, cosa que hizo sin chistar. Se recostó a mi lado posando su mano izquierda en mi vientre y besándome nuevamente. Yo, con torpeza logré desabotonar su camisa, siendo él quien terminara de deshacerse de ella. Me fui después con el cinturón y el broche del pantalón. Dejó de besar mis labios para seguir con mi cuello. Sofoqué un gemido dejando salir sólo un profundo suspiro al sentir su mano acariciar mi seno por encima de la fina tela de mi sostén.

El cosquilleo que provocaban sus labios en mi cuello y su respiración enloquecida eran una tortuosa delicia para todos mis sentidos. Por saber que era yo quien tanto deseo despertaba en él, por saber que si bien su amor por mí no era un amor tan grande como el mío, lo que sentía por mí era importante. Mi sueño era que mi primera vez fuera con alguien a quien yo amara y me amara. Con Haruka es diferente, yo lo amo y mi amor compensará el faltante de él y sé que nada hará que me arrepienta de lo que hoy pueda suceder.

Me levanté un poco para facilitarle el deshacer el amarre de mi sostén, acción que hizo con rapidez. Sonrió al mirarme, acercándose a succionar con suavidad primero mi pezón derecho para después hacer lo mismo con el otro. Esta vez no quise ni pude evitar gemir ante el acto, escuché como dejaba salir una risilla al parecer de satisfacción por mi reacción.

Llevó sus manos a su pantalón, pero yo las detuve —Déjame a mí —Le dije, esta bien que es mi primera vez, pero no quiero verme tan tonta y dejarle todo a él. Colocando sus manos a mi alrededor, a la altura de mi cabeza, se elevó y yo me dediqué a despojarlo del resto de sus ropas.

Al terminar, Haruka se dejó caer nuevamente sobre mí, y… —¡Ah! —¡Fuck! Sin lograr contenerme grité; si, no fue un gemido, fue un grito, cuando su miembro desnudo palpitó en mi centro. Escuché su risa de nuevo y agradecí que estuviera tan oscuro y no pudiera ver mi cara roja.

—¿Estas bien, preciosa? — es un creído. Rodee su cuello con mis manos y lo besé con desesperación, pero para mi sorpresa el no respondió igual —Con calma ¿Si? — Habló sin terminar el beso. Me sorprendieron sus palabras, pero asentí. En realidad si alguien quiere que esto sea con calma soy yo, sólo que no deseo verme tan… tan… boba. Ese beso fue el más tranquilo que él y yo habíamos compartido. Su lengua se paseaba por cada rincón de mi boca, mientras yo mordisqueaba su labio inferior.

Sus manos no dejaban de acariciar todo mi cuerpo, para ese entonces y sin haberme dado cuenta de cuándo sucedió, ya mis bragas habían sido retiradas también. Todo estaba sucediendo con cierta calma, pero eran tantas las sensaciones que no podía concentrarme en una sola. Todo mi cuerpo se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis indescriptible. Los nervios ya habían desaparecido por completo, sólo la emoción y el deseo de continuar inundaban cada parte de mí.

Descendió de nuevo a mis pechos besando cada centímetro de cada uno de ellos. Para ese entonces no creí que pudiera existir algo mejor, hasta que una de sus manos me hicieron saber lo equivocada que estaba, al comenzar a acariciar mi sexo que para ese entonces ya estaba más que húmedo. Cerré los ojos apretándolos fuertemente, los gemidos ya eran parte del ambiente en la habitación. Sentí como los labios de Haruka abandonaban mis pechos y bajaban a una zona que no me convencía del todo. Lo detuve y él me miró.

—No, eso… eso no — Mojigata, así me sentí, a pesar de que Lita me había dicho que era la cosa más placentera del mundo, no sé, ahora quería algo más… ¿tradicional?

—Esta bien —Contestó y miró a nuestro alrededor —preciosa, eh... ¿Tienes preservativos?

—No, y no hay problema, créeme — Mi periodo había terminado apenas un par de días antes y si bien sabía que Haruka no era un santo, igual sabía que era más que cuidadoso y yo tenía la loca idea de que un condón le quitaría el romanticismo. A pesar de mis palabras noté que la idea no era de su agrado, pero al fin continuó.

Se acomodó sobre mí con cuidado y atrapó mis labios con los suyos —¿Estas segura?

—Si —contesté rápidamente. Sentí como entraba poco a poco en mí. Otro grito ahogado se me escapó. Pasé saliva y apreté la sábana con mis puños, preparada para sentir ese dolor del que tanto me había hablado Lita, pero nada. Entró un poco más y aun nada, al contrario la fricción lejos de disgusto empezaba a causar más y más placer. Continuó y… ¡Por dios bendito, que lo saque! ¿En qué momento se había convertido en una navaja? Un ardor que rayaba en lo insoportable se instaló en mi vientre bajo.

—¿Quieres que pare? — El dolor disminuyó, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que mis manos ya no estaban apretando la sábana, sino que se encontraban en el pecho de Haruka empujándolo con toda la fuerza que poseía.

—No, estoy bien.

—¿Segura? —Sólo asentí. Todas somos masoquistas, bien me lo decía Lita, pero también recordé lo siguiente a lo del masoquismo: "Te dolerá, pero mientras más rápido entre, será mejor" Así que esta vez en lugar de las sábanas me aferré a la espalda de Haruka y sentí cómo volvía a entrar. El dolor de nueva cuenta se hizo presente. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato tensándose, pero esta vez no lo alejé, él al darse cuenta de mi incomodidad, parecía querer detenerse nuevamente.

—No te detengas —Le dije como pude. ¡Maldición! ¡Que lo saque, que lo saque! Y de pronto casi puedo jurar que escuché el "crak". Creí por un minuto que mi cuerpo ya no era una sola pieza, pero casi de inmediato, el dolor intenso pasó.

—Serena…

—Todo bien —Haruka comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, el dolor cada vez era menos incómodo, por el contrario sus movimientos ahora me estremecían ante los placenteros que resultaban.

Continuó con un lento vaivén pensando seguramente en que la incomodidad pasara por completo y así fue. Poco a poco fui yo quien intentaba hacer más profundas las embestidas, quien provocaba incluso con desesperación la fricción de nuestros cuerpos. Las famosas mariposas que según se cuenta habitan el es estómago, habían emigrado a mi vientre, un cosquilleo tan diferente como deleitoso recorrió cada milímetro de mi cuerpo concentrándose justo en el sitio antes mencionado. Por inercia me aferré a la espalda de Haruka con piernas y brazos, con todas mis fuerzas y todo lo acumulado estalló.

**Haruka POV **

Serena soltó un gemido glorioso a mis odios y pude sentir cada contracción en su interior, era casi palpable la necesidad de mantener nuestros cuerpos unidos de modo que parecíamos ser uno solo, todos esos sucesos eran la clara prueba de haber llegado al clímax, que ambos habíamos llegado a nuestro punto máximo.

Alejé mi rostro del de ella y con mis manos quité los cabellos de su cara. Con la respiración aun entrecortada ambos sonreímos. No me percaté ni en qué momento la energía eléctrica había regresado, pues de la calle se filtraban algunos rayos por la ventana del balcón, permitiéndome así admirarla. Esa era la imagen más hermosa que había contemplado en mi vida; sus mejillas rojas, sus labios de igual color y ligeramente hinchados a causa de los tantos besos, entreabiertos respirando con dificultad y sus ojos azules, esos ojos que sin yo desearlo habían hecho de mí un guiñapo, tan transparentes como lo era ella misma y que me gritaban algo…

—Te amo, Serena — Lo dije; simplemente, lo dije sin pensar. Abrió más los labios como si fuese a hablar, pero con un beso se lo impedí, aun tenía más que decirle — Y eso nunca lo debes olvidar, porque esto que te digo es lo más sincero y real que he sentido en mi vida. Ya no lograría estar sin ti, quiero que suceda lo que suceda siempre recuerdes este momento ¿Lo prometes? — No respondió más que con una sonrisa y me atrajo nuevamente envolviéndome en lo dulce de su boca. Al terminar comenzó a susurrar en mi oído.

—Haruka…

—Prométemelo, por favor —La interrumpí, para mí era más que importante, tenía la necesidad de asegurar de cierto modo su comprensión ante lo que inevitablemente se avecinaba. —Prométeme que siempre me escucharás a mí, que por absurdo que parezca confiarás y me escucharás.

—Estas asustándome… pero esta bien, Haruka. Siempre confiaremos el uno en el otro. — Y así sin saber ni en qué momento; abrazados, con ella en mi pecho, pasamos nuestra primera noche juntos; deseando desde luego que no se convirtiera en la última.

**Seiya POV**

Apenas me había puesto en pie esa mañana y la casa de bombón fue el rumbo que tomé. Durante el trayecto la preocupación iba en aumento, no tengo ni idea de cómo comenzar a explicarle, independientemente de que llegue a odiarme cosa que no dudo, va a sufrir y lo peor de todo es que su mayor dolor será por él… ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tiene que estar enamorada de Haruka? Pero no pienso rendirme, ella siente algo por mí y si sé mover mis cartas ahora a pesar de todo esto puede servirme, yo estaré ahí, aunque ella me exija lo contrario, no me iré.

Estacioné mi motocicleta frente al edificio. Con un suspiro tomé valor y caminé hacia la entrada, me detuve en seco a unos pasos de entrar al ver a Lita doblar la esquina e inevitablemente de igual forma ella me vio. Me quedé ahí de pie, pensando en que lo mejor era marcharme, regresar cuando ya Lita se hubiese ido. Además la cara de la castañita no me daba buena espina, parecía querer despellejarme vivo. Aun así yo le sonreí saludándola con la mano a la distancia, pero me ignoró monumentalmente y no cambió su expresión hasta que llegó a mí y antes de permitirme reaccionar estrelló su palma en mi mejilla izquierda al tiempo que un "Maldito, hijo de…" salía de su preciosa boquita.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? — Le dije con desconcierto sobándome el rostro una vez que logré voltear a mirarla y regresar mi mandíbula a su lugar ¡Vaya que golpea fuerte!

—No te quieras hacer el loco, lo sé todo, ayer los escuché — Un balde de agua con hielos cayó en mi espalda. Con mirada de ruego negué.

—Déjame a mí explicarle, tú no te metas en esto —Un "ha" irónico fue todo lo que tuve por respuesta y siguió su camino al interior del lugar, conmigo tras ella.

Ruegos y amenazas fue lo que le dije durante todo del camino ¿Qué jodidos le importaba a ella? Ya no sabía como hacerle entender que se largara que me dejara solo hablar con ella.

Al final de cuentas ya una vez frente a la puerta supe que todo sería inútil. Sin siquiera mirarme tocó el timbre. Bombón no abría, después del quito intento, me sentía tranquilo, al parecer ella no estaba, y con su ausencia se hacía presenta una nueva oportunidad para mí.

—No esta, ya vete.

—Tengo todo el día para esperarla, de aquí yo no me muevo Seiya, te lo…—Un "voy" fue lo único que necesité para sentir como todo a mi alrededor se hundía, al igual que yo, a excepción de Lita, claro. Pasé una mano por mi cabello y miré a la chica de ojos verdes parada a mi lado ya desesperado.

—No le digas, Lita no le digas —Parecía disfrutar inmensamente el verme así. Mientras un millón de ideas pasaban por mi cabeza; desde arrojarla por la ventana/ escaleras hasta sobornarla, pero algo me decía que nada de eso me sería fácil, al final de cuentas era Lita Tenoh. Y por fin la puerta se abrió.

—¡Li! —Dijo mi bombón sonriente y abrazando a su amiga —¿Seiya? — Con la misma sonrisa pero sorprendida, soltó a Lita y me abrazó y besó en la mejilla a mí.

—No te confundas eh Sere, que yo no vine a una de esas tantas visitas sociales, y mucho menos vengo con tu… amigo, aquí presente — Bombón miró a Lita ceñuda con una pícara sonrisa; un gesto que en otro momento me parecería cómico y tierno.

—No me digas que sigues molesta por lo de ayer, si sólo…

—¿Todo bien Gatita? —Haruka apareció a espaldas de mi bombón ¿Qué hace él aquí y sin camisa?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, Haruka? — Pasé entre Lita y Serena empujándolo hasta estrellarlo con la primera pared que se interpuso dentro del departamento.

—Eso es cosa que a ti no te importa — Me contestó, tomándome del cuello con los gritos de Serena y los insultos de Lita de fondo.

—¡Seiya, Haruka, basta! — Bombón no dejaba de gritar, pero simplemente yo no podía soltarlo. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. No me cabía en la cabeza que a pesar de todo se hubiera atrevido a aprovecharse de ella.

—Ya, dejen de hacer más idioteces y mejor hablen de una vez ¿Quién será el más hombrecito para decirle a Serena lo que pasa? —Los dos nos tensamos y nos miramos fijamente. El enojo se esfumó como por arte de magia. Dudo que alguno tenga el valor.

—¿De qué habla Lita? —Miré a Bombón, quien a su vez nos veía intermitentemente a todos los presentes, totalmente confundida.

—¿No le van a contestar? —Seguíamos callados. Tenía que hacerlo. Cerré los ojos, solté a Haruka y me giré hacia ella, dispuesto a hablar, pero la metiche de Lita se me adelanto.

—Ya que los veo indecisos yo te lo diré. Serena, este par de mierda… estos dos malditos, han estado jugando contigo todo este tiempo —Miré a Serena y ella correspondió la mirada incrédula de lo que escuchaba y sin comprender.

—¡Lita cállate! —El grito de Haruka fue tan fuerte que hizo a Serena saltar ligeramente y mirarlo ahora a él. Pero Lita no se calló, ni siquiera se intimidó.

—No, porque los dos son unos cobardes —Y siguió la muy maldita —Este par tenía un "acuerdo" no estoy segura de en qué consistía, sólo sé que el "Premio" eras tú. Sólo que al parecer el "Hombre perfecto" aquí presente como llamaba a Seiya se enamoró y todo se le salió de control, así que…

—¡¿Desde cuando sabes esto Lita?! No es cierto.

—Ayer que llegué de tu casa, Seiya estaba con Haruka y los oí.

—Seiya… —Me miró, sus ojos estaban cristalizados a causa de las lágrimas a punto de derramarse, pero no logré hablar —Haruka… —Ahora lo vio a él —No es cierto… ¿Recuerdas? Yo te creo. — Me dolió sentir esa complicidad entre ellos. Lo suyo iba más allá y con sólo ver el rostro desencajado de Tenoh, me di cuenta de las mentiras que me había dicho ayer… la ama.

— Quisiera decirte que no, quiero explicarte, déjame explicarte —Le contestó Haruka. Serena rió ya con lágrimas y abrió la puerta

— Váyanse — Susurró. Lita se acercó e intentó abrazarla pero no se lo permitió — ¡No! no soy una niña y quiero estar sola Lita, gracia pero por favor vete— Se fue a su habitación encerrándose en ella.

El primero en salir fui yo, me quedé afuera hasta que vi a Lita y Haruka salir del edificio y regresé, no podía dejarla, ella no podía quedarse así.

**Lita POV**

Haruka caminó sin camisa por cuadra y media hasta mi auto, causando desmayos a su paso y por primera vez, en verdad no le importó nada de lo que a su alrededor sucedía. El estado en que Serena se había quedado me tenía preocupada, tal vez fui demasiado dura, pero era necesario, si no lo hacía así ninguno de los dos iba a reaccionar; Haruka no iba a reaccionar. Todo el recorrido fue en silencio, pero al entrar a casa, como de costumbre, la bomba estalló.

—¿Te acostaste con ella ¿no?

—Eso a ti no te importa, Lita. Nada de esto te importaba, nunca tuviste que haber hablado ¡Con una fregada! — Me encaró. Esta furioso, más que furioso. Le sostuve la mirada y me acerqué lo más que pude.

—Te lo dije una y mil veces; Serena es mi amiga y te lo advertí también que no la lastimaras y lo hiciste Haruka ¿Por qué?

—No quise hacerlo ¿Qué no lo ves? ¿No ves lo siento por ella?

—Por eso es que te lo digo ¡Putas! ¡Haruka, no quiero que te suceda lo que a mí! A pesar de estar con Zafiro me siento más sola que un perro y todo por mi forma de ser. Quiero rectificar lo que he hecho, enmendar los errores que he tenido con Zafiro, con Andrew, pero sobre todo conmigo misma ¡Estoy perdida por completo! Y no sé cómo hacer para recuperarlo todo y no quería que a ti te pasara lo mismo, grandísimo idiota. —Grité como siempre, pero a la vez como nunca porque a diferencia de otras ocasiones, ahora lloraba, lloraba sin importarme nada ni nadie. Me cubrí la cara con ambas manos y seguí hablando ante un Haruka con cara de angustia — No sabes lo infeliz que me siento cuando Andy rechaza mis llamadas, soy una perra sin corazón que se burla de los "Te amo" de Zafiro cuando él no lo merece. Y tú… —Mi hermano me abrazó acariciando mi cabello y besó mi frente.

—Hey, no llores. Yo estoy aquí. Somos los hermanos Tenoh ¿Se te olvida?— Entre los brazos de mi hermano me sentí tan protegida, pero sobre todo lista para intentarlo, pero esta vez de verdad. —Andrew regresa mañana.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

Perdonen la demora, han sido dos semanas de locos, entre mi bipolaridad, mi depresión pos-vacaciones XD extrañaba horrores a mi familia, y que si el lemon no me gustaba y que si Haruka me proponía escapar con él y Seiya matrimonio ¡No, no, no! un drama mi vida jaja. No ya en serio, si anduve medio depre, pero ya pasó. Igual se reflejó en el chap mi drama jaja.

Espero les haya gustado el chap, porque a mí a pesar de lo que me costó escribirlo y de que el lemon nunca termina por convencerme, en general disfruté escribiéndolo. Ahora, ¿Por qué Haru? Porque lo amo :D me ganó, me obligó, tomó vida propia y caí, he dicho. *Se siente indigna del apellido Kou*

Mi Lita esta sufriendo mucho y no me gusta nada, pero lo necesita. ¿Qué regrese y la perdone su "buen café"? ¿o la dejamos sola? Y Serena… Qué piensan que hará?

Las quiero y extrañé sus comentarios como no imaginan. Perdón si esta vez no respondo como siempre, me urgía actualizar, igual a quienes tienen cuenta les contestaré mañana ^^. Besos y saben que las quiero y aprecio infinitamente sus Rw.

**Guest:** Te quedé mal con Seiya, y de tu Mamo en esta ocasión no se vio, pero ya vendrá e intentaré no hacértelo sufrir ok ;)

**Trivlera:** Ahá! Si Lita ya comienza a lamentarse y vio que no será tan fácil, y sé que tanto Hary como Seiya fueron unos animales, pero seguro que ya perdonaste a tu rubio, lo sé XD

**Coral:** Al contrario gracia a ti por seguir conmigo y bueno, no sé qué te haya parecido. Espero te guste el rumbo que esta tomando y no decepcionarte :D

**Alex:** Perdón si, si lo hago sufrir, pero bien que se lo merece. Te extrañe en serio :'D ya me había asustado son tu Rw! Ánimo ok yo andaba en las mismas, pero creo ya salí. Ojalá un día abras una cuenta para poder tener más contacto contigo. Besos y Love U!


	12. Hundiéndome

**Hundiéndome **

**Seiya POV**

Toqué el timbre y sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Frente a mí apareció mi Bombón con los ojos llorosos, y las mejillas rojas. Me miró con una tristeza tan grande que poco me faltó para acompañarla en sus lágrimas. Quise hablar pero con un movimiento de mano me calló antes de empezar.

—Pasa, sabía que tú ibas a regresar — Se apartó de la puerta y caminó al interior. Yo aun confundido la seguí sin decir nada. Creí que lo primero que haría sería reclamarme, incluso abofetearme, pero jamás que me hablara y recibiera con tal tranquilidad. —Siéntate —Me dijo señalando el lugar a su lado. Negué, quedándome de pie frente al ventanal de la pequeña terraza. Todo era silencio, un incómodo silencio.

—¿Por qué estabas segura de que sería yo quien regresaría? —Le pregunté mirando aun hacia la calle en un estúpido intento por romper el silencio.

—Por que Lita no dejaría regresar a Haruka y… porque tú me amas ¿No? — Esto último con una triste ironía. La miré, me acerqué y me incliné frente a ella tomando sus manos —No, no hagas eso, no quiero que me toques —Su voz era tranquila y casi un susurro. Me senté a su lado como me lo había indicado en un principio y respiré hondo. Era el momento.

—Cuando te conocí yo no lo sabía, no sabía que tú tenías algo que ver con Haruka. Todo lo sucedido esa primera cita fue totalmente real — Ella me miraba fijamente, sin expresión.

—Contrario a lo que debes estar pensando, no quiero ningún tipo de explicación — Me desconcertó su respuesta ¿Cómo que no quiere que le explique?

—No entiendo, Bombón.

—Es muy simple, a pesar de todo… soy más tonta de lo que parezco y no creo que todo lo que pasamos haya sido mentira —La miré aun más confundido — Algo me dice que todo lo que sucedió entre tú y yo, al igual que con… con Haruka — Le duele demasiado mencionarlo — fue real.

—Pero es que lo que Lita escuchó no fue del todo cierto.

—Pero si suficiente. Además no quiero hacerme la víctima. Yo también jugué con ustedes; nunca fui capaz de alejarte, aunque estuviera con él. Eso fue por puro egoísmo — Miré al suelo ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Seguiría como antes?

—¿Nos perdonaste entonces?, ¿Todo está olvidado? —Negó con una sonrisa falsa.

—No sé, ahora no sé nada. A pesar de todo me duele y no puedo evitarlo ¿Sabes? No me siento bien, ven en otro momento ¿Si? No te quiero cerca ni a ti ni a él. No ahora — Se levantó y yo sin pensarlo la tomé de la mano, evitando que se alejara.

—No te dejaré así —Me levanté y me paré frente a ella. Una gran sorpresa fue lo que me llevé cuando se arrojó a mis brazos llorando como una niña —Bombón… perdóname.

—No me digas nada, Seiya. Estoy decepcionada, desilusionada, siento como si todo dentro de mí se hubiera hecho pedazos y ahora no, no te perdono. No lo perdono a él y más allá de la mentira no perdono el haberse quedado callados después de todo… ¡Que él se haya callado! — Correspondí, pero lo cierto era que ese abrazo me estaba doliendo, pues de sobra sabía que no era yo a quien ella necesitaba o hubiese deseado tener en ese momento.

Después de un rato se apartó de mí y fue a recostarse en un sillón. Se acomodó boca abajo, apoyando el rostro en sus manos y cerró los ojos.

—Seiya, déjame sola.

—No lo haré, haz de cuenta que no estoy si quieres — Ya no me contestó. Poco a poco vi como sus ojos eran vencidos por el sueño. Me acerqué y la tomé en mis brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Al sentir lo que hacía de inmediato protestó.

—No, déjame aquí — La ignoré. La recosté en su cama y ella se acomodó en posición fetal. Caminé hacia la puerta y poco antes de cerrarla la miré un momento más. Tomó las sábanas y torpemente se envolvió en ellas, no sin antes recoger del piso algo que hizo que una incómoda sensación parecida a la que había sentido esta mañana cuando vi a Tenoh aquí e igual de intensa a la que sentí el día que lo vi con Kyuu, se instalara en mi pecho. Era la camisa de ese imbécil la cual abrazó con fuerza, la acercó a su cara y aspiró al tiempo que más lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos que permanecían cerrados.

Cerré la puerta de su cuarto, me recargué en la misma y resbalé hasta el piso. Pensé en lo que había sucedido y en el por qué ella parecía estar menos renuente a verme a mí, siendo bastante simple la respuesta; porque no es a mí a quien ama. Le dolió mucho más Haruka que yo. Cerré los ojos y hundí la cara entre mis rodillas ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Quiero que ella este bien y si su bienestar y felicidad esta con Harua ¿Qué?, ¿Debo ir a buscarlo y ayudarlo a quedarse con la mujer que yo amo?

—¿Seiya? — Levanté la cara y me puse de pie rápidamente para saludar a Michiru. Al parecer había pasado un tiempo considerable.

—Hola, Mich — Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y confundida.

—¿Todo bien? No es que me moleste tu presencia, pero comprenderás que no es normal llegar y encontrarte con un chico sentado en el piso a mitad del pasillo — Sonreí apenado, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla. Eran pocas las veces que había hablado con ella desde que bombón me la había presentado, y extraño en mí no me sentía del todo cómodo.

—Si, si esta todo bien. Bombón esta dormida.

—¿A esta hora? No me digas que se le pasaron las copas de nuevo — Negué sonriendo y tomé la manija de la puerta.

—Ya ella te contará. Paso a despedirme y me voy. Un placer saludarte, Michiru.

—Igualmente — Su semblante sereno de siempre me pone nervioso.

Entré y me acerqué a ella inclinándome para besarla en la mejilla.

—Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes… mi dulce bombón — Le dije al oído en un susurro a pesar de saber que no podía escucharme, pero ciertamente eso era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos; haber llegado antes que Haruka y que ella me amara a mí — Te daré tu espacio, pero no me apartaré de ti.

**Lita POV**

Eran ya las cinco treinta de la tarde y me encontraba tirada en la cama, mi más grande compañera últimamente. Aun pensaba en lo que Haruka me había dicho _"Andrew regresa mañana". _No sabía si estar contenta o de plano ni hacerme ilusiones. Regresaba, pero con ella, con Reika. — Maldita tipa odiosa… nah, no es odiosa —Me dije a mí misma.

—¿Ahora hablas sola? Lita, me estas preocupando —Dijo Haruka entrando a mi habitación.

—¿Por qué entras a mi cuarto sin tocar?

—Estaba abierto, no empieces. Te aviso que me llamó Zafiro — Fruncí el entrecejo y me erguí para mirarlo ¿Qué carajos hace Zafiro llamando a Haruka? —Ya sé, me sorprendió igual. Sólo me dijo que estaba preocupado porque te ha estado marcando y mandando mensajes.

—Ah, si es que no he querido contestarle.

—¿No dijiste que harías las cosas bien? — Me dijo aparentemente molesto por mi respuesta.

—Ay Haruka, fue mi momento ¿Si? Quiero que regrese Andrew y hablar con él primero —Resopló y caminó a la puerta dispuesto a irse. Necesito saber lo que esta pensando, ¿Será que sigo actuando mal? —¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué dije?

—Lita, eso es egoísta — El burro hablando de orejas —Mejor aclara todo antes de que llegue Andrew, porque independientemente de lo que suceda con él, tú ya no puedes seguir con Zafiro porque no lo quieres —Me dejé caer en la cama de nuevo sin contestarle ya. Cierto, pero difícil, no me quiero quedar sola.

—Gracias por tu opinión… primero hablaré con Andrew —Sólo escuché como cerraba la puerta arrojándola con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Por cierto, Zafiro me dijo que vendría hoy —Gritó desde afuera.

—¿A dónde vas tú?

—Por ahí.

—Espero que ese "por ahí" sea cerca de la casa de Serena

—No lo sé —Vaya. Es evidente su desesperación, pero temo que su orgullo lo traicione. Si conozco a Serena como creo hacerlo, estoy segura de que lo perdonará.

**Haruka POV**

Tenía ya casi dos horas fuera de su casa ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? Y lo peor ¿Con quien? No quiero pensar que salió con Seiya, ese imbécil a pesar de lo sucedido, dudo que se canse. Debo reconocer que dentro de todo el más sin vergüenza he sido yo. En algún tiempo fui su amigo y lo conozco; no es malo, inmaduro eso si. Pero a mi lado no es más que un niño ingenuo, aunque al final de cuentas los dos caímos en el mismo agujero. Qué idiotas.

Vi de pronto un auto estacionarse frente a al edificio y de él bajó mi gatita. Se ve tan hermosa. No, hermosa es poco, ese vestido. Mi mente se fue de inmediato a la noche anterior, maldita sea me encanta.

Bajé del auto, esperé a ver que la luz de su habitación se encendiera, y entré al lugar. Toqué el timbre y escuché un "¿Quién es?". Inhalé y contesté.

—Haruka —Hubo un silencio y al poco rato la puerta se abrió. Debo aprovechar esto.

Entré sin hallarla a la vista. Me asomé a la sala y al ver que no estaba allí me dirigí a su habitación. La encontré sentada frente a su escritorio apagando la computadora. Me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención, pero no volteó a mirarme. Se levantó y caminó a su cama, de donde tomó mi camisa, volteó y me extendió su mano con la prenda en ella. Se ve espectacularmente hermosa. El vestido es strapless con la parte del busto en color vino, que hace resaltar su hermosa piel blanca, la parte inferior es negra, cubre a penas la mitad de sus muslos y es perfectamente ceñido a su esbelta figura.

—Ten — No la recibí, aproveché para tomarla de la muñeca y jalarla hacia mí. Es de seda — Estas ebrio — Negué.

—No estoy ebrio, Quiero que todas las idioteces que pueda cometer seas en mis cinco sentidos ¿A dónde fuiste?

—A cenar con Michiru y Ante, van a casarse a finales de año —Me contestó muy calmada, demasiado calmada. — ¿Pasa algo? — ¿Acaso no esta molesta?

—Te necesito — Le dije al oído — y quiero pedirte perdón — Tomándola de la barbilla la hice mirarme. Había llorado, aun con el maquillaje noté lo hinchado de sus ojos.

—No es así de fácil. Yo también te necesito, pero me lastimaste — Volteó el rostro de nuevo. Suspiré. Maldición esto no es lo mío. Las palabras no son para mí, las disculpas menos. Con una mano la tomé del cuello y con la otra rodee su cintura y la besé con desesperación.

Por favor, Gatita entiende con este beso lo que con palabras no sé decirte. Te necesito, no soporto saber que estas mal, que estas molesta pero sobre todo que no me quieres contigo. La empujé hasta hacerla caer en la cama, quedando sobre ella. Una ansiedad, una pasión que nunca había experimentado eran dueñas de mí. El deseo era aun mayor que antes. Recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaban por mi mente. Son increíbles las sensaciones, los sentimientos, pero lo más impresionante es la magnitud de estos cuando la tengo cerca.

Ella correspondía con el mismo ímpetu. Subí el vestido hasta sus caderas y comencé a recorrer sus piernas. —Eres perfecta, eres perfecta. No puedes alejarte de mí. Eres mía y lo sabes — De pronto terminó el beso y me empujó. Se levantó de la cama acomodándose el vestido y negó.

—Haruka, no me estas entendiendo — Su respiración estaba acelerada al igual que la mía ¡Por mis demonios, la quiero conmigo! —Necesito tiempo. Estoy dolida, eso no puedo evitarlo, por favor dame tiempo — Si, lo entiendo, pero no lo acepto. Tiempo… ella necesita tiempo. Aun con la respiración desenfrenada le contesté.

—Serena, yo no soy Seiya. Me conoces, y yo… por mucho que te necesite y te ame; yo no te voy a rogar—Bajó la mirada visiblemente triste, pero no me pude contener — Te puedo pedir perdón, no más. No voy a andar como imbécil tras de ti pidiéndote una oportunidad, ese no soy yo. Conmigo es todo o nada y creí que lo sabías ya. Si es eso lo que quieres, bien. Se acabó — Y sin decirle más, ni esperar que me respondiera salí de ahí. Salí de esa habitación dejando lo poco que me quedaba de corazón, pero eso si, con mi orgullo intacto.

—¡Eres un idiota, Haruka! —La escuché gritarme al tiempo que yo tomaba la manija de la puerta de salida. Me detuve y di la vuelta. Estaba parada en el pasillo, con las manos en puños y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Yo provoqué eso? — ¿Cómo puedes pensar que quiero que me ruegues ¿Por qué eres tan insensible? Te creo, estoy respetando nuestra jodida promesa, simplemente te estoy pidiendo tiempo —Parpadee varias veces antes de poder reaccionar. Ella me cree, no me odia, no esta mandándome al diablo y yo… yo lo acabo de echar a perder.

—Gatita, no… yo no… discúlpame — Caminé hacia ella, pero puso sus manos al frente evitando que me acercara más.

—Vete de aquí. No quiero verte y ten —Tomó mi mano y dejó allí el anillo que acababa de darle la noche anterior. No, no, no.

—Fue mi orgullo quien habló, sabes que mi carácter es más fuerte que yo…

—Si es más fuerte que lo que sientes por mí, te pido de nuevo que te largues —Pasó de largo a mi lado, llegó a la puerta de salida y la abrió. Antes de salir tomé su mano y le entregué el anillo de vuelta.

—Es tuyo — Me fui. Conciente de que era el idiota más grande del universo ¿Qué harás a hora, Haruka?

**Lita POV**

Ya dos semanas habían pasado desde que la bomba de Serena había estallado. No había ido a verla, no me lo permitía. Sólo hablábamos por teléfono y decía estar bien, necesito tanto de su compañía ahora, pero es mejor respetar su momento. Por otro lado con mis propios problemas tenía. Había llegado Andrew, pero no he tenido el valor de ir a buscarlo. O más bien tenía la ilusión de que fuese él quien me buscara, pero no fue así.

Zafiro seguía como perro guardián pegado a mí, debió haberse enterado de la presencia de mi rubio porque cada vez era peor; llegaba a ser asfixiante. Hoy en la noche saldríamos a la fiesta de despedida de Darien, que sorpresivamente se iba a estudiar no sé qué diablos a Estados Unidos; ganas de ir no tenía, pero si Andrew andaba por ahí valdría la pena, así que dejando mi pereza de lado comencé a embellecerme.

Como siempre, Zafi pasó puntualmente por mí. Durante el camino hablamos de cualquier tontería. Que si faltaba poco para comenzar con trámites de inscripción, hasta que Seiya y Darien andaban por la calle de la amargura. Yo no mencioné a Haruka, pues odia que ande contando de su vida privada, su pobre vida. Es un idiota. Por más que le insisto en que la busque no ha querido, esta empecinado en que lo mejor para ambos es dejar las cosas así. No puedo creer que ese pedazo de idiota sea mi hermano… bueno a decir verdad si lo puedo creer.

—Lita, llegamos.

—¿Eh? —Volviendo de mis divagues gracias a Zafiro.

—Llegamos, pero antes de que entremos… sabes que Andrew regresó —No fue pregunta, eso está claro —Estará en la fiesta y no te quiero cerca de él — Levanté ambas cejas y lo miré con incredulidad ¿Prohibiéndome cosas?, ¿A mí?

—¿Perdón? Digo serás muy mi novio y la madre, pero no trates de controlarme porque no vas a poder. —Bajé del auto y me adelanté. Esta idiota si piensa que puede mandarme, y si no tenía la intención de buscar a Andrew ahora con su prohibición estoy tentada a hacerlo. Bah, igual pensaba buscarlo.

—Lita, por favor. No quiero que empecemos — Me di le vuelta y asentí. No perderé el tiempo discutiendo con él.

—Si, lo siento. Voy a ver si esta Serena por aquí ¿Estarás aquí?

—Si, aquí voy a estar — Seguí mi camino, buscando entre la gente cualquier mata rubia, fuese de hombre o de mujer; Serena o Andrew, ambos servían.

—Lita — La voz de Serena. Miré a todos lados hasta que logré identificar su mano haciéndome señas y me acerqué.

—Tanto sin verte Lola te extrañé ¿Cómo estas? — Le dije mientras la abrazaba. Si, fui yo quien la abrazó, la pasé mal pensando en que estaba sufriendo y verla aparentemente bien me reconfortó un poco.

—Pues, creo que bien — Mire a las personas con quienes estaba y no vi a Seiya por ningún lado.

—Creí que vendrías con Seiya.

—No, como te dije, me ha llamado, esta digamos al pendiente de mí, pero no lo he visto. —Seiya idiota. Él si le esta dando "tiempo" ese tiempo que el animalito de mi hermano no aceptó.

—Mmm, pues qué bien —Contesté con molestia. Ante todo Haruka es mi hermano y Seiya ya cayó de mi pedestal; por consiguiente no lo quiero con mi amiga.

—¿Ya viste a Andrew? — Me preguntó al oído. Yo sólo negué con un movimiento de cabeza —Mira a tu derecha, al lado de la barra, esta con… — hice lo que me indicó y si. Mi café estaba ahí, recargado en la barra hablando con… con Haruka, con razón no terminó la frase. Al sentir mi mirada Andrew volteó, sonrió y continuó conversando con mi hermano.

—Cabrón, esta más sabroso de lo que recordaba —Serena rió divertida, mientras yo no podía quitar mis ojos de él. —Voy a hablar con él —Caminé por inercia, siendo detenida por Serena.

—Lita, por favor. Zafiro esta muy cerca, debes aclarar primero las cosas con él.

—Sere, ahora no —La quité de mi camino y llegué hasta donde Andy y Haruka.

Ambos me miraron cuando llegué y me paré a su lado. Bloquee por completo a Haruka, pues segura estaba del gesto de desaprobación que me brindaría. Me planté firmemente mirándolo directo a los ojos y con seriedad, hablé.

—Andrew, necesito que hablemos.

**Andrew POV **

Tan imponente y arrebatadora como siempre está mi Lita. No sé si se deba al tiempo que tengo sin verla, pero la encuentro más hermosa. Le sonreí, le di una palmada en la espalda a Haruka quien la asesinaba con la mirada, pero ella muy a su estilo lo ignoró por completo.

—Vamos —Caminó delante de mí, llegando hasta la parte trasera y más retirada del lugar, el cual era un pequeño jardín. Se recargó en el tronco de un árbol y yo me paré frente a ella, recargándome en la pared y cruzándome de brazos. Veamos qué es lo que tiene que decirme mi chica rebelde. Vengo con toda la disposición para hacer que esto funcione de nuevo.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? — Directa como siempre.

—Fui a visitar a mis padres, Lita. Además, hasta donde yo sabía, tú estabas en compañía del hombre de tu vida ¿O me perdí de algo? —Bajó la mirada. No quiere reconocer que se equivocó. Vamos mi hermosa, sólo acéptalo y estaré a tus pies de nuevo.

—Te detesto — Se abalanzó sobre mí, besándome con esa fuerza y determinación que sólo ella puede tener. Desde luego y sin dudar un segundo seguí aquel beso.

—¡Lita lo hiciste otra vez! — Nos separamos al escuchar la voz que sin duda pertenecía a Zafiro. Siendo Lita quien le hiciera frente sin darme oportunidad a mí de responder.

—Vete al diablo Zafiro, esto se acabó, así de simple. Estoy harta de ti, yo no soy tuya, deja de asfixiarme — No era el momento de que yo interviniera, ella sabía cuidarse bien y mientras Zafiro no le falte el respeto, sólo seré espectador.

—Si lo hago es por esto, Lita. Eres tan…

—Cuidado con lo que vas a decir Zafiro —Si, intervine.

—Tú cállate, es entre Lita y yo.

—Por favor Zafiro, odio que me vengas con tus sermones como si tú no me hubieras visto la cara con Hotaru — Hey, hey qué es esto. —Y ni me mires así, que yo misma te vi.

—¿Ah y por eso haces esto de nuevo, para desquitarte de mí? — Definitivamente, no esto no me gusta. Lita no puede estar usándome de nuevo. Zafiro me miró con burla dándome un empujón —¿Escuchaste? ¿Dime "amigo" qué se siente terminar siempre como el idiota, como el comodín de mi novia? — Lo empujé ahora yo y Lita se paró entre nosotros.

—Andrew no, no es así — Me tomó de la mano, pero con brusquedad me solté. Qué cínica podía llegar a ser, mi Lita. Negué, le di la espalda y caminé hacia la salida.

—Basta, Lita — No quiero tenerla cerca. Han sido ya demasiadas cosas y siempre a pesar de mi propósito por hacerme el fuerte regreso con ella, pero esta vez se acabó.

—Andrew, es que no es así. Yo no lo dije por eso, mi intención no era esa ¡Te lo juro! —Seguí avanzando sin voltear. A lo lejos vi a Reika y caminé hacia ella, para avisarle que me iría ya.

—¿Te vas o te quedas? —Le dije sin ocultar mi estado de ánimo.

—Lita ¿No? —No respondí a su cuestión. Se encogió de hombros y me tomó del brazo —Vamos —Se despidió con un movimiento de mano de las personas con quienes estaba y seguimos rumbo a la salida —Creo que deberías escucharla y ser un poco más paciente con ella —Bufé y la miré molesto ¿Acaso mi deber era siempre ser su perro faldero?, ¿No debo tener dignidad para que este conmigo y contenta?

—No la conoces lo suficiente… fue demasiado, ella…

—¡Tú! — Lita nos esperaba en la puerta y señalaba con su dedo índice a Reika —Tú, perra —Se acercó rápidamente a nosotros y sin más tomó de los cabellos a Reika. Fue un jalón con tal fuerza que esta terminó en el suelo. Lita se acomodó sobre ella y comenzó a abofetearla.

—Lita, estas loca ¡Suéltala! —La tomé por los hombros, pero no lograba que soltara el cabello de Reika. No fue hasta que aparecieron Haruka y Serena que logramos detenerla. —¿Qué demonios pasó por tu cabeza Lita?, ¿Por qué golpeaste a Reika? —Esto fue el colmo. Pataleaba como una desquiciada intentando arañar a la otra castaña que se hallaba escondida tras Haruka. —¡Ya! —Le grité, soltándola y dándole un leve empujón. Diablos. No es la primera vez que me hace perder los estribos, pero si en esta magnitud.

—No me empujes ¿Por qué sigues con ella?, ¿Por qué ella y no yo? —Lloraba llena de furia. Perecía querer desintegrar todo a su paso con la sola mirada.

—Reika es mi prima, Lita — Se quedó pasmada. Yo negué sin dejar de mirarla con todo el enojo que me llenaba en ese momento. Fui por Reika, quien se veía asustada y a la vez apenada por la situación y por la forma en que todos alrededor nos miraban. La abracé por los hombros y retomamos nuestro camino al estacionamiento.

—Andrew, perdón —Escuché a Lita decir a mis espaldas. Perdonarla… de nuevo. Eso no sucederá.

—No, Lita. Fue lo último y ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? No es que dude de tus palabras. Sé que me quieres… pero te conozco tan bien que estoy seguro de que también me usaste de nuevo para hacer sufrir a Zafiro, y así no. Puedo aguantar todo, amar lo que todos odian, vivir con lo que nadie más acepta de ti. Pero que me utilices de ese modo, una y otra vez… ya no —Le dije sin voltear —Quisiera no conocerte tanto. Tener fe en que puedes cambiar, desearía creerte una vez más. Desgraciadamente acabas de terminar con la última chispa que quedaba. Ya no me busques, por favor.

**Lita POV**

Me dejó sola, frente a todo el mundo, llorando con idiota y enojada, enojada conmigo misma. Me tapé la cara y limpié mis lágrimas con violencia. Levanté la vista. Todos a mi alrededor me miraban. Lo último que me faltaba.

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué putos me ven?

—Lita, vamos —Serena me tomó del brazo y Haruka se acercó también. Haciéndose el loco y aprovechando la situación, nos rodeó a ambas con su brazo y nos llevó hasta el auto.

—Bueno, vas con Haruka. Yo voy a buscar a Darien, sólo lo saludé cuando llegué y debo despedirme. Más tarde iré a tu casa.

—Si quieres te esperamos — Miré a Haruka y gruñí. No pudo escoger mejor momento para una reconciliación. Me subí al carro. Soy mal tercio.

—No, Haruka, muchas gracias, pero creo que me voy a tardar. Además me iré con Seiya — Golpe bajo.

—Bien —Fue toda la respuesta de mi hermano. De inmediato subió al auto conmigo y me abrazó.

—Soy una idiota, Haru —Me tiré a llorar en su hombro —Lo quiero conmigo.

—Somos dos, Lita— Y una vez más solo él y yo — Yo la necesito conmigo, pero ánimo. No todo esta perdido.

—Para ti tal vez no, pero yo... —Suspiré — Yo ya lo perdí.

**Seiya POV**

—¿Sucede algo, Bombón? — Le pregunté a Serena, aun en el auto ya fuera de su departamento. Habíamos estado en la fiesta poco tiempo y me ofrecí a traerla. Me alegró que me hablara como si nada sucediera. No sabía qué tan bueno era que ese "tiempo" que me había pedido fuera tan breve. La notaba extraña; como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no se atreviera.

—Si, si sucede. Es de todo lo que ha sucedido, creo que es hora de dejar de ser egoísta y ser sincera respecto a lo que siento por ti, Seiya —Nada bueno saldrá para mí de esta conversación, me lo temía.

—Necesitas más tiempo, Bombón.

—No. Entre nosotros han pasado muchas cosas, cosas que me confundían, pero ya no. Te quiero Seiya, pero como a un amigo, uno muy especial, pero amigo — Me sentí asqueado. Al final de cuentas ella siempre lo amó. Todo lo hecho no sirvió de nada. Nuevamente Haruka Tenoh, me estaba quitando lo que yo más amaba. — Y me iré con Darien — Sin estar conciente de mis actos la tomé de la mano y la miré alarmado.

—No, no puedes irte. Si es por él… por Haruka, puedes arreglar las cosas con él. No puedes irte Bombón. —¿Arreglar las cosas con él? No puedo estar diciéndole eso.

—No, no es sólo por él. Mi hermana se casa, quiero aprender a vivir sola a ser un poco más responsable de mí misma. Sólo serán seis meses, no estaré por un año como tu hermano — No sé cómo llamarle a lo que trato de hacer. Sé que no será para mí, pero no quiero dejar de verla y saber que esta cerca.

—¿Por qué no me la habías dicho antes?, ¿Cómo arreglaste todo tan rápido?

—Porque nadie lo sabía, sólo Darien. Y No es por parte de la escuela, voy a perfeccionar mi inglés únicamente.

—¿Ni siquiera Lita? —Negó sonriendo falsamente.

—Pensaba decírselo hoy, pero… bueno supiste lo que pasó. Supongo que hablaré mañana con ella — Dice que no es por Haruka, cuando es tan obvio que así es.

—No puedes dejar todo así como así por él. Bombón, no debes.

—Seiya, no es por Haruka. Ya te lo dije es…

—Iré con ustedes —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás riendo. No me cree no sabe que soy capaz de eso y más.

—No digas tonterías, no es tan sencillo.

—Para ti si lo fue ¿Por qué para mí no? —Si Haruka no tiene el valor de luchar por ella, a pesar de que acaba de decir que no me ama, estaré, siempre estaré —Iré contigo, Bombón. Si quieres un amigo, eso seré.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

Hola de nuevo! Ok, no diré mucho XD siempre digo lo mismo. Sólo que este fic esta próximo a su fin, así que si siguen enamoradas apoyen, porque sus opiniones influyen en mí como no imaginan.

Perdón la tardanza, me han restringido considerablemente el tiempo que puedo pasar frente a mi lap, porque sufrió un accidente *es torpe* agradezco haber podido rescatar todo, pero ahora ando de limosnera T.T. En fin me apuraré ya verán!

**Maite: **Pues ya viste este par de animales jajaja. Si, te confieso que hasta yo creí que Serena seguiría virgen hasta el final de fic, pero aaay cómo te digo que no me resistí a ese rubio :Q_ jajajaja pero pues la sigue embarrando como acertadamente comentas. Al final de cuentas por mucho que intente cambiar sigue siendo él y Seiya aunque ya le dijeron que no, sigue ahí. Pero no es tan malo como todas creen ya verás. Y Lita, entre más más se hunde la pobre :( me alegra haberte sorprendido y que te haya gustado ^^ gracias por seguir aquí.

**Trivlera: **Gracias por esperarme ñ.ñ Lita aun no acaba su sufrir la verdad es que lo merece ha sido una desgraciada y creo que todas estarán de acuerdo que debe batallarle con su buen café. Me gusta haberlas sorprendido y que les haya gustado además. Ahora tal vez muchas no esperaban la reacción de Serena y menos la de Haruka, pero es que a pesar de todo, no puede dejar de ser él tan fácilmente hay que hacerlo sufrir un poco (siempre lo digo y nada más no puedo jaja) Y Seiya, bueno jajaja todas se le fueron encima, pero también las puede sorprender. De nuevo gracias y otra disculpa. Besos.

**Coral: **Perdón por la tardanza. Y sabes me identifico contigo en tu comentario porque hasta ahora no habías tomado bandos, pero ya se ve que eres rubios team jajaja y es que a mí me sucedió igual. Yo amo a Seiya demasiado, pero la personalidad de Haruka te gana, además se siente un amor más intenso y fuerte por su parte que de la de Seiya. Te juro que a veces el personaje termina manejándote a ti. Igual la reacción de Serena no es la que todas pensaban, pero si es la de una mujer idiotamente enamorada XD pero la de Haruka fue… la de Haruka jajaja la del hombre frío y orgulloso que siempre ha mostrado y zaz ya lo echó a perder. Contrario a lo que hizo Seiya que desde siempre ha sido el comprensivo y bla, bla, bla, muchas o casi todas lo odian, pero si lo ven bien él ha sido quien menos aparentó, porque ahora que se muestra como "realmente es" no hay tanta diferencia y aun puede dar varias sorpresas. Gracias por no dejarme a pesar de haberme puesto lenta. Besos y lindo inicio de semana. Y de lo otro de embarazar a la rubia… no lo creo conveniente para ninguno, así que tranquila Serena es muy regular jajajajaja.

**Alex: **Awwww, respecto a tu primer párrafo solo diré: Alex te quiero y de todo corazón espero seguir en contacto contigo. Si, te extrañé y te pellizcaría si te tuviera al lado. Sería genial poder conocer a alguien como tú jajaja.

Y bien no sé que te haya parecido el cap, tal vez lo esperabas más dramático y lo digo respecto a Serena, o sea que la rubia quisiera lanzarse de un quito piso o algo por el estilo, pero no! recuerda su simpleza, además que esta enamorada y el amor te vuelve idiota. XD De Lita… si, drama. Ella lo merece, eso y más, se desgreñó a Reika tan linda y propia ella, sin tener por qué! Y gracias por lo de adorable :3

Me hace feliz *sonríe* saber que te gustó ese lemon que traté de hace tierno sin caer en lo meloso, la verdad hasta yo me sorprendí de haberlo escrito, pero es que diosss, Haru me obliga a hacer cosas… digo a escribir cosas XD tanto que ve ya mandamos a mi Seiya a la goma T.T Y es que como dices con Serena, ahora que la ama el rubio es otro, por eso es que lo he elegido a él porque como ya le comenté a otra de las chicas su amor se ve más intenso, como todo lo que es él. Y claro Sere ya lo había planeado qué casualidad que fue justo en esos días que por cierto nah, no hay rubiecito en camino, tranquila, son muy jóvenes aun.

Ahora, si, sigo haciéndolo sufrir, pero es que ya sabes las reconciliaciones –si es que se queda con él- deben tener su toque de drama -advertencia- ahí si encontraras Drama, drama y miel, miel everywhere lol aun no es un hecho que se quede con Haru aunque ya temo el destierro por parte de las Ladies Kou XD *clave* jajaja

Y de Lita, bah Lita merece sufrir y ni como ayudarle la verdad, todo mundo se lo advirtió y todavía para rematar va y golpea a la inocente Reika, que era la prima XD ahá eso no esperabas vdd? Ok, ok. Gracias por los abrazos, van mucho para ti también y repito perdón por la demora. Y no, al contrario leer tus Rw me llenan de felicidad *la la la* besos mi Alex que estes muy bien en donde te encuentres :D Si un día andas por el DF o Guanajuato, me avisas jeje! Nota: Habrá otro lemon y ya verás Serena será más descriptiva muaja.


	13. ¿Y Se Fue?

**Y se fue**

**Lita POV**

Estaba sentada en la cama de Haruka, usando su lap. La mía había pasado a mejor vida la noche anterior, pues dentro de mi furia desmedida en un arranque la había azotado contra el piso y esta vez no salió bien librada y digo esta vez, porque no era la primera que lo hacía. Una semana faltaba para regresar a la universidad y hoy, maldito lunes me tocaba inscribirme online. Cómo lo detesto, esto de que el sistema se satura y se pone lento o que ya no alcancé las materias que yo quería me pone loca… si, más.

—¡Listo! —Dije al tiempo que cerraba todas las ventanillas. Puse el aparato en un buró y me levanté estirándome a gusto. Aun estoy en pijama y mi cabello es un nido inmundo, debería tomar un baño, debería… pero no quiero hacerlo, por ahora.

Me asomé por la ventana y me dediqué a ver a la gente pasar. Una actividad bastante entretenida si, para alguien sin vida. Desde allí se alcanzaba a ver un gran cartelón que anunciaba el ya próximo festival de arte, tan reconocido en todo el mundo, durante el cual yo hago de todo, veo de todo menos el verdadero motivo de la existencia del "magno evento". El año pasado lo había festejado con Andy, si, bebimos hasta desfallecer y co… también hasta no poder más esas dos gloriosas semanas. Todo debió haberse quedado así, en sólo eso: Sexo y diversión era ese rubio para mí. O ¿Será que desde siempre estuve enamorada de él y no lo quise aceptar?

No recuerdo haber estado tan perdida antes. Aun no asimilo lo ocurrido ¿Reika su prima? Bah, y yo cómo diablos lo iba a saber. El culpable es él sin duda por haberme hecho creer otra cosa… aunque jamás me dijo que ella fuera algo más, pero estoy segura de que eso quería hacerme pensar. Todo es su puta culpa y ahora resulta que soy yo quien quedó como la mala del cuento que se desgreñó a la chica linda y libre de pecado. Claro, exceptuando el hecho de que en un inicio mi finalidad si era hacerle picadillo a Zafi su pobre corazón. De ahí en más no me siento culpable de nada… Qué poca vergüenza tengo.

Me aparté de la ventana y volví a tomar la computadora de mi hermano para apagarla.

—Inicio… apagar.

—Lita, te buscan —Voltee a ver a Haruka y mi día se iluminó. Debe ser Andrew.

—No, no es Andrew. Es su prima.

—¡¿Qué?! —Grité —Pero qué cínica, ¿Todavía viene a buscarme después de lo de ayer? —Haruka me hacía señas de que me callara y señalaba la sala. Ups.

—Fuiste tú quien la golpeó por nada ¿Quieres verla o no? —Me dijo en voz baja. Asentí.

—Dile que pase aquí —Me paré frente al espejo y até mi cabello en una horrorosa coleta, que no supe si como estaba antes se veía mejor. Veamos qué me tiene que decir mi clon.

—Hola —La miré con mi perfecta Poker Face y respondí el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza —¿Es tu hermano?

—Si y ni lo mires, tiene novia —Esta mustia, regalada. Esa sonrisita con la que me pregunta por él no me agrada.

—Perdón —Se quedó parada al lado de la puerta, ¿Será que me tiene miedo?

—¿A qué vienes? —Le pregunté de mal modo.

—¿Por qué siempre estas a la defensiva o atacando? Vine a hablarte de mi primo —Caminé hacia ella y la pobre tomó la manija de la puerta, ¿Tan mala soy?

—Simplemente no creo que sea algo que deba importarte. No me gusta que se metan en mis cosas. No me conoces y por eso esta vez lo pasaré por alto, pero no siempre soy tan amable, ya te diste cuenta ¿No? —Me crucé de brazos sin quitarle la vista de encima, mientras ella hacía lo posible por no mirarme a mí.

—Tienes que recapacitar — Elevé ambas cejas y me reí —Lita, él te quiere y me da la impresión de que tú también a él.

—No sabes nada de mí, no me conoces —Odio que me digan lo que tengo que hacer y más una extraña.

—Tal vez no te he tratado pero eso no significa que no te conozca, sólo que Andrew tampoco lo haga —Andrew, chismoso. Me acerqué más frunciendo el ceño —No es para que te molestes. Si vine obviamente fue por mi primo, lo de ayer le afectó. Lita, lo decepcionaste. Él regresó con la esperanza de arreglar las cosas contigo, tenía fe en ti, sabe que eres más de lo que aparentas — Abrí la puerta, la tomé del brazo y la saqué jalándola.

—Vete de aquí o te irá peor que ayer. Tú no sabes nada de mí y…

—Y de tus miedos ¿Eh? —¡Andrew desgraciado! —Se más tú, Lita no todo el mundo quiere lastimarte —Ya estaba en la calle y aun seguía berreando un sinfín de cosas que me estaban doliendo. Yo no tenía miedo, yo no era una cobarde.

—No quiero que vuelvas a venir a mi casa —Esta encabronadísima también la niña linda. Se acomodó su blusa y me encaró enérgica y firmemente.

—No, no voy a volver porque no eres lo que Andrew cree. No eres más que una egoísta cobarde que tiene mierda en el cerebro y muy poco corazón —Giró en sus talones dando media vuelta y ni para atrás volteó. Sus palabras, esas últimas palabras me golpearon duro.

**Serena POV**

Toqué el timbre del departamento de Lita. Pensé en citarla en otro lado, no quiero toparme con Haruka, o al menos de eso quiero convencerme, porque al final de cuentas aquí estoy… ilusionada con verlo tan siquiera un momento ¿Seré la única a la que le pasa?, ¿Cómo se le llamará a estas ganas de alejarme, pero también de sentirlo cerca, a desear no encontrarlo, pero a la vez ir a lugares donde sé lo hallaré? Masoquismo debe ser.

Esperé alrededor de 5 minutos y ya comenzaba a hartarme. No tiene por qué tardar tanto en abrir. Si ya le había llamado temprano para avisar que vendría. Tal vez volvió a dormirse, la creo capaz. Pero necesito verla y contarle que me iré, además cuando la llamé ayer por la noche me sorprendió la forma en que hablaba; con muy buen ánimo me dijo que me esperaría con el desayuno hecho ¿Será que su poca cordura la abandonó por completo?

Me recargué en la pared al lado de la puerta y busqué mi celular en el bolso. Recién lo había colocado en mi oído y escuchado el primer tono, cuando la puerta se abrió. Cerré el móvil rápidamente, arrojándolo a algún lado de mi bolso y me giré con cara de molestia, la cual se convirtió en sorpresa y debo confesar de alegría. Haruka, frente a mí ¿Será este mi desayuno prometido? Sin planearlo se me formó una sonrisa, la cual el correspondió.

—Serena —Mis ojos lo escanearon descaradamente ¿Por qué diablos no usa camisa? Apreté la boca, para evitar comenzar a babear ¡Dios, quiero tocarlo! Su cabello, aun con gotas de agua resbalando por él, las cuales caen en sobre su pecho, descienden por su marcado abdomen y muriendo en… ¡Estoy excitada! — Pasa —Volví la vista a su cara, la cual no es menos hermosa que su cuerpo, sólo que ese lo he visto menos veces.

—Eh… Lita ¿Esta? —Articulé.

—Me dijo que no tardaría —Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se apartó de la puerta — Salió por unas cosas que necesitaba para el desayuno. Perdón por hacerte esperar, estaba tomando un baño. —Asentí y entré. Aún me siento extraña en esta situación, tenerlo tan cerca y no poder siquiera admirarlo con libertad.

—¿Nos vas a acompañar? —Que diga que si. Aunque sea un momento breve lo quiero a mi lado hoy, y si se puede mañana y pasado.

—No creo quedarme, casi voy de salida. Siéntate —Señaló el sofá, con indiferencia, como si mi presencia no tuviera la mayor importancia para él. Quiero llorar. Ni siquiera me mira.

—No. Prefiero esperarla en su habitación —En ese momento, al fin me vio a los ojos. Sentí mi piel erizarse ante la intensidad de su mirada.

—Te extraño — Me quedé sin voz. Se acercó y pasó una mano por mi mejilla. Abrázame, sólo eso necesito, quise gritarle —No llores, por favor —Al escuchar eso, fue entonces que desperté; estaba limpiando una lágrima que no supe ni en que momento se me escapó.

—Qué tonta —Hablé para mí misma. Y con mi mano aparté la suya, bajando la mirada.

—¿Tonta? —Se inclinó, buscando nuevamente el contacto visual. —Eso nunca lo vuelvas a repetir. Tu eres preciosa, en todo sentido — Levanté la cara y miré como sus labios entreabiertos se acercaban a los míos. Cerré los ojos, más que dispuesta a dejarme llevar. Sentía ya el calor de su aliento, nuestras bocas se rozaron, casi se unían por completo, cuando el ruido de unas llaves caer interrumpieron.

Ambos nos separamos y volteamos a donde provenía el sonido; Lita con una bolsa gigante en cada mano y cara de arrepentimiento nos miraba.

—Perdón — Ninguno se movió ni respondió. Apresuradamente, mi amiga dejó las bolsas en la cocina —Sigan en lo que estaban, tengo que arreglar unas cosas en mi habitación —Y se marchó, dejándonos en un silencio algo incómodo.

Después de estar callados por un largo rato y de armarme de valor, decidí ponerle fin a la situación —Me dio gusto verte — No me dejes ir, Haruka, por favor no me dejes ir, le pedía a gritos… pero me dejó. Y yo seguí el rumbo que mi amiga había recorrido minutos antes, con esas ansias que te deja el pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado, queriendo darme la vuelta y ser yo quien lo besara.

Llegué al cuarto de Lita y entré sin tocar, caminé directo a su cama y me dejé caer boca abajo sin contener más las lágrimas que me había estado guardando durante todos esos días sin él.

—Serena, perdón por interrumpir ¿Pudieron hablar?

—No importa —Me senté y di un golpe en el colchón acompañado de un chillido de frustración —¿Por qué Lita? Soy una débil, mírame; me ha humillado, me ha rechazado, me traicionó y… ¿Soy yo quien debe pedir perdón? — La miré suplicando una respuesta.

—Claro que no, no digas estupideces, Serena —Me dijo molesta desde el otro extremo de la cama —Haruka es un tonto, igual que yo. Yo te admiro. —Reí con ironía ¿Qué podía ser digno de admiración en mí? —Te lo digo en serio, ya quisiera yo un poco de tu madurez, de tu capacidad de perdonar y tu sinceridad.

—Yo no me veo así —Me limpié las lágrimas e intenté sonreír. Se supone que vine a hablar con ella y soy yo quien está en pleno drama. Lita es quien necesita de mí ahora —Pero mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo estas? —Levantó ambas cejas y torció la boca. Supongo que no esta mejor que yo.

—Estoy… que me lleva la fregada, pero también mi perspectiva ha cambiado. Ayer pasó algo que no esperaba, que me hizo abrir los ojos y me dio esperanzas para no dejarlo ir— Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia y sincera, viéndola tan contenta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Se levantó y corrió hacia su closet, de donde comenzó a sacar un sinfín de prendas.

—Ya lo verás —Dijo acomodándolas sobre la cama. Lita feliz me da miedo, pero esta vez me parece que su felicidad no es porque piensa hacer alguna de sus maldades, se ve diferente.

—¿Por qué este cambio? —Tenía que preguntar.

—Reika vino a hablar conmigo —A eso le llamo ser valiente —Por cierto coqueteó con Haruka —No creo que haya sido necesario mencionar eso. —Quita esa cara, él aún te es fiel.

—Lita —La miré amenazante. Rió y siguió en su labor de acomodar en mudas su ropa.

—Esta bien. Bueno, obvio hablamos sobre mi Andy, para no entrar en detalles, me dijo lo que todos sabemos; Andrew me ama —Soltó una risa cínica. Eso supongo que nunca cambiará en ella. —Pero lo que más me "abrió los ojos" fue que se atrevió a decirme que conocerme había sido una decepción, que dónde estaba la Lita de la que Andrew le había hablado; la de carácter y que no se dejaba de nadie. Que ella lo único que veía era a una niña caprichosa, con un genio de los mil demonios y cobarde —Valiente es poco ¿Cómo es que salió viva de aquí?

—¿Así te lo dijo?

—Palabras más palabras menos —Mmm, supongo que le esta agregado muchas de más. Aun así la admiro.

—Yo puse la misma cara que tú y casi me le voy encima, pero después de echarla a empujones, entré en razón, eso es lo que soy. —Me daba gusto escucharla y verla así, juro que si, pero no podía compartir su felicidad.

—Me alegro mucho, sé que Andrew te perdonará —Bueno, al menos puedo irme sabiendo que Lita entró en razón, ojala que esta vez si cumpla con lo que jura piensa hacer.

Irme, el viaje. Me abracé a mí misma y mi mirada se quedó perdida en la sábana, pensando en eso. Bien podría arrepentirme todavía. Es absurdo, pero aun tengo la ilusión de que pronto Haruka me busque, ese acercamiento de hoy me dio esperanzas.

—Se nota tu alegría —Dijo con sarcasmo— ¿Qué pasa? Comprendo que estés triste por Haruka, pero te conozco tan bien que sé que hay algo más. —Sin alterar mi posición, y con volumen bajo de voz le contesté.

—Me voy en dos días a Estados Unidos con Darien.

—¿Qué? — Para entonces ya tenía los ojos cerrados y muy apretados esperando su reacción —Te volviste loca ¿Cómo que te vas? No, no puedes irte. Te estoy diciendo que admiro tu madurez ¿Y me sales con esto? —Se levantó y yo abrí un solo ojo mirando cómo movía los brazos de un lado a otro, y caminaba alrededor de la habitación, parecía leona enjaulada.

—Ya lo decidí, Lita y no quiero que te enojes. No quiero irme sabiendo que estas molesta.

—¿Estas huyendo de él? —Señaló en dirección a la habitación de su hermano. Puse los ojos en blanco y me levanté también. —No seas tonta, él lo esta intentado, dale tiempo.

—Ya me voy. Miércoles al medio día sale el avión, si quieres ir, sabes que eres bienvenida, si no… —Me encogí de hombros y salí. ¿Por qué mi mejor amiga esta siendo tan egoísta conmigo?, ¿Por qué no entiende que esta situación me lastima?, ¿Por qué me habla de darle tiempo sabiendo que él no me lo dio a mí?

—Serena, Haruka te necesita —Ya estaba en la salida, pero escuchar eso me enojó demasiado y retrocedí.

—¿Me necesita? ¿Qué le dé tiempo? Lita ¿Qué pasa contigo? Él se negó a darnos ese tiempo, él terminó la relación y esta situación a mí me duele como no imaginas. Carajo, ¿Qué más necesita de mí? Odio que lo justifiquen, porque me ilusiono y luego resulta más doloroso ver que los argumentos a su favor no tienen fundamento. Para él su orgullo es más fuerte y yo no quiero, no necesito eso.

—Sé que él no te merece, y perdón si estoy siendo egoísta buscando el bienestar de mi hermano, pero es que… Serena, en ti yo veo a la única persona que puede ayudarlo —No le contesté. Salí con un lío en mis pensamientos. ¿Acaso para ayudarlo, tengo que dejar que pase por encima de mí?

**Haruka POV**

—¿Para qué querías verme? Te advierto que mucho tiempo no tengo —Le pregunté a Seiya, una vez sentado frente a él, sin prestarle la mayor atención, concentrándome en teclear mi celular. No entiendo para qué puede necesitar verme si de antemano sabe que no terminaremos bien. Pero accedí cuando dijo que era respecto a mi gatita.

—Me dan ganas de irme y dejar que te sigas hundiendo, imbécil arrogante —Le dediqué una mirada con la que traté de transmitirle todo mi infinito desprecio.

—¿Qué jodidos quieres? Es la última vez que te lo pregunto o me largo de aquí —Regresé mi vista al aparato y escuché una estúpida risilla burlesca de su parte.

—Bombón ser irá — Volví a mirarlo y entrecerré los ojos ¿Por quién me toma este idiota? Si algo he hecho desde que terminamos ha sido estar al pendiente de lo que hace. Es imposible.

—¿A dónde? —Le pregunté mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—A Estados Unidos, con Darien… y conmigo — Enarqué una ceja y reí de lado. Qué estupidez.

—No es cierto. Ya Lita me lo hubiera contado.

—Ni a ella se lo ha dicho. Se va el miércoles al medio día —Fue como si una llamarada se hubiera encendido dentro de mí. Mi respiración se aceleró, me levanté tan rápido como pude y por encima de la mesa tomé a Seiya del cuello de su camisa, levantándolo también.

—¡Ella no se va a ningún lado y menos contigo!, ¿Sabes por qué? Si, lo sabes; ella me sigue queriendo a mí y no importa lo que hagas, no lo vas a poder cambiar. —Me tomó del mismo modo que yo lo hacía.

—¡Suéltame! siempre con tu prepotencia de mierda, no sé ni por qué te digo esto— Lo solté dándole un empujón y me quedé de pie frente a él. Lo que Seiya esta diciendo no puede ser cierto, mi gatita no debe irse. Comencé a sentirme desesperado quería salir de ese lugar, pero no sabía exactamente a dónde. No, si que lo sé, pero tengo… no, no lo debo ir. Ella no es para mí.

—Ve a buscarla —Miré de nuevo a Seiya confundido ¿Se esta burlando de mí? ¿Piensa que voy a creerle que esto me lo dice con buenas intenciones?

—¿Cuál era tu pretensión al hacer esto? —El idiota se levantó y pasó de largo a mi lado —¡Te estoy hablando! —Para ese entonces ya éramos el centro de atención en el pequeño restaurante, pero eso no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Seiya se detuvo y sin voltear me contestó.

—Ya basta, es todo lo que tenía que decirte y si eres inteligente, pero sobre todo si la quieres de verdad no dudarás en qué es lo que tienes que hacer. Yo ya rebasé mis propios límites de estupidez con venir a decirte que se irá. Y por último… —Me miró por encima del hombro y rió —Tienes razón, tal vez yo no puedo cambiar el hecho de que a quien ama sea a ti, pero tú si, y lo estas haciendo muy bien.

**Zafiro POV**

Lita quería verme, Lita quería mandarme al diablo y claramente ya tenía planeada la manera más dolorosa de hacerlo. Seguramente por eso había elegido un lugar público, para que la vergüenza fuera mayor, pero aun sabiendo esto ¿Qué hice? Aceptar verla y tolerarle su media hora de retraso que ya es costumbre en ella.

Miré por el ventanal y la distinguí a la distancia. Me sentí tan vacío cuando la idea de que este sería nuestro último momento juntos pasó por mi mente. Cómo me estas doliendo. Qué no daría por regresar el tiempo y evitar a toda costa que Andrew se acercara a ti. La vi entrar y buscarme con la mirada ¿Por qué siempre hace eso, si sabe cuál es nuestra mesa? Volteó y me hizo una señal en forma de saludo con la mano. Llegó hasta la mí y con una seriedad que no le conocía se sentó en la silla de enfrente. Creí que su primer ataque sería con la mirada, pero nada.

—Qué bueno que hayas venido —Tomó una servilleta y en cuestión de segundos la deshizo entre sus manos. Esta nerviosa ¿Nerviosa?

—Sabes que nunca he podido, ni podré negarme a algo que me pidas tú —Por su gesto mi comentario la incomodó. No puedo creer que esté pasando por esto de nuevo; tener que dejarla otra vez, pero con la diferencia de que ahora es ella quien toma la decisión y sé que es definitivo.

—Zaf, no sé cómo comenzar, me está costando un… me está costando mucho y digo no es que de la noche a la mañana me haya convertido en un pan de dios ni mucho menos, pero tú mereces que te hable con la verdad y que terminemos esto bien.

—Terminar —dije con tanto pesar que sentí lástima de mí mismo.

—Si, terminar —Me dijo con esa seguridad que siempre aparenta —Tú sabes el por qué, así que te pido que no lo hagas más difícil. Porque aunque no lo creas, me está doliendo —Se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos brillaron a causa de las lágrimas con las que luchaba por no dejar salir.

—Te escucho, mi Lita.

—Primero, no me llames así —Protestó enseguida —; segundo, perdóname por todas las porquerías que te he hecho con o sin intención. Debes saber lo importante que fuiste en determinado momento de mi vida. Eras ese príncipe azul con el que siempre soñé, lástima que yo no era una princesa —Una lágrima por fin se le escapó y yo me apresuré a limpiarla.

—No quiero que llores.

—Putas, Zafiro, déjame seguir —Sonreí, es ella. Tan única, es ella. —No creas que a pesar de que lo que sentí por ti se terminó, el ponerle un punto final me hace feliz. No puedo así como así olvidar a alguien a quien amé tanto, que me dio todo y que fue una de las cosas más hermosas que tuve en mi vida, que me recordó que no sólo había negro y amargo —No quiero seguirla escuchando a cada palabra el vacío se acrecienta. Yo la amo. —Siempre estabas, me escuchabas, y calmabas un poco a mi monstruo, tú…

—Suficiente, Lita. La verdad creí que llegarías dispuesta a acabar conmigo, hacer pedazos lo que queda de mi corazón en el que sigues tú.

—Zafiro…

—Por favor, ahora déjame a mí. Si te soy sincero, hubiera preferido que así lo hicieras, que lo hubieras hecho pedazos todo, que lo dejaras convertido en polvo, para ver si así podía llegar a odiarte un poco. Porque con eso que me dices lo único que siento es odio a mí mismo, por no haber sido lo que tú necesitabas, por dejar que alguien más entrara y te enamorara. No sé hasta qué grado o de qué magnitud sea el amor que te profesa… él. Pero dudo que se compare al mío —Lita bajó la mirada, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Y te lo digo para que me odies como lo deseas. Yo siempre he estado consciente de que nadie me va amar como lo haces tú. De esa forma tan entregada e incondicional… que no merecía. —Negué y tomé su mano, tragando saliva. No puedo llorar, no frente a ella.

—Tú lo mereces todo. Lita, yo te amé tal cual, amé todo de ti; desde lo más dulce como lo es tu sonrisa y tus ojos esmerada, hasta tus rabietas sin sentido que muchas veces me causaban gracia. Lo único que yo deseaba era tenerte a mi lado, tanto que me olvidé de lo más importante que era que estuvieras a mi lado, pero feliz. Yo vi más allá de lo que aparentabas. Quería protegerte, quise darte tanto, que no me detuve a ver si era lo que necesitabas —Se levantó de su asiento, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. Sabía que este momento iba a llegar, sabía que iba a doler, pero jamás imaginé que tanto.

—Espero un día puedas perdonarme — Me besó en la mejilla, se levantó y me sonrió.

—Ni un café pediste —Una forma desesperada de prolongar el momento.

—No, gracias. —Respondió, nada fácil. Esto para mí no será nada fácil.

**Andrew POV**

Estaba ya a un par de cuadras de mi casa, había ido a correr. Yo nunca me tuve como principal característica el ser alguien deportista, pero desde que comenzó todo lo de Lita el ejercicio se volvió mi mayor pasatiempo. Me ayuda a relajarme y olvidar el estrés que esa relación llegó a causarme. Cada vez crece más la idea de que lo que tenía con ella no me ha traído nada bueno. Pleitos, enojos, problemas, más pleitos. No, ella no es la mujer que quiero.

Una risa se me escapó ¿Qué idioteces pienso? Si ella es la única mujer que realmente me ha hecho feliz. Quiero convencerme a mí mismo que alejarme será lo mejor, sé que podré. El tiempo lo cura todo, ayuda a olvidar y si no olvidas al menos te acostumbras o resignas. Ojala eso me pase pronto ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser siempre tan complicado con Lita? Podríamos haber estado tan bien, aunque ella lo niegue sé que me quiere, pero también sé que ya han sido demasiados los errores que hemos cometido. Tal vez esto es lo que merezco por haberle fallado a un amigo, como lo era Zafiro.

Sacudí la cabeza en un intento por sacarla de mi cabeza. Todo el día, todos los días esa castaña salvaje es lo único que hay en mi mente y es tan desgastante. Doblé la esquina de mi casa, me detuve en seco cuando vi una silueta bastante conocida, ¿Qué rayos busca? Rodé los ojos con fastidio y llegué a la entrada. Esta escena me resulta familiar. Sólo que ella no trae un ramo de rosas blancas, ni yo pasaré de largo, ignorándola por completo como alguna vez ella lo hizo conmigo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le dije serio.

—Que hablemos, e invitarte a comer —Gruñí, haciendo notar un falso disgusto por verla. Mientras ella sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado un par de días antes ¿Se habrá vuelto loca?

—¿Qué planeas ahora? —Entreabrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Yo suspire y saqué las llaves de mis bolsillos. Esto es perder el tiempo —Esto ya me resulta aburrido lita—Bostecé y pasé una mano por mi cabello antes de darle la espalda para entrar.

—No planeo nada, quiero demostrarte que…

—No, no. Ni te desgastes, no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme. Nada, Lita. Lo que te dije en la fiesta te lo vuelvo a repetir. Ya no más, deja de buscarme por favor.

—No me dejes así, Andrew tú no eres así —Solté una sonora carcajada mientras abría la puerta.

—¿Yo no soy así? Tú ya no sabes quién o cómo soy yo. ¿Por qué no simplemente vas y te buscas a alguien nuevo? Yo creo que cualquiera puede funcionar para darle en la madre a Zafiro. Además ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No se supone que después del berrinche vas, lo buscas y él te recibe como el idiota que es con los brazos abiertos? — Volteó la cara y se llevó una mano a la frente. Está que ya no se puede contener más, en cualquier momento vendrá una bofetada, lo sé.

—No, eso se acabó yo…

—Ah, ahora vienes a buscarme a mí ¡Ya! Creo que ya entendí ¿Crees que seré de nuevo el perrito faldero? Esta vez no te perdonó ¿Cierto? Pues estas muy mal —No sé cómo es que logré hablarle así. Entré, cerraba la puerta cuando me llamó de nuevo.

—Ya verás que esta vez será diferente Andrew. Y es por ti. Sé que me quieres, hay que…

—No, no Lita, ¿Sabes que te quiero dices? —Sonreí, la tomé de la barbilla y la miré a los ojos — No estés tan segura de ello. — Sus esmeraldas se nublaron, se soltó de mi agarre con furia, me empujó y se fue a paso apresurado. La hice llorar. Yo lo hice. Pero no me arrepiento, por mucho que la piense y extrañe, mi decisión es no volver con ella.

**Serena POV**

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, ya estábamos en el aeropuerto los tres, esperando a Lita que llegaría a despedirse. Yo estaba sentada al lado de Darien, y Seiya se hallaba de pie mirando por el gran ventanal de cristal, desde donde podían verse los aviones ascender. Se ve muy guapo con ese gesto serio y esos lentes.

Dejé de mirarlo y volví a recorrer la sala con la mirada. Estoy nerviosa, nerviosa y triste. Por lo visto Haruka no vendrá, sé que Lita se lo dijo, ella misma me lo comentó, pero parece que fue poco lo que le importó. He revisado mi celular tantas veces que ya Darien se ríe de mí cada vez que lo miro, observo a mi alrededor sin poder evitarlo, buscándolo a él.

En un intento por despejarme, me levanté acercándome a Seiya. Si sigo al lado de Darien me volveré loca, hay tanto silencio que el ambiente se ha vuelto denso. Me siento como en un funeral.

—¿Qué piensas? —Le dije al llegar a su lado

—No quieres que te lo diga — Le sonreí y me colgué de su brazo.

—En mí —Afirmé, bromeando. Me miró sin contestarme más que con una sonrisa. Para regresar la vista al cristal

—Voy por algo de tomar ¿Quieres? —Negué y lo solté —Iré a preguntarle a Darien. ¿Te quedas aquí?

—Puede llegar Lita — Llámenme tonta, pero sigo esperando que Haruka llegue con ella y me pida que me quede. Algo me grita que no sucederá.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

*Se cubre la cabeza* sólo diré que este capítulo lo escribí dos veces XD no saben cómo me están haciendo sufrir todos estos T.T Las adoro, perdón si no respondo Rws pero cuando tardo tanto me urge actualizar en cuanto lo tengo. Ojala no se me hayan ido tantos errores. Les juro que no saben cuánto me costó.

Gracias a todas y espero con mucha emoción sus comentario y de nuevo perdón por no responder, las quiero a todas y les deseo una linda Tarde/Noche :*


	14. ¿Aún es tiempo?

**¿Aún es tiempo?**

**Serena POV**

Y Haruka nunca llegó…

Me despedí a de Lita, quien apareció en el último momento. Siento una gran necesidad de preguntarle por él, las palabras queriendo escapar lastiman mi garganta. Me queman, pero no puedo dejarlas salir, no me atrevo a preguntar, no debo hacerlo.

—¿Estarás bien? —Me preguntó sin ocultar las lágrimas. Lágrimas que hubiese preferido no ver. Soy la peor de las amigas, me voy para olvidarme de todo y de todos, buscando mi bienestar sin pensar en lo que mi mejor amiga esta pasando y lo que me necesita.

—Claro que si, además no estaré sola —Extraño, pero por mi parte no hay lágrimas. Hay una decepción tan profunda, que me ha dejado sin ánimos y sin fuerza para nada, ni siquiera para llorar. —¿Y tú? —El día anterior me había contado de su fallida reconciliación con Andrew, además de la triste despedida de Zafiro. Todo estaba saliendo mal para las dos, pero es algo que ambas nos buscamos.

—Mmm, he estado mejor… pero ya me conoces, puedo ser muy persistente. Vete sin cuidado —Nos abrazamos con fuerza. No quiero irme, en verdad no quiero. —No te vayas, tonta —Siempre leyendo mi mente ¿Por qué mejor no me dice dónde esta Haruka? Estoy segura de que sabe cuánto necesito saberlo.

—No me pidas eso, ya es tarde. Y… —Me callé. No voy a preguntar por él.

—No sé dónde esta. Desde que me desperté ya no estaba en la casa… creí que estaría aquí —Pasé saliva, parpadee varias veces para evitar que salieran las lágrimas. Preferiría que siguieran sin querer salir. Me separé y le sonreí forzada.

—Cuídate y cuídalo mucho ¿Si? —Lita asintió. Y en un arrebato me abrazó nuevamente, apretándome con tanta fuerza que me dejó sin aliento. Sólo atiné a manotear intentado librarme de ella.

—Lo siento, no medí mi fuerza —Dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter. Cómo han cambiado las cosas; mi amiga la fuerte, llorando y yo aquí aparentemente en pie, mientras por dentro siento como poco a poco me desmorono.

—Debo irme Li. No llores, es como si jamás fuera a regresar. Son sólo seis meses, pasarán muy rápido, ya verás. —Nuevamente sólo asintió, se despidió de Darien y Seiya a la distancia con un movimiento de mano.

—Nos vemos, Lola.

—Lita, me da gusto que hayas decidido por fin ir por Andy, pero no exageres —Espero haya entendido, no quiero que termine sin dignidad. —Y otra cosa, si Haruka no viene, te prohíbo que le des cualquier información respecto a mí.

—¿Segura? Igual sabrá, no creo que falte quien le de razón de Darien. —No. No faltará, pero sé que no se atreverá a preguntar.

—Segura —Fue toda mi respuesta. No convencida, me sonrió por última vez y se marchó.

Yo, suspiré hondo y prolongadamente, di media vuelta y me encaminé a reunirme con ellos.

—¿Lista? —Me preguntó Darien, sonriendo.

—¡Claro! —Dije, fingiendo el mejor ánimo posible.

—No vemos, hermano.

—¿Qué? —Sin pensarlo pregunté al ver a Seiya estrechando la mano de Darien, como si estuviesen despidiéndose. —Tú irás también.

—Eh… no tarden —Darien se adelantó, dejándonos solos a Seiya y a mí.

—¿Por qué te despides de Darien? —Seiya bajó la mirada y tomó aire al tiempo que toaba también mis manos.

—Yo no iré con ustedes, bombón —No puede hacerme esto.

—Dijiste que irías conmigo, que estarías conmigo —en un inicio, acepto que su compañía no era de mi total agrado, pero después me dice a la idea de que era lo mejor y que podría servirme para no sentirme tan sola —Dijiste que no ibas a abandonarme ni aunque yo te lo pidiera — Le quité mis manos, viéndolo molesta.

—Bombón…

—No quiero que me llames así —Me abrazó y comenzó hablarme al oído.

—No debo ir. No es la forma para lograr que tú me quieras. Estaría presionándote, me estaría aprovechando de la situación.

—¿Ya no me quieres? —Dios, pero qué estoy diciendo. Si ha dejado de quererme sería lo mejor para él. ¿Se dan cuenta del lío que son mis pensamientos y sentimientos? Lo quiero conmigo, pero sé que lo mejor es que se aleje. ¡Ah!

—Te amo, pero como bien sé… tú a mí no. Lo mejor es que pienses las cosas, sola. He sido un idiota todo este tiempo. Y no quiero que al final me aceptes sólo por mi incansable insistencia, para que al regresar te des cuenta de que sigues queriéndolo a él. —Dejé el abrazo, tomé su cara entré mis manos y lo atraje dándole un beso en los labios. No quiero, no me agrada pensar que estaré totalmente sola, pero tiene tanta razón.

—Te quiero, Seiya —Besó mi frente, acomodó mi cabello como aquella ocasión al bajar de la motocicleta, y sonrió —Te he lastimado tanto

—¿Tú a mí? —Rió irónico —¿Olvidas lo que hice?

—Si, ya lo olvidé —Vi la sorpresa en su rostro ante mis palabras. Siempre he sido una persona demasiado sensible, pero que al final olvida y perdona con facilidad. —Sé que estas arrepentido y con eso me basta.

—Serena, es hora — Ambos miramos en dirección a Darien, tomé la mano de Seiya dándole un leve apretó, para después soltarlo y caminar hacia mi amigo.

Es momento de ser fuerte, de aprender a vivir sola y de restaurar mi corazón… tiene que ser el de antes. No quiero ser una Lita, no quiero ser una Michiru, quiero seguir siendo simplemente Serena; la misma Serena… bueno, aunque ya no soy virgen.

**Lita POV**

Antes de regresar a casa, había pasado a buscar a Andrew, pero al parecer no estaba. Mmm más bien no quiso recibirme que es otra cosa ¡Maldición! Nunca creí que se pondría tan difícil, si por algo se distingue o se distinguía Andrew era por ser un tipo fácil, ¿En qué momento decidió cotizarse así? Por otro lado, las palabras de Serena; entiendo perfectamente que no quiere que llegue al extremo de convertirme en una rogona que dé pena ajena, pero ¿Qué hacer? Si lo merezco. Haciendo memoria, si alguien se ha rebajado aquí ha sido siempre él.

Abrí la puerta. Lo único que deseaba era estar sola un rato y pensar en la mejor forma de hacer que Andrew quisiera verme. Me dirigía a mi habitación, cuando al pasar por la sala, me encontré con la humanidad de mi hermano, esparcida en el sillón y con un vaso de _no sé qué_ en la mano ¿Debo dejarlo solo o preguntar por qué no fue? No, no lo haré, que se pudra. Seguí de largo, pero fue él quien me buscó.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada. Lo que ya sabes, se va por seis meses con Darien y Seiya —Hice énfasis en el último nombre, pero esto pareció no afectarle. Le dio un trago a su bebida antes de colocarla en la mesa y me miró.

—Él no fue —Lo miré ceñuda, y me crucé de brazos. Se ha vuelto loco.

—Yo lo vi ahí.

—Yo también —¿Uh?

—¿Estuviste ahí y no te acercaste a detenerla? —Le arrojé mis llaves; claro sin la intención de atinarle —Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba ¿Como por qué no te acercaste?

—Estaba esperando que te fueras —Me quedé callada, mirándolo enojada —Si no hubiera sido por el beso que ELLA le dio a ese idiota yo…

—¿Qué? —Fui a sentarme a su lado. Creo que me perdí de mucho.

—A ver, por partes; dices que Seiya no se fue, dices que Serena lo besó y yo digo que estas loco —Haruka rodó los ojos enarcando una de sus cejas, las cuales ya quisiera tener yo así de lindas.

—Cuando te fuiste, ella estaba con Darien y ese idiota, después se quedó sola con la nenita de coleta y lo besó, así de simple. No sé por qué, créeme que no corrí a preguntarle, el punto es que él no se fue con ellos —Diablos, le creo. Pero Serena y él no tienen una relación, me lo hubiera contado.

—Mmm… Mmm… Serena no tiene nada con él y de eso estoy segura —Soltó una risa incrédula y se levantó —¿Adónde vas?

—No sé —De pronto esa sonrisa malvada que bien conozco se dibujó con su cara.

—Vas por una de tus zorritas —Afirmé. Tomó las llaves de su auto y caminó hacia la puerta.

—No es mala idea.

—Haruka, no cometas una estupidez de la que estoy segura te vas a arrepentir —Le grité al tiempo que abría la puerta —Ella te quiere. Haruka, Serena te esperó hasta el último minuto.

—Si, me di cuenta

—Dime con quién vas —Debo saber contra quien debo irme. Bufó y dio un pequeño golpe a la puerta. He andado demasiado blanda, se me esta revelando mucho.

—Voy a hablar con Mina —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta. Pendejete el que tengo como hermano. Le va a causar problemas a Minako también.

Me encogí de hombros, le diga lo que le diga no me hará el menor caso.

Y decidida a dejar a mi hermano hacer con su vida un papalote, fui a la cocina por algo de comer. Me había levantado algo tarde y si me detenía a desayunar no hubiera alcanzado a ver a Serena. Abrí el refrigerador; la realidad es que no estaba muy surtido, tantos días en depresión y gastando energías en Andrew, habían dejado vacía la nevera.

—Mejor no —Me dije. Tomé sólo un durazno, más tarde iría de compras. Terminaba de lavarlo cuando mi móvil sonó. Sonreí ampliamente, es Andy.

—¡Si! —Contesté feliz.

—_¿Si, qué? —_Vaya, creo que él no comparte mi alegría.

—Lo que se te antoje —Todavía contesté con coquetería.

—_Siendo así, se me antoja que dejes de mandarme flores y regalitos_ —Sentí horrible ¡Mira qué cabrón!

—Andr…—Me colgó. ¡Perro! Pero que ni lo piense. No se imagina en lo que me puedo convertir. Pero para que se den una idea… ahora, mi ira es directamente proporcional a mi perseverancia.

Veremos quién se cansa primero, por ahora ya tengo un pequeño plan.

**Haruka POV**

¿Me esperó hasta el último minuto? Si, claro y besó a Seiya mientras me esperaba ¿no? Lita cree que soy idiota. Estuve a punto de hacer el ridículo y llegar a detenerla, cuando tal vez ellos ya tienen algo.

Di un fuerte golpe al volante. Lo que más me enoja es que sé que no es así, que ella si me quiere y todo lo que le dije a Lita fue para sentirme menos culpable. Y pobre de mi auto, siempre sufre las consecuencias de mi enojo y a veces cuando cree que no la veo, del de mi hermana también.

¡Maldita sea! La idea de que se haya atrevido a tocar sus labios, los labios de mi gatita… ¡Que son míos! Me tiene como loco, tanto que aún no estoy convencido de si debo ir a buscar a Mina para desahogarme o a Seiya; seguro estoy que si lo golpeo me serviría del mismo modo o incluso mejor que el sólo hablar con alguien. Pero no, no pienso darle el gusto de verme mal por su causa.

Llegué a la casa de Minako. Ojala esté sola y no con su sequito de amigas endemoniadas que me acosan o con su noviecito ese. Sé que soy irresistible y que por lo mismo causo envidias, pero hoy no estoy de humor ni para fingir sonrisas, ni mucho menos para soportar malas caras del enanito. Toqué el timbre y al instante ya estaba la rubia frente a mí. Qué linda es Mina.

Abrió más de lo normal sus expresivos ojos azules, sonrió y me abrazó. Jamás entenderé cómo es que perdonó mi engaño, al menos para que la amistad continuara y menos entiendo que siempre me reciba con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Pasa! —Antes de aceptar me asomé al interior. Si están sus amigas, la invito a otro lado —No están —Dijo reconociendo el motivo de mi acción.

—Gracias.

—Vamos a la cocina, terminaba de… ¿Desayuno?, ¿Comida? —Se encogió de hombros y caminó. Sigue levantándose tarde.

—Perdón por venir sin avisarte— Le dije una vez sentado en una de las sillas de la barra.

—Sabes que no hay problema, ¿Gustas? —Negué.

—Voy directo; necesito hablar con alguien, sobre…

—Serena —Completó la frase mientras se llevaba una fresa a la boca —Quita esa cara —¿Qué cara? —Seiya acaba de irse, vino por la misma razón.

—Seiya… —Asintió con la boca aun llena. —¿Qué te dijo? —Creo que esto resultará mejor de lo planeado.

—No te diré.

—¿Por qué? —Mina no habla en serio.

—Seiya es mi amigo, tú también lo eres; no voy a contare a ti lo que él me dice, así como no le contaré a él lo tuyo.

—¡Ah! —Gruñí

—Mejor dime ¿Por qué jodidos la dejaste ir? —Y vamos a lo mismo.

—Por que estaba con tu gran amigo —Minako se rió. —Te ríes de mí.

—No, para nada —Se levantó, con rumbo a la nevera, la abrió y haciendo un gran escándalo, se puso a hurgar en ella. Qué diablos, olvidaba que esta chica es hiperactiva. —¿Gustas? —Me ofreció una paleta helada. Yo rodé los ojos y negué —Tómala —Me ordenó.

—Mina, hablo en serio. ¿Por qué vengo contigo si no me escuchas? —Reclamé por su falta de atención, a lo que ella sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez con ternura.

—Ya olvidaste que sólo yo sé manejar tu mal genio. El mejor antídoto para tu amargura es mi dulzura —Tomé la paleta y bajé la mirada, eso que dijo me sonó tan... tan Serena. Por otro lado, no me gusta que mencione lo nuestro. No puedo evitar recordar lo desgraciado que fui al engañarla cuando ella era tan linda —Lo siento, sé que no te gusta que hable de ese entonces. Y ahora que estas con ella menos.

—Sabes bien que ya no estoy con ella —En mi voz, y muy a mi pesar, se hizo notoria la tristeza que eso me causaba.

—Porque no quieres —La miré fijamente a los ojos. No respondí —¿Quieres que pase lo mismo?

—Ella esta con Seiya, yo los vi —Ya no me sostuvo la mirada. Rodeó la barra, llegando hasta mí y me abrazó por la espalda

—Sólo esto te contaré; ellos no tienen nada más que una amistad. —Se siente bien escucharlo de alguien en quien confío. Tomé su mano y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

—La voy a lastimar. Y tú lo sabes, sabes cómo soy… cómo fui contigo.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy escuchándote? Porque te conozco, lo nuestro no funcionó, tal vez así tenía que ser —Me separé y me puse de pie.

—Te engañé y tú no lo merecías —Ella rió y se sentó en el lugar donde antes estaba yo.

—Era algo necesario. Míralo así; tú tenías que conocer a Serena y yo a Yaten. Eso es todo —Contestó de lo más relajada saboreando su paleta. —Además, estoy segura de que sabías que entre ellos no había nada, pero fue tu pretexto para no acercarte y huir ¿Cierto? —Sólo asentí. Mima tiene demasiada razón.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? —Cruzó las piernas y recargó los codos en la barra con tranquilidad.

—¡Ir por ella! —Gritó de la nada. ¡Loca! Minako es una loca —O al menos llamarla —Y se echó a reír como desquiciada. Aunque la primera opción no suena nada mal.

—Lo pensaré.

—No, no lo pienses, si lo haces no lo llevarás acabo. Te conozco —Ir por ella, ir por ella.

—Gracias, Minako.

—Ay —Chilló y arrastró la palabra, por buen rato —No me llames Minako —La besé en la mejilla y revolví su cabello. Tiene razón, todo tenía que suceder, Serena es la indicada para mí. Nadie más.

—Gracias, Mina —Salí de su casa y me encaminé al estacionamiento.

Conduje por alrededor de dos horas, sin un rumbo fijo. Si, si, Mina me dijo que no lo pensara y sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Pero y si ya no me acepta. Es una posibilidad y algo de lo que no podría culparla, con mi comportamiento ni siquiera debería tener cara para pretender pedir su perdón, menos que vuelva conmigo. Esto no tenía por qué estar pasando. Tuve que esperar a que se fuera para decidirme, siendo franco… si yo fuera ella no me perdonaría.

**Serena POV**

Viernes, recién me despierto y ya no lo soporto más, me siento tan sola. Desde ayer, Darien prácticamente no había estado conmigo. Tenía entendido que el lunes iniciaba sus labores, pero parecía estar desesperado por ocuparse en algo. Por mi parte no podía hacer gran cosa sola, había un parque muy lindo cerca del lugar en que vivimos, pero el clima es horrible; un calor casi insoportable, que me imposibilita por completo el salir a pie. No estaba entre mis planes un auto, conducir no es lo mío y estoy muy mal acostumbrada a que siempre pasara alguien por mí, así que sólo me quedaba esperar que se compadeciera y me llevara a algún lado él.

Aunque no puedo quejarme tanto, decir que el departamento en el que estamos es bonito es poco. Es demasiado espacioso, iluminado, con tres habitaciones enormes, además de un estudio y un cuarto en el que se encuentran aparatos de ejercicio. Tiene además una vista increíble y cómo no si nos encontramos en el quinceavo piso.

La decoración es sobria y para mi gusto algo fría. El ventanal de la sala, es enorme y da a una terraza, a la que dudo algún día salir, pues gracias a este lugar he descubierto mi fobia a la alturas. El piso es en color negro completamente liso, al igual que la pared del frente, en la cual se encuentra un cómodo sofá en forma de "L" blanco como las paredes restantes. Todo es blanco y negro… todo, me agrada el contraste, pero ninguno de los colores son muy de mi gusto.

Darien me contó que este departamento fue un regalo de su abuelo paterno para ellos tres y que en algún momento de su vida venían frecuentemente, sobre todo en fiestas decembrinas. Yo estaba quedándome en la habitación de Seiya, y aunque fuera poco el tiempo que éste pasaba aquí, cada detalle del lugar gritaba su nombre, pues a diferencia de la de Darien, que iba muy de acuerdo a la decoración en general del departamento, este tenía más detalles de color. Las repisas que Darien tenía llenas de libros, Seiya las tenía repletas de Cd´s y películas.

Definitivamente era un lugar bastante agradable, lindo y cómodo, ¿Por qué no me sentía bien? Simple; mientras Haruka siguiera en mi mente sin estar físicamente presente… Suspiré y me levanté. Tomaré un baño por si Darien regresa temprano, lo convenceré que me lleve por ahí.

—No puede ser que lo único que haya hecho desde que estoy aquí sea pensar en ti —Dije en voz alta. Ya no, ya no quiero sentirme así, esto tiene que terminar.

**Lita POV**

Era ya sábado por la noche y tenía todo listo. Había logrado convencer a Andrew de venir y Haruka no estaba. Estos últimos días mi querido hermanito se había comportado de las mil maravillas, manso, muy manso, claro, quiere que le diga dónde esta Serena, pero no, ni el número de teléfono le he querido dar. Esta desesperado porque no le responde por ningún medio por el que ha intentado establecer comunicación, eso le pasa por wey. Lo dejaré que sufra un poco más.

Terminé de arreglarme y me senté en la sala a esperarlo, ansiosa. Seguro que esta vez no podrá rechazarme. Lo conozco tan bien que hasta puedo imaginarme su cara cuando me vea. Escuché el timbre, me froté las manos, me levanté y corrí a mirarme por última vez en el reflejo que me regalaba la ventana. Más que perfecta, así es como luzco. Me apresuré a la entrada; una vez frente a la puerta, inhalé, me troné los dedos y abrí, recibiéndolo con una gran sonrisa. La que casi se me borra al ver la expresión de él. Carajo, no luce precisamente feliz.

—¿Para qué querías verme? —Debo mantener la sonrisa.

—Pasa, por favor —Humedeció sus labios y los curvó en un gesto que estoy segura no fue una sonrisa —Por favor —Con cara de perra apaleada. La mejor que tengo. No respondió y entró, eso si, esperando a que pasara yo delante, sigue siendo un caballero.

—Bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Me paré frente a él y sonreí.

—Verte —Dije con dulzura. Él desvió la mirada fastidiado. Ok, esta abusando de mi buena voluntad. Ignorando su gesto, empecé a desamarrar el listón de mi bata… si lo recibí en bata, todo estaba fríamente calculado.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?

—¿No es obvio? —Dejé caer la prenda, dejando a la vista mi baby doll color negro, transparente. Casi se le salen los ojos, vamos bien.

—Para esto, Lita.

—Es lo que intento —Un pequeño albur. Intentó disimular la risa que mi comentario le causó y me tomó por los hombros. ¿Pretende detenerme?, ¿Enserio?

—Si era esto para lo que me necesitabas, siento decirte que no va a funcionar.

—¿Por qué me estas tratando así?, ya ha sido demasiado no crees. ¿Qué, no lo ves? ¿No has visto todo lo que he hecho por ti, para lograr que me disculpes por mi actuar? Cuántas veces o mejor dicho ¿Cómo quieres que te diga que Zafiro y yo ya no tenemos nada, que lo de ese día fue una confusión. Andrew, esto rebaza mis límites y lo sabes. —Maldita sea mi suerte ¿Por qué esa jodida cara de me vale madres?

—¿Límites? ¿Tú hablas de límites? Lita, lo siento...

—¿Quieres humillarme? Si, ya sé, lo que buscas ahora es vengarte.

—No digas tonterías, porque es lo que menos quiero. Mi intención jamás ha sido esa. Es sólo que sinceramente y sin el afán de molestarte quiero que lo que hubo entre nosotros pase, que se acabe de una vez, déjame ir — Creo que hasta mis diminutas bragas se fueron al piso junto con mi ánimo.

—¿Estas con alguien? —¡Puta! Sentí que el piso se me movió cuando asintió.

—En serio estoy intentando olvidarte. Dejar atrás definitivamente esta relación tan enfermiza que viví contigo.

—Andrew, no era enfermiza —Tal vez un poco —Lo nuestro hubiera funcionado, hubiéramos sido una pareja perfecta si no… si… —¿Cómo decirlo?

—Si hubieras dejado tu obsesión por Zafiro por la paz a tiempo.

—No era obsesión —Protesté rápidamente. No lo era, yo amé a Zafiro y mucho.

—Yo no conocí esa relación desde un inicio, pero lo que yo vi, no era más que una obsesión, algo incluso más enfermo que lo nuestro; tú aferrándote a él y tratando de convencerte de que lo amabas y él atándote desesperadamente y dándote todo para evitar que lo dejaras, olvidándose de sí mismo. Dependencia de ambas partes ¿Eso es amor? —Me dejé caer en el piso abrazándome a mí misma. Esta siendo demasiado duro de nuevo. —Yo mismo responderé; no, no lo es, Lita.

—Debe ser porque yo nunca he conocido lo que es en realidad —Dije en voz baja. Sentí el calor de Andrew rodearme y sus labios en mi frente. ¿Por qué ahora me abraza? No lloraré de nuevo, no otra vez frente a él.

—Lita…

—No quiero que me consueles, después de todo siempre he podido yo sola con todo. —Me levanté tomando la bata y colocándomela nuevamente —No te molesto más. Si estas con alguien como dices, adelante. Quiero pensar que ella si sabrá amarte de la forma correcta. Por que aunque no lo creas lo que yo siento por ti es eso: Amor. Y no te permito que dudes que es real. —Anrdrew se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta, pero apunto de salir se detuvo.

—Demuéstralo —Dijo sin voltear.

—¿Qué?

—Ese amor que dices tenerme. Me has dicho que no sabes amar, pero nunca es tarde para aprender —Ok ¿Quiere que siga como idiota tras él?

—No pienso seguir tras de ti.

—Yo no dije eso. Sólo quiero que seas tú misma, que dejes a los demás acercarse, que te abras y luches contra tus miedos. Déjate querer y así aprenderás a querer a los demás —Entiendo y a la vez no —¿Qué dices? —Dio media vuelta y sonrió ¿Cómo decirle que no con una sonrisa de esas?

—Pero tú ya estas con alguien más y…

—Olvida eso. Que hagas o no lo que te pido no es por mí, sino por ti misma.

—Pero entonces si es real que sales con alguien—Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para luego bajarlas con cara afligida.

—¿Por qué eres tan complicada? Sólo dime si o no.

—Lo intentaré —Es lo más cercano a un si que puedo darle.

—Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela —Creo que lo entendió. ¡Putas! Y ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer. _"Sólo quiero que seas tú misma",_ ¿Luchar contra mis miedos?, ¿Cómo se hace eso?

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**Hola! ¿Qué decirles? Creo que sólo gracias por responderme así aunque sea una irresponsable que tarde tanto en actualizar, es que sin una compu propia no es igual T.T el chap estaba listo desde el viernes, pero necesitaba responder Rw y el fin estuve sin acceso por completo. **

**Por otro lado, les agradezco sus comentarios de apoyo. No sé qué este pasando, pero igual en otra de mis historias recibí otro de que estaba plagiando y no sé qué; cosa que me hizo sentir un poco mal, la verdad y me desanimó, al grado de pensar en irme jajaja pero ya no, sólo fue el momento de drama XD además de que todo se arregló. No sé si el este Rw haya sido el mismo, cosa que ya sinceramente no me importa. Gracias y las quiero a todas.**

**Made: No la pude hacer sufrir más XD**

**Por cierto tal vez queden 3 o máx 4 chaps T.T**

**A quienes tienen cuenta les contesto ahí va ;)**

**Trivlera: **Lita es todo un caso, ahora anda tras de Andy y parece que no se cansa. Ay mi pobre Lita, no sabes cómo sufro yo haciéndola sufrir, pero bueno, creo que lo necesita ¿Te gustaría que recuperara a pesar de todo a su gran café? Yo en más de una ocasión he pensado en dejarla sola XD por lo que le hizo a Zafiro que yo también lo amé. Luego Serena se fue, Haru no llegó, pero ajá! Seiya también se quedó :P jajaja ya que todas se quejaron, pues lo hice entrar en razón para que al fin le diera su tiempo. Por otro lado Haru, no sabes como batallo con él :/ quisiera hacerlo arrastrarse, pero no puedo porque creo que no va con él, si bien es parecido a Lita y esta si hace su lucha y no descansa hasta salirse con la suya, mientras que Haru siempre ha sido más orgulloso y duro. Aun no sé que hacer con él aaah! Jaja y por último, perdóoon quedé mal, pero ya verás que a la próxima a la semana tendrán chap ;) gracias por seguir!

**Maite: **Hola! Y mira que si alguien sufre con Lita soy yo, si por mí fuera ya la habría perdonado es que es tan maldita y a la vez tan agradable, al menos para mí se convirtió en mi favorita, pero todas pedían dolor para ella y con todo el dolor de mi corazón se lo di, aunque me ablandé muy pronto XD y me da tanto gusto que Zafirito se haya ganado su corazón, siempre lo defendí pero nadie me lo quiso jajaja sólo por ser tan meloso. De Mamo-chan aun hay una sorpresa por parte de la ninfa como la llamas no queda ahí y ya de ustedes depende qué sucede con estos dos también. Estoy tan loca jajaja luego me hago bolas porque quiero tomar las ideas de todas y me pierdo. En el caso de Serena ya ves que el rubio terco reaccionó algo tarde, al menos para detenerla, yo creo que Serena ya ha puesto mucho de su parte, lo ha perdonado en más de una ocasión y él sigue metido en su caparazón. Como le comento a Trivlera con él no logro escribirlo así tirado al drama y rogando no es él. Y bueno sé que quedé mal, ojala ta haya gustado el chap y sorry prometo que el próximo estará el lunes que viene o antes ;) gracias por no dejarme.

**Vane: **Linda! Gracias por tus palabras, si te soy honesta las necesitaba. No sé que pasa en FF que todo mudo se ataca. Es triste, pero mientras haya quien me quiera aquí, seguiré y gracias de nuevo.

**Alex:** T.T siiiii te extrañaba tanto. Me preocupo, me preocupo por ti! Mi Alex muchas gracias por la presentación oficial ;) y por levantar las letras LOL como ya dije es el segundo que recibo así de ese tipo en "Bendito alcohol" me tacharon de plagiadora :O pero igual se arregló y a este la verdad ni mucho caso le hice lo que me enojó fue que digan eso de las parejas. Creo que para todo hay y como bien dicen "si no te gusta qué haces aquí" pero bue, ya olvidemos a seres indeseables. Del chap wwaaa yo también quiero un Haruka, no si bien dicen que las mujeres somos masoquistas, ella esta perdidamente enamorada y él también, pero bueno, repito es Haruka y no puedo volverlo totalmente dulce, así mismo me cuesta con Lita T.T. Pareciera que los dos recapacitaron pero Serena esta decepcionada y creo yo eso es lo peor y si Haru no se apura… volveré el fic un SxD para hacer feliz a Guest XD mentira jajaja. Luego esta Lita, Lita se suponía que la haría sufrir más, pero no puedo la maldita se ganó mi corazón, ella necesita cariño y creo que ya la hice sufrir demasiado :P Perdón por hacerte esperar, pero es promesa que esta vez será más rápido ok ;) y te cortaron el Rw? Ves por burlarte de Trivlera jeje. Te quiero niña besos, nos leemos pronto y gracias por toooodooo.

**Coral:** A ti te fue bien ;) tardaste en leer y yo en actualizar, pero prometo esta vez no tardar. Seiya no se fue jeje nadie lo quería allá, pero bue Haru se esta hundiendo solito así que se me hizo mucho todavía mandarle a Seiya. Veamos que hace el rubio, si se la gana de nuevo o se la dejamos al de coleta :D gracias por seguir aquí, comentar y sobre todo por tus ánimos. Mientras ustedes sigan conmigo también yo seguiré. Besos y que tengas una linda semana.


	15. Siendo Yo

**Siendo Yo**

**Lita POV**

Bien, todo debe seguir bien. Llevo un par de meses "siendo yo" haciendo uso por primera vez de la tolerancia, conociendo gente y sin agredir ni hacer malas caras sin razón y no sé si llamarle lo mejor o lo peor a esta sensación de "comodidad", pero es que me siento bien. Es agradable que la gente te salude al pasar y no te miren con miedo o con odio.

Justo ahora, me encuentro con Reika y algunas de sus amigas en la cafetería, sólo escucho. No pueden pedir que de la nada sea un dulce, y estas niñas aunque no son desagradables, sigo creyendo que algo en su cerebro no funciona como debería. Nunca entienden mis comentarios, ni mis chistes, creo que mi humor es muy oscuro para su mundo rosa. Como sea, se puede decir que no me siento tan incómoda. No es igual que con Serena, nuestra amistad no tiene comparación, pero hasta me he acostumbrado a sus abracitos ñoños y he salido con ellas en algunas ocasiones.

Juro que me estoy esforzando, como ya dije, hasta lo disfruto, pero siento que estoy dejando ser yo. Además Andrew aún no me quiere cerca ¿Qué se cree?, ¿Pretende que mi "cambio" sea de por vida? Lo acepto, soy lo peor, no estoy cambiando de todo, simplemente le estoy mostrando lo que él quiere ver y cuando logre su perdón seré la misma, lo sé.

Mientras mis nuevas amiguitas charlaban de ir de compras hoy en la tarde, comer y no sé qué diablos más, yo simplemente me hallaba hundida en mi lugar tecleando mi celular a lo tonto, intentando no escuchar y sobre todo pasar desapercibida para que así no me invitaran. Me caen bien, pero por hoy ha sido suficiente.

—Lita, ¿Qué dices? —¡Fuck! Miré a Reika que estaba a mi lado y le sonreí.

—No lo sé… quedé en… —Piensa rápido —ir a comer con mi hermano —Vi cómo se iluminaba la cara de Reika. Esta que se muere por él y no intenta disimularlo, pero que no se haga ilusiones.

—Puedes invitarlo —Ja.

—No, no creo, lo que pasa es que…

—Invitaré a Andrew también —Desgraciada, me tiene en sus manos. Pero Haruka no querrá. Esta enojado conmigo porque me he negado a hablarle de Serena. ¿Soy capaz de vender a mi hermano por Andrew?

—Está bien, haré lo posible por convencerlo —Lo hice.

—Perfecto —El modo en que mi clon dijo "perfecto" me inquietó un poco.

Las clases restantes habían pasado rápidamente. Yo estaba ya en el estacionamiento, esperando a Haruka. Mi clase había terminado ya hacía más de media hora. En otras circunstancias, ni de broma lo espero tanto tiempo, pero hoy es una ocasión especial.

Aún no sabía cómo empezar ni qué decir para convencerlo de salir conmigo y con un montón de desquiciadas -como él suele llamarlas-… al menos a comer, ni de chiste mencionaré lo de las compras.

Se suponía que nos veríamos en la plaza comercial a las cuatro, así que si vamos, tiene que ser directo porque ya son las tres treinta. Para aminorar mi aburrimiento, decidí darme un retoque; saqué mi espejo y mi maquillaje en polvo, apliqué un poco en mi nariz y me disponía a guardarlo y sacar mi delineador de ojos cuando por el reflejo miré a mi hermano acercarse. Cerré el espejo y arrojé todo lo que tenía en mis manos a mi bolsa, me di la vuelta y sonreí. Hizo un gesto que no me auguró nada bueno.

—¿Y tú qué? —Dejé de sonreír y suspiré. No puedo engañarlo a él, seré sincera.

—Necesito que… —Me dirá que no, me dirá que no —que me lleves al centro comercial —Si, sólo que me lleve, ya estando ahí no podrá negarse y menos si Reika se lo pide. Haruka bostezó, pasando una mano por su cabello con cansancio evidente, no ha dormido bien.

—Vamos —Verlo así me preocupa; sigue manso y ahora hasta decaído, su porte ha cambiado, su sonrisa seductora pocas veces se hace presente. Ni cómo ocultar que esta triste.

—Gracias —Subí al auto y encendí la música de inmediato, comenzando a sonar "Kiss Me" de The Cranberries; es una de las canciones favoritas de Serena. Lo miré de reojo y sin más apagó el aparato. Sabe que comprendo el por qué de su repentino cambio en gustos musicales.

—Desde cuán…

—No molestes.

Ya ni molestarlo puedo. No dije nada más, dejé de mirarlo y tomé mi celular; debo pedirle a Reika que me espere en la entrada.

Llevábamos cerca de 10 minutos de camino, el tráfico estaba inmundo y la cara de Haruka me decía que de un momento a otro me enviaría caminando a mi destino. Tal vez sea bueno conversar para evitar que se le ocurra hacerlo.

—¿Cómo te fue en las clases, en tu práctica?, ¿Serás el próximo Messi? — Un intento por bromear. Según él, ahora el soccer es su pasión.

—Si no tienes nada interesante que decir continúa en silencio, ¿Quieres? —Es bipolar. Primero acepta de lo más tranquilo traerme y ahora me calla así.

—¿Por qué aceptaste traerme si vas estar con ese genio? —Sin expresión, su mirada seguía fija en el auto de enfrente. Ya sé —Quieres que te hable de ella, pero no te atreves a preguntar —Si, es eso.

—¿Y tienes algo que decirme?

—Ella esta bien —Por todos los demonios que habitan en mí que quisiera decirle más, pero no puedo.

—Lita, pídeme lo que quieras —Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos —Estoy desesperado, nunca pensé que la extrañaría tanto —Esas palabras saliendo de la boca de mi hermano, de ese sujeto arrogante, en verdad me llegaron.

—¿Qué podría necesitar yo de… —Un momento —me vas a acompañar a comer —Si igual le diré, sacaré un poco de provecho.

—¿Sólo eso? —Dijo incrédulo.

—Con Reika y sus amigas —Resopló con fuerza y cerró los ojos. No se puede negar.

—Esta bien —¡Bien!

—Cuando regresemos, hablamos —No respondió. Si Serena llegara a enterarse de esto, tal vez se enfadaría conmigo. Me justificaré, diciendo que si no estuviera segura de que esto no tendrá consecuencias no lo haría. Haruka no ve a nadie más en estos momentos.

Llegamos a la plaza y ahí estaban ya Reika y Andrew esperándonos. Bajamos del auto y nos reunimos con ellos. No soporto ver la forma en que le esta coqueteando a mi hermano, pero lo que menos soporto, es que Andrew me ignore.

—¿Y las demás? —Le pregunté a la castaña, sin prestarle tampoco mayor atención a mi rubio.

—Cancelaron. Seremos sólo nosotros cuatro —Esto no. La desgraciada acomodó una cita doble. No, si bien dicen que las "seriecitas son la peores"

**Seiya POV**

—Yo creo que te viste como un tonto —Dijo Yaten mientras me extendía una vaso de Whisky. Maldito Yaten, aunque no sé qué esperaba. Sólo a mí se me ocurre venir a buscar apoyo en él.

—Tenía que hacerlo, Yaten ¿No me habías dicho que me estaba viendo como un rogón sin pisca de dignidad? — Se quedó de pie frente a mí mientras le contestaba para después darme la espalda y caminar hacía una de las grandes ventanas de la sala de su enorme mansión.

—Exacto, yo dije eso. Por lo mismo no comprendo por qué justo cuando tu poca dignidad iba a rendir frutos, te retiras. Era tu oportunidad; estar con ella, lejos de Tenoh. ¡Por favor! —Se giró hacia mí nuevamente —¡Ibas a vivir con ella! —Yaten cree que no pensé en todo eso.

—Lo sé, todo lo que dices lo sé. Pero…

—Pero nada. Lo que debes hacer es olvidarte de ella y listo. Tú solito finiquitaste lo que pudo ser tu última oportunidad. ¿Acaso viste que yo me rendí con Mina?

—Tú y yo somos demasiado diferentes. Y la situación no es la misma, a ella le gustabas incluso desde antes de andar con Haruka. En mi caso él llegó antes y a mí me ve como un amigo —Asintió con un gesto de arrogancia mientras regresaba a servirse más de beber.

—Pero sigues en contacto con ella ¿no? —Asentí.

—Video llamadas, teléfono. —Dijo algo entre dientes que no entendí. Seguramente algún insulto.

—Cambiado de tema, ¿Kyuu ha seguido buscándote?

—Si, pero ni la menciones, con ella nunca más —Un engaño como el de ella no se perdona. Bien sabía que Haruka sólo lo hacía por vengarse y ni así, ni por respeto a sí misma se detuvo.

—¿Rei? Antes salías con ella de vez en cuando y me ha preguntado por ti.

—Rei me gusta, pero es que tú no entiendes. Con Serena fue algo diferente, desde que la vi me impresionó fue…

—Su físico —Completó con simpleza.

—No fue sólo eso —Le dije serio, bajando la mirada, mientras a mi mente venía la imagen de aquella noche en que la conocí —Claro, no puedes evitar admirar su belleza, pero no sé, fue algo más. Es como lo que te pasó con Minako —Lo miré y él negó mirándome como diciendo "estas perdido".

—¿Y aún así la dejaste ir? Hay que ser realmente i-di-o-ta para hacer lo que tú, porque eso de "amar demasiado" no me lo trago—No contesté, miré mi vaso y lo bebí lo que quedaba de un sólo trago.

—Supongo que a mí me pasan ambas cosas. —Si, amo demasiado y soy un idiota. Puse el vaso en la mesa y eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Ya te diste por vencido —Eso era una afirmación.

—No sé. Apesar de todo sigo con una leve esperanza, pero no sé —Yaten gruñó molesto –nada raro en él- y levantó ambas manos enérgico.

—Con un demonio, Seiya. Darte por vencido no va contigo. ¿La amas demasiado? Ve por ella. En buen momento se te ocurre jugar el papel del hombre comprensivo y de buen corazón, que deja libre a la mujer que ama para que otro la haga feliz —Sarcasmo puro era su voz —¡Patrañas! Ve por ella y que te importe poco todo lo demás ¿Haruka la quiere? Que dé pelea, no se la pongas fácil. No seas imbécil. Dices que lo haces porque ella lo ama a él ¿Haruka la merece? Tú mismo llegaste a verlo con otras cuando supuestamente ya eran novios ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza, Seiya? Ese no eres tú.

—¿Y yo soy mejor que Haruka? —Le respondí en el mismo tono alto —Antes de Kyuu era un sinvergüenza, con ella eso cambio ¿Y después? Al terminar fue peor que antes. Yo no soy mejor que Haruka, Yaten. Yo no la merezco más que él y no voy a presionarla, no iré por ella a menos que la misma Serena me lo pida —Me levanté, respiré hondo un par de veces y me di la vuelta para irme.

—¿A dónde vas, tanto te molestó lo que te dije? Si es así, disculpa. Simplemente es lo que pienso.

—No estoy molesto. La he pasado mal, sólo es eso. Yaten, esto nunca me había pasado y lo sabes. Me siento perdido —Perdido era poco; me sentía como un niño asustado. La quiero, desearía más que nada estar con ella ahora, pero sé que no debo. Atravesaba por una maldita guerra interna, eso es lo que ella me había dicho. Y debo esperar, mi razón debe vencer. Quiero que mi bombón sea feliz —Sé que Haruka no la merece, pero quiero ella misma se dé cuenta.

**Haruka POV**

La comida había terminado y la prima de Andrew había insistido en ir al cine y así fue. Estábamos en una sala, viendo "Cazador de Vampiros" o algo así. El sueño me había impedido poner atención, además de que ese tipo de películas no son mis favoritas. Faltaba poco para el final. Mi hermana se veía furiosa con Reika, creo que la chica arregló todo de modo que fuera una especie de cita doble, pues las otras habían "cancelado" sorpresivamente y eso no estaba en los planes de mi hermana. Y yo para aumentar su coraje me he portado de lo más atento con la castaña, Lita quiere asesinarme. Esta tan enervada que ni siquiera ha disfrutado de la compañía de Andrew, sólo me mira de reojo comprobando que no me este "pasando de amable" con Reika, como me dijo al entrar. Si supiera que lo único que estoy esperando es que la bendita película termine ya y llegar a casa para que me dé lo que quiero.

Todos se pusieron de pie, pues la película ya había terminado. Yo no me moví, siempre espero a que la muchedumbre salga para poder después hacerlo yo, libremente.

—Vamos, Haru —Sentí el calor de la mano de Reika alrededor de la mía, un calor extraño y tan ajeno a mí, que sin pensarlo me solté rápidamente. Me vi grosero lo sé. —Lo siento —me dijo apenada ante mi reacción. No lo puedo creer, soy tan fiel.

—No, discúlpame tú —Me puse de pie y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, retirándola una vez que lo hizo. Ella se prendó de mi brazo y salimos de la sala.

Una vez fuera, esperamos a Lita y a Andrew un momento ya que se habían quedado atorados entre la multitud. Miré mi reloj, eran casi ya las ocho de la noche y me sentía desesperado por irme.

—¿Tienes prisa? —Miré a Reika y le sonreí cortésmente.

—No —Fue todo y regresé mi vista al frente. Pareció no quedar conforme con mi respuesta, pero no quería que comenzara a formar ideas en su mente de cosas que no son.

—Te ves ansioso —Sonreí nuevamente sin dejar de mirar a la gente, buscando a Lita. No pienso contestarle —¿Sigues con ella? —Con lo que me gusta contarle mi vida a los extraños.

—¿Te refieres a Serena? —Asintió y sin quitarme la mirada de encima se paró frente a mí. Es tan parecida a Lita que aunque no existiera Serena no podría verla como algo más, me perturba.

—¿A quién más?

—Mmm… sinceramente no me gusta hablar de temas personales con alguien que apenas conozco —Se incomodó ante mis palabras —No te sientas mal, así soy. Pero bueno, si te interesa saber; no ya sigo con ella, pero como si así fuera

—Van a regresar, entonces —Humedecí mis labios y resoplé, ¿Por qué no entiende que no me gustan ese tipo de preguntas?

—¿Te gusto? —Su cara de desconcierto y lo rojas que se empezaron a tornar su mejillas me dieron la respuesta —Mejor dímelo así, directamente. No me gusta que indaguen en mi vida. Es sencillo, quieres saber si tienes oportunidad conmigo ¿No? —Bajó la mirada y no respondió nada.

—Eres muy… intimidante —Logró decir después de un rato.

—Mira, ya no estoy con Serena, pero voy a regresar con ella. En otro momento habría coqueteado contigo y tal vez… algo más, pero ahora no —Reika sonrió y suspiró con decepción.

—Sólo diré que Serena es muy afortunada —No sabe lo que dice. Si algo malo ha hecho Serena, eso ha sido fijarse en alguien como yo.

Ya no seguí la conversación y esperamos en silencio a que mi hermana llegara.

A los pocos minutos hizo su aparición. No le ha ido tan bien como quisiera su mala cara lo dice todo.

—¿Nos vamos? —Le dije apenas estuvo cerca. Me sentía ansioso por llegar a casa y pedirle el número de mi gatita.

—Me iré con Andrew y Reika —Me pregunto qué esta tramando.

—Bien, pero…

—Ten —Me entregó un trozo de papel, mirándome amenazante —No sigas con tus tonterías, por favor —Sin haberlo planeado sonreí. Al fin, por fin podré al menos escucharla.

Me despedí de todos y rápidamente me dirigí al estacionamiento. Al entrar al auto encendí la música y ahora si, me dediqué a disfrutar de "Kiss Me". Tanto la escuchaba ella que creo sinceramente ha llegado a gustarme. Negué y reí por mis tontos pensamientos y por la música que me acompañaba. No puede ser que yo este escuchando eso.

Conduje lo más rápido que el tráfico me lo permitió. En poco tiempo me hallé ya en casa y de inmediato tomé el teléfono. Me senté, miré el trozo de papel y mi corazón se aceleró ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Nervioso yo? Me burlé de mí mismo nuevamente. Tomé airé, me recosté por completo en el sofá y comencé a marcar.

Primer tono, dos…

—Diga —¿Vive con Darien? —¿Si?

—¿Esta Serena? —Estoy enojado, estoy celoso, muy celoso.

—Eh… Haruka, ¿Cierto?

—Si —Fuerte y claro, contesté. Darien resopló al parecer riendo, cosa que me molestó aún más. —¿Serena vive contigo?

—Así es —¿Cómo?, Quiere decir que si Seiya hubiera ido, ahora estarían viviendo juntos.

—Quiero hablar con ella.

—No, lo siento. Ella no quiere hablar contigo —Mi respiración perdió el compás.

—¿Acaso lo percibiste como pregunta, Darien? —Le dije en tono más elevado. —Pásame a Serena. —No respondía. Este silencio me estaba desquiciando, ¿Me habrá colgado? Casi colgaba yo, cuando escuché su voz de nuevo.

—No debería ayudarte —Voy a matarte, Black —pero lo haré, por ella —¡Vaya! Escuché como llamaba a mi Gatita y su hermosa voz responder. El corazón se me quiso salir, si por él fuera ya estaría allá con ella.

—¡Li! —¿Li? —Lita ¿Sigues ahí?

—No soy Lita y no me cuelgues por favor.

—¿Cómo conseguiste el número?

—Sabes que para mí nada es imposible, yo…

—Lita, ella te lo dio —Igual iba a decírselo. —¿Estas borracho de nuevo?

—Para nada —Diablos, no sé qué decir. Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo. Espera que diga algo, pero no sé qué.

—¿Y? Digo, si no tienes algo importante que decir, yo si tengo cosas que hacer.

—No vayas a colgar, por favor. Serena… —¿Debo reclamarle lo del beso con Seiya? No creo que sea buen momento. Ya sé por donde comenzar —Fui al aeropuerto por ti.

—No me mientas.

—Fui y te vi con Seiya. Por eso no me acerqué —Recordarlo, era como si lo estuviese viendo de nuevo.

—Ah —¿Ah?, ¿Sólo eso me dirá?

—¿Ah? Te estoy diciendo que te vi besar a Seiya, ahora vives con Darien y sólo me dices ¿Ah? —Me mordí la lengua, cerré los ojos y apreté mi puño libre, para evitar seguir. Esto no va a terminar bien.

—Es que yo no tengo por qué explicarte nada, Haruka. Tú y yo no somos nada —Inhalé, juro que inhalé intentando calmarme. Pero la calma no es lo mío.

—No vuelvas a repetir que tú y yo no somos nada, no lo vuelvas a hacer, Serena —No estoy siendo nada amable.

—A ver, no alcanzo a entender el motivo de tu llamada, ¿Sólo me llamaste para reclamar? Y peor, para reclamar algo en lo que tú no tienes derecho —Me quedé callado. Si, eso es lo que estoy haciendo —Bien, si es así, te juro que es lo que menos necesito. Adiós, no…

—No me cuelgues, no lo hagas. Perdón, perdón, perdón, ¿Cuántas veces debo pedirlo? Gatita, decirte que estoy desesperado es poco; creo que estoy loco. Todos los días voy a los lugares que frecuentábamos juntos, escucho las canciones que sé que tú amas, he…

—Para ya, no me ilusiones con todas esas palabras, para después dejarme caer y lastimarme con tus actos —Esto esta doliendo, como nunca, me esta doliendo.

—Serena, hay noches que he pasado horas fuera de tu casa, mirando tu balcón, deseando que aparezcas de un momento a otro y me sonrías. Te he soñando tantas veces. No olvido esa noche, no te olvido maldita sea, no te puedo sacar de mi mente, Serena —Escuché sollozos, parece estar llorando —Vuelve, vuelve por favor. Regresa aquí y conmigo.

—Ahora no —Me dijo con voz entrecortada, pero firmemente.

—Iré por ti.

—No, dije que ahora no. Tengo mucho que pensar. Cada palabra que me dices mueve todo mi mundo y eso me da miedo. He sido ciega, y tan tonta con lo que ti respecta. Duele como no imaginas todo lo que me dices. Juro que quiero ir y abrazarte fuerte para evitar que tú sufras, pero… a ti, el mío, mi sufrimiento, poco te importó en su momento.

—Eres lo que más me importa, no puedes dudar de eso —Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo. Mis ojos arden. No, a mí no me pasan estas cosas.

—Te esperé, te esperé desde el segundo en que me terminaste, hasta un segundo antes de besar a Seiya.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Soné desesperado, en verdad lo estoy.

—Ya no te espero —Un golpe de calor desagradable me recorrió. Eso es mentira.

—Iré por ti, ahora mismo voy por ti. Si dices que ya no me esperarás no lo hagas, voy por ti. Dime dónde, dime cómo, voy a estar para ti, dime…

—No, no pido que vengas, no te estoy pidiendo nada. Ya no te pido nada —Me levanté y comencé a caminar por la sala. Esto no puede pasar, ella no, a ella no la puedo perder.

—Serena, yo te amo y tú a mí también. ¿Ya olvidaste, en tan poco tiempo olvidaste? —Tragué saliva. Tengo algo atorado en mi garganta.

—No hables de amor. Haru muchas cosas han cambiado, me había prometido ser la misma, pero no puedo, es imposible.

—Pero ya olvidaste, ya me olvidaste.

—No, no he olvidado nada, no tengo por qué hacerlo.

—Es que, habla claro. ¿Me estas diciendo que ya acabo todo? —Me recargué en la pared más cercana y pasé una mano por mi cabello. Qué impotencia tan grande.

—¿Si fuera así qué? —¡No!

—No. Yo sé que no es así… dime que no es así.

—Buenas noches, Haru. Dale mis saludos a Lita. Dile que no olvide lo que le pedí. Adiós.

—No cuelgues, Serena. Serena, no quiero perderte —No sé si escuchó esto último, la llamada terminó.

**Darien POV **

Quien me viera, bien podría llamarme "chismoso", pero no lo soy. Si estoy parado fuera de la puerta de Serena, no es para otra cosa, más que para asegurarme de que esta bien. Después de colgar se encerró a llorar y lleva así alrededor de media hora. No sé si entrar o dejarla que siga llorando.

No debí dejar que hablara con él. Ha estado todo este tiempo intentando hacerse la fuerte frente a todo. Últimamente la veía mejor, y sólo espero que esto no la haga recaer.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con mi amiga aun con lágrimas.

—Darien ¿Qué haces aquí? — Me dijo con una media sonrisa por demás falsa.

—Esperando que terminaras de llorar —Sonrió un poco más y me abrazó.

—¿Por qué no me enamoré de ti? —Serena, si supiera cuantas veces me he preguntado lo mismo. ¿Por qué no me enamoré yo de ti?

—No lo sé, princesa —La besé en la mejilla. El abrazó se prolongó por varios minutos, mientras ella continuaba llorando. Con lo que yo detesto ver llorar a una mujer.

—¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Michiru? —Me quedé estupefacto. Se supone que nadie lo sabía.

—Michiru es… mi amiga. —Contesté, intentando sonar simple. —¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?

—Porque no encontré mejor momento y mientes. Tardé en notarlo, pero sé que es ella la chica de quien tantas veces hablamos. —Dejé de abrazarla y la tomé por los hombros. He sido su confidente, ahora más que nunca y yo también necesito de una.

—La realidad es que entre nosotros no hay, ni hubo nada. Al menos nada serio. Yo me enamoré de ella a sabiendas de que Michiru amaba a Diamante —Debo tener cuidado; una cosa es contar mis cosas y otra las de ella. —Ahora ella va a casarse y yo no puedo hacer nada. Es muy simple mi situación.

—Michiru ya no lo ama.

—Yo también lo creo, pero ella no. Parece estar muy segura de lo que hará —Serena y el azul de sus ojos, reflejaban tanta tristeza, como seguramente mostraban los míos.

—Sufrimos del mismo mal ¿No?

—No, tú aún tienes opción; esta mi Hermano, esta Haruka. —Desvió la mirada hacia el piso y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué los buenos siempre terminamos lastimados? —Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en el piso. —Zafiro, por ejemplo. Sale con Hotaru, pero sigue sufriendo por Lita. Tú y yo no estamos en mejores condiciones que él. —Me senté a su lado y la abracé

—Entonces para ti, Seiya, Haruka, Lita, Michiru y Andrew son los malos —Asintió, dudosa, para luego negar.

—No son malos, bueno si, es que depende… ah, olvídalo. Ya no sé ni lo que digo.

—Aún no sabes qué hacer ¿Cierto?

—Cierto. Seiya sigue ahí y Haruka acaba de aparecer… después de dos meses, acaba de aparecer. ¿Cómo pudo estar tanto tiempo sin mi, si dice que me ama? Mientras yo me sentía morir.

—Te sentías, eso quiere decir que ya no —La miré con atención, se limpió las lágrimas y se puse de pie.

—Pues sobreviví y si soy sincera; ya no duele igual —No sé si me diga la verdad, pero como hermano de Seiya y amigo de Serena, espero se den una oportunidad. Que le vaya bien al menos al menor de los Black.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

Hola! Esta vez no tardé tanto, prometí el lunes, lo subo el martes ya sé, pero ya comencé a ahorrar para mi lap T.T Peor bue ¿Qué les pareció el chap? Ya sé hay demasiado drama y en este casi no se vio Lita, en el siguiente se sabrá cómo le fue. No me odien por hacer sufrir a estos dos, yo también sufro mucho. Pero es necesario XD aparte me gusta el drama hehe.

Por otro lado, gracias por su apoyo respecto a "Guest" ya pasó y no se enojen, sigamos felices con nuestros Haru y Seiya –ni se los quiero prestar :P- es un cuento largo, pero mientras menos caso hagamos más pronto va a terminar. Las quiero mucho y no las olvido a ninguna de ustedes y deben saber que sus comentarios son lo que me animan para no dejar de escribir. Así que mientras ustedes estén, yo seguiré por acá dando lata . Esta vez no podré responder rws "anónimos" y no Alex no es discriminación jajaja es falta de compu :/ Pero prometo que para el próximo si habrá.

Abrazos: Alex, Trivlera, Coral, Maite, Vane, JUKO gracias de nuevo :D


	16. Desesperados

**Desesperados**

**Lita POV**

¿Y qué?, ¿Y qué si Andrew me había dirigido menos de diez palabras durante nuestra "cita forzada", como él la llamó, ¿Y qué si durante todo el camino me hizo sentir que para él yo no existía?, ¿Y qué si ya no me quedan ni ideas, ni recursos, sin mencionar dignidad?, ¿Y QUÉ?, ¿Y QUÉ? Que estoy apunto de explotar, sólo eso.

¡Puta!, ¡Maldita sea la hora en que insistí en que él me trajera a casa, para ver si lograba algo, siendo que no quiso ni siquiera despedirse en privado!, ¡Maldito el día que accedí y traté de ser algo que no era, sólo por él!, ¡Maldito seas Andrew Furuhata!, ¡Maldita yo y de paso Reika!

Estaba ya hiperventilando, de pie frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida —Me lleva, no puede ser —Si, si podía ser, una infernal callejoneada frente a mi casa. Las detesto, las odio con todos mi endemoniado ser. No me pregunten por qué, ni yo misma lo sé, pero dios, que agradezcan que no tengo algo en mis manos, porque así fuera mi propio hermano quien estuviera a mi alcance, el mismo que les lanzaba para que se callaran de una buena vez, aunque bueno, seguramente a él más de una lo recibiría feliz.

Me aparté del ventanal deseando dejar de escuchar el escándalo, pero ni así. Ni de buenas los soporto de malas menos. —No puedo seguir aquí —Caminé directo a mi habitación. Voy a salir, a salir y a… tengo dos opciones en realidad; divertirme un poco antes de que me vuelva más loca, o ir con Andy a gritarle hasta de lo que va a morir, de camino lo decido.

Iba ya a abrir mi puerta, cuando la música proveniente de la habitación de mi hermano llamó mi atención —Haruka —Había olvidado por completo que llamaría a Serena. Me quedé de pie un momento. Además de la música se escuchaban otros ruidos, así que sigilosamente me acerqué y pegué mi oído a la puerta.

Esta hablando y molesto, pero se escuchan más sonidos. ¿Por qué diablos no apaga la música y me deja escuchar bien? Traté de enfocar toda mi concentración en su voz, tanto que ni cuenta me había dado de que la música había cesado.

—Tú… —Ups. La puerta se abrió y mi hermano me miró furibundo, después bajó el rostro y puso una mano en su frente, al tiempo que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, elevó el puño y golpeó con fuerza la puerta. Yo di un pequeño brinco y cerré los ojos; ok, me asustó. Ese golpe iba a ser una grosería muy grande hacia mí. —¡Todo es tu culpa! —Gritó con tal furia que me sentí una niña pequeña frente a él.

—Oye…

—¡Cállate! —Me dijo en el mismo tono, enervado —Si tan sólo me hubieras dado el puto numero antes, Lita, si tan sólo tú… si yo… —Gruñó y su puño se estrelló ahora en la pared. Creo que yo no he podido ni siquiera respirar. Hasta de mi enojo me olvidé.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Le pregunté en voz baja, temiendo que se pusiera peor.

—No te importa y mejor quítate —La rabia en sus ojos seguía — a un lado —No me moví.

—¡Estas mal, el único culpable aquí has sido tú mismo! —Un poco Serena, y bueno también Seiya, pero no se lo diré. —Serena siempre te ha querido tanto y tú has sido un patán idiota y hasta ciego.

—¡A un lado! —Me faltó sordo.

—¿A dónde vas? —Abrió más la puerta y logré ver una maleta sobre la cama —¿Y esa malea? —me apartó, empujándome levemente con su mano.

—¿A dónde voy? A hacer algo de lo que hace mucho muero por hacer y esa maleta, es porque mañana saldré de viaje —Va por ella.

—Haruka, ni siquiera sabes a dónde ir a buscarla —Lo tomé del brazo como si con eso pudiera detenerlo.

—¿Crees que eso me preocupa?, —No contesté, dirigí nuevamente la vista a la maleta y negué. No estaba respondiendo, era una negativa a su actitud —Ahora, suéltame.

—¿Y si no es eso lo que ella quiere? —Se soltó con un movimiento brusco y siguió caminando hacia la puerta. —Haruka, espera, dime adónde vas. No puedes irte así. ¿Ya reservaste vuelo?, ¿Y la escuela?, ¿Y mis papás? —Continuó su camino.

—Nada de lo que mencionas me importa.

—¿Ni yo? —Ahora si se detuvo. —Yo te necesito; se fue ella, Andrew me ignora y ahora te vas tú también —Se dio media vuelta y me miró, con una expresión ligeramente más… ¿Tranquila? No sé, pero al parecer yo si le importo.

—No trates de chantajearme. Ya no sé que hacer ¡¿Entiende?! —¿Qué jodidés le habrá dicho para que este así? —¿Hago mal en ir?, Dime qué… qué carajos tengo que hacer ahora —Cerró los ojo un momento y aspiró, para luego mirarme con atención. ¿Habla en serio, realmente espera una respuesta?

—Yo no soy quién para decirte eso; además, igual nunca me escuchas —Sonrió, una de esas sonrisas irónicas y gruñó.

—Acompáñame —¿Uh? —Sé que nunca te he hecho caso, pero ahora necesito los consejos de alguien, necesito de tus consejos, hermana —Ahora si se va a acabar el mundo.

—Hace unos segundos, dijiste que era mi culpa, y ahora… —Dejé la frase inconclusa.

—Sólo estaba desesperado por culpar a alguien… y tú llegaste — Dijo ahora, cansado —¿Qué dices, me acompañarás?

—No sé, no veo para qué me necesites.

—Tienes razón, yo tampoco veo necesaria tu presencia, ni quiero tus consejos, como te dije hace un momento —Eso no me sonó a broma —Pero no quiero que te quedes aquí y sigas rogándole a ese idiota.

—¿Y la escuela?

—Lita, sólo dime si irás o no, tampoco es que mi humor ya sea en mejor — Me dijo mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto. ¿A dónde carajos sigue pensando ir?

—Esta bien, iré —Ya no dijo más —¿A dónde vas?

—Te dije que mi humor aún no es el mejor, y sigo con la necesidad de desquitarme con alguien — Seiya, es lo primero que viene a mi mente.

—¿Seiya?

—Ssstthh —Fue su respuesta y se fue. Nunca cambiará. Pero bueno, igual yo también tengo cosas por arreglar; esto del viaje me ha dado una nueva idea.

Tomé mi móvil y llamé a Reika. Ella me usó en la tarde, ahora es mi turno… bueno yo también la usé, pero ella se vio más astuta y eso no es posible; me la debe.

**Seiya POV**

—Seiya, quita esa cara. Entiendo por lo que estas pasando, pero no es el fin del mundo. Mírame a mí—El gran Zafiro había hablado, mientras se acomodaba mi guitarra y se sentaba en la silla de mi escritorio. Si mi hermano cree que con sus palabras me esta animando, no imagina lo equivocado que esta, creo que él no se ha dado cuenta de la pena que sigue causando con sólo ver su cara cuando tiene cerca a Lita.

—Deja mi guitarra en su lugar —Le dije, aun recostado en mi cama, con mi lap top en la piernas y el msn abierto. Es tan patético; me encuentro en una de esas veces en que estas como "no conectado" pero apenas aparece la persona que esperas y mágicamente y por pura coincidencia apareces. —Jamás te verás tan sexy como yo —Intenté bromear.

—¿Sabes? He pensado que esto es una especie de maldición —Y sigue con lo mismo —Los tres, estamos jodidos —Lo miré por encima de la pantalla con mi cara de: "no digas idioteces" —Es en serio, sólo mira; Darien, de plano se rindió y se fue ahora que Michiru se casa, tú; te has convertido en el mejor ejemplo de un "Forever Alone" y yo… —Suspiró —Lo único en lo que los sigo superando es en que soy el más guapo, de ahí en más… puaj.

—Mmm… —Miré de nuevo la pantalla y nada; al parecer, hoy no estará.

—Me estas ignorando.

—Si —Contesté simple. Cerré la lap top y me levanté, dirigiéndome hacia mi closet.

—¿No es tarde ya para que salgas? —Ese tono de voz es el de Darien, cuando pretende hacer valer su jerarquía y poder como hermano mayor. —Tampoco es correcto que intentes escapar de esto saliendo tanto y llegando casi al amanecer, Seiya.

—¡Sólo voy a tomar un baño! —Grité. Me enoja que se metan tanto conmigo y todos se sientan con derecho a opinar sólo por ser el menor. Zafiro se quitó la guitarra, la acomodó en su sitio y caminó hacia la puerta. Creo que mi grito fue demasiado, pero no lo puedo evitar, estoy a punto de reventar.

—No es mi culpa que no hayas podido hablar con ella, Seiya —Se dio cuenta. —Soy tu hermano. No esta Darien y sé que te hace falta alguien con quién hablar. Si me necesitas ya sabes dónde —Es tan paciente que me exaspera a veces.

—Disculpa y gracias —Abrió la puerta para irse. Casi la cerraba de nuevo ya una vez estando afuera, cuando el timbre se escuchó.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —Se asomó con cara de asombro y yo negué. Pasaban ya de las doce, definitivamente era rara una visita a esa hora. —Voy a ver, entonces.

Salí tras él y estando a unos pasos de la puerta escuché la voz de nuestro visitante, que preguntaba por mí en tono nada amistoso.

—¿Qué buscas, Haruka? —Dije parándome a un lado de Zafiro. Esta enfurecido, no hay que ser muy intuitivo para saberlo.

—Tú, Seiya Black —Empujó a mi hermano con fuerza para lanzarse encima de mí —Enseguida despejo tu duda. —No supe ni en qué momento, ni cómo es que sucedió, de pronto yo ya me encontraba en el piso con Haruka encima de mí golpeándome sin parar.

—¡Seiya! —Gritó Zafiro al tiempo que tomaba a mi agresor por los hombros e intentaba apartarlo de mí.

—¡Déjalo, Zafiro. Esto es entre él y yo! —Vaya que si. —Esto, esto es lo que estaba deseando, Tenoh. —De un empujón logré quitármelo de encima, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Ambos nos pusimos de pie y al instante Haruka volvió a intentar darme otro golpe, el cual con dificultad logré esquivar. Aproveché el momento para propinarle uno en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder. Por un segundo pensé haberlo lastimado demasiado como para poder asentarle otro, pero no fe así.

—Lita pega más fuerte que tu, Seiya —Me dijo antes de empujarme y estrellarme contra la pared. Escuché algo, como un cristal romperse, pero no miré. Estoy disfrutando de eso. Por fin desde que se fue Serena me siento tan vivo otra vez. La rabia y el dolor causado por los golpes, me recuerdan lo mucho que detesto a Tenoh.

—¡Muérete, imbécil! —Lo empujé violentamente, al tiempo que estrellaba mi puño en su cara.

—¡Seiya, paren, vendrá seguridad y…

—¡¿Por qué putos no te callas, Zafiro?! —Le grité a mi hermano.

—Ni siquiera saben por qué están peleando, se han vuelto locos —Seguía diciendo, ignorando mi petición, mientras Haruka y yo seguíamos dándonos de golpes ya en el piso. Sinceramente sé que no podré ganarle, pero limpio no se irá.

Además, claro que sabemos el motivo, esto era algo que hace mucho debió haber sucedido; descargar el enojo, golpearnos hasta no poder más, era más que necesario para los dos.

—¿Tú no sabes, niñita? ¿No sabes por qué vine a partirte la cara? —Habló Tenoh, mientras soltaba otro golpe; el cuál dio justo en mi ojo derecho. —No te quiero cerca de ella, ni saber que tienes contacto, es MI Serena y todo lo que esta sucediendo es porque tú sigues en medio.

—¡Hijo de P…! —ese en verdad dolió. Con la rabia que causa el sentir un dolor punzante de esa magnitud, provocado por una de las personas que más odias, me ayudó a sacar fuerza de no sé dónde para empujarlo con las piernas. Haciéndolo chocar de espaldas contra una mesa cercana —Si, claro, típico de un cobarde como tú ¿No? Como siempre a buscar a quién culpar —Le grité con todas mis fuerzas. La rabia que para esos momentos sentía era incontrolable.

Me abalancé sobre él, le di un golpe con toda la fuerza que me fue posible, sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

—¡Cállate ya! —desde luego él reaccionó también. Seguimos enfrascados en un intercambio de golpes por un rato, hasta que sinceramente sentí que ya no podría más y Haruka no se veía mejor. Me dio un empujón sin gran fuerza, que me hizo caer; intenté levantarme, pero en ese instante se interpuso Zafiro entre nosotros.

—Ya fue suficiente, ninguno de los dos puede más, basta —Dijo, frente a Haruka, evitando que este se acercara; sin embargo, mi contrincante no intentó avanzar, contrario a lo que mi hermano esperaba; retrocedió, recargándose en la pared y resbalando de espaldas, hasta llegar al piso y se quedó sentado sin decir palabra.

—¡Maldita sea!, ¿Ya vieron este desastre? Ustedes lo arreglarán —Sólo eso dijo Zafiro, antes de marcharse.

Levanté la vista hacia Haruka, quién se hallaba recargado por completo en la pared y con los ojos cerrados. Su boca esta sangrando y ya se le empiezan a notar varios moretones; se ve mal, pero tengo la sospecha de que yo me veo peor.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —La pregunté. Abrió los ojos y sin moverse un milímetro me miró.

—No sé, ¿Tú?

—Tampoco sé si me sienta mejor, pero si me desahogué — Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Por qué jamás deja su pose?

—Si, creo que es eso mismo lo que yo siento —Se levantó con dificultad y dio media vuelta —Seiya, mañana iré por ella.

—¿Ella te lo pidió? —No sé cómo logré levantarme tan rápido, pero le di alcance y me paré frente a él —Dime, ¿Vas porque ella te lo pidió? —Que me diga que no, ella no pudo haberlo perdonado tan fácil.

—No pienso darte detalles. —Me quedé callado, mientras él pasaba a mi lado. Se va —Seiya, hagamos esto bien —Ambos estábamos de espaldas y al parecer, ninguno se daría la vuelta.

—¿Bien?

—Si, un día fuimos amigos ¿No? Nunca voy a olvidar lo que sucedió con Mina, pero como ella misma lo dijo, ahora creo que fue lo mejor. —No le veo sentido a lo que dice —Yo hice mal al meterme con…

—¡Cállate! —Le grité, molesto— Si lo que pretendes es hacerme sentir mal con eso, mejor…

—No se trata de eso, sólo intento pedirte una disculpa… fue muy bajo lo que hice, sabía que estaba mal y no me importó.

—Disculpas… vaya, eso nunca lo hubiera esperado, gracias, pero no me interesan tus "disculpas" —Escuché que sus pasos alejarse. —Pero ¿Qué quieres decir con "hacer esto bien"? —Se detuvo nuevamente.

—Juro que si ella decide estar contigo… me apartaré —El que habla no parece Haruka. —Esta estúpida guerra, por mi parte, termina aquí.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó?

—Creo que… creo que estoy enamorado —y se fue. Lo acepto, me sorprendió. Pero algo debió pasar, algo malo que lo ha hecho actuar de forma desesperada. Y si vino dispuesto a golpearme debe haber una razón, tal vez ella lo rechazó. Me emocionó el pensar eso, ¿Será que debo hacer lo mismo e ir también?

Me apresuré a la sala, tomé el teléfono y marqué el número del departamento que compartían Darien y Serena. Sonó y sonó, pero nadie contestó, y volví a hacerlo varias veces —Creo que estoy volviéndome loco —Me dije cuando miré el reloj; casi las 3 de la madrugada y yo llamándola como desesperado. Negué y me dejé caer en el sillón, cerrando los ojos. —No iré —No, si ella aún lo quiere, estará con él sin importar que yo vaya o no.

**Andrew POV**

Estaba cansado de la situación. Lita, mi Lita, me causa una ternura viéndola intentando comportarse "correctamente", pero lo que más tierno me resulta es que ella cree que yo le creo, ja. Podrá engañar a todo el mundo, menos a mí. Olvidó que si alguien la conoce, incluso más que ella misma y muy a su pesar, soy yo. Es una pena que no haya entendido lo que le dije, lo que me gusta es que sin darse cuenta lo que yo esperaba, esta sucediendo.

Era muy tarde y la fiesta estaba ya por terminar. No sé cómo es que Lita llegó, sólo de pronto la vi con mi prima. No ha intentado acercarse y eso no es del todo normal, la noto rara; ansiosa, si esa es la palabra.

Miré el reloj, y me levanté para dirigirme hacia el grupo en el que se encontraban Reika y Lita, quien desde que me puse de pie, no dejó de mirarme. Tomé a Reika del brazo para llamar su atención y se giró hacia mí.

—Ya se están yendo todos ¿Nos vamos también? —Reika hizo un puchero y negó.

—No quiero irme, mira si quieres vete tú, yo me voy con una de mis amigas, no te preocupes —La miré molesto. Bien sabe que me quedé hasta esta hora sólo por esperarla. —Pero mira, lleva a Lita, ella ya quería irse —Puso a mi diosa castaña frente a mí, volteé el rostro para que no notara mi sonrisa. Un rato más con ella no esta de más.

—Como quieran —Dije indiferente. Me di la vuelta y me adelanté un poco, pero aún así logré escuchar un "te debo una" de parte de Lita hacia mi prima. Reí bajo, igual de manipuladora.

Caminó en silencio a mi lado hasta el estacionamiento. Quité el seguro del auto y me apuré a abrirle su puerta y esperar que estuviera dentro para cerrarla de nuevo, me gustó verla sonriendo por mi acción. Subí también y nos pusimos en marcha.

Lita continuaba callada, mirando fijamente la ventanilla. Como me gustaría hablarle, platicar con ella, como solíamos hacerlo, abrazarla y besarla como antes, pero que ella me ame sólo a mí, no como en ese entonces.

Me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención, y ella volteó sin mostrar expresión —¿Y Serena? —Pregunté en un intento por conversar.

—Mmm… muy bien —Vaya, creo que ella no quiere platicar.

—La extrañas, me imagino —Asintió, humedeció sus labios y entreabrió la boca, como si fuese a decir algo, pero no lo hizo —¿No tienes pensado ir a visitarla?

—Si, mañana —La miré ceñudo a causa de mi confusión.

—Mañana, dices, ¿Y la escuela o piensas ir sólo por un par de días?

—Lo que pasa, es que me quedaré allá, con ella a vivir por un tiempo, en realidad no sé cuánto —Hice un movimiento brusco, desviándome del camino y me detuve a la orilla cuando la escuché.

—¿Te has vuelto más loca no es así? —Le dije en tono tranquilo, pero sólo dios sabe lo alterado que esa noticia me puso. A quién engaño, no pude haber sido más obvio en cuanto a lo mucho que me afectó.

—No, no estoy loca. Simplemente que ya me cansé de no ser yo para complacerte —Seguía mirando al frente. ¿Por qué, de dónde sacó esa tranquilidad? Con que si, pues veamos.

—Si es por eso, creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer —Eché el asiento hacia atrás y acomodé mis manos en mi nuca, como si estuviese sumamente relajado.

—¿No te importa? —Me miró y pude distinguir pequeñas flamas amenazando con avivarse en sus ojos.

—Claro que me importa, pero si crees que es lo mejor para ti, no pienso interferir en tu bienestar —Ni yo mismo sé en qué momento me volví tan duro y orgulloso con ella.

—Esperaba otra cosa —Anda Andrew, ya olvida todo lo pasado, levántate y bésala. —¡Dime algo! —Me dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que me hizo incorporarme y toser. La adoro tanto.

—Loca, ¿Me quieres matar?

—¡Si! —No debí preguntar. —Salió del auto y se echó a correr. Yo apenas recuperado, bajé y corrí tras ella. Esto ya pasó, no terminó nada bien en aquella ocasión y esta no luce prometedora, pero creo que igual que aquella vez, debo ir por ella. Pueden llamarme masoquista, loco o como prefieran, pero amo a esa loca agresiva.

Le di alcance frente a las escalinatas del edificio central de la universidad, jalándola algo fuerte del brazo logré detenerla y hacerla voltear hacia mí. Ella bajó el rostro de inmediato, pero sus suspiros la delataron; esta llorando.

—Lita, mírame —Cada vez le resultaba más difícil "disimular su llanto". Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y la obligué a que hiciera lo que le había pedido. —No llores, bien sabes que no soporto que lo hagas, hermosa —Sus lágrimas no cesaron, al contrario fue más intenso su llanto. Me quedé totalmente descolocado. Era la primera vez desde que nos conocimos que lloraba de este modo. Yo que me jactaba de ser el único que la conocía en todas y cada una de sus facetas, ahora me sentía como un completo idiota sin saber qué hacer para que parara de llorar de ese modo.

—Es que no lo logré —Su voz se quebraba a cada palabra —Lo intenté, pero no puedo, Andrew; yo nunca cambiaré.

—Es que no era de eso de lo que se trataba, Lita —Apretó fuertemente los ojos y más gruesas lágrimas salieron de ellos.

—¡¿Entonces, qué era?! —Gritó enérgica, alejando mis manos de su cara. —Ni siquiera estas consiente de lo que he hecho por ti. —Comenzó a darme golpes en el pecho, no tan fuertes, pero si incómodos; sin embargo, no intentaré detenerla. Eso que acaba de decir, me lo confirma, ella jamás lo comprendió — Y dime ¿Con qué derecho me juzgas tan duramente si hasta hace poco tú no eras un santo y es más, dudo que lo seas ahora.

—Basta —la tomé de las muñecas, intentando detenerla y la abracé con fuerza, hasta que dejó de forcejear.

—¿Qué más quieres, qué más esperas de mí?

—Lita, mi Lita… esto nunca fue por mí —Le susurré al oído. —Yo jamás quise que cambiaras. Tal vez no fui claro ese día, tal vez no he sido claro durante todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos y no demostré lo suficiente lo mucho que admiro tu fortaleza y decisión, yo…

—¡No entiendo entonces! —A la defensiva nuevamente.

—Déjame terminar —La abracé fuerte otra vez — Lo único que yo quería era que bajaras tu barrera, que te dieras la oportunidad de ver más allá, que aprendieras, como dijiste a querer. Lita, quiero que sigas siendo tú… pero sin miedos. —No hubo respuesta. Poco a poco se separó de mí, limpió sus lágrimas y sin dedicarme una última mirada, se dio media vuelta.

—Pues fallé —Dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse.

—¡Lita, espera! Para mí no fue así. Lita, yo te amo —Sé que me escucha aunque me ignore. Por favor detente y regresa —esta vez ya no iré por ti. —Hablé desesperado. Tiene que reaccionar.

**Serena POV**

Salí de clase por demás agotada y con ánimos única y exclusivamente de dormir. Anoche no lograba conciliar el sueño. Después de la llamada de Haruka, desconecté el teléfono y me arrepiento tanto de haberlo hecho, porque me la pasé pensando en si acaso habría vuelto a llamar. Además no paraba de preguntarme y reclamarme el haber sido tan dura con él, ¿A quién quiero engañar? No ha habido día y noche en que no lo piense, sueñe; despierto y lo primero: él, antes de dormir, lo último: él. Que si veo un rubio de ojos verdes, Quién más si no él viene a mi mente de inmediato. Y si, estoy en estados unidos; rubio de ojo claro es lo que sobra, lo cual se traduce a que en efecto, todo el día pienso en él.

Caminé a paso lento hacia el estacionamiento; si, ya tengo auto, Michiru insistió en que comprarme uno, después de todo, creo que jamás lograré ser completamente independiente como era mi propósito.

Conduje tranquila, pero con la mayor precaución posible. Darien siempre se burla de mi, cuando el conduce en 15 minutos máximo estamos en casa, pero cuando lo hago yo, 30 es mi tiempo record.

Llegué al departamento aún más tarde de lo que esperaba, ya que decidí pasar por un poco de comida para Darien y para mí. Sus horarios cambian continuamente y este mes entra después de las 3:00 pm y regresa ya algo tarde, lo cual francamente odio, pues a pesar de llevarme bien con varios compañeros, no me siento del todo cómoda aún con ellos, pero extrañamente si conmigo misma.

Entre al ascensor, al cerrarse la puerta y encontrarme con mi reflejo me di cuenta de no me veo igual; ya no me esmero tanto en verme bien, ya no arreglo mi cabello cada mañana y cada vez me levanto más tarde, por lo que es raro cuando me maquillo como debiera, creo que aquí soy más yo. No hay a quien impresionar, nadie me conoce y me ha dado la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. Hasta ha pasado por mi cabeza el quedarme a terminar el resto de mis estudios, o lo que se me permita. La campanilla del ascensor se escuchó, verifiqué que en efecto fuera mi piso, me he bajado tantas veces en el incorrecto.

Llegué a la puerta y entré al departamento; silencioso, como siempre. Darien debe estar en el estudio.

—Darien, traje algo de comer, anda, acompáñame —Grité una vez que tiré mi suéter y bolso en el sofá, caminando hacia la cocina. Como de costumbre no me respondió —¡Darien! —Chillé más fuerte. Escuché sus pasos y me dispuse a sacar los platos y vasos. Me di la vuelta para colocarlos en la mesa —Sé que no es tu… —Estoy paralizada.

—Hola —¿Qué hace Haruka aquí? —Vine por ti —Parece haber leído mi mente.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

Hey, hola de nuevo por acá, después de tanto tiempo, esta vez no hay excusa, simplemente la inspiración andaba de parranda XD y creo que simplemente me niego a terminar el fic T.T No me odien, nadie me odie, no disfruto hacer sufrir a nadie, eso se los juro, pero ya era necesario. ¿Cómo ven, Haruka o Seiya? Se los dejo a ustedes :P porque yo me quedaba los dos. Es gracioso, porque todas decían que si, Haruka debía digamos sufrir y ahora que lo hace odian a la pobre Serena jajaja bue, denle chance no sean malas. Y luego Lita, es tan compleja y no deja de hacer burradas ¿La dejamos sola? Jajaja tanto que yo la quiero. Y de Darien y Michi, esperen que aún falta un poco de ellos ;)

Bueno niñas, lindo fin de semana y como prometí contesto individual va? Las que tienen cuenta ahí recibirán su respuesta en el transcurso del día :)

Yyyy… no olviden la frase y acción que motiva a esta loca "debo escribir en el cuadrito y dejar mi comentario" XD las adoro.

**Natii: **Natii, Natii, presiento que me estas odiando un poco, no lo hagas, anda, mira que no sé qué hacer jajaja por otro lado me da tanto gusto que te agrade lo que hago, a pesar de que hago sufrir a nuestro amado Seiya. Es que así me esta llevando la historia. Un chap más y a ver cómo le hago, aún no me decido si perdonaré a Haruka ¬¬ Besos y de nuevo gracias por seguir aquí.

**Princessnerk: **No. No quiero ser mala, y no esta nada descartado, puede que no perdone a Haru o puede que si O.O es sólo que ella ha querido mucho a Haruka, y no lo olvidará de la noche a la mañana, pero aún falta. Tú ves a Haruka de manera objetiva ;) gracias por tu opinión y por seguirme en mis proyectos siempre. Besos.

**Kati: **Hola! Aaaah qué emoción, una nueva lectora. Bienvenida a mi rinconcito de FF como diría una amiga :D me da mucho guste que me hayas leído, pero sobre todo que te hayan gustado mis historias y también, claro esta que te hayas animado a dejarme tu comentario ^^ no sabes como anima eso. Lo de Bendito Alcohol, jajaja la verdad que si, es una pareja muy rara, que últimamente ha rondado mi mente y bueno, por ahora tengo otros planes cuando termine este, pero no descarto luego escribir algo de ellos :D Gracias de nuevo y espero este también te guste.

**Guest: **Presiento que eres Mai! Y te diré que tan confundida ando yo misma jajaja que hasta esa idea de dejarla con Mamo-chan pasó por mi mente, pero creo que me asesinarían XD y de Michiru, hay sorpresa, espera un poco. Y si, Haru lastimó a muchas u.u pero bueno, en este ya viste que Serena no esta segura de nada, es muy pronto para que se olvide de él, falta ver qué decisión toma ahora que lo tiene ahí y qué tan convincente es el rubio. Y mi Seiya aaaah te diré que ya hasta me andan desconociendo mis amigas Kou XD dicen que no merezco el apellido porque lo hago sufrir, pero aaah, me dejé llevar por la historia y este ha sido el resultado. Como siempre gracias y sabes que es un gusto contar con tus comentarios ^^nos seguimos leyendo. Besos.

**Trivlera: **Holaaa! No, no digas eso jajaja yo no quiero hacerlas sufrir, no ves como tengo a Seiya T.T él también ha sufrido tanto y Serena y todos, creo que la única que sufre y sufre y le vale es Lita, porque vuelve a hacer lo mismo. Por otro lado no, eso de que a Serena le vale no es verdad nuuuuu, fíjate bien como lloraba, y como sigue pensando en él. ¿Será que le de otra oportunidad? Eso ni yo lo sé todavía XD y de Yaten, si, si ese pequeño ojiverde es odioso, tú desahógate, aquí todos podemos manifestar nuestra inconformidad jajaja y la verdad bien merecido que tiene todo lo que le dices, pero es que aah, es Yaten al fin de cuentas. De Lita, pues esta esta bien loca, he pensado seriamente en dejarla sola, pero siento feo u.u y Darien, como le sigo, hay una sorpresa, ya de ustedes dependerá cómo lo quieran ver ;)

**Coral: **Hola! Espero sorprenderte para bien :P pues mira a Lita el teatrito con Andrew nunca le funcionó del todo, él la conoce, luego según ella va con todo para tratar de chantajearlo con que se va y no le funciona y se pone a llorar, Para Andy, esta vez si esta siendo sincera, pero su orgullo como siempre esta presente, esta ya no cambió. Y si, hasta yo me sentí triste con Haru, pero yo creo que de verdad le hacía falta algo así, no lo hice sólo por maldad, era necesario que se diera cuenta de que realmente la esta perdiendo y adivinaste Haruka no se da por vencido y como que Seiya aunque mantiene la esperanza, ya esta como que viendo venir su derrota ¿Será que él pierda? Y de Darien tocas algo importante y que casi nadie vio; él se enamoró, Michiru nunca le prometió nada, pero a ver qué pasa con estos dos. Como siempre gracias por seguirme desde el inicio :D

**Vane: **T.T otra que quiere llorar, no lo hagas ya viste que si fue por ella, ahora ¿Servirá? Eso lo veremos en el próximo que será ya el final T.T y te diré que tu hipótesis a cerca de Serena es buena ;) ya viste que si, indiferente creo jamás le podrá ser. Y me alegra seguir sumando adeptos a esta pareja peculiar que adoro :3 y gracias por haberte animado a comentar.

**Diana: **Jajajaja holaaaaa y bienvenida seas también me emociono mucho cuando recibo Rws y se siente más todavía cuando son lectoras nuevas :) y bueno, igual un día de estos me aviento con otro SxD no te fijes jaja y que gusto que te agrade aunque no sean tus parejas favoritas. Gracias por tus palabras y espero seguirte leyendo ^^van muchos besos.


	17. Comenzar de Nuevo

**Comenzar de Nuevo**

**Lita POV**

No pude, no fui capaz de regresar. Una vez más mi orgullo estúpido fue más fuerte que todo; que el amor que siento por Andrew, que yo misma.

Me puse de pie, después de haberme quedado prácticamente toda la mañana sentada en la duela del balcón, desde que Haruka se fue. No tuve ánimos para acompañarlo, no quise ir con él, después de todo, de nada servía ya que fingiera que me iría a vivir allá.

Caminé hasta el baño, llené la tina de agua a temperatura alta; lo más caliente que mi cuerpo pudiera resistir. ¿Por qué?, realmente no hay una razón especial, simplemente siento un terrible frío, me duele todo y espero que tal vez el calor lo puede aliviar.

Mi hermano, se marchó antes de que saliera el sol y yo sólo lo observé partir, no me importó el frío, tan es así que no noté el momento en el que el sol salió, ignorado el hambre también e incluso el teléfono que no ha dejado de sonar. ¿Será Andrew?, me pregunto cada vez que lo escucho, pero no tengo intenciones de responder. Realmente no creo que sea necesario hablar de nuevo y regresar siempre a lo mismo. ¿Tan difícil es entenderme? Eso debe ser; soy imposible, un caso perdido, de esos en los cuales no vale la pena ni gastar tiempo… digo, si ni a mis propios padres les interesa lo que pase conmigo.

Después de todo, no puedo culpar a nadie. La soledad en la que me encuentro ahora es lo que merezco; lo que me gané a pulso. A todas las personas que me han querido las he lastimado, voluntaria o involuntariamente. No tengo nada qué decir en mi defensa… soy complicada, yo misma no entiendo a veces mi forma de actuar, siempre he sido demasiado intensa, mi carácter ha sido fuerte desde que tengo memoria, aunque muchas cosas han influido para que este haya llegado a los niveles en los que ahora está.

Sin embargo, también me pregunto: ¿Es mucho pedir?, ¿Es mucho pedir que mis padres hagan a un lado sus estúpidas peleas y vean que a su alrededor estamos sus hijos?, ¿Será que pido demasiado cuando digo que me dejen ser y ya?, ¿Por qué Andrew no lo entiende?, él debe dejarme amarlo a mí modo. Respecto a él, no sé qué pensar, me tiene tan mal que me exija un cambio, cuando antes decía amarme justo por lo especial y diferente que yo era al resto de las chicas. ¿Qué pasó?, supongo que a la gente como yo nadie puede amarla, o peor, también eso me dice que mi inmunda humanidad es tan asquerosa que puedo llegar a hartar incluso a quienes más me aman.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir. Cómo me hace falta Serena en estos momentos. Me quedé mucho tiempo así; sólo meditando en la oscuridad que mis ojos cerrados me brindaba, hasta que comencé a sentir que la temperatura del agua había descendido demasiado. Salí de la tina, tomé mi toalla, sequé mi cuerpo y la enredé en mi cabello, para después cubrirme con una bata. Encendí el televisor, mientras desenredaba mi cabello, sentada frente a la mesa de noche. Había una de esas telenovelas tontas, en las que la protagonista pasa el 80% de los capítulos llorando por lo desgraciada que es su vida. Cosa rara en mí, la mire con atención por el reflejo del espejo y de pronto una loca idea pasó por mi mente: ¿Tendré que convertirme en un ser tan patético como ese?, ¿Será eso lo que todos quieren de mí? —Mmm… tal vez así pueda tener mi final feliz —Sonreí con pena y me miré a mi misma. —¿Quién eres, qué es lo que quieres? —Suspiré pesadamente y me cubrí la cara con ambas manos. La realidad es que no tengo respuesta. Hasta hace un tiempo, creía que lo único que necesitaba era a alguien como Zafiro; que me diera seguridad y tranquilidad. Simplemente era yo; Lita Tenoh, y con eso era suficiente, poco me importaba lo que se pudiera decir de mí, me sentía tan fuerte y segura ante el mundo… pero tenías que llegar tú Andrew, siempre tú llegas de debilitarme y confundirme.

Descubrí mi rostro; mis ojos enrojecidos e hinchados hacen que me sienta más vulnerable, al ser la prueba fehaciente de lo débil que en estos momentos me encuentro. —Tonta —Me dije, al tiempo que tomaba un pañuelo para limpiar los restos de lágrimas de mis ojos y mejillas.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, y yo lo volví a ignorar, sin intentar siquiera mirar de quien se trataba. Me levanté y salí de mi habitación; una vez en la sala, la recorrí con la mirada, se siente tan vacío. Jamás me había afectado la ausencia de mi hermano en casa y mucho menos a escasas horas de su partida. Seguí de pie y una vez que el recorrido de mi mirada terminó, se quedó fija en la nada. De pronto fue como si todo lo que me ha atormentado durante estos últimos años de mi vida se hubiese acumulado en mi garganta, mis ojos con lágrimas de nuevo a punto de brotar, acompañado de un intenso dolor físico que comenzó recorrer cada parte de mí, me hicieron caer al piso y sin el más mínimo control de mí misma, comencé a llorar como una niña, como una maldita cobarde, la cobarde que yo juraba nunca más volvería a ser.

De pronto sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban por la espalda. Desconcertada, dejé de llorar a gritos, abrí los ojos y miré por encima de mi hombro, encontrándome con el rostro angustiado de Andrew. Rápido, reaccioné, me deshice de su abrazo, y me aparté poniéndome de pie. Con la manga de mi bata me limpié las lágrimas y caminé lo más lejos que pude sin darle la cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Cómo intenté que mi voz sonara clara y fuerte.

—Lita no puedo, lo intento, pero simplemente no puedo estar lejos de ti. —Permanecí en silencio. Sus palabras no mueven nada en mí. ¿No era eso lo que siempre quise escuchar? —Lita…

—¿Cómo entraste? —Lo escuché acercarse —No te atrevas a tocarme —Me ignoró. Llegó hasta mí y me abrazó de nueva cuenta por la espalda.

—Haruka fue a verme antes de irse —Puso el juego de llaves de mi hermano frente a mí — me dijo que no irías con él —Haruka, no debió —Aún no lo entiendes ¿Cierto?

—Ahora no entiendo nada, nada, Andrew. —No me moví. Esta vez no lo empujé, no correspondí tampoco. —Además, creí que ayer ya habías tomado una decisión y… creo que fue la correcta.

—Se vale cambiar de opinión. Y si tú no lo comprendes, yo si, yo lo he entendido todo. Lita, perdóname, te repito que nunca quise cambiarte —Pegó su mejilla a la mía, pero mi cuerpo estaba en un estado de adormecimiento tan pesado que no hubo reacción de mi parte —. Te quiero, te amo, estoy seguro de que esa parte si la tienes calara.

—No, al decir "nada", es eso —Me di la vuelta, lo abracé con toda la fuerza que me fue posible y lloré por no sé cuanto tiempo, antes de poder seguir. —Lo que he vivido estos últimos meses, han causado estragos en mí. Ya no sé quién soy, Andrew. No me gusta lo que era, ni en lo que me convertí…

—No digas eso, Lita…

—No te quiero conmigo —Su cuerpo se tensó.

—¿Por qué somos tan complicados?, cuando yo estoy tú ya no y viceversa. Lita, ¿De un día para el otro dejaste de quererme?, —Negué —¿Entonces?

—Yo no estoy lista, Andrew. Necesito saber qué hacer conmigo antes que nada —Terminé el contacto y caminé hacia la salida, abriendo la puerta. Si, es una clara invitación a que se vaya.

—¿Se acabó? —Me dijo de un modo tan triste. Debo buscar las palabras correctas. Por primera vez, debo pensar antes de hablar. Tomé airé y asentí.

—No te pido que me esperes, ya has perdido demasiado tiempo conmigo, además de que ni yo misma estoy segura del resultado de todo esto. —Noté como su rostro se descompuso, caminó lentamente hacia mí, tomó mi mano y depositó un beso en mi mejilla. Por primera vez, sé que lo que hago es lo correcto.

—Voy a esperarte.

—No lo hagas —Protesté de inmediato.

—Lo haré —Sostuvo mi mano hasta donde la distancia se lo permitió y se marchó.

Sola, debo estar sola…

**Serena POV**

—Sólo por ti —Volvió a hablar, al notar que simplemente yo no podía articular palabra.

—¿Quieres hablar con él? —Parpadeé varias veces, y enfoqué mi vista en la figura tras de Haruka. Darien, ni siquiera había notado que estaba presente también. Sé perfectamente qué es lo que tengo que hacer; debo decir que no, que se vaya. Miré nuevamente a Haruka y…

—Si —Dije con voz muy baja. No debí regresar mi vista a él. Como siempre, con sólo verlo me quedo en la nada.

—Estas segura… ¿No? —Negué. Mi amigo me miró por un momento, también hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza y aunque no muy convencido, tomó las llaves de su auto, y se marchó, dejándome ahí sola… con él.

Después del portazo que indicaba que Darien se había marchado no hubo nada. Nuevamente ni una palabra, sólo miradas; su intensa, atrayente e hipnotizante mirada fija en mí.

—¿No vas a soltar eso? —Miré mis manos y reí con nerviosismo y pena; aun sostenía uno de los platos en los que supuestamente comeríamos Darien y yo. Lo deposité en la mesa y salí de la cocina, deteniéndome casi después de haber salido. Me encontré con él de frente a una corta distancia.

Me quedé deslumbrada. No sé si se deba al tiempo sin verlo, pero juro que esta increíblemente más guapo de lo que recordaba. Viene vestido de manera sencilla, con unos jeans de mezclilla azul fuerte y una playera manga larga en color negro que delinea demasiado bien cada músculo y su cabello luce un tanto despeinado, pero sin duda eso lo hace ver más sexy; viene directamente del aeropuerto, seguramente, ya que ese no es su estilo.

Y seguía mirándome. Dios, me esta poniendo aún más nerviosa. De pronto, dio un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí sin pensarlo.

—No te acerques —Eso fue lo que dije, cuando la realidad de mis deseos era una completamente diferente.

—Lo voy a hacer —Advirtió, mientras daba otro paso. De pronto la sensación de sus brazos a mi alrededor, su calor y aroma me hicieron volar a otro mundo; a ese en el que sólo estamos él y yo, en el que nada pasó, donde seguimos felices y nada más importa… en ese que sueño cada noche. —Qué bien se siente —Susurró, mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo. —Ni una mínima idea tienes de lo mucho que te extrañé. —Y yo a ti, quise decirle.

—No debiste…

—¿Venir? —Besó mi oído y deseé haber podido controlar la forma en que mi cuerpo vibró ante ese acto. Sé que pudo sentirlo. —Yo diría que tardé demasiado en hacerlo.

—Exacto, a eso a lo que me refiero —Bien, mi voz sonó bien.

—Seguirás con lo mismo —Apenas logré escucharlo —Lo que dices es… que no debí venir porque ya es tarde ¿Cierto? —Caminó conmigo aún en sus brazos, hasta que sentí mi espalda chocar con la pared.

—Si. —Contesté con frialdad, con la que pude. Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros tratando de empujarlo.

—Pues yo estoy más que seguro de que lo que dices no es verdad —Una de sus manos seguía aferrada a mi cintura, sin permitir que me apartara ni un milímetro, mientras con la otra tomó mi barbilla acomodando nuestros rostros tan cerca que creí que de un momento a otro me besaría.

Con mayor ímpetu forcejeé para soltarme y él me aprisionó con mayor fuerza también.

—Ah —Solté aire, ante su abrazo.

—¿Te lastimé? —Me preguntó asustado, relajando el agarre.

—¿Por qué hacer esto? —Mi voz casi se quiebra, pero no pienso llorar, no frente a él, no otra vez.

—¿Hacer qué? —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, comienza a desesperarse —Serena, no has dicho nada, y yo…

—Siempre has sido consiente de lo que causas en mí con sólo una mirada —Interrumpí con voz fuerte. —Y vienes pensando que nuevamente caeré, que con sólo una sonrisa, y unas cuantas palabras me tendrás de nuevo a tus pies. —Me soltó por completo. Qué horrible sensación sentí al verlo alejarse.

Dio sólo un par de pasos, dándome la espalda

—…y yo siempre he sido un idiota para comprender mis propios sentimientos, ni mencionar los de los demás—Parecía la continuación de la frase que yo había interrumpido —soy tan estúpido, que necesité sentir que te estaba perdiendo para atreverme a… a todo. —Sus maños estaban en puños y lucía desesperado.

—Sé lo que te esta costando decir esto —Deshizo los puños. Y me miró por encima del hombro. —¿Has escuchado esa canción que dice: "El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato… y te desploma porque si"?

—No —Se dio vuelta por completo. —No sé si quiera saber por qué mencionas eso —Ni yo sabía si debía decirlo. Pero quiero que sepa todo lo que pienso. Suspiré brevemente y hablé.

—Ese es tu tipo de amor —Haruka cerró los ojos y pareciera que su cuerpo entero se hubiese hundido. —No quiero ser la tonta de todas las historias, en las que tienen al hombre perfecto de "mejor amigo" y al que más las ha lastimado lo tiene al lado, no quiero amarte por encima de mí misma.

—Yo ya no soy así, Serena. Tú me enseñaste a dejar de serlo —A cada palabra mi corazón pierde una parte. Haruka sigue sin levantar la mirada, y yo a estas alturas, para no perder la costumbre, no puedo contener más las lágrimas.

—La gente no cambia. —Negó, mientras levantaba el rostro y sonreía amargamente. Esto, esto esta doliendo.

—¿Y los sentimientos? —Limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y con el corazón hecho más que añicos respondí.

—Si, es difícil pero el tiempo ayuda.

—Oye… ¿Por qué nadie me advirtió que esto dolería tanto? —Soltó una risa, aspiró con fuerza para sacar el aire del mismo modo. ¿Será posible que…? —Quita esa cara, no voy a llorar.

—Haruka…

—Sabía que esto podía suceder —Avanzó hasta puerta y tomó la manija; se va, él se va… mi vida se esta yendo con él.

Comencé a temblar y las lágrimas ya no podían parar, debo detenerlo, yo lo amo. Di un paso que creo fue impulsado por mi corazón, pero mi cerebro evitó que diera un segundo.

Abrió la puerta, dio un paso fuera y se detuvo. Mi respiración cesó; se arrepintió, va a regresar y a abrazarme nuevamente. Retrocedió y dejó una pequeña caja en la mesita de cristal que se encuentra al lado de la puerta. Me miró de nuevo y sonrió de un modo tan dulce, que ni siquiera creí que tuviera la capacidad de hacerlo.

—Te amo —Y sin más preámbulos se fue.

Me acerqué desesperadamente y tomé la caja. —Otro anillo —Me senté el piso, recargándome en la puerta, admirándolo; lo besé y seguí llorando en sollozos, apretando mis dientes, ahogando gritos en mi garganta, no tenía valor de llorar gritando. Entre tanto, de pronto la caja cayó de mis manos. La tomé y al levantarla, fue así cuando noté que un trozo de papel había caído también, lo desdoblé en automático, y me apresuré a leer.

_¿Cómo en mi corazón creció tanto amor? ¿Cómo?  
Me temo ahora q el viento estará frío, muy frío.  
No sabes cómo pega estando solo...  
Cuando se desbordan mis lágrimas, se convierten en un río, y luego en un océano.  
Entonces, ¿Sabes cómo me siento?  
¿Quieres llegar a conocerme mejor? el que sólo te ama a ti  
Por que sólo te amo a ti, a pesar de que duele tanto. _

—¡No te vayas! —Chillé al terminar de leerlo. Esta vez mi corazón tomó el control y me ordenó levantarme. No escuché nada, no supe nada, sólo me coloqué el anillo, no solté mi papel y abrí la puerta dispuesta a salir corriendo tras él…

**4 meses después**

**Michiru POV**

21 de diciembre… maña será mi boda; esa boda con la que tanto soñé. Estoy de pie en la que a partir de mañana dejará de ser mi habitación, con mi hermoso y carísimo –cabe recalcar- vestido de novia. Serena se encuentra a mi lado con una gran sonrisa de ilusión, incluso más, si mucho más emocionada que yo.

—No me canso de mirarlo, es… ¡Simplemente hermoso!

—Y eso que aún no lo has visto puesto en mí —Dije con presunción.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti, Mich —Serena se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a llorar —Mamá y papá estarían tan felices —La recibí con los brazos abiertos, pero no compartí sus lágrimas, aún no es momento de dejarlas salir.

—Ellos nunca han dejado de estar con nosotras y lo sabes. —Mi Serena, cuánto voy a extrañarte.

—Claro que lo sé, es sólo que… —Cubrí su boca con mi dedo índice.

—Nada de tristezas —Me sonrió aún con sus azules y cristalinos ojos inundados en lágrimas.

—Te quiero y te extrañaré tanto. Aún no sé cómo es que sobreviré sin ti —Revolví su cabello y reí.

—Tonta, si ya eres toda una mujer. Y no digas más al respecto, además… —No debo hablar de más —Serena… —La miré con toda seriedad.

—Dime.

—Siempre me querrás ¿Cierto? —No era tal cual lo que pensaba decirle, pero no lo logro… no logro confesarle todo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida. Quién es el hombre con el que según todo lo planeado me casaré mañana, ni todo lo demás.

—Esa pregunta es la más tonta que me has hecho en tu vida, Michiru. Eres mi hermana, y siempre serás lo más importante para mí. —Se formó un nudo en mi garganta. Temo tanto decepcionarla.

—Mientes, ahora lo tienes a él —Quise cambiar de tema. Se ruborizó y sonrió apenada.

—Es diferente, además… —Siempre se queda sin saber qué decir cuando hablamos de ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Sabes? Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, por no haber ido corriendo tras Haruka aquél día —Mi sarcasmo era casi palpable. —Supongo que ahora, harás lo correcto y buscarás a Seiya ¿No? —Asintió aún con su tímida sonrisa, esta pensando en él… como siempre.

—No sé si sea conveniente que lo haga hoy mismo.

—Definitivamente, será lo mejor y más porque debes ir bien acompañada mañana y no quiero problemas.

—Bien, entonces será mejor que me apresure a arreglar lo que queda pendiente para ir hoy mismo en la noche. —Serena salió del cuarto, enviándome un beso antes de salir. Yo miré nuevamente mi vestido y sonreí. Espero que al final de cuentas todo valga la pena, mañana será mi día, al fin será mi día, nuestro día, Ante.

**Lita POV **

Bien… no, no es cierto, mal esto esta mal, del asco y aburrido. Le dije, le advertí a Serena que yo en una iglesia era algo peligroso, que podría quemarme o peor, dar un espectáculo cuando mis demonios intentaran escapar de mi cuerpo al entrar a este recito sagrado y así es justo como me siento. No sé por qué insistió en que llegara temprano junto con ella.

Otra cosa en mi contra son estas malditas. ¿O debería decir "benditas"? en fin, estas bancas eclesiásticas; ahora entiendo por qué mucha gente no viene a misa, casi estoy segura de que mi línea divisoria trasera ya se borró.

—Li, ahí viene Reika, mira —¡Ah! Una buena noticia, miré discretamente, ja. Bueno, sólo miré en dirección a donde Serena veía también. No buscando a Reika, sino a Andrew. Tenía un tiempo sin verlo, 1 semana para ser más exacta, desde que salimos de clases y ya me hace falta mi dosis de rubio sexy y mejor aún si es rubio sexy enfundado en traje.

—No la veo —Le dije un poco desesperada.

—Sé más discreta, la gente te mira, estamos en una iglesia —Ignoré olímpicamente a Serena y seguí mi búsqueda hasta que di con él. Casi babeo, no sé qué cara de lujuria habré puesto pues Circonia, ja ¿Quién se llama Circonia? Creo que es la abuela de Diamante y su esposo al que nombre "El gran sabio" por su educada y "sabelotodo" forma de hablar, ellos me miraban como asustados o tal vez sea porque estoy casi sobre ellos, en mi intento por ver más allá.

Logré captar la atención de Reika y pronto estuvo sentada conmigo y Andrew se sentó al otro lado. ¿Reika es tonta o se hace?, ¿Por qué no dejó a Andy a mi lado?

—Ika, Qué bueno que llegas, no soporto un minuto más aquí.

—Pues aún te falta mínimo una hora, Li —Si, desde que soy noble todo muncho me llama "Li" y bueno siendo sincera ya me acostumbre y hasta me agrada.

Y así poco a poco la iglesia se vio llena, mayormente de la familia de Diamante, al parecer invitados de Michiru eran muy pocos… sólo nosotros para ser más exactos, y creo haber visto por ahí a Minako junto con Yaten, pero igual eran invitados por parte de Ante. Supuestamente la ceremonia comenzaría a las 6:00 pm, eran las 6:15 pm y ni luces de Michiru. Estoy a nada de irme.

—La boda se cancela —Me dijo Serena al oído.

—¿Qué? —Casi grité, aunque mi grito no fue tan notorio, pues la mayoría de la gente ya estaba metida en sus propias conversaciones.

—Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Michiru, no vendrá —Abrí la boca, tomé la mano de Serena que estaba helada y me levanté. Vaya, Michuru me ha sorprendido gratamente.

—Creo que debo avisarle a Diamante —Me detuvo con firmeza y me obligó a sentarme de nuevo.

—¿Ella te pidió que lo hicieras? —Si yo fuera Serena ya estuviera en mi auto. No creo que Diamante lo tome muy bien.

—No, pero no es correcto —Bufé y apreté su mano.

—Esto es algo que a ti no te importa, mira…

—¿Pasa algo? —Ay Reika, ahora no. Volteé a mirar en dirección a Andrew y Reika, y en ese momento, Serena se puso de pie. Desde luego la seguí.

—Hay que salir de aquí, con la mayor discreción posible. —Le dije rápidamente a mi gemelis, como ella me llamaba ¿Estúpido no?. Tomé también a Reika quien sin entender, igual hizo lo que le indiqué, Andrew hizo lo mismo y comenzamos a caminar tras Serena, hacia la entrada, donde se hallaba Diamante desesperado.

—¡¿Qué?! —El grito resonó en la iglesia.

Apuré el paso y pronto me llegué al lado de mi mejor amiga.

—Diamante, cálmate —Dijo Serena en voz baja, mientras un fuerte murmullo se hacía presente entre los invitados.

—¡No, ella no puede hacerme eso! —Tomó a Serena del brazo, con brusquedad —Dime dónde esta, iré por ella. —Evidentemente la fuerza del agarre las estaba lastimando. Maldición, ¿Dónde están ahora los hombres que tanto la aman?

—¡Oye suéltala! —Grité, dándole un empujón.

—Tú no te metas —Me miró furibundo, pero al parecer sirvió pues la soltó.

—Ante, lo siento. Ella… fue a buscar a Darien y mira yo no quiero…

—Al diablo lo que tu quieras. Pero claro, qué podía esperar si tu hermana es una…

—Cuidado con lo que dices. Ella no es peor que tú y lo que te hizo bien merecido lo tienes —Reí sonoramente, acto que provocó que su furia aumentara aún más y se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

—A Lita no la tocas —Vaya, el que me ama a mí si esta presente.

A nada estuvo de que se iniciara una pelea entre ellos, pero la familia de Diamante lograron llevárselo, mientras que nosotros aprovechamos para irnos, ahora si, con la mayor discreción posible.

—Lita, ¿Puedo irme contigo? —Me preguntó Andrew, una vez en el estacionamiento. ¿Qué diablos?

—¿No traes tu auto? —No es que no quisiera, simplemente no lo esperaba. —Además, tengo que llevar a Serena a su casa.

—Reika la llevará —¡Grrr! Que no me sonría de nuevo de esa forma o no me importará estar en el estacionamiento de una iglesia.

—Esta bien —Sonreí como idiota.

Llegamos a mi departamento, después de un recorrido sin mucha conversación, o al menos nada "sustancioso".

—Siéntate, ¿Quieres algo de tom…? —Me besó… tan suave, tan distinto tan, tan dulce como nunca antes me había besado no sólo él, sino nadie más en mi vida. Cerré los ojos, dejándome envolver por esa sensación tan cálida que me brindaban sus brazos, por la suavidad de sus labios.

—Te amo —No dejó de besarme para decirlo. —Algo tibio descendiendo por mis mejillas me hizo abrir los ojos. ¿Estoy llorando?

Enredé mis brazos en su cuello, dejé de besarlo y hundí mi rostro en su pecho. —¿Qué fue eso? —Sollocé.

—Eso, mi Lita… es amor.

—Andrew, yo no sé, si este lista ya —Me siento tan vulnerable en estas condiciones, que no sé cómo reaccionar no sé si deba aceptarlo

—Yo ya no lo soporto más. Inténtalo, por favor —¿Por qué se convirtió en alguien tan perfecto? Ahora siento que no lo merezco. —Comencemos de nuevo.

—¿Y si te lastimo, y si fallo otra vez?

—Es un riesgo que tomaré y si algo sale mal, lo volveremos a intentar —Sé lo que quiero responder, pero… —Ya no eres la misma, yo ya no soy el mismo. Deja de dudar y danos la oportunidad. —Buscó mis ojos y me sonrió con ternura —O acaso... ¿Tú ya no me amas?

—Eso ni lo pienses. Me he sentido tan sola sin ti. Tanto tiempo negando lo que despertaste en mí desde el primer instante por miedo a ser lastimada, tiempo perdido que pudimos disfrutar juntos —En un arranque lo atraje a mí y besé cada centímetro de su rostro —Tanto tiempo, buscando no sufrir me alejé de ti, siendo esto lo que más daño me hacía. —Me abrazó, tan nula era la distancia que podía escuchar su desbocado corazón.

—Pero eso se acabó, se acabó el sufrimiento. No pedo jurar que todo será felicidad, pero…

—No jures, no prometas. ¿Por qué no sólo nos dejamos llevar? —Me siento la mujer más estúpidamente cursi del universo.

—Te amo.

—Eso ya lo dijiste y sabes que las palabras y momentos cursis no son para mí —Comenzó a reír, me elevó y dio una vuelta conmigo en brazos.

—Yo esperaba otra respuesta —Hice un gesto de burla, terminé el contacto, me alejé un poco y me crucé de brazos.

—Pues, si yo te dijera lo que estoy esperando… —Le di una mirada lasciva. Lo tomé de la corbata, lo atraje a mí violentamente y mordí su labio inferior, para después colgarme de su cuello y poner mis piernas alrededor de su cintura —¿Me enseñas? —Frunció el entrecejo y sonrió sin comprender.

—Con gusto… esta vez, haremos el amor.

—Creí que… —Me dio un breve beso, un beso junto con una sonrisa.

—Lita, tú y yo somos tan compatibles, tan el uno para el otro, que las palabras están demás. —Y así, fue esa la primera vez que hice el amor, con mi rubio. Andrew Furuhata, aquel con el que engañé a quien juraba era mi hombre ideal, aquel cínico, descarado y mujeriego que llegue a odiar en la misma medida en que lo estoy amando hora. El que me ama y acepta como soy, con quien quiero pasar el resto de… ¡nah! Eso es demasiado serio, dejémoslo en que es mi primer amor real, y que es el actual amor de mi vida, ¿Habrá más? En esta vida todo es posible. Lo sé, después de todo nunca dejaré de ser yo.

**Serena POV**

Estaba sola ya en casa, recostada en mi cama con la televisión encendida. No le estaba prestando la más mínima atención, ya me había deshecho de mi vestido. El maquillaje no me lo quité, me gustó tanto. Fue una pena lo sucedido. No comprendo por qué Michiru habrá hecho algo así; es decir, si, yo estaba segura de que ella sentía algo por Darien, pero por su mensaje, comprendí que ya tenía todo planeado. ¿Cuál era el afán de humillar a Ante de ese modo?. Luego esta lo que dijo Diamante, acerca de que Michiru era no sé qué rayos, lo que dijo Lita también. Ella sabe algo que yo no. Aunque si mi hermano no me dijo más fue por algo y supongo que es mejor dejarlo así. Lo que más me preocupa ahora, es que Darien ya no esta solo, no sé si Michiru lo sabrá, y qué sucederá ahora. Como hermana que soy no puedo evitar ser egoísta y desear que Darien le dé una oportunidad, pero ciertamente y si soy objetiva, ella no lo merece, si tuvo la sangre tan fría como para estar seis mese planeando esto sin contemplar o más bien, sin importarle el perder a quien realmente amaba, tal vez no merezca su perdón.

Escuché el timbre y me puse de pie de un salto; al fin, lo único que puede hacer que me olvide de todo, esta del otro lado de mi puerta. Corrí, deteniéndome un momento frente al espejo para verificar que todo seguía en orden. Llegué a la puerta y puse mi mejor sonrisa, al tiempo que la abría.

—Bombón —Seiya me abrazó y me besó en los labios sin darme tiempo a nada. —Supe que fuiste a buscarme ayer.

—Seiya… —Llevé una mano a mi boca. Sus labios sigues sin disgustarme —No debiste.

—Lo sé, ¿Y qué? —Contestó sonriente. ¿Qué le pasa? —Escucha, sé a lo que fuiste ayer. Vas a decirme que lo quieres a él y que por mí lo púnico que sientes es una gran amistad. —Pero si es eso lo que piensa ¿Por qué sonríe? —Y te juro que estoy bien. Use estos meses para mentalizarme y todo esta bien, soy fuerte, no voy a morir y sólo vine a desearte suerte. Él no te merece, lo sabe, pero creo que se esta esforzando para que sea así.

—Seiya…

—No, no quiero que hables. Sólo déjame mirarte un momento más antes de dejarme por completo a la resignación de que estarás con él… y no conmigo. —Si pudiera estar con ambos.

—Te quiero, Seiya.

—Créeme que yo te quiero más —Volvió a acercarse y me plató otro beso. —Lo siento de nuevo. Es el último, lo prometo… —Asentí, si, que sea el último será lo mejor.

Seiya se fue y yo me quedé inmóvil frente a la puerta. Nunca quise lastimarlo. El timbre sonó nuevamente y por fin; ahí estaba él… Sin decir una palabra entró, me tomó en sus brazos y todo se esfumó; no hay más, no hay más labios, no hay más besos, no hay más que él.

—Perdón, no pude llegar a la ceremonia. —Su voz tan seductora. —Lita me contó lo sucedido.

—No hablemos de eso. Lo único que quiero en estos momentos es que estés conmigo.

—A partir de hoy, me dedicaré y seré, sólo para ti.

—Yo no quiero que seas para mí, Haruka, yo quiero que seas parte de mí —Caminó hasta uno de los sillones y me recostó en él, para colocarse después sobre mí.

—¿No te irás de nuevo verdad? —Sonreí ¿Cómo puede pensarlo siquiera?

—Nunca. —Respondí mientras delineaba mis labios con su dedo índice.

—Nunca me agradeciste que no te haya hecho correr tras de mí —Ese tono de burla, lo adoro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas esperarme en el pasillo? —Rió, tomó un mechón de mi cabello y aspiró profundamente. —O… ¿Es que estabas tan seguro de que iría a buscarte?

—No estaba seguro de nada. Únicamente de lo mucho que te amo. No sé, pasó por mi mente esperar una hora, un día, o alquilar el departamento de enfrente —Una carcajada estalló. Aún tenía presente el momento en que me levanté, dispuesta a ir tras él; abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, de pie frente a mí, esperándome.

Estaba apunto de hablar, cuando me atrapó nuevamente en un beso. Y con un beso comenzó todo otra vez. Nos hicimos uno, como aquella primera vez.

Al final de cuentas, aprendí que Lita tenía razón; el hombre ideal no existe. Pero ¿Quién necesita al hombre ideal, si tienes a Haruka Tenoh a tu lado?

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

T.T Ladies Kou no me desconozcan jajaja

No se imaginan la cantidad de veces que modifiqué el final, de hecho tengo una alternativo donde se queda con Seiya XD Abusé del drama? Culpen a Arjona, a Jesse&Joy y a Alex jajaja. Bueno *suspiro* no me despido digo hasta pronto porque ya tengo nuevas ideas en mente; un Serena&Seiya, junto con Mina&Yaten, Un Haruka&Michiru )Haruka serpa hombre), donde también estará la pareja Serena y Diamante y otro Haruka&Michiru pero aquí es probable que Haru sea mujer. Y unos One Shot que debo, pero todo con calma, mi cabeza trabaja más rápido que mis dedos ^^

Por cierto de Darien y Michiru, lo dejé, digamos abierto para que ustedes decidan XD Zafiro igual no vi necesaria su aparición ya Lita lo había despachado jaja y sé que muchas esperaban lemon, pero no sé, igual no lo vi necesario y espero no haberlas decepcionado.

Las quiero y no termino de agradecerles la forma en que aceptaron este fic. Todos y cada uno de sus comentarios me hacían el día y por último les pido que me den la última T.T a quien nunca se animó, vamos háganme feliz por última T.T vez. Las quieroooooo 3 sé que con muchas ya no estaré en contacto y les menciono que en mi perfil esta mi FB por si alguien quiere agregarme ;) besos y lo mejor para todas.

**Natii:** Anda, dime groserías lo merezco jajaja y gracias, muchas gracias porque a pesar de ser Lady Kou a morir no me dejaste. Seguimos en contacto y pronto tendré un SxS ya verás ;)

**Trivlera:** Jajajajaja, siempre amé tu traje de porrista y qué bueno que lo lavaste y estuvo listo justo a tiempo ;) ¿Te gustó? Espero y si porque ah como influyeron los comentarios de las chicas Tenoh eh jajaja. Fue complicado y más al final llevar las dos parejas, una porque el personaje estaba loco –Lita- y la otra porque ni yo sabía con cuál acomodarla, pero al final así quedó y bueno, no me queda más que agradecerte por haber estado desde el inicio y no dejarme ni un solo capitulo ^^ espero leerte pronto en algún otro fic. Cuídate mucho ok y lo de tu traje de porrista fue genial jajaja.

**Maite:** Por ti lo dejé así jajaja ya de ti depende qué haces con Mamo-chan ok? Sé que te hubiera gustado leer más de él, pero no pude abarcar tanto como hubiera querido respecto a ellos u.u Y mira jajaja la verdad si me dejé llevar pero todos los comentarios quieras o no te hacen ver a determinado personaje con oros ojos, así que aunque me dejé llevar creo que si mis niveles de amor hacia Haruka llegaron a niveles inimaginables gracias a las chicas Tenoh ^^sólo espero no haber decepcionado a nadie. Gracias también sobre todo por haber leído aunque esta no sea tu pareja favorita, se agradece al doble creeme, espero leerte pronto por otro lado. Cuídate mucho.

**Adriana: **Qué bueno que comentaste, me hace muy feliz ver que hay lectoras nuevas ^^ y bueno jajaja del premio ¿Qué te gustaría? Jajaja nah, en serio muchas gracias por haberme leído eso el lo primero y también por comentar, me alegra saber que te gusta. Y yo igual en determinado momento creí que lo mejor para Lita era Zafiro, pero mmm creo que él no podría seguirle el ritmo, era demasiado dulce para ella. Espero te guste el final y no decepcionarte. Gracias de nuevo. Cuídate mucho, abrazos y que estes muy bien.

**Coral: **Coral, tú también me apoyaste siempre :'D y desde luego eso te lo agradezco de aquí al infinito. Fue difícil arreglar los líos de estos seis, y no sé si fue lo que esperaban, tal vez muchas no estarán felices jajaja pero creo que era lo adecuado para la historia. Gracias por siempre leer y comentar. Besos y te extrañaré T.T


End file.
